Les 13 Royaume : La Cité Perdu d'Avalon
by Skippy1701
Summary: Lexa par à la rencontre de son destin entouré de sa famille et de leurs amis. Clexa
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1 :** Direction Avalon

 **POV Lexa :**

Dix-sept ans, c'est le temps qui s'est écoulé depuis notre victoire sur Gaia. Normalement nous avions trois ans pour nous préparer à ma quête mais les Dieux, après réflexions, ont préféré attendre que Jason atteigne ses 25 ans. Ce soir les 13 Royaumes sont invités pour célébrer cela et pour décider de qui nous accompagnera dans notre quête. Je n'ai pas envie de repartir, ma vie est parfaite ainsi. Mais je ne peux abandonner plus longtemps mon Royaume, je me tourne vers Clarke qui me sourit tendrement. La savoir près de moi me rassure, Jason, Merlin, Sam, Atalante, Maximus et Gabriella notre fille, sont là aussi. Il est temps pour moi d'affronter mon destin, je m'avance vers le lac avec Merlin et prend la parole.

Lexa : Je suis la Princesse Lexa, descendante d'Arthur et par conséquent héritière d'Excalibur. J'accepte de poursuivre la quête et réclame une audience avec la Dame du Lac, Viviane.

L'eau se met à bouillonner et une femme sort de l'eau avec l'épée en main, Merlin baisse les yeux. Cela doit être dur pour lui, je sais qu'il l'a toujours aimée.

Viviane : Bonjour Princesse, je suis heureuse de voire que tu t'es enfin décidée.

Lexa : Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, je suppose que je n'ai pas besoin de vous présenter ma famille.

Viviane : En effet, ce n'est pas utile. Je sais qu'Arthur t'a parlé, mais laisse-moi t'expliquer ce qui t'attend, ce qui vous attend à tous.

Lexa : Voulez- vous venir dans ma demeure ? Nous seront plus à l'aise pour parler.

Viviane : C'est vous qui allez venir chez moi, pour cela nous devons rejoindre mon palais au fond du lac.

Lexa : Gaby tu ne peux pas respirer sous l'eau, lance un sort sur toi.

Viviane : C'est inutile, vous êtes avec moi. Merlin je suis heureuse de te revoir mon ami.

Merlin : J'aimerais dire la même chose Viviane.

Viviane : Cela ne se passera pas comme avec Arthur, je te le promets. Suivez-moi, n'ayez crainte, vous êtes sous ma protection.

J'attrape la main de Clarke et on suit la Dame du lac, on rentre dans le lac et on nage tranquillement.

Clarke : (Pensé) Tout se passera bien mon amour, nous traverseront cela ensemble.

Lexa : Je le sais, je m'en veux juste de vous entrainer là-dedans.

Jason : Il n'y a pas que toi qui doit accomplir ta destiné maman.

Lexa : Je le sais mon fils, j'aurais aimé poursuivre ma vie tranquillement auprès de vous, c'est tout.

Gabriella : Eh bien moi j'ai hâte, je veux que vous soyez fiers de moi. Et pour ça il me faut prouver ma valeur au monde entier, être votre fille ou votre sœur est une grande responsabilité.

Lexa : Je suis déjà fière de toi mon Ange, tu n'as rien à prouver.

Clarke : Ta mère a raison, tu sais que je ne suis pas pour que tu nous accompagne Gaby.

Gabriella : J'ai 16 ans, je suis assez grande pour le faire.

Jason : Gaby a raison maman et tu sais que Sam et moi on la protégera.

Sam : C'est vrai Déesse, nul ne posera un doigt sur elle.

Atalante : Et puis Maximus et moi on est là aussi.

Maximus est le guerrier que le seigneur Arès a mis à disposition de Jason pour son entrainement. Il est comme Atalante une invocation permanente. Il ne parle pas beaucoup mais est d'une fidélité à toute épreuve, je suis rassurée de le savoir près de Jason et Sam. Sam quand à lui est devenu un puissant Magicien et un combattant remarquable. Son contrôle sur la nature est largement supérieur au mien. Lui aussi je suis rassurée de le savoir près de nous, il est comme un second fils pour Clarke et moi.

Viviane : Nous sommes arrivés, bienvenus dans mon palais. Installez-vous mes amis.

Des Dryades nous apportent nourriture et rafraichissements et on s'assoit. Gaby regarde partout les yeux brillants, Clarke a beau ne pas vouloir qu'elle nous accompagne je sais qu'elle le fera quand même.

Viviane : Bien vous savez tous que le Graal a été retrouvé par Gallaad, Perseval et Bohort les plus grands Chevaliers de la table ronde avec Lancelot et Arthur.

Lexa : Oui, avec ils ont essayé de sauver Arthur.

Viviane : C'est exact, il a bu dedans et a pu vivre vingt ans de plus à Avalon. Mais la blessure que Mordred lui a infligée ne pouvait pas guérir, mais c'est surtout le fait que se soit son fils qui l'ai trahi qui l'a tué. Après sa mort Avalon a commencé à subir de violentes attaques de la Fée Morgane, elle a finit par récupérer le Graal. Les Elfes, ton peuple Lexa se sont retranchés dans la forteresse et attendent ton retour.

Lexa : Pourquoi ?

Viviane : Car toi seule peux brandir Excalibur et trouver le Graal. Sans elle, Avalon est perdue, et la cité de Valinor, la demeure des Elfes aussi.

Lexa : Valinor ?

Viviane : Ta mère t'expliquera mieux que moi ce que représente Valinor pour les Elfes.

Lexa : Comment traverser le Royaume oublié et arriver jusqu'à Avalon ?

Viviane : Aden, ton frère connaît le chemin, il sera votre guide.

Lexa : Très bien, et pour Excalibur ?

Viviane : Tu es son porteur légitime, tout comme tes enfants. Personne d'autre ne peux la manier sous peine de mourir, elle te sera nécessaire pour tuer Morgane. Prends-là et tu comprendras mieux certaines choses, prends-là et tu seras enfin complète. Il est temps d'accepter ta destiné, il est temps d'avancé vers Avalon.

Je regarde mes proches qui me sourient avec confiance, même Merlin semble accepter la situation. Viviane me tend l'épée et je referme mes doigts sur le manche. Une lumière éblouissante nous envahit et Arthur accompagné d'un homme inconnu apparaissent devant nous. Ils s'agenouillent devant moi en souriant et je regarde Merlin qui semble retrouver le sourire.

Merlin : Mes amis cela fait du bien de vous revoir.

Arthur : Moi aussi, Lexa merci de finir ce que je n'ai pu terminer.

Lexa : C'est mon devoir, qui est l'homme qui t'accompagne ?

Clarke : C'est Lancelot du Lac, bienvenue Chevalier.

Lancelot : (S'incline devant Clarke) Merci Déesse, je suis là pour vous aider dans votre quête.

Jason : J'ai manqué un chapitre de l'histoire ? Vous n'êtes pas sensés vous détester ?

Arthur : Non, les bardes racontent ce qu'ils veulent. Lancelot a toujours été mon plus fidèle Chevalier et mon ami le plus cher. Même dans la mort il continu de veiller sur moi, son fils Gallaad vit toujours à Avalon.

Lexa : Comment c'est possible ?

Viviane : Il est le Gardien Immortel du Graal.

Lexa : Je vois, dans ce cas Seigneur Lancelot je vous remercie de votre aide.

Lancelot : Mon épée est vôtre, Princesse.

Des années que je le porte et je ne suis toujours pas à l'aise avec mon titre, certaines choses ne changent pas. Viviane souris tendrement à Lancelot et Arthur et nous ramène sur la terre ferme.

Viviane : Au besoin dites mon nom et je vous guiderai, bonne chance mes enfants.

Elle disparaît et je claque des doigts pour nous ramener chez nous. Nous sommes accueillis par Persée et Aden qui sourient en voyant Excalibur sur ma hanche.

Aden : Eh bien grande sœur, on dirait que ta quête est officiellement lancée.

Lexa : On dirait bien et apparemment tu es notre guide.

Aden : Tu ne comptais tout de même pas partir sans moi ?

Gabriella : Je pense que si elle le pouvait, Maman nous laisserait tous ici et elle partirait seule.

Clarke : Elle ne se débarrassera pas de moi si facilement et j'ai l'impression que tu es pareil.

Gabriella : Je peux donc vous accompagner ? (Regard plein d'espoir)

Clarke : C'est la quête de ta mère, c'est à elle de décider.

Lexa : Tu peux venir, mais Gaby, si tu désobéis je te renvoi ici sans sommation.

Ma fille me saute au cou, et Jason lève les yeux au ciel en souriant. Sam, Atalante et Maximus rigolent, au fond j'aime avoir mes enfants près de moi.

Lexa : Jason, tu devrais aller te préparer pour ce soir.

Persée : Tout est prêt, nous attendons les invités.

Lexa : Merci Persée, double la sécurité stp. Il y a beaucoup de gens importants et je ne veux prendre aucun risque.

Persée : Bien, à plus tard.

Clarke : Ne t'en fait pas mon amour, tout ce passera bien.

Lexa : (Souris tendrement) Tant que tu es prêt de moi ça ira.

Clarke : Toujours, je serais toujours là mon amour.

Atalante : Viens Maximus, on va aider Persée.

Maximus : (S'incline devant Clarke et moi) Princesse, Déesse.

Lexa : (Souffle) Il ne m'appellera jamais par mon prénom, c'est déprimant.

Clarke : (Rire) Je t'aime.

Lexa : (Embrasse) Je l'espère bien ma Déesse.

Clarke : (Sourit) Allons-nous préparer, nos amis ne vont pas tarder.

 **Deux heures plus tard…..**

Je regarde mon fils assis sur son trône, c'est lui qui est à l'honneur aujourd'hui, le peuple et les nobles sont venus en masse pour lui souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire. Cette quête c'est la mienne mais aussi la sienne, Clarke me prend la main et le barde souffle pour la première fois dans sa trompette.

Barde : Du Royaume de Skyland, Le Roi Kane, la Reine Abigail et la Princesse héritière Kira.

Je souris en voyant Kira et mes beaux-parents arriver. C'est devenu une belle jeune fille, forte et intelligente. Sa Magie est la Fusions, elle peut manipuler plusieurs sorts sans problème. Etant sa Gardienne je suis son Maitre et je ne pourrais pas être plus fière d'elle. On serre Kane et Abby dans nos bras et Kira s'incline devant Jason.

Kira : Joyeux anniversaire Jason, je t'ai apporté un présent.

Jason : Si tu t'incline encore une fois devant moi je te change en grenouille Kira.

(Rire)

Kira : Mon Maitre me protégera, (sourire).

Jason lève les yeux au ciel sous l'œil moqueur de Gaby et Sam. Il ouvre son cadeau et se lève de son trône pour serre Kira dans ses bras. Elle lui a offert un sifflet enchanté, sûrement pour faire apparaître Drake plus facilement.

Jason : Merci Kira.

Elle nous rejoint et se jette au cou de Clarke, ces deux-là sont très proche. Clarke l'enferme dans ses bras en souriant, elles ne se voie pas aussi souvent qu'elles le voudraient. Elle s'approche de moi timidement, pour une raison étrange elle est bien plus réservée avec moi.

Kira : (S'incline) Bonjour Maitre.

Je souffle et l'enferme dans mes bras, elle refuse de m'appeler par mon prénom aussi pour mon plus grand désespoir.

Lexa : Bonjour ma puce, tu es très élégante ce soir.

Kira : (Rouge) Merci.

Ils vont s'asseoir et le barde souffle une nouvelle fois, la soirée va être longue mais je suis ravie de revoir tous nos amis.

Barde : Du Royaume de Skyland La Grand Enchanteur Aden, la Grande Guérisseuse Tara et leurs enfants Lissandro et Nyssa.

Je souris à ma famille, ils vivent avec nous mais je suis toujours heureuse de les voir. Lissandro a 15 ans, il est un élémentariste comme son père qui est son Maitre. Sa Gardienne est Anya, son Parrain Roan et sa Marraine est Luna. Nyssa à 14 ans, elle a hérité de la Force de son père et du don de Guérison de sa mère. Tara et Aden se chargent de son entrainement. Sa Gardienne c'est Raven, sa Marraine Octavia et son Parrain Lincoln. Ils se jettent dans les bras de Clarke, c'est une vraie tata gâteaux. Enfin je ne peux rien lui dire, je suis pareil. Après m'avoir fait un câlin ils tendent leur présent à Jason. Des dagues des éléments et une sacoche neuve. Jason se lève à nouveau et serre ses cousins dans les bras.

Jason : Merci à vous, j'en prendrai bien soin.

Barde : Du Royaume de Skyland, Le Général Persée et son épouse Eléa. Accompagnés de leurs enfants, le Capitaine de la Garde noire, Illan et la Guérisseuse, Naelle.

Illan 21 ans, jeune officier de la Garde Noire, brillant stratège et éveillé à la Magie du Feu. Son Maitre fût la Reine Indra qui en à fait un redoutable combattant et un Maitre du Feu impressionnant. Son Gardien est Bellamy, son Parrain Aden et sa Marraine Tara. Naelle 17 ans est la douceur même, sa Magie est la Guérison et son Maitre est Tara. Sa Gardienne est Gina, son Parrain est Jasper et sa Marraine Maya. Tous s'inclinent devant mon fils, qui est comme moi. Il n'aime pas cette marque de respect mais c'est le protocole, aussi il prend sur lui. Même si je le vois lever les yeux au ciel souvent ce qui arrache un sourire à Clarke et Gaby.

Illan : Mon Prince je vous offre un harmonica enchanté. Jouez-en quelques notes et vos ennemis seront en votre pouvoir.

Jason : Merci Capitaine je l'accepte avec joie.

Naelle : Quand à moi mon Prince je vous offre ce grimoire ancien. Je l'ai trouvé dans un endroit oublié, j'espère qu'il vous sera utile dans votre quête.

Jason : Merci Naelle, il m'a l'air fort intéressant.

Barde : Du Royaume Trikru la Reine Indra, Le Roi Lincoln, La Reine Octavia. Accompagnés du Prince Héritier Orion et des Princesses Rysélis et Stella.

Orion 14 ans, Il s'est éveillé à la Fusion de la Terre et du Feu mais aussi à la manipulation. Clarke est sa Gardienne, Jason son Parrain et Sarah sa Marraine. Rysélis et Stella ont 12 ans elles se sont pas encore éveillée. Elles ont pour Gardien Bellamy, Marraines, Anya et Raven, Parrains Nathan et Bryan. Elles nous sautent dans les bras, cela fait longtemps que nous ne les avons pas vues. Orion plus timide s'incline en souriant devant nous. Clarke l'enferme dans ses bras et il devient aussi rouge qu'une tomate, ce qui me fait rire.

Orion : Parrain permet moi de t'offrir ce bâton de combat, il a été sculpté par nos meilleurs artisans.

Jason : Merci Orion, il est magnifique.

Rysélis et Stella : Nous ont t'offre un stockeur de rayons d'étoiles et de Soleil, tata Raven nous a aidées.

Jason : Merci les filles, vous allez bientôt surpasser votre mère.

Octavia : (Sourire) Insolent.

Jason : (Sourie) Je plaisante tata, elles ont encore le temps.

Lincoln : Oui, je n'ai pas envie que mes petites Princesses grandissent trop vite.

Lexa : Ne m'en parle pas, les enfants devraient rester des enfants plus longtemps.

Jason : Désolé maman, je suis un homme maintenant, il va falloir t'y faire.

Clarke : Ne traumatise pas ta mère stp, après elle est insupportable.

Lexa : (Boude) Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, je dis juste qu'ils grandissent tous bien trop vite.

Clarke m'embrasse doucement en souriant, en 17 ans elle n'a pas changé, le temps s'est figé pour elle ainsi que pour Sam et maintenant Jason, puisqu'il a atteint ses 25 ans. Le temps ne semble pas avoir d'emprise sur moi aussi, certainement dû à mon sang d'Elfe. Mais je redoute le moment ou je devrais quitter ma famille, enfin Clarke viendra me rendre visite aux Champs Elysées j'espère.

Clarke : Pas avant très longtemps mon amour, ne pense pas à ce genre de choses stp.

Barde : Du Royaume Elysion Le Roi Roan, La Reine Luna accompagnés du Prince héritier Zach, du Prince Seth, Caleb et de la Princesse Eliza.

Roan et Luna après la fusion de leur Royaumes ont décidé de le rebaptiser Elysion. Nous leurs rendons souvent visite, d'autant que nous sommes les Gardiennes des garçons. Comme Parrains ils ont Lincoln, Persée et Aden. Comma Marraines Octavia, Anya et Raven ont était choisit. Les garçons sont entrainés par Hécate mais aussi par Clarke et moi. Ils se sont éveillée à la Magie Ultime, Ils ont 17 ans et maitrisent déjà parfaitement leurs dons, ce sont aussi de redoutables combattants grâce à leur mère. Clarke serre son frère dans ses bras puis les enfants en souriant. Puis c'est mon tour, suivie de près par Jason et Gabriella. Eliza quand à elle à 14 ans, elle vient de s'éveillée à la Magie de la Lumière, très rare. Son Maitre et Gardien est Bellamy. Son Parain est Lincoln, sa marraine Octavia. Elle saute au cou de Clarke, qui la serre contre elle en souriant, moi aussi et ils se présentent devant Jason.

Zack : Nous t'offrons une nouvelle monture. Il se nomme Teruis, c'est le plus rapide de mon Royaume et il est courageux.

Jason : Merci, il est en effet magnifique.

Teruis : Merci Maitre, c'est un honneur de vous servir.

Jason : Il est partagé mon ami.

Eliza : On à rajouter une scelle enchanté, j'espère qu'elle te plait ?

Jason : Elle est magnifique, merci.

Barde : Du Royaume Désert Clan Le Roi Wells, la Reine Séléna. Accompagnés du Prince hériter Ellios et des Princesses Anaelle et Eléanor.

Ellios 17 ans c'est éveillé à la Magie de l'Air mais aussi de la Vérité. Ses Maitres sont Luna et Raven, il est aussi le meilleur archer de cette nouvelle génération. Monty et son Gardien, Clarke sa Marraine et Jasper son Parrain. Eléanor, 16 ans, s'est éveillée à la Magie de la Glace, son Maitre et Gardien est Roan, sa Marraine Gina et son Parrain Bellamy. Anaelle, 14 ans, est quant à elle éveillée à la Magie de la Protection. Son Maitre est Wells, sa Gardienne c'est Clarke, son Parrain c'est John et sa Marraine c'est Emory. Je souris en voyant Ellios dans les bras de ma femme, des enfants de nos amis, il est celui qui vient nous rendre visite le plus souvent.

Clarke : Tu as encore grandis.

Ellios : Oui Marraine, je serais bientôt plus grand que père.

Wells : Clarke, n'as tu pas un sort pour empêcher cela ? (Sourire)

Lexa : Tu as peur que ton fils te dépasse mon ami ?

Wells : (Sourire) Non, j'en suis même plutôt fier mais il a encore un peu de temps devant lui.

Clarke : Laisse donc mon filleul tranquille. (Sourire)

Ellios : De la part de nous tous, nous t'offrons cet anneau, il créé une barrière ultime. Nous sommes nombreux à avoir insufflé notre magie à l'intérieur, Clarke dit qu'il est du même niveau que sa barrière.

Jason : Je suis très touché, merci mon ami. Merci à tous pour ce grand présent.

Barde : Du Royaume Esperanza le Roi John, la Reine Emori. Accompagnés de la Princesse Héritière Elise, de la Princesse Cassandra et du Prince Raphaël. Ainsi que des Princes Kyle et Christopher.

Elise et Cassandra viennent de fêter leurs 17 ans, elles se sont éveillées à une Magie extrêmement rare. Lumerus Tenebris, un mélange de lumière et de ténèbres destructeur. Clarke est leur Maitre et leur Gardienne. Elles ont pour Parrains, Nathan et Bryan et Marraines, Luna et moi. Gabriella est très amie avec elles, elles font d'ailleurs partie de leur cercle respectif. Raphaël, 14 ans s'est éveillé à la Magie des Messagers. Son Gardien est Wells, sa Marraine est Sélena et son Parrain est Roan. John s'occupe de son entrainement, c'est un excellent musicien. Christopher, le frère d'Emori a maintenant 27 ans, il s'est éveillé à la Magie de la Glace. Son Maitre fut Roan, il est aussi Lieutenant dans la Garde Noire. Kyle quant à lui à 27 ans aussi, il s'est éveillé à la Magie du Feu. Son Maitre fût Octavia, c'est aussi le nouveau second des Chevaliers de l'Ordre.

Elise et Cassandra : Jason nous t'offrons de notre part à tous cette cape d'invisibilité, c'est un des trésors de notre Royaume.

Jason : Magnifique, je pourrais la fusionner avec ma cape de vol, cela me sera très utile.

Barde : Du Royaume Water Grounder le Roi Jasper, la Reine Maya. Accompagnés de la Princesse héritière Cassiopée et du Prince Hector.

Cassiopée, 16 ans, s'est éveillée à la Magie de l'ordre absolue, Je suis son Maitre est Gardienne. Sa Marraine c'est Elléa et son Parrain Persée. Hector 14 ans quant à lui c'est éveillé à la Magie du Son. Son Gardien est Lincoln, son Parrain Nathan et sa Marraine Clarke.

Cassiopée : Je t'offre de la part de nous tous de la poussière de fées, un trésor ramené lors d'une campagne de mon Royaume.

Jason : Merci, c'est rare et précieux.

Barde : Du Royaume Montain Grounders les Reines Alexandra et Sarah.

Mon fils fait tout pour rester neutre mais je sais qu'il a hâte de voir l'élue de son cœur. Sarah a 25 ans et elle contrôle la Magie du Ciel et de la Guérison, ses Maitres ont été Clarke et Tara. Elle s'incline devant Jason qui se lève en lui prenant la main.

Jason : Ma fiancée n'a pas à s'incliner devant moi.

Sarah : Je n'ai pas encore dit oui mon Prince.

Jason : Mais tu vas le faire ma Reine. (Sourire)

Clarke se retient de rire et je lève les yeux au ciel, ce n'est pas vraiment le moment. Mais je souris quand même, le voire si amoureux, me fait penser à Clarke et moi durant nos jeunes années.

Sarah : Je t'offre ce pendentif, avec lui tu ne te sentiras jamais seul car je serais toujours avec toi. Pense à moi et j'apparaitrai à tes côtés, qu'importe l'endroit.

Jason : Merci mon amour, je ne le quitterai jamais.

Barde : Du Royaume Shallow valley Le Roi Sinclair, les Reines Raven et Anya, accompagnées du Prince Héritier Tristan et de la Princesse Larissa.

Tristan, 19 ans, s'est éveillé à la magie du sang et de l'emprunt. Ses Maitres sont Raven et Octavia, il est quasi imbattable à l'épée grâce à l'entrainement d'Anya. Sa Gardienne est Clarke, sa Marraine c'est moi et son Parrain Aden. Larissa, 14 ans, s'est éveillée à la Magie des Vents, son Maitre est donc Raven. Sa Gardienne c'est moi, sa Marraine Octavia et son Parrain Lincoln.

Tristan : Bonjour Cousin, de notre part à tous je t'offre cette nouvelle armure. Elle a été forgée avec l'aide du Dieu Héphaïstos et se rapproche au plus près de l'armure de Lumière de Lexa.

Jason : Elle est magnifique, je vous remercie.

Raven : Tu peux, on a sué pendant un mois pour te la faire.

Jason : Merci tata, tu t'es surpassée.

Raven : Tristan et le Dieu m'ont beaucoup aidé.

Lexa : Mon neveu va bientôt te surpasser Rav, tu ferais mieux de faire attention.

Anya : Ne me la contrarie pas stp, c'est moi qui la supporte après.

Raven : Eh, je suis un amour.

Gabriella : Mais oui tata, on n'en doute pas. (Rire)

Raven : (Boude) Traitres.

Clarke : Arrêtez d'embêter ma sœur, prenez place je vous en prie.

Raven : Merci Clarke, au moins je peux compter sur quelqu'un dans cette famille pour me défendre.

Larissa : Moi je suis de ton côté Maman.

Je vois Raven fondre devant sa fille comme neige au soleil, elle est douée cette petite. Je lui lance un clin d'œil et elle sourit sachant très bien que je l'ai grillée.

Barde : Du Royaume de Trishanakru le Roi Bellamy, la Reine Gina, accompagnés de la Princesse héritière Clara, des Princes Ulysse, Nolan et Maxime.

Clara a maintenant 25 ans, elle est le Capitaine des Chevaliers de l'ordre. Elle s'est éveillée à la Magie de La Guérison et de l'Eau. Son Maitre fût Monty. C'est une cavalière hors pair. Max a maintenant 21 ans, c'est le Capitaine de la Garde de son Royaume. Il s'est éveillé à la Magie de Protection. Il a donc eu comme Maitre Wells. C'est un grand combattant et un ami fidèle. Ulysse a 17 ans et s'est éveillé à la Magie de la Lumière et de l'Air. Ses Maitres sont Bellamy et Raven. Sa Gardienne est Octavia, son Parrain Nathan, sa Marraine Maya. C'est un gentil garçon, très appliqué et sérieux. Nolan c'est mon petit protégé, il a 14 ans et s'est éveillé à la Magie du cœur. Je suis donc son Maitre et Gardienne. Son Parrain est Bryan, sa Marraine c'est Clarke.

Nolan : Lexa (saute au cou)

Je l'enferme dans mas bras en souriant, je passe beaucoup de temps avec lui, je voit Clarke sourire tendrement et serre le petit contre moi.

Lexa : Bonjour mon grand, tu as bien fais tes exercices ?

Nolan : Oui Maitre, notre grand Enchanteur a dit que j'avais fait beaucoup de progrès.

Lexa : (Sourire) C'est bien je suis fière de toi.

Nolan : Merci Maitre.

Clara : Jason, je t'offre de notre part à tous un nouveau bateau, les plans ont été dessinés par la Reine Raven. Elle nous a aussi aidés à sa conception, il vous sera utile pour votre quête.

Jason regarde les plans avec attention et ses yeux brillent d'excitation, connaissant Raven elle n'a pas dû faire les choses à moitié. Je comprends mieux pourquoi Raven était enfermer dans son atelier à chaque visite de notre part ces derniers temps.

Jason : Merveilleux, c'est un bijou, merci à tous.

Barde : Du Royaume d'Arkadir, Le Roi Monty et la Reine Harper, accompagnés de la Princesse Héritière Lisa et de la Princesse Gwen. Ainsi que les Princesses Nala et Nessie.

Lisa, 16 ans s'est éveillée à la Magie de la Justice, son Maitre est donc naturellement Harper. Thémis s'occupe aussi de son enseignement, elle est d'une grande droiture. Son Gardien est Bryan, son Parrain Jackson, sa Marraine Tara. Gwen 14 ans, s'est quant à elle éveillée à la clairvoyance et aux prophéties. Son Maitre est Maya. Elle a hérité du côté gentil de son père et ne supporte pas de se battre ou de faire du mal à quelqu'un. Son Gardien est Jasper, son Parrain Nathan et sa Marraine Clarke. Nala est Nessie sont toutes les deux chez les Chevaliers de l'ordre, elles ont 28 ans et se sont éveillés à la Magie de l'imagination, Raven fût leur Maitre.

Lisa : Jason nous t'offrons de notre part à tous le grimoire de la vérité. C'est un trésor de notre Royaume, il contient les vérités du monde, j'espère que cela te sera utile pour ta quête.

Jason : J'en prendrai grand soin, sois sûr qu'il me sera très utile, je vous remercie infiniment pour ce grand présent.

Barde : Du Royaume d'Evendil et des Iles Solitaires les Roi Nathan et Bryan, accompagnés de la Princesse Héritière Angèle et des Princes Bastien et Chris.

Angèle, 18 ans, s'est éveillée à la Magie de l'ordre absolu et à la Glace, Roan et moi nous sommes donc ses Maîtres. Cavalière émérite, elle fait partie de la Garde Noir. Sa Gardienne est Clarke, son Parrain Monty, sa Marraine Harper. Bastien, 16 ans, c'est quant à lui éveillé à la Magie des météores. Son Gardien est Aden, son Parrain Roan et sa Marraine Luna. La Magie des météores étant proche de celle des étoiles, Octavia se charge de son entrainement. Chris à 27 ans est c'est éveiller à la Magie de la Terre, Lincoln fût son Maitre.

Bastien : De notre part à tous nous t'offrons une gourde enchantée, jamais elle ne se videra de son Eau.

Jason : Voilà qui me sera très utile, je vous remercie.

Lexa : Mes amis, merci d'être venus en ce jour exceptionnel. Comme vous le savez, nous fêtons un double événement aujourd'hui. Dans trois jours je commencerai ma quête pour libérer le territoire inconnu, qui ne l'est plus maintenant. Je sais maintenant ce qu'il faut que je fasse, je dois libérer Avalon de la Fée Morgane. Avant de nous restaurer et de faire la fête je vous donne déjà le nom des personne qui m'accompagneront dans cette quête. Ensuite, s'il y a des volontaires parmi vous, avec l'aide de Clarke et Jason nous déciderons.

Jason : Pour commencer, 300 Soldats nous accompagneront. Ils seront un mélange de la Garde noire, de la Garde, des Soldats et des Chevaliers de l'Ordre. Ces soldats seront choisis par le Grand Enchanteur Aden et validés par la Princesse Lexa et la Déesse Clarke.

Clarke : Ensuite, 100 Magiciens se joindront à nous, je les choisirai avec l'aide du Grand Enchanteur Aden et du Prince Jason.

Lexa : Vous l'avez compris, la Déesse Clarke m'accompagne dans cette quête, ainsi que le Prince Jason et la Princesse Gabriella. Le Grand Enchanteur Aden, le Général de ma Garde Atalante, Les Gardiens Maximus et Sam, le Magicien Merlin, le Roi Arthur et le Chevalier Lancelot du Lac nous accompagnent également. Maintenant je vais demander aux volontaires d'avancer d'un pas.

Kira est la première à s'agenouiller devant nous et mon cœur se serre, non pas toi aussi stp. Clarke sentant mon cœur se troubler pose la main sur moi. Lissandro aussi s'avance et Aden secoue la tête, mais souris.

Kira : Je souhaite vous accompagner, vous êtes ma famille et je suis en âge de pouvoir le faire. Père et Mère sont d'accord, de plus je vous serais utile. Svp acceptez, car mon cœur ne supporterait pas de vous savoir loin.

Lissandro : Je pense pareil, laissez nous vous accompagnez, svp ?

Ne pouvant répondre face à Leur speech, Clarke prend la relève et relève sa sœur doucement suivis de près par Lissandro qui souris.

Clarke : Si tu désobéis ne serais-ce qu'une fois Kira je te renvoi à la maison. Tu es là bienvenue à nos côtés, je suis, tout comme Lexa, très fière de toi petite sœur. Lissandro, la même mise en garde s'applique à toi également.

Ils se lèvent et se place près de ceux choisis, Gabriella a l'air ravi, je souffle et voit Ulysse, Clara, Max et Bellamy s'agenouiller devant nous. Je regarde Gina qui nous sourit tendrement en tenant la main de Nolan.

Bellamy : Mes enfants et moi on souhaite également vous accompagner, je suis le Chevalier protecteur de Clarke mais aussi le tient Lexa.

Max : Je ne suis pas le meilleur combattant mais je vous promets d'être utile. Et moi aussi je ne souhaite pas être séparé de mes tantes, de ma famille.

Clara : Mon devoir est de protéger ma famille également, vous connaissez mes compétences, je suis sûr de vous être utile.

Ulysse : Je suis en âge de partir également, je veux protéger également les gens que j'aime.

C'est moi ou il vient de regarder Gabriella en disant ça ? Depuis quand ces deux là sont proches et ont ce genre de sentiments ?

Clarke : Depuis envieront deux ans, mais le cœur de Gaby est encore incertain. Par contre celui d'Ulysse ne bat que pour notre fille, je pense que nous devrions tous les accepter mon amour.

Jason : Je suis d'accord, ils seront de grands alliés.

Lexa : Si cela tourne mal, Gina perdra les trois quart de sa famille. Je souhaite qu'un autre reste auprès de Gina et Nolan.

Bellamy : Je viens, ce sera donc à l'un de mes enfants de rester.

Clarke : Très bien, tirez à la courte paille.

Il tire à la courte paille d'une main tremblante et le sort désigne Max, il s'incline et rejoint Gina et Nolan.

Lexa : Il y aura d'autres occasions Max, merci de d'être proposé.

C'est au tour de Jasper et Cassiopée de s'agenouiller devant nous, Clarke sourit et les relève.

Jasper : Vous ne pensiez pas partir sans moi n'est-ce pas ?

Cassiopée : Je serais honorée de vous accompagner dans votre quête aussi.

Lexa : Bienvenus parmi nous, merci mes amis.

John, Kyle, Christopher, Elise et Cassandra s'agenouillent et je sens le cœur de Clarke se serrer.

John : Mes filles ne laisseront jamais partir Gabriella sans elles, et vous ne partirez pas sans moi non plus.

Clarke : Bienvenus parmi nous, les filles, tout comme pour Kira et Gabriella, si vous n'obéissez pas, je vous renverrais chez vous. Kyle, Christopher, votre aide sera également très précieuse

Kira : Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit à Ulysse ?

Lexa : Parce que contrairement à vous, il est obéissant et réfléchit.

Ulysse pique un fard monstre et Aden éclate de rire. Jason se retient comme il peut, tout comme le reste de la foule.

C'est au tour d'Harper, Nessie, Nala et Lisa de s'agenouiller devant nous, il semblerait que tous nos enfants veuillent participer. Moi qui pensais les laisser à l'abri, c'est raté.

Harper : Ma fille veut faire ses preuves, nous vous accompagnons donc.

Nessie : Nous souhaitons vous accompagner aussi, nous serons utile j'en suis certaine.

Kira regarde Lisa comme si c'était la huitième merveille du monde. Je regarde Clarke comme ça aussi, pourquoi je ne vois que maintenant tout ça moi ?

Clarke : Tu étais préoccupée ces temps-ci, Kira n'a rien dit à Lisa et inversement. Elles ont peur de leurs sentiments, la même chose marche pour Sam et Clara. Je pense que nous devrions tous les accepter également.

Je regarde Sam et Clara parler en souriant, je ne l'ai pas vu venir celle-là non plus.

Lexa : Bienvenus parmi nous, je suis heureuse de vous avoir à mes côtés.

Chris, Bastien, Angèle et Bryan s'agenouillent devant nous, je regarde Nathan qui me sourit.

Bryan : Mes enfants veulent aider, tout comme moi.

Chris : Quand à moi je souhaite également vous accompagner.

Lexa : Angèle, Bastien je sais que vous êtes tous les deux courageux mais comme Bellamy avec ses enfants, vous allez vous départager à la courte paille, pour ne pas laisser votre père seul.

Ils tirent à la courte paille et c'est Bastien qui gagne, Angèle rejoint donc Nathan en soupirant.

Lexa : Il y aura d'autres occasions Angèle.

Angèle : Oui Maitre, je le sais.

Octavia s'agenouille devant nous en souriant, Orion est retenu par son père sinon il aurait fait pareil.

Octavia : Je ne vous laisserai pas partir sans moi, Orion je te promets que d'ici deux ans, tu pourras partir seul en mission.

Orion : Bien mère.

Clarke : Bienvenue parmi nous petite sœur, je suis heureuse que tu nous accompagne.

Octavia : Moi aussi.

Illan et Persée s'agenouillent à leur tour devant nous, on a besoin que Persée reste au Royaume.

Clarke : Il ne le fera pas mon amour, laisse le venir.

Jason : Maman a raison, il sera un plus pour commander tous les soldats.

Persée : Svp acceptez, c'est mon devoir de protéger mes souveraines et mon fils pense pareil.

Lexa : Lève-toi mon ami, sois le bienvenu, ainsi qu'Illan parmi nous.

Raven et Tristan s'agenouillent à leur tour, Anya semble fulminer mais ne dis rien.

Raven : Elle a perdu contre moi à la courte paille, c'est donc moi qui vous accompagne.

Tristan : Maman n'est vraiment pas contente, mais je la rendrais fière.

Clarke : Je suis certaine qu'elle l'es déjà, bienvenu parmi nous.

Caleb et Roan s'agenouillent devant nous, Luna sourit tristement. Je sais qu'elle aurait aimé venir aussi, tout comme Zack et Seth. Même Eliza, avoir autant de personnes sous ma responsabilité que j'aime me donne des sueurs froide, j'ignore comment à fait Clarke ?

Roan : Vous ne partirez pas sans moi, Caleb a gagné le droit de nous accompagner aussi.

Caleb est celui qui a faillit mourir à la naissance, on l'a toujours protégé plus instinctivement. Clarke les relève et regarde Seth en soupirant.

Clarke : Roan, Luna si vous êtes d'accord j'aimerais que Seth vienne aussi.

Le visage de Seth s'illumine et Luna soupire en le poussant vers nous. Je me tourne vers Clarke et l'interroge du regard.

Clarke : (Pensée) Seth a laissé gagner Caleb aux bâtons, il sait que son frère veut faire ses preuves. Ensemble ils sont plus forts et s'équilibrent, si c'était possible je prendrais Zack aussi.

Lexa : (Pensée) Il nous faut laisser au moins un héritier dans chaque Royaume, cela me fait de la peine aussi.

Caleb : Maitre, votre décision svp ?

Roan : Luna, tu en penses quoi ?

Luna : (Souffle) J'en pense que vous avez intérêt à tous revenir vivants. Zack va rejoindre tes frère et ton père, vous êtes tous de ma famille alors revenez.

Eliza fulmine mais regarde avec admirations ses frères, cela fait beaucoup de monde. Zack embrasse sa mère et je souffle en même temps que Clarke.

Jason : Bienvenu parmi nous.

Notre fils a bien compris notre dilemme, je ramènerai tout le monde à la maison. Clarke me prend la main, et Ellios et Wells s'agenouillent devant nous.

Wells : Vous ne partirez pas sans nous non plus, nous sommes une famille.

Clarke : Bienvenus parmi nous, Ellios je sais que tu es raisonnable mais la même recommandation s'adresse à toi aussi.

Ellios : J'obéirai Marraine, je vous le jure sur le Styx.

Clarke : Bien, je pense que notre équipe et complète.

Lexa : Je le pense aussi.

Clarke : Mes amis, il est temps de profiter de ce repas et du bal. Amusez-vous et merci encore à tous.

 **POV Clarke :**

Voyant Lexa plongée dans ses pensés je l'enferme dans mes bras et pose ma tête sur son épaule.

Clarke : Tout se passera bien, je suis là.

Lexa : Tellement de choses reposent sur mes épaules, je ne sais pas comment tu as fait pour supporter cette pression ?

Clarke : Tu étais là, tout comme nos amis et notre famille. Tu n'es pas seule mon amour, nous sommes tous là pour t'aider.

Lexa : J'espère juste ne pas te décevoir, vous décevoir. Et puis je stresse un peu de rencontrer ma mère, mon père m'a dit qu'il m'emmènerait jusqu'à elle mais peut-être qu'elle ne veut pas de moi ?

Clarke : Je suis sûre du contraire, ne pense pas à tout ça pour le moment et viens danser avec moi.

J'entraine ma merveilleuse femme sur la piste et me love dans ses bras, je ne laisserais rien lui arriver. Au bout de dix minutes je me retrouve dans les mains de mon grand garçon, je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il ait déjà 25 ans.

Jason : Maman va bien ?

Clarke : Elle s'inquiète pour nous, pour tout le monde à vrai dire.

Jason : Je suis sûr que tout va bien se passer, et puis tu es là.

Clarke : Je ne suis pas toute puissante non plus, même si je suis une Déesse.

Jason : Maman, n'a besoin que de toi pour aller bien.

Clarke : Ton cœur est troublé, je le sens.

Jason : Sarah, notre histoire est assez difficile avec l'immortalité et tout ça.

Clarke : Tu sais qu'elle t'aime, et je sais que toi aussi. Quand la quête sera finie, vous vous retrouverez, je le sais.

Jason : Tu as regardé les plans du bateau ? Raven c'est surpassée.

Clarke : Tu connais ta tante, elle ne peut pas s'en empêcher.

Jason : (Rire) Je te laisse, je vais inviter Sarah, je t'aime.

Clarke : Moi aussi mon grand.

Voyant Anya déprimée je me dirige vers elle, elle me sourit tristement. Tout nos Compagnons qui restent ressentent la même chose qu'elle.

Anya : Je ne supporte pas de vous laisser tous partir sans vous accompagner.

Clarke : Ta fille a besoin de toi et tu sais que je protégerais Raven et Tristan.

Anya : Je sais, c'est juste que je ne supporte pas d'être séparée d'elle.

Clarke : L'amour véritable vous relie Anya, elle sera toujours avec toi.

Anya : Et Lexa, elle tient le coup ?

Clarke : Tu connais ta sœur, elle serait volontiers partie seule. Alors qu'il y ait tant de gens que nous aimons qui nous accompagnent la stresse.

Anya : Je comprends, mais je suis sûre qu'elle réussira et puis tu es là pour elle.

Clarke : Toujours, aller va profiter de ta femme et de ton fils avant notre départ.

Anya : (Sourire) Tu as raison, merci Clarke.

Clarke : Je t'en prie.

Aden me kidnappe sur la piste et je souris, il faut profiter de ces instants de paix, car même si j'ai l'air confiante, je tremble de perdre Lexa. Mais elle est forte, et on est tous là pour la protéger. Après le bal je rejoins notre chambre, Lexa est épuisée et je la prends dans mes bras doucement.

Clarke : Dors mon amour, je veille sur toi.

Lexa : (Sourire) C'est ma phrase ça.

Clarke : Pas ce soir mon étoile, repose-toi.

Lexa : Bonne nuit ma Déesse.

Je souris et ferme les yeux, j'arrive dans le Royaume de Morphée et je me dirige tranquillement vers les jardins.

Morphée : Bonjour mon enfant, tu semble soucieuse.

Clarke : Bonjour Parrain, la quête va bientôt commencer. Je m'inquiète juste pour les gens que j'aime, même si je sais au fond de moi que tout va bien se passer.

Morphée : J'en suis certain aussi, l'équilibre de la nature doit être rétablit et pour ça, Avalon doit renaitre de ses cendres.

Clarke : Vous savez ce qui nous attend ?

Morphée : Apollon essaye de stabiliser sa dernière vision. Mais le chemin sera long avant de libérer Avalon et tous ne seront pas de votre côté.

Clarke : Lexa les convaincra, j'ai confiance en elle.

Morphée : Votre amour est la clé de beaucoup de choses, comme c'est souvent le cas.

Clarke : Je le sais, je dois y aller.

Morphée : Sois prudente mon enfant Morgane est une adversaire redoutable.

Clarke : Nous gagnerons, à bientôt.

J'ouvre les yeux et voit le soleil se lever, Lexa dors toujours dans mes bras et je me rendors conte elle en souriant. Tout se passera bien, ensemble on peut tout affronter, je le sais.

 **Une semaine plus tard….**

Octavia : Je vais t'étriper Orion, par tous les Dieux que fais-tu ici ? Et Nolan c'est pareil, tu es sensé être plus réfléchi que mon fils. Je vous jure, vous allée rentrer à la maison est rapidement.

Nolan : J'ai essayé de l'arrêter tata, je ne voulais pas le laisser seul.

Orion : Ne me renvois pas stp Maman, j'obéirais à tout ce que tu me diras, je te le jure.

Je sors de ma cabine et souris, je pose la main sur l'épaule d'Octavia pour la calmer.

Octavia : Clarke stp, renvois-les à la maison, Lincoln et Gina doivent être morts d'inquiétude.

Orion : Tata non, stp je veux vous aider.

Lexa : Orion, tu n'as que 14 ans. Tu as le temps avant d'accomplir des exploits mon grand. Quant à toi Nolan, ton père ne va pas être content.

Bellamy : En effet, mais je comprends que tu n'ais pas voulu abandonner ton ami. Je vais prévenir ta mère et ton frère que tu es avec nous.

Orion : Svp, laissez-moi rester.

Jason : Mamans, tata. Laissez-les, j'étais bien plus jeune lors de la guerre des Titans.

Octavia : Tu es un élu des Dieux Jason, Orion et Nolan n'ont pas tes pouvoirs.

Clarke : Du calme tout le monde.

Je claque des doigts et apparait un miroir dans mes mains, deux minutes plus tard Lincoln apparaît, Bellamy s'occupe de Gina avec l'aide de John.

Lincoln : Je suppose qu'Orion est avec vous ?

Octavia : Comment tu peux être aussi calme ?

Lincoln : Mon amour, notre fils te ressemble beaucoup trop pour rester en place et prendre un non pour réponse.

Clarke : Orion, Nolan si je vous autorise à rester avec nous il y aura trois conditions.

Orion : Tout ce que tu veux.

Nolan : Je ferais ce que tu me demanderas.

Clarke : Vous restez près de Jason et Merlin, vous obéissez sans discuter et enfin pour votre punition, je pense que vous serez de corvée de vaisselle un moment, ça vous va Bellamy, Octavia ?

Bellamy : Parfait.

Octavia : Tu es vraiment impossible, très bien tu peux rester.

Orion : (Yeux brillant) Merci.

Lexa : Je pense que de la vaisselle vous attends champions.

Orion : J'y vais, merci.

Nolan : Je suis désolée Lexa, ne sois pas en colère contre moi stp.

Lexa : Je ne le suis pas, je m'inquiète juste pour vous c'est tout. Vas maintenant, et plus de bêtise.

Lexa glisse sa main dans la mienne et on reprend nos activités. Octavia râle contre Lincoln qu'il n'est pas assez dur et je lui tapote l'épaule.

Lexa : Elle a beau dire, elle aurait fait exactement pareil.

Clarke : C'est certain, nous arriverons aux frontière des 13 Royaumes dans trois jours si tout va bien.

Atalante : Le Seigneur Achille nous attend à la frontière d'Avalon. Mais d'ici là, le chemin seras long, nous devrions nous reposer.

Roan : Les garçons et moi on prend le premier tour de garde.

Lexa : Très bien, réveillez-moi je prendrais le prochain.

Gabriella : Avec moi.

Lexa : Si tu veux ma puce, vas te reposer en attendant.

Jason : Raven, le vent tombe.

Raven : Je m'en occupe, vas te reposer aussi.

Je vois son halo divin l'entourer et le vent se lève avec force, c'est quand même bien pratique d'avoir la fille du vent avec nous. Lexa se glisse dans mes bras et je ferme les yeux.

 **Trois jours plus tard….**

Clarke : Vous restez tous avec votre binôme ou en trio, c'est clair ?

Jason : Ne t'en fait pas Maman, tout ira bien.

Aden : La frontière est là, je vous préviens le chemin ne va pas être agréable.

J'attrape la main de Lexa tout en surveillant Gabriella et Kira qui sont ensemble. Sky et Drake volent au dessus de nous en silence, tout comme les chevaux ailés présents.

Lexa : C'est parti, restez sur vos gardes.

On passe la frontière et je sens la Magie noire tout autour de moi, c'est franchement désagréable. Tout le monde se regroupe et Persée accompagné d'illan nous entoure avec l'armée.

Gabriella : Maman, c'est quoi ça ?

Je lève les yeux, et c'est parti, les ennuis commencent. On vient à peine d'arriver, à ce rythme avancé jusqu'à Avalon va nous épuisé.

Lexa : En formation de combat, activez vos barrières immédiatement, s'est des Harpies.

Moi qui pensait qu'on les avait toutes tuées il y a dix-sept ans, c'est rater. Je claque des doigts et Zéphyr se pose devant moi. Jason est déjà sur Drake avec Sam et Lexa avec Arthur sur Pégase.

Gabriella : Faites attention.

Clarke : Merlin tu surveilles les enfants.

Merlin : Je ne bouge pas.

Atalante : Je viens avec toi.

Lexa : Seigneur Lancelot, vous protégez les soldats.

Lancelot : Bien Déesse.

Lexa : Nala, Nessie, Kyle et Christopher rejoignez Persée.

Je décolle et on fonce dans le tas, il y a longtemps que je ne me suis pas battue, bien que nous ayons repris l'entrainement plus poussé depuis un an.

Atalante : Tu t'es ramollie Princesse.

Clarke : C'est ce qu'on va voir.

Je tire ma lame Elfique et regarde autour de moi, Roan, John, Bryan, Raven, Octavia sont en l'air et font un véritable massacre. Lexa semble avoir trouvé leur chef et fonce vers elle, je regarde en bas et vois les soldats défendre notre groupe. Ma cape me fait décoller et je laisse Atalante sur Zéphyr, je claque des doigts et créé une barrière supplémentaire autour des enfants. Pas question de prendre de risque, le combat continu durant deux bonnes heures et, perdant patience, je tape des mains. Mon halo divin m'entoure et tous me regardent en souriant, le combat est fini. Lexa à tuer leur Reine depuis longtemps et une pluie de flèches s'abat sur les derniers survivants. Le problème de mon pouvoir Divin et que je ne peux pas l'utiliser tout le temps. Mais enfin j'ai d'autres armes en ma possession, je me pose doucement sur le sol et Atalante claque ma main.

Atalante : Pas mal pour une Déesse de l'Amour.

Lexa : (Sourire) Même quand tu balances une pluie de flèches mortelles, on ressent ton amour, c'est quoi ton secret ?

Clarke : (Sourire tendre) Sûrement le fait que je sois une Déesse de l'amour mon amour.

Kira : C'était trop Cool Clarke, tu m'apprendras à invoquer des flèches aussi ?

Gabriella : Il faut déjà apprendre à se servir d'un vrai arc.

Kira : (Tire la langue) Méchante, je sais tirer.

Jason : On a déjà des blessés, on devrait monter le campement.

Lexa : Oui, Raven tu t'en occupe avec Merlin stp ?

Merlin : Bien sûr, aucun enfant ou demi-dieu n'est blessé.

Clarke : Bonne nouvelle, je vais m'occuper des soldats, leurs blessures sont sûrement maudites. Jason, Sam, avec moi.

Sam : Déesse, il faudrait commencer par lui.

Sam tient dans ses bras un soldat grièvement blessé et je pose doucement mes mains sur lui.

Clarke : Courage soldat, c'est bientôt fini.

Soldat : Merci Déesse.

 **Deux heures plus tard….**

Lexa : Nous avons déjà trois morts, ça commence bien.

Clarke : Tu ne peux pas sauver tout le monde Lexa, c'est toi qui me l'as appris. Les soldats connaissent les risques, aucun de nos compagnons n'est blessé et c'est le principal.

Lexa : Depuis quand est tu devenue aussi dur ?

Clarke : Depuis que nous sommes de nouveau en guerre mon amour, nous ferons le maximum pour ramener tout le monde mais nous sommes en guerre et il y aura des pertes.

Lexa : (Souffle) Cet endroit me file la chair de poule, la Magie noire est partout.

Clarke : Regarde derrière toi, là ou nous sommes passés, les fleurs repoussent déjà. Ton Royaume commence déjà à s'éveiller, nous sommes sur la bonne voie.

Persée : Les tours de garde ont été attribués pour la nuit, nous devrions dormir.

Tristan : Maman, ça va ?

Raven : Ne lui répète pas, mais ta mère me manque horriblement.

Tristan : (Sourire) J'espère avoir la chance de rencontré mon âme sœur aussi.

Clarke : Alors tu devrais ouvrir les yeux mon grand, tiens Rav.

Je lui tends un miroir et Anya et Larissa apparaissent redonnant le sourire à ma sœur.

Lexa : Tu as remarqué quelque chose pour Tristan que je n'ai pas vu ?

Clarke : Oui, mais le temps nous dira si j'ai raison.

Lexa : Tu sais je ne veux pas que tu deviennes dure à cause de la guerre, je veux que tu reste ma Princesse. Et ma Princesse ce soucis de chaque vie, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive vraiment ?

Clarke : J'ai dû mettre des priorités dans mon cœur. Tu sais que je ferais le maximum pour épargner le plus grand nombre mais jamais au détriment de ta vie ou celle de nos compagnons.

Lexa : Ma vie n'est pas plus importante qu'une autre, c'est toi qui me l'as appris.

Clarke : Tu te trompe Lexa, ta vie passera toujours en premier pour moi.

Lexa : (Sourire) Et bien tu comprends enfin mon point de vue.

Clarke : Je suis immortelle Lexa, tout comme Jason et Sam. Ce n'est pas le cas de toi ou Gabriella, ou Kira. La liste est longue, je t'ai l'ai dit, j'ai dû établir des priorités. Je ne le fais par envie, je suis désolée si cela te déçoit.

Lexa : Non mon amour, tu ne me déçois pas. Tu es la personne la plus douce et gentille que je connaisse, c'est juste que je ne veux pas que tu perdes ces qualités à cause des évènements.

Clarke : Je te promets que je resterais la même, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter.

Elle se cale dans mes bras et ferme les yeux, je suis la Déesse de l'amour véritable mais si on m'arrache ma raison d'être à quoi bon ? Je ne peux pas exister sans elle, sans eux. Je ferme les yeux et me colle à ma femme après avoir vérifier que Gaby et les autres étaient bien installés. Demain le voyage continu, d'autre épreuves nous attendent, mais je les protégerais, c'est mon devoir après tout. Cette fois c'est à mon tour de la protéger, et je ne faillirai pas.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 :** Un long chemin

 **POV Lexa :**

Cela fait déjà une semaine que nous sommes entrés dans les terres oubliées. Mise à part les Harpies, nous n'avions pas rencontré d'autre problème. Comme me l'a fait remarqué Clarke, à chaque fois que nous avançons c'est comme si la terre se réveillait d'un long sommeil. Mais la Magie noire nous entoure et cela devient pesant, tout le monde le ressent et les traits sont tirés sur chaque visage.

Persée : Tout va bien Lexa ?

Lexa : Je n'ai qu'une envie c'est rentrer, cette quête je ne l'ai pas voulue.

Persée : Telle est ta destinée mon amie, comme pour Clarke. Ne t'en fais pas, nous sommes tous là pour t'aider.

Aden : Lexa nous devrions camper ici, c'est la dernière rivière avant un moment. Un désert nous attend ensuite pendant plusieurs jours.

Lexa : Très bien, Illan, Persée je compte sur vous pour installer le campement.

Illan : Oui Princesse.

Lexa : Aden, combien de temps encore jusqu'à Avalon ?

Aden : Je ne sais pas Lexa, cela va dépendre. Si tout va bien, je dirais deux semaines, mais dans ce genre d'endroit il est rare que tout se passe bien.

Clara : Princesse, certain Soldats et Chevaliers son malades.

Lexa : Tu ne peux pas les soigner ?

Clara : J'ignore d'où provient leur mal.

Sam : Princesse, je pense que cela provient de l'eau. La Déesse est partie voir avec Tristan et la Reine Raven.

Lexa : Seth, Caleb, Zack je veux que vous montiez une infirmerie svp. Jason, Sam on va rejoindre Clarke et les autres. Arthur, je vous laisse le Commandement.

Arthur : Bien, sois prudente.

Caleb : Maître, je vous accompagne, je pense que je peux aider.

Lexa : Bien, Roan tu prends la place de ton fils aide tes garçons à monter l'infirmerie.

Roan : D'accord, ne vous éloignez pas trop, on ne sait jamais.

Jason : Si l'eau est empoisonnée, cela va devenir rapidement un problème.

Sam : Il faudra la décontaminer à chaque fois, cela va nous pomper beaucoup de Magie.

Lexa : Clarke doit savoir d'où vient le problème.

On rejoint Tristan sur le bord de l'eau, Raven et Clarke sont dans l'eau les mains levées.

Tristan : Elles essayent différentes formules pour trouver l'origine du problème.

Jason : Caleb, allons les aider.

Sam : On reste pour surveiller les lieux avec Tristan.

Lexa : Ok, au moindre problème on revient.

Je rejoins tout le monde dans l'eau, une grimace étire mes lèvres. L'eau est complètement souillée par la Magie noire, ce n'est pas deux semaines qu'il va falloir pour atteindre Avalon à ce rythme là.

Clarke : Si j'utilise mon pouvoir Divin pour purifier l'eau ça devrait fonctionner.

Lexa : Mais tu ne pourras plus l'utiliser avant de nombreux jours ensuite.

Clarke : Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai toujours ma Magie.

Jason : Je pense que c'est la seule solution, même si on s'y mettait tous on n'obtiendrait pas le même résultat que maman.

Caleb : Maitre, j'ai trouvé la plante qui est à l'origine de la contamination.

Sam : Bien joué Caleb, Déesse vous en pensez quoi ?

Clarke : Je pense que tu as raison Cal, ramenez-la à Clara. Elle pourra faire un remède pour les soldats malades.

Caleb : La Déesse Hécate nous a appris à mes frères et moi, on peut aider aussi.

Lexa : Bien, vas-y. Raven, tu es malade aussi va avec eux.

Raven : Je tiens le coup ça va.

Clarke : Jason, ramène ta tête de mule de tante au campement stp.

Jason : (Sourire) Viens Tata, maman va s'en occuper.

Lexa : Dites à Tristan de rester surveiller le bord de l'eau.

Sam : Vous avez besoin de moi Princesse ?

Lexa : Reste avec Tristan, on ne sait jamais.

Ils sortent de l'eau et je me tourne vers Clarke qui m'embrasse doucement. Je souris et la serre contre moi.

Clarke : Ecarte-toi, vu la dose de puissance que je vais devoir utiliser ça risque d'être long.

Lexa : D'accord, ça ira ?

Clarke : Ne t'en fait pas, une sieste et tout rentrera dans l'ordre.

Je m'écarte de ma Déesse et Clarke lève les mains, son halo divin l'entoure et je ne peux m'empêcher de l'admirer.

Clarke : Entend mon appel Seigneur Poséidon, j'ai besoin de ton aide.

(Halo Doré)

Poséidon : Bonjour mon enfant, cette eau est corrompue depuis des centaines d'années. Tu es moins puissante que nous qui vivons sur l'Olympe, je vais t'aider mais cela te coutera une grande fatigue.

Clarke : Je le sais Seigneur, mais si nous voulons continuer cette quête, nous avons besoin d'eau.

Poséidon : Mettons-nous au travail alors.

Clarke pose ses mains sur la surface de l'eau, Poséidon l'imite et ils parlent une langue inconnue. Je regarde l'eau et voit sa couleur changer au fur et à mesure, une heure plus tard l'eau est transparente.

Poséidon : Tu as utilisé ton appel, mais sache que je répondrai si tu as besoin de moi à nouveau. Lexa, occupes-toi de ta femme, elle a besoin de repos.

Lexa : Oui Seigneur.

Clarke : Merci de votre aide Seigneur.

Poséidon : Je t'en prie mon enfant.

(Halo Doré)

Je soulève Clarke dans mes bras et elle pose sa tête sur mon épaule.

Lexa : Je crois que je n'ai jamais vu d'eau aussi pure.

Clarke : C'est ton Royaume, je voulais m'assurer que personne ne puisse la corrompre de nouveau et Poséidon à penser pareil, c'est ton grand –père après tout.

Lexa : Merci mon amour.

Tristan : Tata, tu vas bien ? Tu es toute pâle.

Clarke : Ne t'en fais pas mon grand, j'ai juste besoin de repos.

Sam : Princesse je pense que nous allons avoir de la visite de créature des ténèbres.

Tristan : On a vu deux Shadow Fang roder autour de l'eau.

Lexa : Ce sont des éclaireurs, Sam porte Clarke. Tristan il faut rejoindre le campement, maintenant.

Je transfère Clarke dans les bras de Sam et court jusqu'au campement avec Tristan. L'infirmerie est montée et tout est tranquille mais ça ne va pas durer.

Lexa : Persée, mets les soldats en formation de combat. Merlin tu t'occupe des Magiciens, Jason tu protège l'infirmerie avec Lissandro. Nala, Nessie vous protéger les Rois, Reines et héritier.

Bryan : Qu'est-ce qui se passe Lexa ?

Lexa : Des Shadow Fang vont bientôt attaquer.

Bryan : Bastien ta magie des météores sera efficace contre eux.

Bastien : Que sont des Shadow Fang père ?

Bryan : Des loups des ténèbres, ne te fait pas blesser car sinon tu seras maudit et tu souffriras le martyr.

Octavia : Bryan, Bastien, John, Elise et Cassandra vous venez avec moi. On va les accueillir comme il se doit.

Lexa : Seigneur Lancelot, avec Atalante je veux que vous preniez un détachement de Chevaliers et que vous surveilliez nos arrières. Kyle, Christopher et Chris vous les accompagner également.

Lancelot : Oui Princesse.

Jason : Maman, ils arrivent. Où sont Maman et Sam ?

Lexa : Derrière, Clarke ne pouvait plus marcher.

Gabriella : Je vais chercher maman.

Lisa : Ulysse et moi on t'accompagne.

Arthur : Je vous accompagne, Clarke et affaiblie ça pourrait être dangereux.

Kira : Je viens aussi.

Lexa : Allez-y, Roan, Harper, John avec moi.

Je dégaine mes doubles lames en entendant un hurlement et des milliers de créatures nous arrivent. Les sorts fusent de partout et on charge. J'espère que tout va bien pour Clarke, Sam la protégera mais je m'inquiète.

 **POV Clarke :**

Clarke : Sam, pose-moi par terre. Ils arrivent et tu as besoin de tes deux mains pour combattre, ma barrière tiendra ne t'en fais pas.

Sam : (Tire son épée) Je vous protégerais Déesse, ils ne vous toucheront pas.

Je lui souris et m'assois par terre, ma barrière m'entoure et je ferme les yeux. J'ai dépensé toute mon énergie magique, mais je peux encore me battre à l'épée. Je me force à me lever et tire ma lame, je me place dos à Sam et on attend. Deux minutes plus tard des centaines de loups nous encerclent. Ne tenant presque plus sur mes jambes je les laisse attaquer et ne fait que me défendre, Sam par contre fait un véritable massacre. Il est un de mes meilleurs combattants après tout, sa Magie aussi est puissante et beaucoup de loups tombent sous ses sorts.

Sam : Ils sont nombreux, ça va Clarke ?

Je souris il ne m'appelle Clarke que quand nous sommes tout les deux, je ne lui ai jamais dit mais je le considère comme mon fils aussi. Il faudrait que je lui dise, c'est important de dire ce genre de chose.

Clarke : Je vais bien.

Gabriella : Maman, derrière toi.

Lisa : _**Que la justice s'abatte sur ces créatures des ténèbres.**_

Des dizaines de loups tombent foudroyés par des éclairs, dont celui qui allait m'attaquer.

Arthur : Repose-toi Clarke, on te protège.

Kira lance des rayons mortels de fusions des éléments, Lisa continu avec ses éclairs de la justice, très efficace sur les loups. Gabriella a tiré son épée, ma fille a hérité de la Magie de l'amour mais grâce à Lexa c'est une combattante hors pair. Ulysse fait un massacre avec ses rayons de Lumière et Arthur découpe en morceau qui ose s'approcher de moi.

Ulysse : Gaby attention.

Un loup a manqué de lui arracher le bras, je claque des doigts et les entoure d'une barrière. Ce dernier sort pompe mes dernières forces et je m'évanoui au son d'un cor de chasse. Jason est en danger !

Gabriella : MAMAN !

Ulysse : Concentre-toi Gaby, Sam et Arthur la protègent.

Gabriella : C'est le cor de mon frère, il doit y avoir un problème au campement.

Kira : Une chose à la fois Gaby, on s'occupe de Clarke et après on ira aider les autres.

Lisa : Kira ATTENTION !

 **POV Lexa :**

Les loups arrivent par vagues, ça n'en finit pas. Octavia se couche à terre et je la rejoins très vite en voyant les filles de John se concentrer.

Cassandra _:_ _ **De la lumière née l'obscurité.**_

Elise : _**De l'obscurité née la Lumière.**_

Cassandra / Elise : **LUMERUS TENEBRIS !**

Une déflagration monstrueuse retentit et des centaines de loups s'écroulent, cette magie est vraiment destructrice.

Zack _:_ _ **Que la Terre nous vienne en aide**_ (Pose ses mains par terre)

Seth : _**Que le Feu nous protège**_ **.** (Lève les mains)

Caleb : _**Que la Glace transperce nos ennemis.**_ (Claque des doigts)

La Terre engloutit une autre centaine de loups, le Feu nous protège et brule qui ose approcher et la Glace de Caleb et Roan font des ravages. Ces gamins m'impressionnent vraiment, quelle puissance. Tristan a pris possession de trois loups qui font des ravages dans leurs camps, je souris et grimpe sur pégase.

Lexa : Mon ami il est temps de montrer aux jeunes ce qu'on vaut.

Pégase : Avec plaisir.

On fonce dans le tas, Jasper sur un aigle géant nous lance un clin d'œil et le combat continu. Au son du cor de Jason je lève la tête, et mon cœur tremble. Jason maintien une barrière autour de l'infirmerie mais est attaqué de partout, Merlin est trop loin pour l'aider. Lissendro le défend, mais il va être submergé. Et d'un coup Anya et Lincoln apparaissent près de lui.

Lexa : Vite Pégase.

Jason : Tonton, Tata, désolé j'ai besoin d'un coup de main là.

Lincoln : Je m'ennuyais au château de toute façon.

Anya : Je ne peux pas vous laisser seuls cinq minutes ma parole.

Lexa : Ravis de vous voir, on discutera plus tard.

On protège Jason et au bout d'une heure le combat se calme enfin. Lincoln et Anya après avoir embrassé leur famille disparaissent et je m'assoie lourdement par terre.

Illan : Princesse, nous avons beaucoup de blessés avec des blessures maudites.

Lexa : Transférez-les à l'infirmerie, Clara va s'en occuper.

Gabriella : MAMAN !

Je tourne la tête et souffle de soulagement en là voyant en un seul morceau. Mais je perds vite le sourire en voyant Lisa dans les bras d'Ulysse et Kira se tenir le bras. Arthur porte Clarke dans ses bras et Sam a le visage grave.

Lexa : Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?

Gabriella : Sans la barrière de maman on serait mort.

Kira : (Larme) Elle s'est interposée pour me protéger cette idiote.

Jason : Illan, va chercher Harper. Posez-la sur un lit, maman aussi je ne l'ai jamais vue avec un niveau aussi bas de Magie.

Sam : Au moment où le loup a percé les défenses de Lisa elle s'est réveillée et à claqué des doigts, tout les loups ce sont écroulés d'un coup.

Arthur : Ta Déesse est impressionnante Lexa.

Lexa : Je le sais déjà, tu peux aller aider Lancelot à organiser les défenses et ramener les blessés stp ?

Arthur : J'y vais.

Lexa : Kira montre-moi ton bras, Clara occupe-toi de Lisa stp.

Ulysse et Gabriella regardent leurs amis avec inquiétude, malheureusement ça ne fait que commencer.

Lexa : Gaby, Ulysse, Sam allez aider, je vous préviendrai quand Lisa se réveillera.

Harper : LISA !

Clara : Tout va bien Majesté, Clarke lui a évité le pire.

Harper : Cette enfant aura ma mort. Clara appelle-moi Harper stp, merci de prendre soin d'elle.

Kira : C'est ma faute, elle m'a protégée.

Harper : Non, ma fille est comme ça. Elle protège les gens qu'elle aime, tu n'as rien à te reprocher Kira.

Lexa : Aller ma puce, allonge-toi.

Kira : Je suis désolée Maitre, j'ai manqué de vigilance.

Lexa : (Souffle) Le principal c'est que vous alliez tous bien, dors maintenant.

Raven : Je vais mieux, je vais aider Clara et Jason ici.

Lexa : Merci Raven, Merlin, où est Nolan ?

Nolan : Ici Lexa, je vais bien. Et Orion aussi, on s'est battu avec Maitre Merlin.

Orion : Ces loups sont terrifiants.

Lexa : Bien, vous allez aider ici aussi.

Je sors de la tente et me masse les tempes, Aden vient vers moi en boitant et fronce les sourcils.

Aden : J'ai la cheville cassée, ce n'est pas grave.

Persée : Lexa, nous avons huit morts et une cinquantaine de blessés dont une dizaine assez grave.

Lexa : Où est John ?

John : Ici, tu as besoin de moi ?

Lexa : Je veux que tu ramène nos morts avec Persée, les blessés graves aussi.

Aden : Ramène Tara et Naelle aussi, ça ira plus vite.

John : Ok. Clarke ?

Lexa : Elle dort, elle a épuisé tout son pouvoir divin pour purifier l'eau.

John : Elle est toujours aussi raisonnable à ce que je vois ?

Lexa : On ne la changera pas.

Gabriella : Maman, on a besoin d'un coup de main ici.

John et Persée disparaissent et je rejoins ma fille. Aden, quant à lui, rejoint l'infirmerie, on est bon pour camper au moins trois jours ici. Ma fille est au dessus d'un soldat, elle dépense beaucoup de Magie pour le sauver. Elle est comme Clarke, douée en Guérison.

Ulysse : Gaby arrête maintenant, il est sauvé. Laisse Clara ou Jason finir, sinon tu vas t'écrouler.

Lexa : Gaby stop, laisse-le je m'en charge.

Ma fille retire ses mains et Ulysse la soutient, il est complètement amoureux d'elle, c'est mignon. Mais je ne pense pas que Gaby ressente pareil pour lui. C'est dommage car c'est un gentil garçon, mais on ne choisit pas de qui on tombe amoureux.

Lancelot : Princesse, tous les blessés ont été transférés à l'infirmerie.

Lexa : Combien au total ?

Lancelot : 8 morts, 68 blessés avec le soldat que vous tenez. Le Roi John a ramené les 14 blessés graves et les huit morts à leur famille. La Guérisseuse, Tara, souhaite vous parler, et le Général Persée également.

Lexa : Très bien, Gaby, Ulysse allez vous reposer.

Gabriella : Je vais aller voir maman, Kira et Lisa et j'irai dormir promis.

Ma fille se lève et Ulysse la regarde tristement, je lui pose la main sur l'épaule.

Lexa : Dès fois il faut un peux de temps pour admettre l'évidence, merci de veiller sur elle.

Ulysse : Toujours Princesse.

Lexa : Seigneur Lancelot, vous avez été élevé ici non ?

Lancelot : À Avalon par la Dame du Lac oui.

Lexa : Avez-vous hâte d'y retourner ?

Lancelot : J'ai hâte de retrouver mon fils, et la cité est magnifique vous verrez.

Lexa : Je vous remercie de votre aide en tout cas.

Lancelot : Je suis un Chevalier, c'est mon devoir de protéger mon Roi ou ma Reine.

Je souris et rentre dans l'infirmerie, Gabriella discute avec Kira et mes yeux se posent sur Clarke.

Tara : Elle se réveillera demain je pense, je te conseille de ne partir que dans trois jours. Ils ont tous besoin de repos et toi aussi, ici tout va bien alors va te reposer.

Jason : Tara a raison maman, ta tente est montée vas-y.

Mon fils claque des doigts et Clarke disparaît, je lui souris, il me connait bien et sais que je ne dors bien que près de Clarke.

Lexa : Merci, Jason tu gères les choses en mon absence.

Jason : Bien sûr, ne t'en fais pas.

Je rejoins Clarke dans ma tente et m'écroule dans le lit, je suis épuisée. Je pose ma tête sur son épaule et l'entoure de mon bras. Je m'endors rapidement, mince j'ai oublié de parler à Persée.

 **POV Clarke :**

Je regarde autour de moi, qu'est-ce que je fais dans le palais d'Apollon ?

Apollon : Je t'ai fait venir, c'était imprudent ce que tu as fait tout à l'heure.

Clarke : Tu sais que je n'avais pas vraiment le choix, pourquoi m'as-tu emmenée ?

Avec Artémis, Morphée, Hécate et Hestia il est le Dieu le plus proche de moi, allez savoir pourquoi ? Depuis que la guerre est finie, je viens souvent ici pour dessiner, jouer de la musique et parler avec lui.

Apollon : J'ai eu une vision, je te préviens tu ne vas pas l'aimer.

Je me penche au dessus de la bassine et regarde Lexa parler sûrement à sa mère vue la ressemblance.

Galéade : Tu n'as pas le choix ma fille, c'est prévu depuis ta naissance. Kalahan et toi êtes promises l'une à l'autre. Je sais qu'elle ne te laisse pas indifférente alors où est le problème ?

Lexa : Je suis mariée mère, et j'aime Clarke. Je n'aimerais jamais qu'elle, Kalahan et certes jolie mais ça s'arrête là.

Galéade : Si tu refuse de l'épouser, le Roi de Valinor fermera ses frontières. Nous avons besoin de son armée, Clarke comprendras. De plus tu sais que c'est absurde de rester avec elle, c'est une Déesse et tu es mortelle. Certes nous vivons des centaines d'années mais nous ne sommes pas immortelles Lexa.

Lexa : Je me fiche de Valinor, je ne quitterai jamais la femme que j'aime.

La vision se floute et je vois un champ de bataille, mon cœur se serre en voyant plusieurs de mes amis à terre. Mais ce qui m'achève c'est Lexa pleurant sur le corps de notre fille. Bellamy tient Ulysse dans ses bras, il ne bouge plus non plus. Jason quant à lui tient Sam en pleurant, et moi je suis en l'air faisant des ravages grâce à mon pouvoir divin. Morgane apparaît devant Lexa et la vision s'arrête là.

Apollon : Valinor vous a abandonné, sans son armée vous n'avez aucune chance face à l'armée de Morgane et de ses Seigneurs noirs.

Clarke : Donc ta solution est que je laisse Lexa épouser quelqu'un d'autre ?

Apollon : Je n'ai pas de solution, de plus ça te tuerait sûrement de faire ça.

Clarke : Bien sûr que ça me tuerait, immortelle ou non je suis la Déesse de l'amour véritable et si on m'enlève le mien je n'ai plus de raison d'exister, mais je ne peux laisser tout un peuple s'éteindre non plus. Sans parler de ma fille ou de mes amis, je ne les laisserai pas mourir. Et comment ça se fait que Sam meurt, je pensais qu'il était immortel comme Jason ?

Apollon : Un des Seigneur Noir à une épée qui arrache l'âme des gens, même immortelle on ne peut vivre sans elle.

Clarke : Qui est cet homme ?

Apollon : Milo, le fils de Mordred.

Clarke : C'est un cauchemar, si tu as d'autres visions appelle-moi stp.

Apollon : Que vas-tu faire ?

Clarke : Je ne sais pas encore, j'ai besoin de réfléchir à tout ça.

Apollon : Je suis désolé, nous ne pouvons intervenir que peu dans ce Royaume mais tu sais que, au besoin, tu peux compter sur moi et sûr les autres Dieux.

Clarke : (Sourire) Je sais oui, je te laisse.

J'ouvre les yeux, le soleil est haut dans le ciel, je n'ai que trop dormi. Grâce à mon pouvoir divin je peux cacher les pensées que je veux à Lexa, même si en 17 ans je ne l'ai jamais utilisé. Cette fois je n'ai pas le choix, Aden rentre dans la tente et me souris.

Aden : Alors marmotte, comment te sens-tu ?

Clarke : Ma magie est complètement revenue, mais il me faudra éviter d'utiliser mon pouvoir divin durant quelques jours. Et ta cheville ?

Aden : Tara m'a remis sur pied, John la ramenée au Royaume ce matin. Tous les soldats sont debout, seule Lisa dort encore.

Clarke : Elle est courageuse, si elle n'était pas intervenue Kira aurait été blessée plus grièvement.

Aden : L'amour nous donne des ailes, alors que vas-tu faire ?

Clarke : Je suppose que tu as vu la vision d'Apollon.

Aden : Oui, je ne lui ai rien dit.

Clarke : J'espère que Lexa pourra convaincre le Roi de Valinor de rester. Nous avons besoin de son armée, mais je ne sais pas quoi faire ?

Jason : Salut, tu sais bien que Maman n'épousera jamais cette Kalahan.

Clarke : Je sais, pour l'instant gardons ça pour nous. On verra une fois arrivés à Avalon, pour le moment il y a plus urgent.

Aden : Tu as raison, Lexa est avec Arthur et Persée si tu la cherche.

Clarke : Je sais, je vais d'abord aller voir Kira. Je la sens triste et inquiète pour Lisa.

Jason : Maman, stp ne prend pas de décision sans nous en parler avant.

Clarke : Je te le promets, vas, il nous reste beaucoup à faire si on veut repartir après demain.

Je me dirige vers l'infirmerie, Raven et Octavia m'encadrent, elles savent que je suis inquiète, je souffle et me décide à leur expliquer la vision. De toute façon avec notre lien, impossible de leur cacher quoi que se soit et j'ai besoin de conseils.

Raven : Charmante la belle-mère.

Clarke : Elle veut sauver son peuple, je la comprends.

Octavia : On trouvera une autre solution, tu devrais en parler à Lexa.

Clarke : Je lui en parlerai à Avalon, pour l'instant elle doit se concentrer.

Raven : Les gamins ont été impressionnants durant la bataille, on a pensé à un truc avec Roan et Octavia.

Clarke : Quoi donc ?

Octavia : On pourrait faire une sorte de hiérarchie, comme nous quand nous étions dans la Garde. Ce qui permettrait qu'ils ne soient pas dispersés et d'obéir plus facilement.

Clarke : C'est une bonne idée, mais comment décider des grades ?

Raven : Un mini tournoi, ça détendrait tout le monde et nous ne partons qu'après demain. Illan et Clara pourront servir de Maitres d'armes pour leur entrainement. Jason et Sam de Maitre en magie. Même Kyle et Christopher peuvent aider. Tout comme Nala, Nessie et Chris ?

Clarke : C'est une bonne idée, il est bientôt l'heure de manger on en parlera aux autres pour voir ce qu'ils en pensent.

Octavia : Ok, à plus tard et ne t'en fais pas pour cette vision.

Raven : Tu sais bien que l'avenir n'est pas écrit, Lexa et toi vous avez toujours était plus forte ensemble.

Clarke : Merci les filles, on se voit tout à l'heure.

Je rentre dans l'infirmerie ou comme je le soupçonnais, je trouve Kira en train de veiller sur Lisa au côté d'Harper. Je pose mes mains sur Lisa et deux minutes plus tard elle ouvre les yeux en souriant. Kira lui saute au cou en pleurant et la traitant d'idiote et Harper saute au mien en me remerciant.

Harper : Ces enfants auront notre perte.

Clarke : (Rire) Ils sont comme nous à leur âge, sauf que nos parents étaient coincés dans leurs châteaux respectifs.

Lisa : Déesse, merci de m'avoir sauvée.

Clarke : Merci à toi d'avoir protégé Kira.

Kira : C'est une idiote, ne la remercie pas, j'ai cru mourir de peur.

Lisa : Ne sois pas fâchée, je ne supporterais pas de te perdre Kira.

Kira : (Rouge) Eh bien moi non plus, alors je t'interdis de recommencer une chose pareille.

Clarke : Si vous êtes en forme, beaucoup de chose restent à faire. Et Lisa, mes amis m'appellent « Clarke » et non « Déesse ».

Lisa : (Gênée) Je n'oserais jamais faire ça.

Kira : (Rire) Tu vois que tu es une idiote !

Harper : (Rire) Aller allons aider les autres. Lisa appelle ton père d'abord, il était très inquiet.

Lisa : Oui maman.

Je sors de la tente, et voit Tristan près des chevaux. Il a l'air songeur, son cœur est troublé.

Clarke : Je peux m'asseoir près de toi ?

Tristan : Ho tata, content de voir que tu es réveillée.

Clarke : Je te sens troublé mon grand, je peux peut-être t'aider ?

Tristan : (Souffle) Je suppose qu'il est inutile de cacher mes sentiments à la Déesse de l'amour véritable.

Clarke : (Sourire) Tu lui en a parlé ?

Tristan : Illan me prend encore pour un enfant, il n'a que quelques années de plus que moi.

Clarke : Ton oncle Lincoln a mis du temps à voir ta tante Octavia autrement.

Tristan : Toi, tu as toujours su pour Lexa, non ?

Clarke : Oui, mais pour elle ça a été plus difficile.

Tristan : Il se sent inferieur à moi car je suis un Prince, ce qui est ridicule. Et puis je pense qu'il me voit plus comme un frère, c'est toujours mieux que rien je suppose.

Clarke : Sois là pour lui, et tu verras les choses se feront naturellement.

Tristan : (Souffle) Je suppose que ce ne serait pas bien si je te demande de lui lancer une flèche ?

Clarke : (Rire) C'est bien tenté mon grand, si ça peut te rassurer, demain tu auras l'occasion de lui prouver que tu n'es plus un enfant. Va rejoindre les autres maintenant, il ne faut pas rester seul, ce n'est jamais bon.

Tristan : (Me serre dans ses bras) Merci Tata.

Je le regarde s'éloigner en souriant, il me rappelle moi soupirant d'amour pour une Lexa aveugle.

Lexa : Que fait une jolie Déesse seule assise loin de tout le monde ?

Clarke : Bonjour mon amour, je discutais avec Tristan.

Lexa : J'ai entendu, il semblerait que l'amour frappe à la porte de tous les enfants.

Clarke : Tu as l'air fatigué, tu devrais te reposer Lexa.

Lexa : Je vais bien, je veux juste finir tout ça au plus vite et rentrer chez nous.

Clarke : C'est chez toi ici aussi, Roan et les filles ont eu une idée pour les jeunes.

Lexa : J'ai entendu, je trouve que c'est une excellente idée.

Clarke : C'est ta quête, alors c'est à toi de décider qui tu nommeras et à quel grade.

Lexa : Tu m'aideras à décider, tes conseils sont toujours judicieux.

Clarke : Dans ce cas je pense que tu devrais séparer les enfants en deux groupes. Une partie en Chevalier de l'ordre et l'autre en Soldats, comme ça Clara et Illan se partageront le commandement.

Lexa : Bonne idée, viens allons manger et expliquer ça à tout le monde.

Une fois notre repas prit, j'explique le principe du tournoi à nos compagnons qui sont tous emballés par l'idée.

John : Je propose qu'on fasse un pari pour nous amuser un peu.

Roan : (Sourire) A quoi tu penses ?

John : Facile, on pari si nos enfants seront choisis comme Chevaliers ou Soldats.

Raven : Et si on perd ?

John : On aura un gage. Alors, partant ?

Lexa : Eh comment, Atalante, Arthur c'est vous qui déciderez. Avec Clarke on confirmera ou non votre décision, comme ça on peut parier.

Atalante : Je décide pour les soldats, ça te va Arthur ?

Arthur : Alors je prends les Chevaliers, Je pense que Lancelot et Maximums seront de bon conseil aussi.

Clarke : Je le pense aussi, alors qui commence ?

John : Mes filles seront des soldats.

Aden : Mon fils sera un Chevalier.

Jasper : Ma fille sera un Chevalier.

Raven : Mon fils un soldat.

Roan : Zack et Seth des soldats, Caleb un chevalier.

Harper : Ma fille sera un chevalier.

Bryan : Mon fils un soldat.

Bellamy : Ulysse et Nolan seront des Chevaliers.

Octavia : Mon fils un soldat.

Clarke : Kira sera un soldat.

Lexa : Gabi un chevalier.

Wells : Ellios sera un Chevalier je pense.

Aden : Ok c'est noté, quel sera le gage ?

Lancelot : À Camelot, quand nous perdions, on organisait un grand bal dans notre demeure.

Arthur : C'est vrai, ça permettait de se détendre un peu.

Clarke : Je trouve l'idée excellente.

Lexa : Eh bien voila, allons nous coucher, demain va être une longue journée.

 **POV Lexa :**

Le lendemain on a réuni tous les enfants, ils nous regardent avec inquiétude. Ils ont peur que je les renvois, Clarke me souris et je prends la parole.

Lexa : Ne vous en faites pas, on veut juste vous annoncer une décision que nous avons prise.

Clarke : Pour plus de sécurité vous allez être repartis entre les Soldats et les Chevaliers de l'ordre. Les Soldats sous le commandement d'Illan et les Chevaliers sous celui de Clara.

Jason : Quant à votre entrainement magique, vous allez le poursuivre avec Sam, Merlin et moi.

Kira : Vous avez déjà décidé de là où on ira ?

Lexa : Non, un mini tournoi nous le dira.

Gabriella : Magique ou combat ?

Clarke : Combat, vous n'avez plus à démontrer vos aptitudes magiques.

Lexa : Arthur et Lancelot décideront pour les Chevaliers.

Clarke : Et Atalante avec Maximums décideront pour les Soldats.

Lexa : Ces décisions seront approuvées par Clara, Illan, Clarke et moi.

Tristan : Tout le monde combat en même temps ?

Lexa : Non, vous allez tous vous rencontrer deux par deux.

Lancelot : On commence par Tristan et Ellios.

Tous les soldats regardent en cercle et les garçons se mettent en position.

Lancelot : Si on vous désarme, vous perdez.

Clarke enchante leurs armes pour qu'ils ne puissent pas se blesser et les combats commencent. Au bout d'une heure Tristan et Kira se font face, ils n'ont perdu aucun combat. Je manque de m'étouffer de fierté en voyant Kira faire un coup que je lui ai appris et Clarke rigole doucement.

Clarke : Ton élève ou ton neveu, ton cœur balance ma chérie.

Lexa : Comme le tiens je suppose.

Clarke : Je pari sur Tristan, même si Kira ne démérite pas.

Lexa : Tu as raison, il semble avoir mangé du lion aujourd'hui.

Clarke : Il a des choses à prouver à un certain Capitaine.

Je tourne la tête vers Illan et souris en voyant qu'il serre les poings à chaque fois que Tristan est en difficulté. Finalement après dix minutes de combat acharné, Tristan désarme Kira. Raven lève le poing en l'air et je souris, Anya à tout vu grâce au miroir magique.

Anya : Mon fils est un champion, je vous fais confiance pour la décision. Dites lui que je suis très fière de lui. J'ai une audience avec mon peuple, je vous laisse.

Tristan tend la main à Kira pour l'aider à se relever et elle la saisit en souriant.

Kira : Bien joué, mais je te battrai le prochain coup.

Tristan : On verra ça. (Sourire)

Persée : Aller les jeunes, il est temps de manger pendant qu'ils vont prendre leur décision.

Ils se lèvent tous et je regarde ma fille soigner les petit bobos des uns et des autres, elle a vraiment prit le côté doux et protecteur de Clarke.

Clarke : Elle aurait pu gagner ce tournoi si elle avait voulu, mais elle refuse de taper fort sur ses amis.

Lexa : Oui, elle me rappelle toi lors de nos entrainements à la Garde. Je suis néanmoins très fière d'elle.

Clarke : Tout comme moi.

Atalante : Eh les filles, on a choisit.

Après une heure de discutions Clarke se lève et annonce les résultats pour les Soldats.

Lexa : Tristan tu es nommé Lieutenant dans la Garde Noire. Kira, Aspirant dans la Garde Noire également, Bastien, tu es nommé Major dans la Garde. Cassiopée, tu es nommée Adjudant dans la Garde, Cassandra, tu es nommée Sergent dans la Garde. Orion, tu es nommé Caporal dans la Garde Noir. Zack, tu es nommé Major dans la Garde Noire. Seth, Lieutenant dans la Garde.

Je me lève à mon tour et regarde ma fille tendrement. Je suis tellement fier d'elle, d'eux.

Lexa : Gabriella tu es nommée Chevalier de l'Ordre, à genoux ma fille.

Je tire Excalubur de son fourreau et la-lui pose sur l'épaule. Je sais qu'elle a toujours voulu intégrer les Chevaliers de l'Ordre, c'est donc tout sourire qu'elle rejoint Clara.

Lexa : Elise, Ellios, à genoux. Vous êtes aussi nommés Chevaliers de l'Ordre. Lissandro, Lisa, Caleb et Ulysse, à genoux aussi, vous êtes également nommés Chevaliers de l'Ordre.

Il ne reste plus que Nolan devant moi, son potentiel magique est tel que ce serait un gâchis de le faire soldat.

Lexa : Nolan, tu as un gros potentiel Magique et tu n'aimes pas te battre.

Nolan : Désolé, mais je sais me battre aussi.

Lexa : Je sais mon grand, ce n'était pas un reproche.

Jason : Tu vas devenir mon apprenti.

Nolan : Vraiment ? (Sourire)

Jason : Oui.

Nolan : Tu as entendu Papa ?

Bellamy : Oui mon fils, je suis très fier de toi.

Ulysse : Bien joué petit frère, tu nous surpasseras tous bientôt.

Tout le monde parle et rigole quand Aden s'avance, les perdants du pari le prenne bien et organisent déjà tout dans leurs têtes. Je regarde Clarke, je sais qu'une chose la préoccupe, je la connais.

Nolan : Lexa, tu n'es pas trop déçue que je ne sois pas un combattant ?

Lexa : Non mon grand, je suis très fière de toi. Et quand la quête sera finie, on reprendra l'entrainement ensemble pour contrôler ta Magie du cœur.

Nolan : Tu sais je ressens de plus en plus les choses et la Déesse est triste en ce moment.

Lexa : Je sais, mais je n'en connais pas la raison.

Nolan : Quand les gens ont ce genre de douleur dans leur cœur, c'est souvent l'amour, tu t'es disputée avec elle ?

Lexa : Non, ne t'en fais pas pour Clarke et moi, tout va bien entre nous.

Nolan : (Sourire) Tant mieux, je serais triste si vous étiez fâchées.

Lexa : Moi aussi.

Il s'en va et je rejoins Clarke qui discute avec Gabriella et Kira, je l'enferme dans mes bras et les filles nous laissent en souriant.

Lexa : Pourquoi es-tu triste mon amour ?

Clarke : Parce que j'ai peur de te perdre.

Lexa : Cela n'arrivera jamais, je serais toujours avec toi et tu le sais.

Clarke : Il faut que je te dise quelque chose, ça ne va pas te plaire.

Lexa : Tu sais bien que tu peux tout me dire, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

 **POV Clarke :**

Je suis assise devant Lexa, par où commencer au juste ? Dans ses yeux je peux y lire tout l'amour du monde, Aden et Jason m'on conseillé de tout lui raconter, comme Raven et Octavia, mais j'hésite.

Lexa : Mon amour regarde-moi stp, je ne sais pas ce qui se passe mais je ne pourrais pas t'aider si tu ne m'explique pas. Je ne supporte pas de te savoir si triste, parle-moi, stp.

Clarke : Je vais te montrer, ce sera plus simple, mais je te préviens, ce n'est pas une vison agréable.

Je pose mes mains sur ses tempes et le visage de Lexa se contracte, des larmes coulent sur ses joues et je les essuie doucement.

Lexa : Je ne laisserai pas notre fille mourir et je n'épouserai jamais une autre femme que toi Clarke. Je vais convaincre ce Roi, et s'il refuse je le défierai.

Clarke : Tu ne connais pas les lois de ton peuple Lexa, je doute qu'un défi puisse régler les choses.

Lexa : Ensemble on peut tout traverser, jamais je ne te quitterai Clarke.

Clarke : Je sais mon amour, on trouvera une solution.

Lexa : On trouvera, maintenant viens dormir, demain le voyage continu.

Clarke : Je t'aime.

Lexa : Moi aussi Clarke et ce pour l'éternité, ne l'oublie pas.

Clarke : Jamais mon étoile.

 **Une semaine plus tard…..**

Gabriella : Maman, comment tu as su que Maman était la bonne personne pour toi ?

Clarke : Au premier regard j'ai su que ma vie serait à jamais liée à la sienne, les années ont passé et ce sentiment n'est jamais partit. Mais tu connais notre histoire, ça n'a pas était simple.

Gabriella : Mais toi tu n'as jamais douté ?

Clarke : Je l'ai toujours aimé, mais pendant longtemps j'ai cru que ce n'était pas réciproque. C'est comme ça que je suis sortie avec Wells et Nylah, mais dans mon cœur il n'y a jamais eu que ta mère.

Gabriella : Ulysse m'a dit qu'il m'aimait et je pense que moi aussi, seulement je ne sais pas si c'est celui qui m'est destiné.

Clarke : Tu penses à une autre personne ?

Gabriella : Non, du moins je ne l'ai pas encore rencontré. Du coup, je ne sais pas si c'est bien de faire espérer Ulysse en lui accordant une chance ?

Clarke : Vous êtes encore jeune, on peut aimer plusieurs personnes, mais il est vrai que nous n'avons qu'une seule âme-sœur ou cas exceptionnel comme ta grand-mère, deux, mais cela reste très rare. J'ai aimé Wells et Nylah, rien ne t'empêche d'essayer avec Ulysse. Il est fou de toi ce garçon et c'est quelqu'un de bien.

Gabriella : Oui, il est vraiment super. Merci maman, je vais aller lui parler.

Je souris en la voyant courir vers lui et Lexa se tourne vers moi. Elle a évidemment entendu toute la conversation, elle glisse sa main dans la mienne et m'embrasse doucement.

Lexa : Dans mon cœur il n'y a jamais eu que toi aussi, j'ai un peu de mal à voir notre fille amoureuse.

Clarke : Tu as eu du mal pour Jason aussi, ils grandissent c'est normal.

Lexa : Tu penses qu'Ulysse est le bon ?

Clarke : Ils sont très attachés l'un à l'autre, je le sens.

Lexa : (Souffle) Tu ne peux pas remonter le temps à l'époque où elle marchait à peine ?

Clarke : (Rire) Si les bébés te manquent, rien ne nous empêche d'en faire un second.

Lexa : (Sourires) Tu dis ça pour me mettre dans ton lit ?

Clarke : (Sourire) Tu y es déjà, mais j'y pense depuis un certain temps.

Lexa : J'adorerais ça, (embrasse)

Aden : Les filles, ont à un problème, le pont est détruit.

Lexa : Il y a un autre chemin ?

Aden : Cela nous rallongerait de plus d'une semaine et il est bien plus dangereux. Avec la Magie on peut le reconstruire en trois jours je pense.

Clarke : Deux jours, même sans mon pouvoir divin je reste une Déesse. Je préfère le garder en réserve, installons le campement pour commencer.

Lexa : Illan, Persée sécurisez le campement.

Maximus : Princesse il y a un guerrier noir de l'autre côté du pont détruit.

Clarke : C'est un des Seigneurs Noirs de Morgane, il est venu nous arrêter.

Lexa : Comment le sais-tu ?

Clarke : Il me l'a dit, il se nome Melwas. Il détient l'épée de Terre joueuse, une épée légendaire comme Durendal ou Excalibur. La dernière appartient à Mordred et se nomme….

Arthur : Clarent, c'est cette lame qui m'a tué, même le Graal n'a pas pu me sauver. Tout comme Excalibur, cette lame est enchantée, elle sert son maître, mais l'origine s'est une arme du bien.

Roan : Je possède Durendal, je peux lui faire face.

Clarke : Non, les loups, les Harpies, le pont, c'est lui. Il nous retarde car Avalon est assiégée, Morgane sait que nous arrivons. Ne faites pas attention à lui, il est venu nous narguer, c'est une illusion, il n'est pas vraiment là.

Lexa : Nous allons devoir accélérer la cadence, s'il se met en travers de mon chemin je lui enfoncerai Excalibur dans le cœur.

Clarke : Il est partit, il est simplement venu nous avertir. Il va falloir rester sur nos gardes, d'autres surprises nous attendent après le pont.

Kira : Clarke, il ya des lianes noires qui nous attaquent.

Jason : Magiciens, boucliers.

Persée : Soldats en formation de défense autour de ces majestés.

Clara : Seigneur Arthur, Chevaliers à l'attaque.

Illan : Tristan, Kira, Bastien, Roi Roan et Jasper, Kyle, Christopher avec moi.

Lexa : Les autres avec moi.

Clarke : On s'occupe du pont avec Jason et Merlin.

Atalante : On les protège avec Maximus et Sam, ne t'en fais pas.

 **POV Lexa :**

Lexa : Ok, pas d'imprudence.

Clarke : Toi non plus.

Je fonce et attaque les lianes, tous ont activé leurs barrières et heureusement car sinon nous serions déjà tous mort. Ces lianes noires sont bien moins résistantes que celles de Gaïa, je tire Excalibur et c'est comme si les lianes était figées. Du coin de l'œil je vois qu'elles font pareil devant la lame de Roan, elles ont peur. C'est comme si elles étaient vivante, animées d'une volonté propre et non manipulées. Au premier coup donné je ressens toute la puissance d'Excalibur, c'est la première fois que je m'en sers au combat. J'ai l'impression d'être invincible et remplie d'énergie. Arthur sourit, il se bat avec Excalibur aussi. Je n'ai pas trop compris le système d'invocation encore. Ce ne sons pas des esprits car ils ont un corps, mais ils ne sont pas vivant non plus. Clarke a tenté de m'expliquer mais en gros ils sont entre deux mondes, Ils sont liés à Excalibur. Je m'y perds moi même et j'ai arrêté d'essayer de comprendre. Au bout de deux heures les lianes sont toutes détruites et on retourne près du pont.

Raven : Tout est rempli de Magie noire dans ce foutu Royaume, nos barrière ne tiendront pas à ce rythme.

Octavia : Ne m'en parle pas, j'ai la jambe en compote.

Lexa : (inquiète) Tu es blessée ?

Octavia : Une liane à traversé ma barrière.

Wells : Seules la tienne et la mienne ont résisté apparemment, tout le monde est blessé.

Bryan : (Souffle) C'est problématique, surtout que se sont toutes des blessures maudites.

Harper : (Grimace) On trouvera une solution.

Bellamy : Wells, tu n'as pas d'autre barrière surpuissante en réserve ?

Wells : Je vais devoir aller à mon château, mais avec l'aide de Raven on devrait pouvoir en faire quelques-unes.

Raven : Il nous faudra juste un peu de temps.

Lexa : Faites au mieux.

Bryan : Heureusement que nous avons encore les bracelets du serment de Clarke, ils nous évitent le pire à chaque fois.

Arrivé au pont je souffle de soulagement en voyant peu de blessés, Gabriella soutient Cassiopée.

Gabriella : Maman, Cassi et blessée.

Lexa : Raven tu peux t'occuper de l'infirmerie avec Aden stp ?

Aden : On s'en occupe, donne-nous dix minutes.

Lexa : John, il faudrait que tu emmène Wells à son château.

John : Ok, dès que Clara a finit de me soigner ou y va.

Clara : Gabriella, va chercher les autres blessés.

Gabriella : Oui Capitaine.

Jasper récupère sa fille dans ses bras et les autres se dispersent. Je rejoins Clarke qui, avec Jason, ont leur halo Divin qui les entoure et son concentré sur le pont. Nolan et Merlin aussi, sous la surveillance d'Atalante et Maximus. Sam s'occupe d'aider à ramener les blessés à l'abri.

Lexa : Tout va bien ici ?

Atalante : Aucune liane n'est arrivée jusqu'ici, ils n'ont pas bougé depuis tout à l'heure.

Jason : Maman, tu peux emmener Nolan se reposer stp ?

Voyant mon protégé tanguer je le rattrape dans mes bras, il a épuisé toute son énergie magique.

Lexa : Nolan tu n'es pas raisonnable. Viens, je t'accompagne à l'infirmerie.

Nolan : Désolé Lexa, je voulais bien faire.

Bellamy arrive en courant en me voyant avec Nolan dans les bras, il souffle de soulagement en voyant qu'il est juste fatigué.

Bellamy : Nolan, déjà que ta mère m'en veux de ne pas t'avoir renvoyé, évite de me causer des soucis stp.

Nolan : Pardon papa, je voulais juste me montrer à la hauteur de Jason. Et puis je ne voulais pas faire honte à Lexa ou toi en étant faible.

Bellamy : Mon grand, tu ne me feras jamais honte.

Lexa : Repose-toi et cesse de dire des bêtises, nous sommes tous fiers de toi.

Nolan : Merci Maître.

Persée : Lexa, nous n'avons que des blessés. Le campement est monté et les tours de garde attribués, le repas est prêt.

Illan : Princesse, Clara va avoir besoin de la Déesse pour les blessures maudites.

John : Je ramène Monty, il sait soigner ce genre de blessure aussi.

Lexa : Bonne idée, Clarke doit se concentrer sur le pont. Le temps presse Avalon est assiégée, nous devons repartir au plus vite.

Octavia : Dès que le pont sera construit on reprendra la route, ne t'en fais pas, on arrivera à temps.

 **Trois heures plus tard….**

Lexa : Clarke, Jason, Merlin, faites une pause, ne vous tuez pas à la tache non plus, nous devons préserver nos forces pour la bataille.

Clarke : Jason, Merlin allez-y je reste encore un peu.

Merlin : Comme tu veux, mais Lexa a raison ne force pas trop.

Jason : On viendra te relayer plus tard.

J'entoure la taille de Clarke par derrière et lui dépose un bisou dans le cou, elle sourit et me regarde amoureusement.

Clarke : Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Lexa : Je t'encourage à prendre une pause, (embrasse le cou)

Clarke : Lexa tu me déconcentre !

Je continue à l'embrasser et au bout de deux minutes elle baisse les mains et m'embrasse passionnément. Et voilà gagné, elle claque des doits et on se retrouve dans notre tente.

Clarke : Il va falloir assumer maintenant Commandante.

Lexa : Mais j'assume toujours ce genre de chose ma Déesse.

 **Deux jours plus tard….**

Le pont est enfin finit, on le traverse à allure soutenue. Clarke et Jason sont épuisés mais ne se plaignent évidement pas. Même Merlin a les traits tirés.

Lancelot : Vous m'avez fait demander Princesse ?

Lexa : Apparemment je suis promise à la Princesse de Valinor. Est-ce qu'il y a un moyen pacifique de me sortir de là ?

Lancelot : Le peuple des Elfes est très ancré dans ses traditions, j'ai peur que si vous êtes promise l'une à l'autre se soit difficile, surtout qu'il est de coutume de lier les cœurs à la naissance, ce qui veut dire que vous allez être attirée par la Princesse. Votre Cœur va la reconnaître, et donc la réclamer.

Lexa : Mon cœur et mon âme appartiennent à Clarke.

Lancelot : Je le sais, j'ai pu constater votre amour depuis que je suis avec vous. Mais je vous parle de Magie très ancienne, il est presque impossible d'y résister. Et plus vous y resterez, plus vous souffrirez. La seule échappatoire que vous pouvez avoir c'est que votre mère et le Roi de Valinor brisent le sort.

Lexa : (Souffle) Voilà qui promet, comment leur faire entendre raison ?

Lancelot : C'est un peuple fier et qui reconnaît les valeurs guerrières. Devenez leur champion, leur Princesse et ils vous suivront.

Lexa : Cela me semble déjà plus facile à faire, s'il le faut je tuerai un Dragon à mains nues. Mais je ne quitterais jamais Clarke, plutôt mourir que d'être séparée d'elle.

Lancelot : Si vous échouez à briser le serment des cœurs, vous mourrez Princesse.

Clarke : Non, je ne la laisserais pas faire une telle chose.

Lexa : Clarke !


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 :** Bienvenue à Avalon

 **POV Clarke :**

Aden : Avalon est complètement assiégée, nous ne pourront jamais passer.

Il nous aura fallut pratiquement un mois pour arriver au portes d'Avalon. Jamais je n'ai vu une aussi grande armée, Avalon est complètement encerclée mais ses murs semblent tenir bon.

Lexa : Père, tu as une idée ?

Achille : Je pense que si Clarke invoque les Héros et qu'elle utilise son pouvoir divin nous pourrons passer.

Clarke : J'y ai pensé, je vais demander l'aide d'Hestia. La flamme de l'olympe protégera notre groupe, Jason, Merlin et Aden vous restez avec moi, je vais avoir besoin d'un coup de main.

Lexa : Nessie, Nala, vous restez près des jeunes au centre, je prends les devant avec Arthur et Lancelot et les Soldats.

Atlante : Je reste près de Clarke en cas de problème.

Lexa : Raven, où tu en es des barrières ultimes ?

Raven : Les enfants en ont tous une, nous il faudra se contenter de ce qu'on à.

Clarke : C'est déjà bien, de toute façon, vous avez encore mes bracelets du serment donc tout ira bien pour vous.

Bellamy : Je reste près de toi avec Atalante, on ne sait jamais.

Lexa : Bien, quand tu veux Clarke.

Je me concentre et mon bracelet explose de lumière. Ils s'inclinent tous devant moi et se placent près d'Achille et Lexa.

Clarke : Votre priorité et de faire entrer notre groupe à Avalon, je compte sur vous.

Xena : Oui Déesse.

Clarke : Entends mon appel Déesse Hestia, j'ai besoin de toi.

(Halo Doré)

Hestia : Bonjour mon enfant, la flamme ne tiendra pas plus de dix minutes. Mon pouvoir est très limité dans ce Royaume, ne perdez pas de temps.

Clarke : Cela sera suffisant, Jason, Merlin j'ai besoin de votre Magie la plus puissante pour créer une ouverture. Je me charge du reste, Atalante et Bellamy je compte sur vous pour assurer mes arrières. Aden, tu te charges de nous protéger, personne ne dois me toucher sous peine que ma concentration faiblisse.

Hestia : Le sort que tu vas utiliser est très puissant, tu es sûr de toi ?

Clarke : Nous devons rentrer à Avalon, Octavia, Raven, Roan je vous confie ma femme. Les autres veillez sur les enfants, quoi qu'il se passe, n'arrêtez pas de courir.

Roan : On veillera sûr elle, ne t'en fais pas.

Lexa : Soldats en position.

Clarke : _**De la lumière né l'obscurité, de l'obscurité né la lumière. Que l'aurore, la lune et le soleil entendent mon appel et qu'elles ne fassent qu'un dans ma main.**_

Cassandra : Maître NON !

John : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Elise : Elle utilise le sort interdit, même pour un Dieu c'est dangereux.

Bryan : Que veux-tu dire ?

Cassandra : Lumerus Tenebris est une des Magies les plus puissantes sur Terre, elle la fusionne avec les rayons de Lumière de Lune et de l'Aurore. Elle casse l'ordre naturel des choses, il y a toujours un prix pour ça.

Elise : Pour un humain c'est la mort, courez et ne vous arrêter surtout pas.

Clarke : (Mental) Lexa je vais être inconsciente un moment après, quoi que tu décides n'oublie jamais que je t'aime.

Lexa : Qu'est-ce que tu fais Clarke ?

Clarke : Je t'aide à accomplir ta destinée mon amour.

Lexa : Clarke non.

Clarke : _**Lumérus Tenebris !**_

Hestia _:_ _ **Que la flamme entoure et protège ce groupe,**_ je suis très fière de toi Clarke.

(Halo Doré)

Achille : Chargez !

Aden : _**Que la terre, le feu, le vent, la glace et le ciel répondent à mon appel, protégez la Déesse.**_

Merlin **:** _ **Aguilia Giant !**_

Jason : _**Que le tonnerre de Zeus s'abatte sur mes ennemis, que les esprits m'obéissent.**_

Mon pouvoir a détruit des milliers de soldats et tous les regards sont braqués sur notre groupe qui fonce vers la cité. Les éléments d'Aden m'entourent en même temps que ma barrière et heureusement, car je suis la principale cible de l'armée ennemie. Les aigles géants de Merlin font des ravages, tout comme les éclairs et l'armée d'esprits dirigée vers Jason. Lexa et les héros avancent protégés par la flamme d'Hestia.

Milo : Je suis le Seigneur Noir Milo, Fils de Mordred et porteur de l'épée Dévil âmes. Vous n'irez pas plus loin, au nom de la Fée Morgane je vous arrêterais.

Clarke : Ne le laisser pas vous toucher avec l'épée, sinon votre âme sera perdue.

Lexa : Roan, Lancelot avec moi. Arthur, père continuez d'avancer.

Clarke : Atalante va l'aider, Bellamy et Aden me protègent, ne les laisse pas se faire toucher.

Atalante : Très bien, je vous confie Clarke.

Bellamy : Personne ne la touchera.

Ulysse : Père !

Une bourrasque envoi valser trois soldats qui s'étaient rapprochés près de moi et je souris à Ulysse.

Clarke : Bien joué mon grand.

Ulysse : Merci, avec Tristan on reste près de vous.

Clarke : Il reste environ 500 mètres jusqu'au porte de la cité. Seigneur Achille, il serait bon d'annoncer notre venue, qu'on nous ouvre.

Achille : Je m'en occupe, ton pouvoir faiblit Clarke.

Clarke : Encore une fois Les filles, j'ai besoin d'aide.

Elise/Cassandra : Oui Maitre.

Clarke : Vous lancez Lumerus Tenebris en même temps que moi, ça devrait suffire.

Tristan : Je peux le faire aussi, grâce à la Magie d'emprunt.

Clarke : Ulysse, tu reste près de lui, un tel sort va le faire s'évanouir.

Ulysse : Oui, je le protégerai.

Clarke : Bellamy, Aden je vais perdre connaissance, tenez-vous près.

Aden : Clarke, tu forces trop.

Jason : Maman arrête, si tu lance encore une fois le sort tu pourrais mettre des années avant de te réveiller.

Clarke : Je reviendrais vite, je vous aime trop pour rester loin de vous si longtemps.

Gabriella : Maman j'ai confiance en toi, je t'aime fort.

Clarke : Moi aussi je vous aime, Grand-mère j'ai besoin de toi.

(Halo Doré)

Aphrodite : Ma fille, cela va faire mal.

Clarke : Je sais, protège-les en mon absence.

Aphrodite **:** _ **Que les cœurs s'arrêtent et que l'amour explose**_ **,** bonne chance ma fille.

(Halo Doré)

Clarke : (Voix de Pouvoirs _)_ _ **ASSEZ !**_ Maintenant les enfants _**LUMERUS TENEBRIS !**_

Clarke : Je vous aime.

Elise/Cassandra : _**LUMERUS TENEBRIS**_

Tristan : _**LUMERUS TENEBRIS**_

Jason : MAMAN !

Une vague monstrueuse de Magie frappe tout autour de nous et je perds connaissance, Bellamy me rattrape dans ses bras et des trompettes sonnent.

 **POV Lexa :**

Tout autour de moi, les soldats s'écroulent et face à l'ordre de Clarke j'ai du mal à ne pas lâcher mon épée. Milo s'est figé et semble lutter de toutes ses forces contre l'ordre. Roan en profite pour l'assommer et on rejoint les autres en courant au son des trompettes. Mon cœur semble s'arrêter quand je sens Clarke s'évanouir, jamais je ne l'ai vue aussi faible, même humaine. Les portes s'ouvrent et une armée d'elfes sort nous aider, ils sont terriblement efficaces et en dix minutes on est tous en sécurité. Les héros sont tous partis vu l'état de Clarke, mon père est resté usant de sa propre magie.

Achille : Ta femme m'impressionnera toujours ma fille.

Lexa : Elle est complètement folle, elle aurait pu mourir.

Achille : Rien n'est plus fort que son amour pour toi Lexa, tout ce qu'elle fait, c'est pour toi et vos enfants.

Talia : Je suis Talia (s'incline devant moi) Capitaine de la garde Royal, bienvenue à Avalon.

Galaad : Père, Majesté. (Sourire) Je suis heureux de vous revoir, cela fait bien trop longtemps.

Lancelot : En effet mon fils, je te présente la Princesse Lexa.

Galaad : Princesse, c'est un honneur de vous rencontrer. Nous vous attendions depuis fort longtemps.

Lexa : J'ai fais au plus vite Seigneur Galaad, nous avons des blessés et ma femme a besoin de repos.

Talia : Votre femme ?

Jason : La Déesse de l'amour véritable, Clarke, elle a utilisé beaucoup trop de Magie.

Talia : C'est à elle que nous devons ces explosions de Magie ?

Arthur : Entre autre, mais les questions seront pour plus tard Capitaine. Plusieurs enfants son épuisés et des soldats ont besoin de soins.

Galaad : Je vais vous mener dans un endroit ou vous pourrez vous reposer et manger.

Talia : Je vais prévenir la Reine.

Achille : Elle est déjà au courant, je dois te laisser Lexa.

Lexa : Merci Père.

Achille : N'oublie pas de croire ma fille, ta mère est aussi têtue que toi, ce ne sera pas simple.

(Halo Doré)

Une fois mes soldats pris en charge, je me dirige avec mes compagnons vers le palais. Clarke serrée contre moi, elle n'écoute jamais rien.

Gabriella : Tu as sentis la vague d'amour destructrice que Maman et Grand-mère ont lancé avant de s'évanouir ?

Lexa : Oui, déjà que le Lumerus Tenebris était dangereux, elle a ajouté l'amour et la Magie des âmes.

Merlin : J'ai rarement vu de sort aussi puissant, même pour une Déesse, ce qu'elle vient d'accomplir est impressionnant.

Jason : C'est parce qu'elle nous aime plus que tout qu'elle peut faire ce genre de chose, j'espère juste que le prix à payer ne sera pas trop grand.

Zack : Maitre Hécate va s'en occuper, elle aime bien Clarke.

Roan : Sans elle nous ne serions jamais passés, elle nous a une nouvelle fois sauvés la vie.

Octavia : Je suis inquiète quand même, son cœur bat à peine.

Galaad : Je vous enverrais notre meilleure soigneuse, reposez-vous pour le moment. La Reine vous recevra demain matin, j'espère que ces quartiers vous conviendront Princesse.

Lexa : Merci Seigneur Galaad, j'apprécie.

Tous mes amis me quittent et je reste avec Gabriella, Kira, Sam et Jason dans la pièce.

Jason : Merlin et moi on a fait ce qu'on a pu, elle doit juste dormir.

Lexa : (Inquiète) Longtemps ?

Sam : Clarke va vite se réveiller ne t'en fais pas Lexa.

Il est vraiment rare que Sam m'appelle par mon prénom, Gabriella n'a pas lâché la main de Clarke et je soupire. La voire dans cet état ne fait que me confirmer que je n'aurais pas dû accepter cette quête.

Atalante : Lexa, la guérisseuse est là.

Mon cœur fait un bond dans ma poitrine quand je vois l'elfe rentrer, brune les yeux bleus. Elle est vraiment très belle et tout en elle respire la douceur et la gentillesse.

Kalahan : Je suis la Princesse Kalahane de Valinor. Je suis enchantée de vous rencontré Princesse Lexa. On m'a dit que vous aviez plusieurs blessés, je suis la meilleure Guérisseuse de mon peuple, permettez-moi de vous aider.

Lexa : Merci Princesse, je vous présente mon fils, le Prince Jason, son Gardien et ami Sam, ma fille la Princesse Gabriella et voici la Princesse Kira du Royaume de Skyland, la sœur de ma femme.

Mon cœur me fait atrocement souffrir quand je dis cette phrase et Gabriella pose sa main sur moi. Kalahan n'a pas bougé et me regarde toujours en souriant.

Kalahan : Vous devriez ne pas prononcer certains mots Princesse.

Gabriella : Maman, ça va ?

Lexa : Je vais bien, quels mots ?

Kalahan : Femme, amour. Du moins pas en ma présence, sinon la douleur sera atroce. Pour vous, comme pour moi.

Lexa : Je mettrais les choses au clair avec votre père et ma mère au plus vite, mais entendu. Pouvez-vous regarder pour ma…. Pour Clarke, svp ?

Elle avance et tout mon corps vibre, je secoue la tête et me recule le plus loin d'elle. Gabriella fronce les sourcils et Nolan rentre dans la chambre avec Atalante.

Nolan : Lexa, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Atalante : (Main sur son épée) Un problème ?

Lexa : Ce n'est rien Nolan, vas te reposer mon grand, je vais bien.

Gabriella : Non, tu ne vas pas bien maman. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Et ne me mentez pas, je sens vos cœurs comme connectés.

Kalahane : La Déesse a besoin de repos, elle va bien sinon. Elle se réveillera d'ici trois jours, Princesse Gabriella vous avez hérité de la magie de l'amour de votre mère, vous savez donc ce qui se passe.

Nolan : Mais je ne comprends pas, je pensais que Clarke était ton âme-sœur.

Lexa : C'est le cas, mais un vieux sort nous lie la Princesse Kalahan et moi.

Une violente douleur me traverse le cœur et je tombe à genoux essoufflée. Kalahan semble aussi souffrir et se tient au mur.

Kalahan : (Grimace) Princesse, je vous avez prévenue.

Je me relève et m'assois loin de la Princesse, mon cœur se calme et je respire à nouveau.

Kalahan : Je vais vous laisser, nous nous verrons demain.

Elle sort sous les regards peu amical de ma famille, Je m'assois près de Clarke et lui prend la main. Aussitôt mon cœur prend un rythme normal et je l'embrasse doucement sur le front.

Lexa : La Princesse Kalahan et moi somme liées par un sort nous promettant l'une à l'autre. C'est une Magie très ancienne et comme je la combat ça nous fait souffrir.

Gabriella : Mais enfin, pourquoi faire une telle chose ?

Jason : Parce que le Roi de Valinor l'a exigé et que nous avons besoin de son armée pour protéger Avalon.

Kira : Mais c'est idiot, tu es déjà mariée à Clarke, ils vont bien le comprendre non ?

Sam : (Colère) On ne les laissera pas faire, c'est Clarke ta femme.

Lexa : Ce n'est pas aussi simple, Nolan et Gaby ont bien sentit que se sort était puissant. Seul le Roi de Valinor et ma mère la Reine peuvent le défaire.

Gabriella : La Reine ne peut pas t'obliger à épouser cette Princesse. Cela tuerait maman à coup sûr, on va lui faire entendre raison tous ensemble.

Nolan : Lexa, si tu résistes tu va mourir, je l'ai sentit.

Jason : Quoi ?

Lexa : Lancelot me l'a dit, mais je ne quitterais pas votre mère, jamais.

Gabriella : Et maman ne te laissera jamais te sacrifier, c'est une cercle vicieux.

Kira : D'un seul coup, je ne suis plus vraiment sûre de vouloir les sauver, ces elfes.

Lexa : On en parlera demain, allez vous reposer un peu.

Ils me serrent tous dans leurs bras et je m'allonge près de Clarke, je pose ma tête sur son épaule et ferme les yeux.

Lexa : C'est toi l'amour de ma vie, peu importe si je dois mourir, je resterais avec toi.

 **POV Clarke :**

Psyché : Ta femme est admirable dans sa loyauté.

Clarke : Je sais, c'est une de ces principales qualités.

Cupidon : Que vas-tu faire ?

Clarke : Je ne sais pas encore, en tant que Déesse de l'amour véritable je pourrais briser le lien de Kalahan et Lexa mais ça risque de tuer Kalahan. Elle est victime de ce sort tout comme Lexa, et je sens qu'elle aime une autre personne aussi.

Psyché : Oui, la Princesse Talia et c'est réciproque. Mais leur amour ne pourra voir le jour que si le sort est brisé.

Cupidon : Tant qu'il est en place, cela va devenir de plus en plus difficile pour elles d'y résister.

Clarke : Si nous n'avons pas l'armée de Valinor avec nous, ce sera un vrai massacre.

Psyché : Il te reste le sort d'oubli infini, mais c'est toi qui te condamne.

Clarke : Je ne le ferais qu'en dernier recours, pour l'instant j'ai besoin de repos.

Psyché : Tu es chez toi ma fille, reposes-toi.

Je m'allonge et m'endors paisiblement, j'ai vraiment trop forcé sur ce coup là. Je sens que cette quête va me couter tout ce que j'ai, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, j'ai peur.

 **POV Lexa :**

Je me réveille contre Clarke et je l'embrasse doucement, j'espère qu'elle se réveillera bientôt. Il me faut régler cette histoire de sort au plus vite, je sais que Clarke va le ressentir en se réveillant et je ne veux pas la faire souffrir.

Lexa : J'ai besoin de toi mon amour, je ne sais pas comment affronter tout ça sans toi.

Je me lève, me rafraichis et sors de la chambre, Atalante n'a pas bougé et je la remercie d'un regard.

Lexa : Je te la confie, je dois me rendre auprès de la Reine.

Atalante : Lexa, ne fais rien de stupide. Clarke me tuerais s'il t'arrivait quelque chose en son absence, et j'aime bien ma vie.

Lexa : Je serais prudente, à plus tard.

Je marche tranquillement dans les couloirs quand Lancelot et son fils me rejoignent, suivis de près par Jason, Merlin, Arthur et Gabriella.

Galaad : La Reine vous attend Princesse.

Lexa : Merci Seigneur Galaad, des choses à savoir ?

Galaad : Rien que vous ne puissiez gérer, mon père m'a dit beaucoup de bien de vous ainsi que mon Roi.

Lexa : Ils sont des alliés très précieux dans cette quête, j'espère pouvoir vous aider.

Arthur : Ne t'en fais pas, tout se passera bien.

On rentre dans la salle du trône, je vais enfin voire ma mère pour la première fois. Gabriella sentant mon cœur se serrer attrape ma main et je lui souris doucement.

Galéade : Bienvenue ma fille, ainsi qu'à tes compagnons. Nous attendions ta venue depuis fort longtemps, laisse-moi te présenter ceux qui m'entourent. Voici mon époux, le Roi Elros d'Avalon, ton frère, le Prince Leos. Tu as déjà rencontré ta sœur, notre Capitaine de la Garde, la Princesse Talia. Le Roi de Valinor, Tysérion et sa fille, la Princesse Kalahan. Et enfin voici les chevaliers Lionel et Logan et le Gardien du Graal le Chevalier Galaad, nous sommes tous heureux de vous voir ici. Nous avons tous beaucoup à dire, mais d'abord présente-moi à ta famille.

Lexa : Je vous remercie majesté, je vous présente à mon tour mes compagnons. Le Roi Arthur, le Chevalier Lancelot. Le Grand Magicien Merlin, mon fils, le Prince Jason qui est un élu des Dieux et l'apprenti de Merlin. Et enfin voici ma fille, la Princesse Gabriella. Le reste de mes compagnons se repose encore ainsi que ma…, la Déesse Clarke.

J'ai faillis dire ma femme, Kalahan me remercie d'un regard et la Reine m'observe en souriant. Les Roi de Valinor et d'Avalon on le visage fermé, par contre mon frère et ma sœur me sourient gentiment.

Géléade : Nous avons beaucoup de choses à voir, mais il est encore tôt. Talia, Leos accompagnez Jason et Gabriella à la salle du banquet. Sire Merlin, Roi Arthur ainsi que vous Chevalier Lancelot, je vous laisse aux mains du Gardien. Nous nous retrouveront en début d'après-midi, tu me présenteras le reste de tes compagnons. En attendant Princesse Kalahan, j'aimerai que vous accompagniez ma fille pour une visite du palais.

Lexa : Cela n'est pas utile Majesté, si vous n'avez plus besoin de moi pour l'instant je vais me retirer dans mes quartiers près de la Déesse.

Tyserion : Vous refusez la compagnie de ma fille, Princesse ?

Kalahan : Père, svp. Ce n'est pas le moment, elle n'est même pas encore au courant.

Lexa : Du tout votre Majesté, je préfère juste retourner veiller la personne qui compte le plus à mes yeux avec mes enfants.

Une douleur me traverse le cœur, mais je ne bronche pas et affronte le regard du Roi de Valinor sans sourciller. La Princesse Kalahan pose alors sa main sur moi et la douleur s'arrête.

Kalahan : Je vous raccompagne à vos quartiers Princesse.

Ne voulant pas envenimer plus la situation j'accepte, on marche en silence dans les couloirs.

Kalahan : Défier mon père n'est pas la bonne solution Princesse.

Lexa : Qu'elle est-elle alors ?

Kalahan : Gagner son respect.

Lexa : Comment ?

Kalahan : En vous illustrant pendant les batailles à venir, notre peuple aime les héros.

Lexa : Je n'ai rien contre vous Princesse, mais jamais je ne vous épouserais. Cette situation vous convient-elle ?

Kalahan : Je n'ai pas eu le choix, mon cœur appartient aussi à quelqu'un d'autre. Mais dès fois le devoir passe avant l'amour.

Lexa : Je le croyais aussi, et puis j'ai rencontré Clarke et toutes mes décisions depuis sont poussées par mon cœur.

Kalahan : Elle a l'air d'être une personne exceptionnelle pour que vous l'aimiez autant.

Lexa : Et vous, qui a pris votre cœur ?

Kalahan : Votre sœur, la Princesse Talia, mais elle, comme moi, savons que c'est impossible. Nous sommes donc amies, plus vite vous accepterez la situation et plus vite vous irez mieux.

Lexa : Vous ne comprenez pas, je préfère mourir que de la quitter.

Kalahan : Il n'y a pas que votre vie en jeu Princesse, en dehors de la mienne, votre peuple compte sur vous. Si vous persistez à refuser notre lien, mon père rentrera à Valinor et vous perdrez Avalon.

Lexa : J'espère pouvoir faire entendre raison à votre père, sinon tant pis. Merci de m'avoir raccompagnée, à plus tard Princesse. Reposez vous aussi, vous semblez fatiguée.

Je rentre dans la chambre et m'assois près de Clarke en soufflant, il me faut une solution et rapidement.

Lexa : Déesse Psyché entendez mon appel.

(Halo Doré)

Psyché : Bonjour ma fille, Clarke se repose dans notre palais, ne t'en fais pas.

Lexa : Dites-moi que Clarke n'a rien prévu de stupide pour gérer la situation Déesse ?

Psyché : Ma fille ne te laissera jamais mourir Lexa, mais je te promets que les mesures extrêmes seront prises en tout dernier recours.

Lexa : Vous ne pouvez rien faire pour briser ce lien ?

Psyché : Pas sans risquer ta vie ou celle de la Princesse Kalahan.

Lexa : Dans ce cas il ne me reste plus qu'a briller sur le champ de bataille, dites à Clarke que je l'aime et qu'elle me manque.

Psyché : Elle le sait, votre amour survivra à cette nouvelle épreuve, ne t'en fais pas.

(Halo Doré)

 **Réunion du conseil….**

Lexa : Laissez-moi vous présente l'ensemble de mes compagnons Majestés.

Galéade : Je t'en prie, fais donc ma fille.

Lexa : Voici le Roi Roan du Royaume D'Elysion et ces enfants les Princes Zack, Seth et Caleb.

Talia : Puis-je connaître vos pouvoirs, pour que nous puissions bien nous préparer ?

Roan : Je contrôle la Glace comme élément premier, je me suis éveillé aussi à la magie des saisons. Grâce à mon père Divin le Dieu Hélios je contrôle les rayons du Soleil. La Déesse Hestia m'a accordé aussi le don de contrôler les animaux terrestre. Je suis invulnérable sous l'eau grâce au Seigneur Poséidon. Grâce au Seigneur Hadès je vois l'âme des gens et les esprits. D'ailleurs Princesse votre âme est très belle, elle me rappelle celle de ma Femme. L'épée Durendal est en ma possession, j'ai un bouclier permettant de repousser les sorts noirs. Mon Armure me permet d'invoquer un Animal Légendaire en cas de besoin.

Talia : Merci Majesté, vos dons sont impressionnante, et vos enfants ?

Roan : Ils sont les élèves de la Déesse Hécate, ainsi que de votre sœur et de la Déesse Clarke. Ils maitrisent la Magie comme personnes et sont d'excellents combattants. Ils font d'ailleurs partie de la Garde Noire et des Chevaliers de l'ordre.

Lexa : Je vous présente mon frère le Grand Enchanteur du Royaume de Skyland, Aden et son fils Lissandro.

Aden : Je suis un élémentariste, je suis éveillé à la Magie de la clairvoyance mais également à la Protection. Grâce à mon père Divin, Hercule j'ai une force surhumaine et la Déesse Hestia m'a offert le don de l'instinct. Je suis aussi Invulnérable sous l'eau grâce au Dieu Poséidon. La Déesse Déméter m'a offert le contrôle des saisons. Mon Armure et mon bouclier est celui des élémentariste. Mon Arc m'a était offert par le Dieu Héphaïstos et ma Massue par mon père Hercule. Mon fils quand à lui est un élémentariste comme moi.

Talia : Bien c'est noté, ce sont des grand dons Enchanteur Aden, ils nous seront très utile.

Lexa : Au tour du Roi Bellamy, du Royaume de Trishanakru, accompagné de la Princesse Clara, Capitaine des Chevaliers de l'Ordre et des Princes Ulysse et Nolan.

Talia : Votre fils est bien jeune pour participer à cette guerre majesté.

Bellamy : C'est une longue histoire Princesse, mon fils est l'apprenti de Jason, il ne craint rien. De plus il est l'élève de votre sœur et sa Magie est puissante. Mon fils Ulysse, quant à lui, contrôle l'Air. Quant à moi, je maitrise les éléments grâce à mon épée et je me suis éveillé à la Magie de la Lumière. Je vois les Esprits grâce au Dieu Hadès également. Je contrôle la Nature grâce au Dieu Dionysos. Mon père, le Dieu Ploutos m'a offert une corne d'abondance me permettant de faire apparaitre ce que je désire tant que ma Magie le permet. Ma fille Clara c'est éveillée à la Magie de la Guérison et de l'Eau. Elle est aussi la Capitaine des Chevaliers de l'ordre. Mon Armure me permet de me téléporter en cas de dangers.

Talia : Très bien, merci pour ces précisions Majesté et de votre aide.

Lexa : Voici le Roi Wells, du Royaume Désert Clan, il est accompagné de son fils, le Prince Ellios.

Wells : Mon fils est éveillé à la Magie de la vérité et de l'Eau, c'est un excellent archer également. Quant à moi, la Déesse Hestia m'a offert le don de Protection. Je peux manipuler la Flamme de l'Olympe, lire dans les esprits. Je suis également un Messager et je peux voir et diriger les Esprits grâce à ma mère Divine Perséphone. Mon armure me permet de devenir invisible au besoin et je me bats avec une épée enchanté.

Talia : Très bien, c'est noté, merci Majesté.

Lexa : Voici le Roi Bryan des Iles solitaires et du Royaume d'Evendil. Il est accompagné de son fils le Prince Bastien. Et du Prince Chris Capitaine de sa Garde.

Bryan : Mon fils est éveillé à la Magie des Météores, il est Major dans la Garde Noire. Quant à moi je suis éveillé à la Magie de la Fusion Terre/Air, je peux manipuler la Flamme de l'Olympe et grâce à mon père Divin Pan je peux ensorceler mes ennemis grâce à ma flûte. Je suis également un Messager grâce au Dieu Hermès. Mon armure créer des illusions et je me bats avec une lance magique. Le Prince Chris est éveillé à la Magie de la Terre et dirige la cavalerie.

Talia : Merci majesté.

Lexa : Je vous présente la Reine Harper du Royaume d'Arkadir, elle est accompagnée de sa fille la Princesse Lisa. Et des Princesses Nala et Nessie.

Harper : Ma fille est éveillée à la Magie de la Justice, c'est également un membre des Chevaliers de l'Ordre. Quant à moi je éveillée à la Magie des fusions de l'Eau/ Air, je contrôle la Flamme de l'Olympe aussi. Grâce à ma mère la Déesse Thémis je suis invincible dans l'eau. Je me bats avec une épée enchantée et mon armure permet de créer des illusions. Mes sœurs quand à elles sont éveillé à la Magie de l'imagination et sont de grande guerrières.

Talia : Très bien, merci Majesté. Princesse Nessie, Nala une place dans ma garde vous est offerte si vous le désirer.

Nessie : Nous acceptons avec plaisir Princesse, merci.

Lexa : Voici le Roi Jasper du Royaume Water Grounder, il est accompagné de sa fille, la Princesse Cassiopée.

Jasper : Ma fille s'est éveillée à la Magie de l'ordre absolue, elle est Adjudant dans la Garde. Quant à moi je suis éveillé à la Magie des Fusions et de l'invocation. La Déesse Hestia m'a accordé le don de la clairvoyance et grâce à ma mère, la Déesse Tyché la chance m'accompagne. Je suis un excellent tacticien grâce à la Déesse Athéna également. Je me sers d'une lance comme arme mais le plus souvent je me bats avec mon bâton des Fusions offert parle Dieu Héphaïstos.

Léos : Dans ce cas Majesté, c'est avec moi qu'il vous faudra parler en ce qui concerne la tactique mise en place.

Jasper : Très bien, avec plaisir Prince.

Talia : Merci de votre aide Majesté.

Lexa : Voici le Roi John du Royaume d'Esperenza, il est accompagné par ses filles les Princesses Cassandra et Elise. Du Prince Kyle et du Prince Christopher.

John : Mes filles sont éveillées à la Magie de Lumerus Ténebris, quant à moi je suis éveillé à la Magie Ghost. Grâce au don de la Déesse Hestia je suis un Messager, je contrôle la Flamme de l'Olympe également. Grâce à ma mère, la Déesse Iris je peux entrer en contact avec n'importe qui grâce à une surface réfléchissante. Je peux également voir les Esprit grâce au Dieu Hadès. En cas de danger mon armure explose de Lumière et je me bats avec une épée enchanté. Les Princes Kyle et Christopher sont éveillés à la Magie de la Glace et du Feu et sont des combattants émérites.

Talia : Votre don nous sera bien utile Majesté.

Lexa : Voici la Reine Octavia du Royaume de Trikru, elle est accompagnée par son fils le Prince Orion.

Octavia : Mon fils aussi est bien trop jeune pour participer à cette guerre mais il a fait son choix. Il est éveillé à la Magie du Feu et de la manipulation. Quant à moi je suis éveillée à la Magie du Feu et des étoiles. Grâce à la Déesse Hestia j'ai le don d'emprunt. Ma mère, la Déesse Métis m'a offert comme don, la ruse ce qui me permet de trouver toujours une solution à mes problèmes. Je suis aussi invulnérable dans l'Eau grâce au Dieu Poséidon. Je suis également une Amazone Capitaine grâce à la Déesse Artémis. Mon Armure Noir est quasi impénétrable grâce à la Déesse Clarke.

Talia : Merci Majesté, c'est noté. Je pense que les Amazones s'entendraient très bien avec ma Garde.

Octavia : Certainement, nous en reparleront Princesse.

Lexa : Voici la Reine Raven du Royaume shallow valley, elle est accompagnée de son fils le Prince Tristan.

Raven : Mon fils est éveillé à la Magie du Sang et de l'Emprunt. Il est également Lieutenant dans la Garde Noire. Quant à moi je suis éveillée à la Magie du Sang également. Hestia m'a offert le don de l'imagination, mon père, le Dieu Eole m'a offert le contrôle des Vents. Je suis immunisé contre les poisons grâce au sang de l'Hydre que j'ai vaincu lors de la quête. Mon armure noir est quasi invulnérable grâce à la Déesse Clarke également. Je me bats avec une épée magique ou mon bâton magique lui aussi.

Talia : Très bien Majesté, merci.

Lexa : Voici le Général de la Garde Noire du Royaume de Skyland Persée et son fils le Capitaine Ilan.

Persée : La Déesse Hestia m'a offert le don de la force d'Hercule ainsi que du sortilège. Mon fils s'est éveillé à la magie du Feu. Il est aussi Capitaine dans la Garde Noir.

Talia : Très bien Général, nous allons avoir beaucoup de chose à voir ensemble, ainsi qu'avec vous Capitaine Ilan et vous Capitaine Clara.

Persée : Je suis à votre disposition tant que la Princesse Lexa ou la Déesse Clarke n'auront pas besoin de moi.

Lexa : Vous connaissez déjà le reste de mes compagnons et mes enfants.

Galéade : Je vous remercie de votre aide, notre premier grand ennemi sera le Seigneur Noir Melwas. Il est le fils du chevalier Mélégant et il détient l'épée de la Terre Joyeuse.

Talia : Excalibur ou Durendal peuvent lui résister mais toute autre arme est bien inutile. Il utilise, comme tous les Seigneur Noirs, la Magie Noire, son armée est surtout faite de créatures des ténèbres qu'il contrôle parfaitement.

Lexa : Vous êtes assiégés, comment sortir pour l'affronter ?

Leos : Nous avons des tunnels magiques, ils permettront de prendre l'armée de Melwas à revers.

Lexa : Il me reste 250 soldats, plus mes compagnons. De combien de soldats nous disposons ?

Talia : La Garde royale compte environ 10 000 soldats.

Galaad : Les chevaliers sont environ 300.

Leos : Plus 5000 soldats normaux.

Lexa : Et vous Majesté, de combien se compose l'armée de Valinor ?

Tysérion : Valinor ne prend pas part à cette guerre tant que l'accord passé à votre naissance ne sera pas respecté.

Lexa : Nous nous passeront de vous alors, Talia, Leos j'aimerais que vous me montriez ces tunnels svp.

Galéade : Pouvez-vous nous laisser un instant svp ?

Tous sortent de la pièce, nous sommes arrivés au moment de la vision de Clarke….

Lexa : Je sais déjà ce que vous allez dire mère, ma femme a eu une vision de cette conversation.

Galéade : Je ne doute pas de ton amour pour elle, mais sans l'armée de Valinor nous courront au désastre. Nous ne sommes plus assez nombreux, leurs aide nous est vitale.

Lexa : Pourquoi avec moi ? Vous savez que Talia et Kalahan s'aiment, pourquoi ne pas faire un mariage entre elles.

Galéade : Car cela ne peux se faire qu'entre héritière de Royaumes, nos lois sont ainsi faites.

Lexa : Eh bien changez-les, vous êtes Reine non ?

Galéade : Tes exploits sont arrivés jusque ici ma fille, Talia bien que courageuse n'a pas la même capacité à diriger. Le Roi de Valinor ne pense qu'au prestige que lui apportera cette union, c'est toi qu'il veut.

Lexa : Je ne ferais pas ça, je ne quitterais pas Clarke, même si cela doit me tuer mère.

Galéade : C'est une Déesse Lexa, vous n'êtes pas faites pour être ensemble.

Lexa : Je vais vous montrer à quel point vous avez tort.

Je sors de la pièce, mon cœur est sur le point d'exploser et Gabriella et Nolan me serrent dans leurs bras. Mon cœur se calme et je les remercie d'un sourire.

Gabriella : On fera sans eux, on n'a pas besoin de Valinor pour mettre une raclée à ce Seigneur Noir.

Jason : Gaby à raison, on a combattu des Titans, on a vu pire.

Talia : Bien, il est temps de se mettre au travail.

Lexa : Oui, nous avons beaucoup de choses à faire.

 **POV Clarke :**

Galéade : Je sais que vous m'entendez Déesse Clarke, faites entendre raison à Lexa sinon elle mourra. Si j'avais une autre solution, croyez-moi je la prendrais. Je souhaite que ma fille sois heureuse, mais mon peule a besoin de moi, je suis désolée.

Je regarde la Reine me parler et mon cœur se serre, jamais je ne pourrais obliger Lexa à me quitter. C'est au dessus de mes forces, Apollon me regarde avec inquiétude et je sèche mes larmes.

Apollon : J'ai la vison complète de la bataille finale Clarke, si vous persistez dans votre décision ce sera un massacre.

Clarke : Montre-moi.

Je regarde la bataille finale et tout ce que je vois c'est du sang, des cris et de la douleur. À la fin il reste que peu de mes compagnons debout, Lexa n'a pas supporté de perdre Gabriella et s'est écroulée pour ne plus se réveiller. Quant à Jason et moi, tout notre pouvoir a éclaté, on a fait un massacre. La Fée Morgane rigole en tenant le Graal et Jason se saisit d'Excalibur pour la lui jeter en plein cœur. Elle s'écroule et Galaad récupère le Graal, seulement Avalon est détruite. Tristan tient Raven dans ses bras en pleurant, Octavia quant à elle, tient Orion contre elle. Kira pleure sur le corps de Lisa et Harper, Jasper ne bouge plus tout comme Cassiopée, Bryan et Bastien. Ellios soutient son père, les filles pleurent sur le corps de John. Persée serre Illan contre lui en pleurant pendant que Clara soutient son père qui pleure sur le corps d'Ulysse. Nolan est avec Jason au dessus du corps de Sam, Aden et Lissandro quant à eux ne bouge plus. Mes yeux ne peuvent pas quitter les corps de Lexa et Gabriella et la vison s'arrête sur Merlin qui tente de m'arrêter.

Clarke : Si je laisse partir Lexa j'en mourrais Apollon, mais je mourrais de les perdre. As-tu vu la vison si j'utilise le sort d'oubli infini ?

Apollon : Regarde, je suis désolé Clarke.

Personne ne se souvient de moi, je suis juste leur Déesse protectrice. Kalahan et Lexa semblent heureuses ensemble, l'armée d'Avalon et de Valinor combattent main dans la main. Après une terrible bataille, Lexa tue la Fée Morgane, sauvant ainsi Avalon. Grâce à moi aucun de nos compagnons n'est mort, mais mon cœur lui, est détruit et j'agonise dans le palais de mes parents des années avant de disparaître.

Clarke : Ma vie contre celles de tout les gens que j'aime et d'un Royaume, ce n'est pas si cher payé finalement.

Apollon : Nous les Dieux ne sommes pas tout-puissants non plus, nous sommes soumis aux lois de l'univers. Effacer ton existence dans le cœur de toutes les personnes qui t'aiment va te faire énormément souffrir Clarke.

Clarke : Nous n'en sommes pas encore là pour le moment, avec un peu de chances, les exploits de Lexa feront changer d'avis le Roi de Valinor.

Apollon : Je l'espère, je l'espère vraiment.

 **Deux jours plus tard….**

J'ouvre enfin les yeux, je fait disparaître toute ma conversation avec Apollon de ma mémoire et me lève doucement. Je n'utiliserai se sort qu'en dernier recours, mais en attendant j'ai des choses à faire.

Clarke **:** _ **Attendez mon appel Seigneur Héphaïstos, j'ai besoin de vous.**_

(Halo doré)

Héphaïstos : Bonjour mon enfant, que puis-je pour toi.

Clarke : J'aimerais que vous me donniez d'autre bracelet du serment. Les enfants ont besoin d'être protégés, tout comme d'autres personnes.

Héphaïstos : Ton cœur est triste ma fille, toi mieux que personne sait que l'avenir peux être changé alors ne perds pas espoir.

Clarke : Oui, j'ai foi en Lexa et en mes compagnons. Je veux juste prendre toutes les précautions nécessaires.

Héphaïstos : Très bien, (claque des doigts) voici les bracelets.

Clarke : Merci Seigneur.

Héphaïstos : Je t'en prie, tu es notre championne c'est normal.

(Halo Doré)

Clarke : Bien, commençons.

Je sors de la chambre, Atalante me serre dans ses bras et je lui rends son étreinte.

Clarke : Si je dois en venir à une solution extrême je compte sur toi pour rester près de Lexa et des enfants Atalante.

Atalante : Tu sais que je le ferais, mais Clarke ne prend pas cette décision seule stp.

Clarke : (Sourire) Ne t'en fais pas mon amie, je ne suis pas seule.

Et c'est vrai je ne le suis pas, si je fais ça j'emporterais tout leur amour avec moi. Il est encore tôt, j'ai donc une chance de voire tout le monde avant le début de la bataille. Je tape à la chambre de Raven qui me saute en cou en souriant, ça fait du bien de la revoir.

Clarke : Salut grande sœur, ton fils est là ?

Raven : Tristan, ta tante veut te parler.

Tristan : Laquelle ? Eh, tata tu es enfin de retour ? (Sourire)

Clarke : Oui, tend ton poignet stp.

Il s'exécute et je lui accroche son bracelet du serment, Raven ne dit rien et Tristan nous regarde avec interrogation.

Raven : Ta tante vient de t'offrir un bracelet du serment, t'évitant de graves blessures et même la mort. Elle te protège grâce à sa magie, j'en ai un aussi.

Clarke : Crois-moi, cela n'a pas été facile de le lui faire accepter, mais toi tu n'as pas le choix.

Tristan : Mais ce n'est pas dangereux pour toi ?

Clarke : Je suis immortelle mon grand et une Déesse, ne t'en fais pas.

Tristan : Dans se cas merci, je saurais m'en montrer digne.

Raven : Merci Clarke.

Clarke : Tient, pour Larissa. Ne discute pas, on se voit plus tard.

Raven : Clarke, tout va bien ?

Clarke : (Sourire) Ne t'en fais pas, je suis juste encore un peu fatiguée.

Raven : Merci pour les enfants.

Clarke : C'est normal, à plus tard.

Je rejoins la chambre d'Octavia et Orion et j'ai le droit au même accueil.

Clarke : Tends ton poignet Orion stp.

Il obéit et je lui attache son bracelet, il me regarde les yeux brillants sachant pertinemment ce que c'est, vue que je suis son Maître.

Orion : Merci Maître, je ne vous décevrais pas.

Clarke : Je sais mon grand, tiens Octavia pour les filles.

Octavia : Merci Clarke, tu n'étais pas obligée, ils ont une barrière ultime maintenant.

Clarke : Les sorts noirs puissants peuvent traverser n'importe quelle barrière, tu le sais.

Octavia : Tu vas bien ? Je te sens perturbée ?

Clarke : Je m'inquiète juste pour vous, ne t'en fais pas. On se voit plus tard, Orion, durant la bataille tu resteras près de moi.

Orion : Oui Maître.

Je rejoins les quartiers de Roan et des garçons, ils me serrent tous dans leurs bras et je leur attache leurs bracelets.

Caleb : Merci Maître, c'est un grand présent.

Clarke : Vous le méritez, on se voit plus tard.

Roan : Content que tu sois de retour, petite sœur.

Clarke : Moi aussi grand frère.

Je continue ma tournée et finis par Kira, qui est appuyée contre la rambarde de son balcon.

Kira : (Sourire) Tu es réveillée, Lexa va être rassurée.

Clarke : Je vais la rejoindre, qu'est-ce qui a ?

Kira : Rien, ce n'est pas grave.

Clarke : Kira, dis-moi.

Kira : (Souffle) Je me suis disputée avec Lisa, elle m'a encore protégée quand nous somme arrivés et a été blessée.

Clarke : Ma puce, elle t'aime. Et toi aussi, cessez de vous battre pour des choses futiles et profitez juste de ces moments ensemble. Tu feras tout pour la protéger et elle aussi. C'est ça quand on aime, mais ne t'en fais pas grâce au bracelet des serments elle ne sera plus blessée grièvement.

Kira : Tu lui en à offert un ?

Clarke : Oui, tu l'as depuis ta naissance, comme Gabriella, mais je veux que tu m'écoute ma puce. Ne te bats avec la personne que tu aimes quand tu peux juste profiter d'elle.

Kira : Lexa ne te laisseras jamais Clarke, elle t'aime bien trop pour ça.

Clarke : Je le sais, viens, la bataille va commencer. Tu reste près de moi, je veux que tu veilles sur Orion et Nolan stp.

Kira : Promis.

 **POV Lexa :**

Sentir Clarke réveillée m'a ramené le sourire, et je discute avec ma sœur et mon frère qui sont adorable, avec entrain.

Leos : Je t'admire tu sais, personne n'ose contrarier mère ou le Roi de Valinor.

Lexa : Ma vie m'appartient et mon cœur est prit depuis longtemps.

Talia : J'ai hâte de rencontrer ta femme, je t'envie grande sœur.

Lexa : Je sais que tu aime Kalahan, aujourd'hui sur le champ de bataille on va montrer au Roi de Valinor que tu vaux mieux que moi.

Talia : (Rire) Merci, mais je t'ai vu combattre et je suis loin de ton niveau.

Leos : Et moi je suis loin du votre.

Lexa : Tu as d'autres qualités, la Déesse Athéna elle-même n'aurait pas pu inventer un plan de bataille aussi bon.

Leos : (Rouge) Merci, je suis content qu'il te plaise.

Persée : C'est finement joué, leur armée sera complètement encerclée.

Illan : Oui, et puis surtout on leur coupe toute possibilité de soutien.

Clara : Je pense que nous sommes prêts.

Clarke : J'aimerais ajouter quelques détails à votre plan, si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient.

Lexa : Clarke ! (Sourire)

Clarke : Bonjour mon amour, Prince, Princesse je suis la Déesse Clarke. Ravie de vous rencontrer enfin et excusez-moi pour mon absence.

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de continuer les présentations et l'embrasse doucement en la serrant contre moi.

Lexa : Tu m'as manqué.

Clarke : (Sourire) Toi aussi Commandante, mais nous avons du travail.

C'est comme ça que pendant plus d'une heure ou modifie le plan, qui était déjà parfait mais qui maintenant et juste imbattable.

Clarke : Prince, Princesse j'aimerais vous offrir ces bracelets, ils vous protégeront des sorts noirs.

Leos : Ma belle sœur m'appelle par mon prénom, j'accepte avec plaisir Clarke.

Talia : Moi aussi, et appelez moi Talia svp.

Clarke : Bien, Illan et Clara tendez vos poignets aussi svp.

Ils s'exécutent, parfait il en m'en reste qu'un à donner.

Lexa : Pour qui est le dernier ?

Clarke : Pour la Princesse Kalahan.

Talia : Je ne comprends pas, pourquoi la protégez-vous ?

Clarke : Parce qu'elle n'y est pour rien, de plus je suis la Déesse de l'amour véritable Talia.

Talia : Oui je le sais et en quoi cela répond à ma question ?

Lexa : Elle ne peut pas ignorer les gens qui s'aiment sincèrement, comme Toi et Kalahan.

Talia : (Rouge) C'est impossible entre nous, nous le savons depuis longtemps.

Clarke : Ta sœur aussi à pensé pendant longtemps que c'était impossible entre nous. Quand on aime vraiment une personne, on se bat pour elle Talia. Et je sais que tu l'aime, alors aujourd'hui tu n'as plus qu'a le prouver au reste du Royaume.

Talia : (Déterminée) D'accord, je vais faire ça Déesse.

Persée : C'est l'heure d'y aller.

On sort de la salle et on rejoint tout nos compagnons en armure de combat, nos soldats sur les talons. Leos rejoint les soldats, Talia la Garde Royale et nous les tunnels.

Clarke : _**Attendez mon appel Seigneur Ares, j'ai besoin de vous.**_

(Halo doré)

Arès : Que puis-je pour toi ?

Clarke : Un peu plus d'hommes ne serait pas de refus Seigneur.

Arès : 10 000 de mes soldats t'obéirons à toi Lexa, et faites couler le sang, vous savez que j'aime ça.

(Halo doré)

Wells : Je ne m'y ferais jamais à ce Dieu, enfin il a son utilité.

Lexa : (Voix de pouvoir) _**Soldats, votre mission et de nous protéger, ne laissez personne s'approcher.**_

Soldats d'Arès : À vos ordres Commandante.

Je regarde Clarke qui a déjà activé son pouvoir, mon fils me sourit confiant et on rentre dans le tunnel.

John : Il nous faudrait de la lumière.

Plusieurs personnes lèvent les mains et des lumières magiques nous encadrent. Nous sommes arrivés au bout de notre chemin, il ne nos restent plus qu'à attendre le signal de ma sœur et de mon frère.

Clarke : _**Que les Vents nous transportent, que le Feu nous protège, que la Glace emprisonne, que la Terre engloutisse, que l'Eau purifie et que s'abatte sur nos ennemis la Justice du Ciel.**_

Je regarde ma femme avec fierté pendant son incantation, elle resplendit et je ne peux m'empêcher de la trouver magnifique. Aden et mon fils reprennent l'incantation, suivis de près par les fils de Roan. Une explosion de Magie retentit et on fonce tous à l'extérieur. Je lâche une armée de cupidon et mon père apparaît près de moi en souriant.

Achille : Une nouvelle bataille pour ta légende ma fille, c'est quand tu veux mon enfant.

Clarke : _**Héros de l'ancien temps, votre Commandante a besoin de vous, répondez à son ordre et combattez.**_

Les héros s'inclinent devant Clarke et viennent tous se positionner derrière moi. Je tire Excalibur et c'est à mon tour de jouer. Je prends une grande respiration et utilise ma voix pour l'ordre absolue.

Lexa : _**Chevaliers de la table Ronde, Avalon a besoin de vous, répondez à mon appel et combattez pour son salut.**_

Tout les chevaliers de la Table Ronde apparaissent et Galaad s'incline devant moi, apparemment ce n'est pas donné à tous le monde de pouvoir les invoquer.

Arthur : Tu es ma digne héritière Lexa, je ne pourrais pas être plus fier qu'en ce moment.

Lexa : À l'attaque.

De loin je vois la Garde Royale et les Amazones, menée par ma sœur et Octavia, tailler en pièces ses ennemis et derrière, les soldats dirigés par mon frère nous rejoindre. La Princesse Kalahan quant à elle dirige les archers, elle a voulu participer à la bataille contre l'avis de son père bien sûr.

Octavia et Bastien font un massacre avec leur rayon d'étoiles et de météores, des mages noirs apparaissent devant nous et Jason lève les mains, suivit de près par Sam et Merlin. Des centaines de lianes les emprisonnent, Illan et Jasper y mettent le Feu et on poursuit notre avancée.

Clarke : Lexa, Melwas est devant nous. Seul Roan et toi pouvez le combattre, je m'occupe de ses invocations, ne t'en fait pas et stp ne prend pas de risque.

Je me tourne et voit une armée d'esprits d'anciens soldats combattre les soldats d'Arès, Jason claque des doigts et des esprits arrivent en renfort.

Roan : Lexa, je m'en occupe si tu veux bien. Protège les enfants et Clarke. Des Dragons noirs arrivent, je le vaincrais, je te le jure.

Lexa : Maximus tu vas avec lui en soutien, Lissandro aussi.

Maximus : A vos ordres Princesse.

Lissandro : On va le taillez en pièces, ne t'en fais pas.

Je lève la tête et des milliers de Dragons noirs arrivent, Jason siffle et Drake se pose près de lui. Je touche mon pendentif et Pégase et ses fils arrivent à leur tour.

Raven : Tuez les deux de gauche en dernier, ils sont en mon pouvoir.

Tristan : Pareil pour les deux de droite.

Lexa : Allons-y Pégase, on a des Dragons à éliminer.

Pégase : Avec plaisir Princesse.

Je saute sur son dos et décolle, très vite suivit par mes compagnons. Clarke est restée avec les enfants, mais ses éclairs font des ravages. Je sors ma double lame du Gardien plus maniable en l'air et commence à tuer tout ce qui passe à portée de ma lame. Je saute sur le dos d'un Dragon et lui enfonce ma lame dans la nuque, je fais ça sur plusieurs Dragons avant de sauter à nouveau sur Pégase. Mon cœur se contracte de douleur et je tourne la tête vers la Princesse Kalahan qui se bat contre plusieurs esprits. Clarke me regarde tristement et je ferme les yeux, je talonne Pégase et me poste près de la Princesse pour l'aider. Clarke a sauté sur Zéphyr et m'a remplacée sans un mot, mais je sais que ma réaction l'a blessée. Je devais rester à mon poste, le bracelet de Clarke protège Kalahan mais je ne supporte pas de la savoir en danger, ça m'épuise ce combat perpétuel contre mon cœur.

Kalahan : Merci Lexa, retourne à ton poste, ça va.

Lexa : Je reste avec toi, Clarke s'occupe des Dragons.

Au bout de deux heurs de combat je me fige en attendant Malwas récité une incantation.

Melwas : _**Ceux que vous avez aimés, jamais vous ne pourrez les blesser. Entendez mon appel esprits et détruisez mes ennemis.**_

Devant moi se tient Costia, mon cœur se serre et Kalahan pose la main sur moi. Elle a aussi baissé son épée devant une Elfe magnifique, sûrement sa mère vue la ressemblance. Les Dragons sont vaincus mais plus personne ne bouge. Persée et Illan font face à Gustus, Wells et John à Ellios. Raven et Harper à Finn, Jasper et Harper font face à Wick et Clarke regarde Nylah tendrement.

Clarke : Bonjour mon amie, je suis heureuse de te voire.

Nylah : Moi aussi Clarke, aucune Magie noire ne me fera lever la main sur toi mais nos ancien compagnons ne se contrôlent pas. Tu dois les renvoyer au Champs Elysées.

Clarke : Je sais, ne t'en fais. Retourne en paix, je m'occupe de ça.

Nylah : Je serais toujours avec toi ma Princesse.

Costia : Lexa, vite je ne me retiendrais pas longtemps, tue moi, dépêche-toi.

Lexa : Costia, je ne peux pas faire ça.

Costia : Je suis déjà morte et depuis longtemps Lexa, vous n'avez pas le choix, vous devez vous battre.

Lisendril : Ma fille, tu es ma fierté, suis ton cœur il te mènera sur le bon chemin.

Kalahan : Merci Mère, vous me manquez tellement.

Raven à les larmes aux yeux, le reste de mes compagnons aussi et Roan chargent Melwas.

Roan : Tu n'as donc aucun honneur, laisse donc nos compagnons reposer en paix, chien.

Melwas : Mais ça ne fait que commencer, je vais vous montrez à quel point vous êtes insignifiants.

Clarke : Non, c'est moi qui vais te montrer. Tu n'aurais jamais du faire ça, tu m'a mise en colère.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 :** Pouvoirs

Roan : Clarke, je m'en occupe.

Clarke : Je sais, je vais renvoyer nos compagnons se reposé en paix.

Jason : Maman, je peux le faire si tu veux.

Clarke : Non, vas aider ta mère. Atalante va me protéger, Sam, Maximus, restez avec lui.

Maximus : Oui Princesse.

Clarke : (Pensée) Mon cœur, je vais être indisponible le temps de renvoyer les esprits.

Lexa : Clarke je….

Clarke : Ce n'est pas grave mon amour, protège-là.

Lexa : Je t'aime.

Je ferme mon esprit et me concentre, plus cette quête avance et plus je sens que je vais perdre toute les personnes que j'aime. Mais si tel est le cas, je m'assurerai qu'ils aient tous une belle vie.

Clarke **:** _ **Entendez mon appel Seigneur Hadès**_ , j'ai besoin de vous.

(Halo Doré)

Hadès : Bonjour Clarke, en quoi puis-je t'aider ?

Clarke : Il faudrait renvoyer les esprits chez eux, Seigneur.

Hadès : Roi Roan, au moment où les Esprits vont disparaître, Melwas sera affaiblit.

Roan : J'ai compris Seigneur, je frapperai à ce moment là.

Clarke : Allons-y.

 **POV Lexa :**

Kalahan : Tout va bien Lexa ?

Lexa : Je l'ai blessée en te protégeant, j'ai abandonné mon poste.

Kalahan : Je suis désolée, je sais que c'est ton âme sœur, pourtant je ne suis bien que quand tu es prêt de moi.

Lexa : (Grimace) Ce sort est vraiment dur à contrer.

Costia : Si tu n'y arrive pas Lexa, tu sais qu'elle prendra des mesures drastiques. Elle ne te laissera jamais mourir, deviens un symbole pour les Elfes et tous t'obéirons. Au revoir ma guerrière, nous ne nous reverrons pas avant très longtemps.

Lexa : Au revoir Costia, merci.

Lisendril : Adieu ma fille, sois heureuse.

Je la regarde disparaître comme tous les autres esprits et je repère ma sœur plus loin.

Lexa : Talia, tu es prête à briller ?

Talia : Plus que jamais ma sœur.

Lexa : Kalahan, reste ici stp et couvre nous.

Kalahan : D'accord, fait attention à toi.

Lexa : Toi aussi.

Je tire Excalibur et tous les chevaliers invoqués tournent la tête vers moi. Arthur et Lancelot apparaissent près de moi et je libère tout mon pouvoir.

Lexa **:** _ **CHEVALIERS**_ , il est temps d'en finir.

Du coin de l'œil je vois le Seigneur Hadès disparaître et Clarke s'appuyer contre Atalante. Il est temps de rattraper mon erreur de tout à l'heure.

Lexa : Talia avec moi, pas de quartiers.

Je fonce et découpe en morceaux tous les guerriers se mettant en travers de mon chemin, je suis en colère contre moi et ça se sent dans mes coups.

Lancelot : Princesse, votre Magie déborde.

Lexa : Je l'ai blessée, comment j'ai pu faire ça ?

Lancelot : Vous n'avez pas le choix, plus vous luttez, plus le sort se renforce.

Lexa : Je vais lutter, c'est Clarke ma femme, c'est elle mon âme sœur et si ma mère ou le Seigneur Tysérion ne le comprenne pas, je partirais.

Lancelot : Nous en parlerons, finissons d'abord cette bataille.

 **POV Clarke :**

Clarke : Maintenant Roan.

Je vois mon frère se jeter sur Melwas et mon cœur se serre en entendant les paroles de Lexa. Cette situation est impossible, mais je ne la laisserai pas abandonner son peuple pour moi.

Lexa : (Pensée) C'est toi mon peuple, toi et les enfants, je n'ai besoin que de vous.

Clarke : (Pensée) Je serais toujours avec toi Lexa, finissons-en.

Gabriella : Maman, je brille.

Je me tourne vers ma fille et souris, la Magie des Gardiens s'active en elle.

Clarke : Tu es une Gardienne, comme ta mère, ton Royaume est menacé, ta Magie se réveille.

Gabriella : Je ne comprends pas, pourquoi maintenant ?

Clarke : Parce que c'est ton peuple ma fille. Laisse couler ta Magie, n'ais pas peur, tout se passera bien.

Des doubles lames Elfique apparaissent dans ses mains et ma fille charge un groupe d'ennemis, Ulysse sur les talons.

Atalante : Clarke, on trouvera une solution pour toi et Lexa, pour l'instant concentre-toi sur la bataille.

Clarke : Bien sûr mon amie, pardonne-moi.

Atalante : Ne fais rien d'irréfléchi, stp.

Je tourne la tête vers mon frère en sentant ma Magie réagir et claque des doigts. Lexa apparait près de lui et c'est ensemble qu'ils terrassent Melwas.

Melwas : Ne croyez pas avoir gagné, d'autres viendront, bien plus terribles que moi.

Clarke : Nous serons là pour les accueillir comme il se doit.

Lexa : Ils se replient.

Clarke : Pas question, (parle en pensée à tous) c'est le moment de déchaîner vos pouvoirs mes amis. Ne les laissons pas rejoindre leurs camps, pas de quartiers.

Lexa : _**CHEVALIERS EN AVANT !**_

Je me concentre et lève les mains, une pluie d'éclairs tombe sur nos ennemis. Je vois mon fils faire pareil, et le reste de nos compagnons déchainer leurs pouvoirs. Au bout d'une heure, le reste des soldats restant jette leur épée au sol et Lexa arrête le combat.

 **POV Lexa :**

Lexa : VICTOIRE !

Je lève le poing en l'air en souriant, et me tourne vers les Chevaliers. Ils s'inclinent tous vers moi avant de disparaître. Seuls restent prêt de moi, Lancelot et Arthur qui semblent satisfais de cette bataille remportée.

Arthur : Tu es ma fierté Lexa.

Lexa : Merci. Rentrons, nous devons préparer la prochaine bataille.

Je commence à marcher quand une douleur au cœur m'arrête, me coupant la respiration. Inconsciemment je tourne la tête vers Kalahan au lieu de Clarke et sens mon cœur se crisper de douleur encore plus.

Milo : (Apparaît devant Kalahan et lui touche l'épaule) Vous croyez avoir perdu, mais ça ne fait que commencer. Seul un baiser pourra sauver la Princesse de Valinor et un baiser d'amour sincère, vous en êtes capable Princesse Lexa ?

Talia réceptionne Kalahan et Milo disparait en riant. Je cours vers elle mais Clarke est déjà penchée au dessus d'elle, je me sens aussitôt coupable et détourne les yeux.

Clarke : Embrasse-là Talia, ça marchera.

Ma sœur pose ses lèvres sur Kalahan qui reprend des couleurs mais pas assez. Mon cœur se compresse et Clarke pose la main sur ma joue doucement. La douleur recule et avant même qu'elle ne parle je sais ce qu'elle va me demander de faire.

Lexa : Clarke, non.

Clarke : Lexa, tu l'aime aussi. Ne me mens pas, c'est inutile, sort ou pas sort. Tu as de l'affection pour elle, la preuve c'est vers elle que tu t'es tournée quand ton cœur c'est serrer et non vers moi.

Lexa : (Larme) Je suis désolée, je lutte contre tout ça. C'est toi que j'aime, stp crois-moi.

Clarke : Je te crois mon amour, mais ton cœur est assez grand pour aimer deux personnes.

Gabriella : (Larmes) Je ne supporte pas de vous voir si triste, mon cœur va exploser.

Nolan : Le mien aussi.

Talia : (Pleurs) Stp, ne la laisse pas mourir.

Clarke : (Claque des doigts) On sera mieux ici.

On se retrouve tous au palais, Tysérion se précipite près de sa fille et Clarke s'écarte.

Jason : Je suis désolé maman, il n'y a pas d'autre solution pour la sauver.

Merlin : Ce n'est qu'un baiser Lexa, ça ne t'engage en rien.

Mon cœur semble imploser et je me penche au dessus de Kalahan doucement.

 **POV Clarke :**

Au moment ou les lèvres de Lexa touchent celle de Kalahan une larme coule sur ma joue. Par tout les Dieux que ça fait mal d'assister à ça. Kalahan ouvre les yeux et Talia la serre contre elle en pleurant. Lexa s'est reculée aussi loin que possible et évite mon regard.

Clarke : Vous devez retirer le sort sur Kalahan et Lexa Majestés. Vous voyez bien que ça fait souffrir tout le monde, et je ne parle pas de moi. Kalahan aime Talia et c'est réciproque. Lexa est ma femme, votre fille, votre Princesse. Elle a plus que prouvé sa valeur aujourd'hui, sur le champ de bataille, tout comme chaque personne qui a participé à cette bataille. Je vous conjure de réfléchir, ensemble on peut gagner.

Galéad : Je veux le bonheur des mes enfants Déesse, mais mon Royaume passe avant tout.

Tysérion : La Princesse Lexa vient de prouver qu'elle aime aussi ma fille, le sort restera en place.

Lexa : Alors je pars, ce baiser n'a rien à voir avec l'amour. Ce sort nous contraint Kalahan et moi à faire ce genre de chose alors que nos cœurs appartiennent à quelqu'un d'autre. Je ne vous laisserais pas détruire mon mariage, si vous n'enlevez pas se sort je partirais avec mes compagnons.

Kalahan : Père svp, acceptez.

Tysérion : Si vous partez ou si vous refusez cette union, mes troupes quitteront Avalon et vous mourez tous. C'est une question de pouvoir, pas de sentiments.

Clarke : Vous avez tort majesté, nous avons plusieurs choses à voir avant de reparler de tout ça.

Lexa : Clarke je….

Clarke : Non Lexa, on ne partira pas d'ici. Cela te briserais le cœur, c'est ta quête, ton Royaume, ta famille, ton peuple. Tu ne peux pas les abandonner, je ne te laisserais pas faire ça.

Lexa : Je refuse de te perdre à cause d'un Roi borné et sans cœur.

Tysérion : Faites attention à ce que vous dites Princesse, je suis le Roi de Valinor.

Lexa : Je me fous de qui vous êtes, vous êtes assoiffé de pouvoir et prêt à tout pour l'augmenter.

Galéad : Lexa ça suffit.

Lexa : Vous n'êtes pas mieux mère, je ne vous laisserai pas détruire ma vie.

Galaad : Nous avons tous besoin de repos, reprenons cette discussion demain.

Clarke : Je dois parler au Seigneur Apollon, je reviens.

(Halo doré)

 **POV Lexa :**

Jason : Maman, allons nous reposer.

Les poings serrés, je me retiens avec peine de tuer ce Roi de malheur. Kalahan pose la main sur moi et fait une chose à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas.

Kalahan : (A genoux devant moi, tête baissée)

Tysérion : Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Relève-toi immédiatement Kalahan.

Kalahan : Je vous jure Loyauté Princesse Lexa du Royaume d'Avalon, ma vie vous appartient. Et j'encourage tous mes soldats fidèles à faire de même. Vous refusez d'écouter père, mais dorénavant vous n'avez plus votre mot à dire sur mes décisions.

Plusieurs centaines de soldats sortent des ranges et viennes s'agenouiller devant moi, suivis de la totalité des soldats d'Avalon. Le Roi Serre les dents de colère et part avec le reste de ses troupes. Mon frère et ma sœur sont aussi agenouillés et je vois ma mère souffler de lassitude.

Lexa : Relevez-vous Princesse, vous aussi Talia, Léos. Votre geste me touche beaucoup, sachez que je saurais m'en montrer digne. Comme le dit le Seigneur Galaad nous avons tous besoin de repos, nous rependrons cette discussion plus tard.

Kalahan : Je vous remercie de m'avoir sauvée.

Lexa : Je pense qu'après tout ça, tu peux me tutoyer Kalahan. Je ne pouvais pas te laisser mourir, même si pour ça j'ai sans doute brisé le cœur de ma femme et de ma sœur.

Talia : Je te suis reconnaissante de l'avoir sauvé Lexa, je comprends que ce n'est pas de votre faute. Tu n'as rien à te faire pardonner, tu es ma sœur et ma Commandante. Je suis heureuse de te connaître enfin, je serais toujours à tes côtés.

Léos : Tout comme moi, je ne suis pas d'accord avec les agissements de mère et dorénavant je ne répondrai plus qu'à toi.

Kalahan : GLOIRE A NOTRE COMMANDANTE !

Soldats : GLORE A NOTRE COMMANDE ! (Tapent les armures, point sur le cœur)

Lancelot : Ils viennent de vous reconnaitre comme leur Chef.

Mes compagnons me sourient et je regagne leurs quartiers, le cœur léger mais lourd de l'absence de Clarke. Elle m'a complètement fermé son esprit depuis mon baiser avec Kalahan.

Kira : Maitre, ne vous en faite pas, Clarke reviendra toujours près de vous.

Lexa : Je l'ai énormément blessée Kira.

Jason : Ce n'est pas ta faute, maman le sait.

Gabriella : Tu as déjà accomplit beaucoup maman, repose-toi.

Nolan : Je sais que tout finira bien, après tout, rien ne peux vous séparer avec Clarke, vous finissez toujours par vous retrouver.

Lexa : John tu peux…

John : Je vais la voire, ne t'en fais pas.

Raven/ Octavia : Emmène-nous stp.

John : C'est parti.

Jason : J'y vais aussi, Gaby reste avec maman.

Gabriella : Ok, à plus tard. Aller viens maman, on va manger et se reposer.

Ma fille glisse sa main dans la mienne et me tire, Kira et Nolan me suivent et les autre vont se reposer. Malheureusement pour moi les épreuves ne font que commencer.

 **POV Clarke :**

Apollon : Je ne vais pas te demander comment tu vas ?

Clarke : Inutile en effet.

Artemis : Bonjour Clarke.

Clarke : Bonjour Déesse, je ne voulais pas vous déranger, je repasserai plus tard.

Artemis : Clarke, viens ici.

Je m'approche et elle m'enferme dans ses bras, déclenchant mes larmes. Génial je pleure dans ses bras comme une idiote, je suis pathétique. Ce n'est qu'au bout de dix minutes que je me calme enfin, pourtant je suis toujours serrée contre la Déesse.

Artemis : Même les Dieux peuvent pleurer, avoir mal. Nous sommes là pour toi, viens manger avec nous.

Clarke : Merci Déesse.

Artémis : Quand vas-tu te décider à m'appeler par mon prénom ? Tu le fais bien avec mon frère ou Hestia.

Apollon : Laisse-la donc, personne ne résiste à mon charme c'est tout et Hestia est sa Marraine.

Clarke : (Rire) Si tu veux mon avis, ta sœur est bien plus charmante que toi.

Artémis : Dans tes dents, vilain.

Apollon : (Boude) Pfff, vous n'y connaissez rien en hommes, c'est tout.

Clarke : Les femmes sont bien plus intéressantes.

Artémis : (Clin d'œil) Je ne peux que confirmer.

Je rigole et m'installe près d'eux quand John, Jason, Octavia et Raven apparaissent devant nous. Je souris et me décale pour qu'ils s'installent avec nous.

John : Pardon pour cette intrusion Seigneur Apollon.

Apollon : Vous étiez inquiets pour Clarke, vous n'avez pas à vous excuser, prenez place je vous en prie.

Clarke : Je vais bien, j'avais juste besoin d'une pause.

Raven : Tu viens de manquer quelque chose, Kalahan a juré fidélité à Lexa.

Octavia : Léos, Talia et l'ensemble des soldats d'Avalon aussi.

John : Tout comme environ 1000 soldats de Valinor.

Jason : Tysérion était furieux, quant à Galéad elle a juste soufflé de lassitude.

Artémis : Ils sont tout les deux de très bons souverains mais des parents horribles.

Raven : Déesse, vous ne connaitriez pas un moyen pour briser se sort ?

Artémis : Aphrodite pourrait sûrement aider, généralement je me tiens loin de l'amour.

(Halo Doré)

Aphrodite : Hyppolite sera ravi de l'apprendre.

Clarke : (Rire) Bonjour grand-mère.

Jason : (Sourire) Grand-mère, vous êtes venue nous aider ?

Aphrodite : Bien sûr, vous êtes mes enfants après tout.

Octavia : Vous savez comment enlever le sort Déesse ?

Aphrodite : Le faire avec force pourrait tuer Kalahan ou même Lexa. Je pense plus à quelque chose pour Tysérion et Galéad.

John : Quoi donc ?

Clarke : Les faire tomber amoureux, n'est-ce pas ?

Aphrodite : Tu as compris, ainsi ils auraient leur accord.

Clarke : Tu oublies le Roi Elros. Il est le véritable amour de la Reine Galéal, tu sais que je dis vrai. Briser un tel lien et presque impossible, de plus je m'y refuse complètement, ça va contre tout ce pourquoi j'existe.

Aphrodite : (Souffle) Je savais que tu dirais ça.

Jason : Nous sommes dans une impasse, Seigneur Apollon, la vison a-t-elle changé ?

Apollon : Je vais voire, je vous le dirais une fois celle-ci claire.

On continue à parler un moment et on finit par rentrer, je rentre doucement dans la chambre et souris en voyant Gaby et Lexa dormir dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Ma fille ouvre les yeux et me serre contre elle, je la serre contre moi et elle sort de la chambre sans un mot. Je me glisse près de ma femme qui vient se coller à moi.

Lexa : Ne me quitte pas.

Clarke : Jamais mon amour.

Lexa : Je suis tellement désolée.

Clarke : Ce n'est pas ta faute, dors, je veille sur toi.

Lexa : (Resserre ses bras autour de me taille) C'est toi mon âme sœur, personne d'autre.

Clarke : Et tu es la mienne.

 **Un mois plus tard…..**

 **POV Lexa :**

Lexa : Bon où on en est ?

Persée : Nous sommes toujours encerclés, et apparemment un nouveau Seigneur Noir est apparu.

Merlin : C'est mon ancien Maitre, Blaise, il est redoutable, cependant tout son pouvoir lui vient de son bâton, une fois détruit, il sera inoffensif.

Clarke : Je pensais que Blaise faisait partie des gentils.

Merlin : Autrefois oui, mais il s'est perdu comme moi il n'y a pas si longtemps.

Arthur : Ce traitre, c'est grâce à lui que Mordred a eu Clarent.

Lexa : A quoi on doit s'attendre ?

Jason : Blaise est très puissant mais avec Merlin on pourra l'occuper.

Lexa : Je me chargerais de briser son bâton.

Merlin : Ne le laissez pas vous toucher, vous tomberiez en son pouvoir.

Raven : Comme la Magie du Sang ?

Jason : Pire, vous êtes conscient de ce que vous faites mais vous ne pouvez pas vous arrêter.

Clarke : Pour contrer cela, il faut toujours rester à deux, si l'autre a un comportement étrange vous l'assommez et vous me l'emmenez.

Clara : Je sais également contrer ce sort, donc si la Déesse est occupée je pourrais le faire.

Lexa : Vous compter vous battre Majesté ? (Regarde Tysérion)

Tysérion : Vous acceptez enfin d'épouser ma fille ?

Kalahan : Père continuez et vous me perdrez définitivement, cessez ces idioties. J'aime la Princesse Talia et Lexa aime la Déesse Clarke, rien ne changera cela.

Talia : Majesté je sais que je ne suis pas ma sœur, mais j'ai montré ma valeur et je suis aussi une Princesse d'Avalon.

Tysérion : Si à la fin de cette bataille vous n'avez pas prit de décision, nous partirons, mes troupes et moi.

Lexa : Dans ce cas vous n'avez rien à faire à ce conseil de guerre, vu que vous ne participez pas.

Galéade : Lexa je t'en prie soit raisonnable, ton obstination va causer notre mort à tous.

Clarke : Je vous interdis de dire ça, c'est votre obstination qui causera cela et non celle de Lexa. C'est ma femme, je ne vous laisserais pas me l'enlever sans me battre et croyez-moi vous ne me voulez pas comme ennemie.

Un sourire magistral étire mes lèvres accompagné d'une fierté sans nom. Malgré que mon cœur me fasse souffrir le martyr à cause du sort je l'embrasse et la serre contre moi. Kalahan serre les dents mais sourit et Talia lui prend la main.

Léos : Mère, je pense que vous devriez sortir aussi. Nous avons à faire et votre présence n'est plus la bienvenue, et elle ne le sera plus tant que vous n'aurez pas repris vos esprits.

Lexa : Gardes, veuillez escorter le Roi Tysérion et la Reine dans leurs quartier svp.

Garde : (S'incline) Oui Commandante.

Clarke : Désolée mon cœur, ils m'énervent, ça va ?

Lexa : (Sourire) Ne t'excuse pas, j'aime quand tu dis à tout le monde que je t'appartiens.

Raven : (Rire) C'était plutôt clair en effet.

Arthur : Tu sais il existe une loi chez les elfes qui pourrait t'aider.

Lancelot : C'est dangereux mon Roi.

Lexa : De quoi vous parlez ?

Kalahan : Du défi royal.

Clarke : Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Léos : Non, pas question que Lexa fasse ça.

Talia : Je suis d'accord.

Lexa : J'aimerais bien qu'on m'explique avant de décider pour moi.

Arthur : C'est une épreuve de volonté. En gros tu dois tenir plus longtemps que ton adversaire lors d'une épreuve.

Clarke : Quelle épreuve ?

Léos : La dernière fois c'était se tenir en équilibre sur une poutre et en contrebas il y avait des piques. Les deux participants sont morts, et le conflit n'a jamais été réglé.

Clarke : Non.

Lexa : Clarke, je ne vais pas mourir, tu me connais.

Clarke : Non Lexa, si tu meures, je mourais aussi, tout comme Kalahan, ce qui entrainerait la mort de Talia.

Kalahan : Tu sais qu'elle a raison, j'ai foie en tes capacités mais là, c'est un trop gros risque.

Lexa : Nous en reparlerons, continuons le plan.

Aden : Je vais prendre une partie de l'armée pour protéger le château.

Lexa : Ok faisons les groupes, vous devez absolument rester ensemble, on ne sait jamais avec Blaise. Persée, Ilan, Clara, je compte sur vous pour que tous les soldats et Chevaliers soi également par deux minimum.

Illan : Bien sûr Princesse.

Lexa : Bien, Bryan et Jasper vous serez avec vos enfants, vous serez postés ici. (Montre sur la carte).

Bryan : Je suppose que tu veux qu'on leur bloque toute retraite ?

Lexa : Tu suppose bien. Clara, Bellamy et les Chevaliers, vous serez positionnés ici. (Montre sur la carte) Roan et les garçons, ici, vous protégez le château. John, Ellios, Elise et Cassandra, vous serez en soutien ici. Octavia, Orion, Raven et Tristan vous serez avec Illan et les soldats, ici. Kyle, Chris et Christopher vous les accompagner. Gabriella, Lisa, Kira, Ulysse, Atalante et Harper, vous serez avec Clarke Ici, le but et de soutenir au maximum Clarke pour qu'elle puisse se concentrer sur sa Magie. Merlin, Aden, Sam, Jason, Maximus, vous serez ici, on va pousser Blaise dans votre direction. Persée tu vas te mettre ici avec la Garde et les Seigneur Galaad, Lancelot, Lionel et Logan ainsi que partie des Chevaliers invoqués seront avec vous aussi. Arthur, Kalahan, Léos et moi on sera ici, le but et faire reculer l'ennemi vers Jason et Merlin. Octavia tu va avec Talia et les Amazones ici. Jason quand tu seras sûr que Blaise aura détourné son attention fais-moi apparaître près de lui, je m'occuperai du bâton. Ensuite Clarke tu n'auras plus qu'à l'enfermer. Wells, Nessie et Nala vous rapatriés les blessés.

Clarke : Ok, il est temps de tous se reposer, la bataille va être rude.

On regagne tous nos quartiers et voyant Clarke perdue dans ses pensées je lui attrape la main.

Clarke : Lexa, le sort est en train de te tuer, et Kalahan aussi.

Lexa : C'est notre choix de ne pas vouloir être séparées de la personne qu'on aime.

Clarke : (Souffle) Je t'interdis de faire ce stupide défi.

Lexa : Je le ferais si le Roi Tysérion n'a pas changé d'avis à la fin de la prochaine bataille.

Clarke : Pas si il y a un autre moyen Lexa. Je vais devoir aller voir Apollon il m'appelle, je dois aussi voir mes parents.

Lexa : (Embrase) Reviens-moi vite.

Clarke : Tu ne devrais pas m'embraser, ta douleur empire après.

Lexa : Je m'en fiche.

Clarke : Mais pas moi, je déteste te voire souffrir autant.

Lexa : C'est d'être loin de toi qui me tuerais Clarke.

Clarke : (Souffle) Je reviens vite, je t'aime.

Lexa : Je t'aime aussi, à plus tard ma Déesse.

(Halo doré)

Deux heures plus tard je m'assois sur le lit en soupirant quand Kalahan rentre en grimaçant. Elle s'assoit près de moi et je pose ma main sur la sienne calmant ainsi les douleurs.

Kalahan : Je suis désolée pour mon père, si ma mère était encore parmi nous elle aurait put le raisonner.

Lexa : (Yeux qui brillent) Tu crois ? Parce que je peux peut-être la faire venir ici grâce à Jason.

Kalahan : C'est la seule personne qu'il écoutait.

Lexa : On peut toujours essayer mais ta mère sera de notre côté ?

Kalahan : J'en suis certaine, tu la vu comme moi la dernière fois.

Lexa : On essayera après la bataille, vas te reposer.

Kalahan : (Gênée) Je peux, du moins jusqu'à ce que Clarke revienne, je peux…. La douleur m'empêche de dormir, et j'ai vraiment besoin de repos.

Lexa : La douleur se calme dans les bras de Clarke, pas dans ceux de Talia ?

Kalahan : (Rouge) On n'en est pas encore là dans notre relation et puis la douleur se calme complètement quand je suis près de toi.

Lexa : (Ouvres les bras) Viens, quelques heures de douleur en moins et du repos nous feront du bien.

Kalahan : Merci Lexa.

Je resserre mes bras autour d'elle, et je souffle de soulagement sentant la douleur partir. Trop fatiguée pour penser que cette vision puisse blesser Clarke je m'endors le sourire aux lèvres.

 **POV Clarke :**

Clarke : Maman, papa la potion est prête ?

Cupidon : Oui, mais promets-moi que c'est en tout dernier recours Clarke.

Psyché : J'oubliais, pour maintenir le sort, une personne doit se souvenir de ton existence.

Clarke : Pourquoi ?

Cupidon : Si tu disparais le sort aussi, et ils se souviendront de tout et leur douleur sera pire. Si une personne se souvient, ça te maintiendra dans ce monde.

Clarke : Mais qui choisir ? Aucun de mes compagnons ne va accepter ça.

Psychée : Il te faudra choisir sagement, une personne très proche de toi c'est le mieux.

Clarke : Mais je condamne cette personne à souffrir sans rien dire, c'est cruel.

Cupidon : C'est comme ça ma fille, toute Magie a un prix, tu le sais.

Clarke : J'espère ne jamais m'en servir, merci.

Psychée : Tu es la Déesse de l'amour véritable, tu sais très bien que ce qui lie Kalahan et Lexa ce n'est pas l'amour.

Clarke : Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

Cupidon : Juste pour que tu te rappelle ma fille, c'est le sort qui les fait agir comme ça. Maintenant va, Apollon t'attend.

Clarke : Merci encore, je reviendrai bientôt.

Cupidon : Tu es chez toi ma fille.

(Halo Doré)

J'apparais près d'Apollon qui discute avec Hestia.

Clarke : (Sourire) Marraine, je suis contente de te voire. Bonjour Apollon, alors du nouveau ?

Hestia : Bonjour ma fille, la vison à un peu changé.

Clarke : Ah oui ?

Apollon : Oui, mais il y a toujours beaucoup de morts.

Clarke : Gaby ?

Hestia : Elle s'en sort dans cette vison mais pas Ulysse, ni Bellamy, Jasper,Aden, Lissandro, Roan, Tristan, Illan et Lisa.

Apollon : Vous arrivez à tuer Morgan et récupérer le Graal. Avalon est en partit détruite mais toujours debout, Lexa devient la Reine car sa mère abdique.

Clarke : Je ne peux pas laisser autant de mes amis mourir, c'est impossible, je suis sûre qu'on peut faire mieux.

Hestia : Lexa va défier Tysérion mais va mourir dans une autre vision, à moins que tu arrêtes le défi en les faisant oublier. Si ça se passe comme ça, votre victoire est totale et tous tes compagnons sont en vie. Lexa se marie avec Kalahan et ont une belle vie, comme Jason et Gabriella et le reste de tes amis.

Apollon : Mais toi, tu souffriras mille morts en assistant à ça. Pour finir par disparaître de chagrin, malgré la personne qui se souviendra. Tu te condamne à une longue agonie, il n'y aps de bonne solution et j'en suis désolé.

Clarke : (Larme) Qui se souviendra ?

Hestia : On ne sait pas encore, mais si tu choisis de les faire oublier, tu leur accorde une longue vie. Donc même en disparaissant la plupart de tes compagnons seront déjà aux champs Elysées.

Clarke : Ok, je suppose que pour le moment c'est la meilleure option mais je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot.

Apollon : Je t'appellerai si ça change encore, bonne chance pour demain.

Clarke : Merci.

(Halo Doré)

J'apparais dans la chambre et mon cœur semble imploser en voyant Kalahan et Lexa en train de dormir dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Une larme coule sur ma joue et je sors de la chambre sans bruit. Elles ont besoin de repos, et moi d'air.

Atalante : Ou vas-tu ?

Clarke : Tu ne dors jamais ?

Atalante : Je viens de remplacer Maximus devant ta porte.

Clarke : Lexa dort avec Kalahan, veille à ce qu'elles ne soient pas dérangées stp.

Atalante : Clarke, c'est le sort.

Clarke : Je sais, je vais prendre l'air, fais ce que je te dis, stp.

Atalante : Oui Déesse.

Je lui souris tristement et sort du palais, j'ai à peine fais quelques pas que Nolan m'attrape la main.

Nolan : Tata, pourquoi tu es si triste ?

C'est rare qu'il m'appelle Tata, je lui ébouriffe les cheveux et resserre ma main autour de la sienne.

Clarke : C'est rien bonhomme, tu ne dors pas ?

Nolan : Lexa n'aime que toi, tu ne dois pas avoir peur.

Clarke : Je n'ai pas peur, je dois juste réfléchir à tout ça.

Nolan : Je n'aime pas quand vous être tristes, tu devrais retourner auprès de Lexa. Ella a besoin de toi, et toi aussi tu as besoin d'elle. Vous êtes plus fortes ensemble, votre amour c'est le plus fort. Plus fort que n'importe quoi d'autre, alors ne l'oublie pas.

Clarke : Merci mon grand, vas te reposer maintenant, demain on a une grande bataille qui nous attend.

Nolan me serre dans ses bras et regagne le palais, je reste observer les étoiles un moment quand Lexa arrive et me prend dans ses bras en pleurant. Je m'écarte d'elle doucement, je ne veux plus qu'elle souffre.

Clarke : Non Lexa, ne me touche pas. Retourne vers Kalahan, tant que le sort ne sera pas levé c'est mieux comme ça.

Lexa : Non, je suis désolée que tu ais vu ça, on voulait juste un peu de répit sans douleur.

Clarke : Je ne supporte plus de te voire souffrir en permanence Lexa, reste près d'elle, stp.

Elle se jette sur moi et m'enferme dans ses bras en pleurant, je n'ai pas la force de la repousser une nouvelle fois et la serre contre moi.

Clarke : Je suis à toi pour l'éternité Lexa, rien ne changera cela. Je t'aime au delà de la raison, mais tu dois être en forme pour demain. Retourne près d'elle stp, demain une grande bataille nous attend.

Lexa : Non, je reste avec toi, c'est dans tes bras que je veux être et nulle part ailleurs.

Clarke : Lexa je sens ton cœur se broyer juste en étant dans mes bras, ça suffit. Ne m'oblige pas à te renvoyer par Magie, c'est temporaire mon amour, on trouvera une solution.

Elle s'écarte de mes bras et je lui enlève d'un geste tendre ses larmes.

Lexa : Si on ne se touche pas, je peux rester, stp ?

Clarke : D'accord, mais on va dormir.

Lexa : Tout ce que tu veux.

Une fois dans la chambre je m'installe sur le fauteuil, je sais pertinemment que si je vais dans le lit on va se coller en moins de deux minutes.

Lexa : Tu reste là ?

Clarke : Dors Lexa, je ne bouge pas.

Lexa : Je …

Clarke : Lex non, dors et moi aussi je t'aime.

Elle me fait un timide sourire et s'endort rapidement, dès fois c'est la Déesse de la vengeance que j'aimerais être et non celle de l'amour véritable. Au bout d'une heure à la regarder dormir je lui embrasse le front et m'endors à mon tour.

 **Cœur de la bataille….**

Blaise : Déesse, vous ne me faites pas peur. Ma Maitresse vous vaincra, plusieurs de vos amis ont déjà été touchés et cela use tout votre pouvoir divin de les soigner.

Clarke : Vous avez tort de me sous-estimer Blaise. Pourquoi servir le mal ?

Blaise : Parce que c'est bien plus drôle, Avalon sera détruite et tout ça prendra enfin fin.

Clarke : Je ne vous laisserai pas faire Blaise, vous ne toucherez pas à Avalon, ni à son peuple.

Blaise : Ma Maitresse m'a dit que votre femme était sous l'emprise d'un sort, elle pourrait la libérer. Si vous partez et rentrez chez vous, laissez-nous détruire ce Royaume qui n'apporte que souffrance dans votre cœur si pur.

Clarke : Vos belles paroles ne m'intéressent pas, par contre vous devriez parler moins.

Jason **:** _ **Que la flamme m'entoure et me protège, qu'elle soit gardienne de ma vie. Fire Power !**_

Harper/Lisa : _**Que la justice Divine s'abatte sur notre ennemi.**_

Aden/ Lissandro : _**Que l'eau, la terre, le feu, l'air, la glace et l'esprit entendent mon appel : Fusion Elementaris !**_

Gabriella **:** (Voix de pouvoir) _ **Que le cœur noir qui bat en vous se réveille.**_

Merlin : Oh Maitre, qu'êtes-vous devenu ? _**Lumenicence !**_

Sam : _**Que la Terre l'emprisonne, Lianes éternelles !**_

Jason : _ **Esprits immobilise le !**_

Clarke : _**Entend mon appel Apollon et guide mon bras. Divine Flèche !**_

On lâche tous notre pouvoir en même temps et mon fils claque des doigts pour faire apparaître Lexa pile au moment où Blaise tangue sous la violence de nos sorts.

 **POV Lexa :**

Talia : Lexa, ils sont trop nombreux.

Lexa : (Sort Excalibur) _ **À moi Chevaliers de la table Ronde, entendez mon appel et combattez.**_

Tous les Chevaliers nous entourent et je regarde Arthur en souriant.

Léos : Impressionnant, on peut souffler un peu.

Kalahan : Où est Blaise, je l'ai perdu de vue.

Lexa : (Grimace) Il fait face à Clarke, je vais sûrement être appelée d'ici peu.

Talia : On tiendra bon, ne t'en fais pas pour nous.

Léos : Tes compagnons sont assez impressionnants.

Octavia : Malheureusement ce n'est pas la première fois que nous nous retrouverons dans ce genre de situations.

Lexa : Je sais, mais vous n'êtes pas mal non plus. Arthur, je te les confie, je reviens.

J'apparais devant Blaise et j'entends mon fils hurler.

Jason : Maintenant maman on le bloque.

Je me saisis d'Excalibur et brise le bâton du Magicien mais il me touche la main.

Blaise : Tue la Déesse, maintenant.

Je lutte contre l'enchantement mais mes pas me rapprochent petit à petit de Clarke qui me regarde sans bouger.

Gabriella : Maman stop, (tire son épée)

Clarke : N'intervenez pas, elle ne me fera rien.

Merlin : Comment tu peux garder l'enchantement sans ton pouvoir Blaise ?

Blaise : En donnant ma vie, mais j'aurai la satisfaction d'emporter la Déesse avec moi. Et sans elle ma Maitresse remportera cette guerre car Lexa sera brisée par sa mort.

Kira : (Tire son épée) Maitre, réveillez-vous, svp.

J'avance en serrant Excalibur dans ma main, les combats se sont tous arrêtés et je sens tous les regards sur moi. Blaise doit les empêcher de bouger, pourquoi Clarke ne bouge pas ?

Clarke : Tu es plus forte que cet enchantement Lexa, tu ne me feras rien, je le sais.

Lisa : Déesse êtes-vous sûre ?

Clarke : Si c'était Kira douterais-tu ?

Kira : (Rouge) Je ne vois pas le rapport.

Harper : Ha l'amour, Monty me manque.

Je suis arrivée devant Clarke qui me regarde avec amour, je sens la sueur couler le long de mon dos et je lui souris tendrement. J'en ai assez de ces sorts à répétitions, je me retourne vivement et lance de toutes mes forces Excalibur dans le cœur de Blaise qui s'effondre. Le sort s'arrête et je m'écroule dans les bras protecteurs de ma femme, elle me sourit tendrement et n'y résistant pas je l'embrasse passionnément.

Gabriella : (Rire) Eh, faites ça ailleurs, y a des âmes sensibles ici.

Ulysse : (Eclate de rire) J'espère que tu ne parle pas de toi ?

Kira : (Rire) Tout le monde va bien ?

Mon cœur semble avoir décidé de m'accorder un répit car je ne ressens rien en embrassant Clarke. J'en profite pour me coller à elle et l'enfermer dans mes bras.

 **POV Clarke :**

Ok, j'abandonne, quand elle m'embrasse comme ça, je ne peux pas la repousser, ni quand elle me serre si fort contre elle. Je lui rends son étreinte et du coin de l'œil je vois le Seigneur Noir, Milo, apparaître.

Milo : Vous avez peut être gagné cette bataille, mais ce sera la dernière croyez-moi. En attendant j'emporte une partie de votre armée avec moi.

Je pousse doucement Lexa et laisse exploser mon pouvoir divin.

Clarke : _**Entend mon appel Hestia et protège mon armée. Que la Flamme m'obéisse, protéger les.**_

Un mur de Feu entoure notre armée et Milo recule terrifié avant de disparaître. Ce dernier sort à vidé mes forces et c'est moi qui tombe dans les bras de Lexa.

Soldats : GLOIRE À LA COMMANDANTE ET A LA DEESSE CLARKE !

Je souris et ferme les yeux en m'appuyant contre Lexa qui grimace face à notre proximité, pourtant elle ne me lâche pas et me serre contre elle.

Clarke : Atalante, tu veux bien me ramener au château stp ? Ecarte toi Lexa, regarde Kalahan, vous ne pouvez pas continuer comme ça.

Ma femme tourne la tête vers Kalahan qui est dans les bras de Talia plus faible que jamais. A contre cœur elle s'écarte de moi et me transfère dans les bras d'Atalante avant de rejoindre Kalahan. Ses traits sont tirés et je sais pertinemment ce qu'elle va faire en rentrant. On rentre au palais et Lexa n'accorde même pas un regard au Roi Tysérion et sa mère. Elle tient la main de Kalahan ce qui doit le ravir mais quand il voit son regard il perd le sourire.

Lexa : Demain nous réglerons définitivement ce problème Majesté. (Regard dur)

Elros : Princesse, allez vous reposer. Vous et vos compagnons avez remporté une grande victoire aujourd'hui.

Lexa : Merci Majesté.

Général de la Garde de Valinor : Princesse Lexa, moi et mes 20 000 soldats vous jurons allégeance.

Lexa : J'accepte avec plaisir Général, nous parlerons demain, bienvenue dans mon armée.

Tysérion : (Colère) C'est de la trahison Général, je vous ferai exécuter pour cela.

Général : Vous n'êtes plus mon Roi, je sers la Princesse Lexa, nous sauverons Avalon sans vous et votre folie.

Lexa : Demain Majesté. Je vous déconseille de toucher à un cheveu de mes hommes si vous ne voulez pas vous retrouver avec une guerre de plus sur les bras.

Clarke : Lexa ça suffit, nous avons tous besoin de repos. Nous parlerons demain, d'ici là, j'espère que vous changerez d'avis Majesté.

On rentre dans notre chambre et on se couche sans un mot et sans se toucher. Deux heures plus tard je me réveille, je n'ai plus le choix il me faut choisir quelqu'un. Aucun de mes enfants, ça leur briserai le cœur à coup sûr. Raven, Octavia, Aden ou Roan ? Jamais ils ne me laisseront faire une chose pareille ? Atalante est ma meilleure option, elle obéira à mes ordres, mais comment lui faire accepter ? Je sors de la chambre et comme à son habitude Atalante est là, je lui fais signe de me suivre et elle obéit sans discuter. Une fois dehors je m'assois sur un banc et fait signe à Atalante de faire de même.

Atalante : Je sens que je ne vais pas aimer cette discussion.

Clarke : Je suis désolée mon amie, mais il n'y a que toi pour supporter ce que je vais te demander de faire.

Atalante : Je t'écoute Clarke.

Clarke : (Sors la fiole) Ceci et un sort d'oubli ultime qui effacera mon existence en tant que Clarke Princesse du Royaume de Skyland. Plus personne ne se souviendra de moi comme de leur amie, leur mère ou leur femme. Je serais juste leur Déesse protectrice, qui les a aidés durant la dernière quête. Pour eux ce sera Lexa l'héroïne de la première et seconde quête. Elle pourra se marier avec Kalahan, elle aura une belle vie. Comme le reste de nos compagnons, si je la laisse défier le Roi Tysérion elle va mourir. Si je ne fais rien, plusieurs de nos compagnons mourons et Avalon sera détruite en totalité ou partiellement. Il me faut une personne pour se souvenir de moi, proche de moi. Qui me tienne encrée à ce monde, sinon je disparaîtrai à cause de la douleur.

Atalante : Non, jamais je ne ferais ça.

Clarke : Dans les derniers visons d'Apollon, Raven, Bellamy Jasper, Aden, Roan et d'autre meurent. Celle D'avant c'était Gaby et d'autres. Tysérion ne changera pas d'avis et tu le sais.

Atalante : (Colère) Alors je vais le tuer, mais pas question que tu te sacrifies encore une fois.

Clarke : Si tu le tue, ça déclenchera une guerre interne et on mourra tous.

Atalante : Ne me demande pas de faire ça, ne me demande pas de regarder tout le monde t'oublier sachant que ça va te tuer. Tu ne peux pas faire ça Clarke, tu leur as juré de ne plus jamais faire une chose pareille.

Clarke : Stp, tu sais que je pourrais t'y obliger à cause de ton serment. Mais j'ai besoin de mon amie, j'ai besoin de quelqu'un qui va me soutenir fasses à tout ça.

Atalante : Mais Clarke, il doit y avoir un autre moyen.

Clarke : Il n'y en a pas Atlante.

Jason : NON !

Clarke : Jas, que fais-tu là ?

Jason : Je ne te laisserais pas faire ça, maman défiera Tysérion. On s'en sortira sans les soldats de Valinor.

Clarke : (Claque des doigts) Je suis désolée mon grand, tu dois oublier cette conversation.

Jason : (Larmes) Maman, non.

Clarke : (Larmes) Je t'aime, c'est mon devoir de vous protéger. Pardonne-moi mon chéri.

Je pose ma main sur sa tête et il s'écroule au sol, Atalante me regarde avec de grands yeux le soulève dans ses bras doucement.

Clarke : Il ne se souviendra de rien, ramène-le dans sa chambre stp.

Atalante : Ne fais pas ça, stp.

Clarke : M'aideras-tu à sauver ma famille Atalante ?

Atlante : Je…. (Souffle) J'obéirai Déesse.

Clarke : Bien, nous ferons ça au moment où le défi sera lancé.

Atalante : Bien, à demain. (Triste)

 **Salle du conseil le lendemain matin…..**

 **POV Lexa :**

Lexa : Bien, il ne nous reste plus que Milo en Seigneur des ténèbres à battre et la Fée Morgan.

Persée : Toute son armée s'est repliée autour de son château, c'est à nous d'attaquer maintenant.

Général de Valinor : Nous sommes trop peu fasse à une telle armée.

Lexa : Je suis bien d'accord, sauf si le Roi Tysérion accepte de se joindre au combat.

Kalahan : Père je vous en supplie, acceptez.

Tysérion : Non, à moins que vous épousiez ma fille.

Lexa : Je suis déjà mariée à la Déesse Clarke et vous le savez.

Tysérion : C'est une Déesse, elle s'en remettra.

Clarke : Je vous prie de ne pas parler pour moi Majesté. Acceptez de libérer Kalahan et Lexa de cet engagement, cela ne rime à rien de persister dans cette folie.

Tysérion : Il me reste 100 000 hommes fidèles, vous ne gagnerez pas sans moi. Vous connaissez mes conditions, ou vous acceptez ou nous rentrons à Valinor ce soir même.

Lexa : Vous ne me laissez pas le choix, je vous défi…

Je suis coupée par les lèvres de Clarke et je ferme les yeux par reflexe.

Clarke : Pardonne-moi mon amour, je t'aimerai pour l'éternité.

(Bruit de flacon qui se brise)

Jason : Maman, non.

Lexa : Jason, qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait ?

Merlin : La potion de l'oubli ultime, Clarke ça va te tuer.

Lexa : Clarke ?

Clarke : Tu serais morte ainsi que Raven, Roan, Gaby, Sam, Jasper, Tristan, Aden et Bellamy et Avalon détruite. Pardonne-moi, mais je te jure que tu seras heureuse.

Octavia : Clarke non, stp.

Raven : Ne fais pas ça, ensemble on trouvera autre chose.

Gabriella : (Pleurs) Maman, non je ne veux pas t'oublier.

Roan : Ne fais pas ça, nous gagnerons sans ce Roi de malheur.

Aden : On va y arriver, ensemble.

Kira : Clarke non, stp, je ne veux pas t'oublier.

Clarke : Veille bien sur eux Atalante, je te confie ce que j'ai de plus précieux dans l'univers, mon amour pour eux.

Atalante : Promis Déesse.

Clarke : _**Que ma vie s'efface, que le temps et l'espace se plie à ma volonté.**_

Lexa : Mon amour non, on va trouver, stp, non.

Clarke : _**Que leurs souvenirs soit changés pour le reste de leurs vies, je vous aime, pardonnez-moi. OUBLIUS !**_

 **POV Clarke :**

Tout le monde s'écroule et le temps semble ralentir, Atalante me regarde en pleurant et Apollon apparait devant moi l'air triste. Mon cœur se comprime de douleur, pire encore que quand Gaia me contrôler et je ferme les yeux.

Apollon : Je suis désolé Clarke, la vison est stable, la victoire vous reviens.

Clarke : Bien, tout ira bien pour eux, n'est-ce pas ?

Apollon : Je te le promets, tout les Dieux y veilleront. Ce que tu as fait je n'aurais pas pu le faire, ton courage et ton amour dépassent l'entendement Clarke.

Atalante : Comment ça va se passer maintenant ?

Apollon : Pour tout le monde tu es la Déesse Clarke, protectrice de leur quête.

Clarke : (Voix brisée) Pitié, dis-moi que Kalahan et Lexa ne se marient pas tout de suite ?

Apollon : Après la victoire, tu n'auras pas besoin d'assister à ça.

Clarke : Je vais les réveiller, rassure mes parents stp.

Apollon : Promis, Je suis désolé.

(Halo Doré)

Atalante : (Pleeurs) Oh Clarke, qu'as-tu fait ?

Clarke : J'ai sauvé ma famille, sèche tes larmes mon amie, nous avons une guerre à gagner.

Je lève les mains et réveille tout le monde, Lexa me regarde avec respect et baisse les yeux en s'inclinant.

Lexa : Déesse, je suis heureuse de vous revoir.

Clarke : Moi aussi Princesse, nous devrions nous mettre au travail.

Tysérion : La Déesse à raison, plus vite cette guerre sera finie, plus vite vous pourrez vous marier.

Kalahan : (Embrasse Lexa) J'ai hâte.

Lexa : (Sourit) Moi aussi Princesse.

Par l'enfer, que ça va être dur, si je dois assister à ça tous les jours. Je détourne les yeux et on passe plus de deux heures à monter un plan de bataille qui tient la route. Une fois fait, je les laisse et apparaît dans le palais de mes parents. Ma mère me serre contre elle mais je ne pleure pas, j'ai l'impression que mon cœur n'existe plus.

Clarke : Je vais aller dormir un peu, bonne nuit.

Cupidon : Clarke, ne laisse pas le désespoir t'envahir mon enfant, stp.

Clarke : J'essaierai père, je vous le promets.

 **POV Lexa :**

A peine le plan de bataille fini la Déesse a disparu, d'habitude elle prend toujours le temps de me parler. J'ai une sensation bizarre dans le cœur, comme si on me l'avait trafiqué, c'est étrange.

Jason : Maman, dis-moi que tu te souviens de maman ?

Atalante : Jason, viens avec moi tout de suite.

Je vois Atalante trainer mon fils dehors de force et je regarde mes amis avec incompréhension.

Raven : Dites, vous n'avez pas l'impression qu'il manque un truc ?

Octavia : Oui, mais je n'arrive pas à me souvenir quoi. C'est comme si mon cœur déraillait, je ne comprends pas.

John : Je crois que nous sommes partis depuis trop longtemps et que nos compagnons et compagnes nous manquent.

Kalahan : Tu vas bien Lexa ?

Lexa : (Embrasse) Je vais juste voire ce qu'ils font.

Kalahan : Ok, à demain, repose-toi.

Lexa : Toi aussi.

Je sors et tombe sur Atalante et Jason en grande discussion, enfin on dirait plus qu'ils se disputent ce qui est bizarre.

Atalante : Tu ne peux pas faire ça, comment tu peux te souvenir ?

Jason : J'ai lancé tous mes pouvoirs dans mon bouclier, heureusement ça à marché.

Atlante : Personne ne doit savoir Jason, il en va de notre survie à tous.

Lexa : Bon, qu'est-ce qui se passe entre vous deux ?

Jason : Maman, écoute, je ….

(Halo doré)

Clarke : Tête de mule. (Claque des doigts)

Mon fils s'écroule dans les bras d'Atalante et je regarde la Déesse avec colère. Mais en voyant son regard brisé mon cœur se serre et je m'approche d'elle doucement.

Clarke : Il dort juste, vous savez que je ne lui ferai jamais de mal.

Lexa : Que se passe-t-il ?

Clarke : J'ai dû faire une chose pour vous protéger, Jason n'est pas d'accord avec ma décision. Mais c'est la meilleure, je dois y aller. Normalement il va se réveiller demain, un sort l'empêche de vous parler de ça, désolée Princesse.

Lexa : Qu'avez-vous fait de si grave Déesse ?

Clarke : J'ai brisé mon cœur.

(Halo doré)

Lexa : Atalante, tu vas me raconter, maintenant.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 :** Epreuves

 **POV Lexa :**

Atalante : Je suis désolée Princesse mais je ne peux rien vous dire, sachez que la Déesse a fait ça pour tous vous sauver.

Lexa : Mais elle a l'air de souffrir énormément.

Atalante : Oui, mais il n'y a pas d'autre solution.

Lexa : Ramène Jason dans sa chambre, nous en reparlerons.

Atalante s'incline devant moi et je sors du palais pour prendre l'air un moment. Quelque chose ne va pas, je le sais mais je n'arrive pas à me souvenir de quoi il s'agit.

Roan : Lexa, je te cherchais.

Lexa : Un souci ?

Roan : Octavia, Aden, Raven et moi on se sent bizarres, comme s'il nous manquait une partie de nous. C'est pareil pour Gaby, Kira et les autres, tu sais ce qu'il se passe ?

Lexa : Apparemment la Déesse Clarke a fait quelque chose pour nous protéger.

Roan : Si c'est elle alors nous n'avons rien à craindre, elle a toujours été de notre côté.

Lexa : Oui, mais tu ne l'as pas vue tout à l'heure. On aurait dit une autre Déesse, je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi triste.

Roan : On lui parlera la prochaine fois qu'elle viendra, tu devrais te reposer.

Lexa : Oui, je vais juste marcher un peu, j'ai besoin de me dégourdir les jambes.

Roan : Ok, à demain alors, bonne nuit.

Lexa : Bonne nuit.

Je regarde Roan partir et je vais marcher un moment, je suis triste et je ne sais même pas pourquoi, c'est troublant.

(Halo doré)

Clarke : Princesse vous devriez dormir.

Lexa : Déesse que se passe-t-il ?

Clarke : Tout va bien, c'est le contre effet du sort. Cette sensation devrait disparaître bientôt.

Lexa : Pourquoi vous ne m'avez rien dit ?

Clarke : Vous auriez refusé, pire vous seriez morte ainsi que votre fille et beaucoup de vos compagnons si je n'étais pas intervenue.

Lexa : Il n'y avait pas d'autre solution ?

Clarke : Je vous assure que non, croyez-moi j'aurais préféré.

Lexa : Je vous fais confiance Déesse mais pour vous, ça ira ?

Clarke : (Pose sa main sur ma joue doucement) Tant que vous allez bien, ça me suffit. Allez vous reposer Princesse, la bataille est encore loin d'être gagnée.

Sa main contre ma joue me brule et mon cœur se soulève, elle me regarde avec tellement de tendresse et de tristesse. Je ferme les yeux et elle disparaît, mon cœur se serre et je rentre au palais me reposer.

 **Trois jours plus tard….**

Galéad : Lexa, tu semble épuisée tout va bien ?

Lexa : Ce n'est rien, je dors vraiment mal.

Galéad : Une chose te préoccupe, Kalahan, tes compagnons ?

Lexa : Non, ce n'est pas ça. Vous vouliez me voire pour quoi ?

Galéad : Avec la dernière bataille, nous avons tous besoin d'une petite pause. Le Roi Tysérion et moi avons pensé qu'il est temps de célébrer vos fiançailles avec Kalahan comme il se doit. Tu pourrais demander à votre Déesse de vous unir, je sais qu'elle compte beaucoup pour toi.

Lexa : En effet, elle m'a beaucoup aidée. Mais j'aimerais qu'on organise tout ça une fois la guerre finie, nous devons nous concentrer sur le prochain mouvement de l'ennemi.

Galéad : Un peu de détente est nécessaire pour le moral, tu le sais.

Lexa : Dans ce cas organisez un bal, mes fiançailles existent depuis ma naissance, quelques mois de plus n'y changeront rien, je vous laisse, je dois parler à la Dame du Lac.

Galéad : Comme il te plaira, sois prudente.

Lexa : Bien sûr.

Je sors de la salle du trône quand Jason, Sam, Kira et Gabriella arrivent vers moi.

Gabriella : Maman, on peut t'accompagner ?

Lexa : Bien sûr.

Jason : Tu as l'air fatiguée, tout va bien ?

Lexa : Oui ne t'en fais pas, vous pouvez m'accompagner si vous le désirez.

Je regarde mes enfants, ils ont des cernes et semblent eux aussi épuisés, il faut que je demande à la Déesse si c'est normal. Car le manque que je ressens ne fait que s'agrandir, au lieu de diminuer comme prévu. On va pour emprunter les souterrains pour rejoindre le lac quand Raven, Octavia, Aden et Roan arrivent.

Aden : On vient aussi.

Lexa : Si vous voulez.

On marche un moment en silence, tout le monde à l'air fatigué et plongé dans ses pensées. J'espère que la Dame du Lac aura des réponses à nous apporter. Une fois devant le lac je m'avance et sors Excalibur, je pose la pointe dans l'eau et invoque Viviane.

Lexa : Dame du Lac, je souhaite une audience svp.

L'eau se met à bouillonner et la Gardienne d'Avalon apparait devant moi en nous souriant.

Viviane : Bonjour mon enfant, en quoi puis-je t'aider ?

Lexa : Il nous faudrait un moyen pour contrer l'épée de Milo, aucune protection ne marche contre l'épée Devil âme. Seuls les bracelets de la Déesse Clarke sont efficaces.

Jason : Et on voudrait éviter de lui prendre toute son énergie.

Viviane : Je comprends, il y aurait un moyen mais cela va vous faire perdre du temps.

Lexa : Je vous écoute.

Viviane : Le sang d'Hydre, immunise contre toute forme de poison, comme vous le savez. Mais mélangé à du sang de chimère, cela sert aussi à accrocher votre âme. Une fois recouvert de ces deux sangs, votre âme restera en place, même frappé par l'épée Devil âmes. Mais si elle vous touche ce sera douloureux quand même, seul votre amour véritable pourrait apaiser la blessure.

Roan : Nos enfants sont encore jeunes pour avoir trouvé tous leur amour véritable.

Viviane : Il y a plusieurs formes d'amour véritable Roi Roan, celui que vous portez à vos enfants est aussi fort que celui que vous portez à votre femme.

Roan : C'est rassurant, et où peut-on trouver autant d'Hydre et de Chimères ?

Jason : Sur l'ile de Médusa, n'est-ce pas ?

Viviane : Oui, Merlin t'a bien instruit.

Lexa : Mais si nous partons et que le Royaume est attaqué ?

Viviane : Il vous faudra partir en petit groupe sur L'ile, Merlin saura vous dire combien de monstres vous aurez besoin d'éliminer pour vous protéger.

Octavia : Nous avons 200 000 Soldats, cela va prendre du temps.

Viviane : Oui, mais vous êtes tous de puissants Magiciens et de redoutables combattants sans compter qu'une Déesse veille sur vous, ça ira.

Raven : En parlant de la Déesse Clarke, vous savez ce qu'elle nous a fait ?

Viviane : Oui et je ne peux être qu'admirative devant son courage.

Lexa : Dites-le nous svp. Elle a dit que les effets disparaitraient mais ça empire.

Viviane : Je ne peux rien vous dire, sachez que si pour vous c'est dur, pour elle c'est bien pire. Vous devez laisser se sentiment de côté, plus vous aller vous y accrocher, plus vous souffrirez et ce n'est pas le but de tout ça.

Gabriella : Mais la Déesse, est-ce qu'elle ira bien ?

Viviane : Tant que vous irez bien, elle ira bien.

Roan : Pourquoi on ne se souvient pas ?

Jason : Car elle nous protège, comme toujours.

Lexa : Elle a fait une chose grave, n'est-ce pas ?

Viviane : Elle me fait penser à Lancelot, il a toujours fait passé les gens avant lui. Certaines personnes sont nées pour accomplir de grandes choses mais elles ne sont pas toujours récompensées comme elles le méritent.

Kira : C'est injuste.

Sam : Pourquoi on se sent si vide au juste ?

Viviane : Même les Dieux sont soumis au Destin, c'est ainsi. Cessez de lutter, accepter le sort et tout ira bien.

Lexa : Je ne crois pas en cela, c'est à nous de forger notre destin et non l'inverse. Merci de votre aide, nous allons nous organiser pour partir rapidement.

Viviane : Je vous avertirais si le Royaume est attaqué, Avalon est sous ma protection.

Lexa : Merci. Allons-y, nous devons nous organiser.

 **POV Clarke :**

Trois jours que le sommeil m'a abandonné, trois jours que mon cœur semble ne plus battre. J'observe ma famille parler à la Dame du Lac, le cœur lourd, ils doivent m'oublier mais inconsciemment ils s'accrochent à mon souvenir. Je ne sais pas si ça me fait plaisir ou si ça m'arrache le cœur encore plus.

Aphrodite : Ce que tu as fait était stupide Clarke, courageux mais stupide. Briser un tel lien n'est pas sans conséquences et tu le sais.

Clarke : Et j'en paierai le prix grand-mère, tout ce qui m'importe c'est eux.

Aphrodite : (Pose sa main sur mon cœur) Je ne peux que t'apaiser, retourne auprès d'eux la douleur sera moins forte.

Clarke : Je n'en suis pas si sûre.

Aphrodite : Tu n'as pas le choix, l'ile de Médusa est remplie de dangers, ils vont avoir besoin de toi.

Clarke : Je sais, j'y vais, merci grand-mère.

Aphrodite : Cela m'attriste de te voire ainsi ma fille.

Clarke : Je sais grand-mère, mais je n'avais pas le choix.

J'ai revu avec Apollon et tout semble stable pour le moment, la bataille sera dure mais Lexa gagnera et tous rentrerons chez eux. Avalon sera sauvée, Lexa aura une belle vie. Mes enfants aussi, mes amis également, je ne peux rien demander de plus. J'apparais devant mon fils qui me serre fortement contre lui, je lui rends son étreinte volontiers. Ce simple geste me fait le plus grand bien et on reste comme ça un moment.

Jason : Tu me manque maman.

Clarke : Je suis toujours là mon grand, tu as l'air fatigué.

Jason : Cela me pompe beaucoup d'énergie de lutter contre ton sort.

Clarke : Cesse de lutter, tu souffriras moins si tu oublie aussi Jason.

Jason : Tu crois ? Tu as vu la tête de Maman ? Ou celle de Gaby, Sam et Kira ? Même les autres sont affectés, et il est hors de question que je t'oublie aussi.

Clarke : Tête de mule, les autres s'accrochent à moi inconsciemment. Ils doivent arrêter de lutter et ça ira mieux.

Jason : Dis-moi qu'il y a un moyen d'annuler ce sort.

Clarke : Non, et même s'il existait, je ne le ferais pas. Regarde pourquoi (Touche la tête)

Je lui montre les différentes visions d'Apollon et il s'assoit lourdement sur son lit.

Jason : Pourquoi il faut que se soit toi qui te sacrifie encore ?

Clarke : Telle est ma destinée mon grand, aller viens, allons voir ta mère.

Jason : Je trouverais un moyen, je te ramènerai près de nous, je te le jure.

Je sers mon fils dans mes bras le cœur lourd et laisse échapper une larme. Je claque des doigts et Sarah apparaît, Jason se jette à son cou et elle serre contre lle ne comprenant ce qu'il se passe.

Clarke : (Pensé) Je t'aime mon bébé. Mais ce que tu demande est impossible, viens on est attendus.

Je rentre dans la salle du conseil et mon cœur se serre un peu plus en voyant Kalahan et Lexa se tenir la main mais je ne laisse rien paraître. Tous s'agenouillent devant moi et je secoue la tête, c'est nouveau ça.

Clarke : Vous n'avez pas à vous agenouiller devant moi, relevez-vous svp.

Lexa : Je suis heureuse de vous revoir Déesse, je suppose que vous êtes au courant de notre destination. Sarah, bienvenue parmi nous aussi, je t'en prie prend place.

Clarke : En effet, je suis là pour vous aider.

Gabriella s'avance vers moi timidement et je me retiens de toutes mes forces pour ne pas la serrer contre moi.

Gabriella : Déesse, on se demandait si vous alliez bien ?

Octavia : Vous semblez triste, on s'inquiète pour vous.

Raven : Si c'est à cause de ce que vous avez fait, sachez qu'on ne vous en veut pas.

John : On sait que si vous l'avez fait c'est pour nous protéger.

Wells : On ne vous en voudra jamais pour quoi que se soit Déesse.

Roan : Dites-nous quoi faire pour vous redonner le sourire, svp.

Kira : Vous nous avez tant aidés par le passé, ça nous brise le cœur de vous voire comme ça.

Aden : On est prêt à tout pour vous redonner le sourire.

Clarke : (Larmes) Vous devez arrêter de lutter.

Jason : NON !

Clarke : Jason, stp.

Jason : Non, si vous arrêtez de lutter elle va…

Sarah : Chéri ?

Je claque des doigts et regarde mon fils durement. C'est la pire tête de lard de l'univers, il est impossible.

Clarke : Ca suffit Jason, ne m'oblige pas à te le répéter.

Lexa : Déesse, expliquez-nous svp.

Clarke : Plus tard, nous avons des choses plus urgentes à faire il me semble. Je vous remercie de vous inquiéter, mais je vais bien. Avez-vous choisit qui viens avec nous Princesse ?

Lexa : Oui, Je prends 50 soldats de la Garde Noire et 50 Chevaliers. 50 Soldats de la Garde Elfique, et pour ce qui est de nos compagnons, Kalahan, Talia, Roan, Raven, Octavia et Aden, Tristan, Illan, Lissandro, Caleb, Seth, Zach, Lisa, Kira, Gabriella, Jason, Sam, Atlante, Clara et Maximus. Les autres protégeront Avalon, cela vous va ?

Clarke : C'est à vous de décider Princesse, c'est votre quête.

Lexa : Mais votre avis m'importe Déesse.

Clarke : John et ses filles devraient venir aussi.

Lexa : Très bien, autre chose ?

Clarke : Restez toujours en groupe, Je suis déjà allée sur cette île plusieurs fois, je vous guiderai.

Lexa : Bien, je suppose alors que nous n'avons pas besoin de nous inquiéter du transport.

Clarke : En effet, faite-moi savoir quand vous serez prêt. Jason viens, je dois te parler, toi aussi Atalante.

Je sors de la pièce suivie de mon fils et d'Atalante, il est étrangement silencieux.

Atalante : Clarke, tu ne l'as pas libéré de son sort, il ne peut pas parler.

Clarke : Tant mieux, tu vas m'écouter Jason car je ne le répéterai pas. Je t'interdis d'intervenir à l'avenir, ne m'oblige pas à me servir de la Magie contre toi. Aussi puissant Magicien soit-tu et élu des Dieux, je reste une Déesse et ta mère par dessus le marché. J'ai pris la meilleure décision pour vous garder en sécurité, et si tu ne peux pas l'accepter je vais devoir sévir. Tu es têtu mon grand mais quand il s'agit de vous protéger, je le suis encore plus. J'ai ta promesse que tu n'en parleras pas ?

(Claque des doigts)

Jason : Non, je ne t'abandonnerai pas, tu n'avais pas le droit de prendre cette décision toute seule, on est une famille. (Larmes)

Atalante : Calmez-vous vous deux, vous attirez l'attention.

Lexa : Un problème ?

Clarke : (Souffle) Jason devrait rester ici.

Jason : Non, maman stp.

Lexa : Déesse qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Jason : Je ne dirais rien, laissez moi venir, svp. (Larmes)

Lexa : (Serre Jason dans ses bras) Eh mon grand, pourquoi tu pleures ?

Jason : Laisse-moi venir, j'obéirai.

Mon cœur se serre et je laisse tomber une larme, mon souffle se coupe et je me plie en deux sous le coup d'une violente douleur. Le voir souffrir autant m'est insupportable.

Atalante : Déesse !

Lexa : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? (Paniquée)

Gabriella : Maman, c'est son cœur on dirait qu'il va exploser de douleur. Tu ne le sens pas ?

Mon fils se précipite dans mes bras et me serre fort contre lui en s'excusant, son étreinte me calme et je le serre contre moi. Cela va me tuer plus vite que prévu à ce rythme.

Clarke : Ce n'est rien, je vais bien, ne vous en faite pas.

Lexa : Ne me mentez pas, vous n'allez pas bien Déesse.

Clarke : (Souffle) Jason peut venir, je vais m'allonger un peu avant notre départ.

Atalante : Je vous accompagne Déesse.

 **POV Lexa :**

Gabriella : Maman, ça ne va pas, tu es toute pale ?

Lexa : Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe à la fin entre toi et la Déesse Jason ?

Jason : Je suis désolé, j'ai perdu mon sang froid et j'étais en colère ce qui a provoqué cette réaction.

Gabriella : Ok, ça suffit maintenant. Pourquoi elle est dans cet état ?

Jason : Car elle a renoncé à son âme sœur pour nous protéger.

Sarah : Pourquoi tu te souviens et pas nous ?

Jason : J'ai utiliser tout mes pouvoirs dans mon bouclier.

Lexa : Eh bien, il nous suffit de la retrouver et les réunir pour qu'elle aille mieux, non ?

Jason : C'est impossible, cette personne ignore tout. Et aucun retour en arrière n'est possible, mais je trouverai un moyen.

Lexa : Tu sais qui est son âme sœur ?

Jasons : Je n'ai pas le droit de te le dire, tu devrais aller la voire.

Gabriella : Maman, j'ai l'impression que cette quête va mal finir.

Lexa : On trouvera une solution, on trouve toujours. Allez vous préparer, on part dans deux heures.

Je laisse mes enfants et me dirige vers les quartiers de la Déesse, Atalante est devant la porte et me laisse passer sans un mot. Elle à l'air de savoir ce qui se passe, mais je sais qu'elle ne dira rien.

Lexa : Atalante, qui sers-tu ?

Atalante : Vous Princesse, pourquoi ?

Lexa : Je reformule ma question, à qui as-tu prêté serment ?

Atalante : (Gênée) Eh bien je….

Lexa : Réponds-moi stp.

Atalante : À la Déesse Clarke, elle m'a ordonné de veiller sur vous et votre famille. Mais je ne le fais pas par obligation, vous êtes ma famille aussi.

Lexa : Je sais cela mon amie, crois-tu que la Déesse ait pris la bonne décision ?

Atalante : Elle vous fera toujours passer avant Princesse, votre protection est tout ce qui lui importe.

Lexa : Pourquoi, je ne suis qu'une demi-elfe, demi-dieu parmi tant d'autres.

Atalante : Non Princesse pas pour ma Déesse.

Elle se décale et je rentre doucement dans la chambre. Je la regarde dormir, il me semble que ce n'est pas la première fois que je fais ça, ce qui est étrange ?

Clarke : Il est temps de partir ?

Lexa : Dans deux heures, je voulais voir comment vous alliez ?

Clarke : Votre fils est têtu Princesse.

Lexa : Je suis désolée, il ne pense pas à mal.

Clarke : Je sais cela, mais malgré ses 25 ans et ses nombreux pouvoirs il ne comprend pas tout.

Lexa : Si vous nous disiez ce que vous avez fait, ça arrangerait peut-être les choses, non ?

Clarke : (Sourire) Bien tenté Princesse, mais je ne peux faire ça.

Lexa : Déesse, je veux vous aider, svp. Avant votre rencontre je n'étais personne, je vous dois tout, laissez moi vous aider.

Clarke : Alors reste en vie Lexa, sois heureuse et tout ira bien pour moi.

Son passage au tutoiement me fait bloquer un instant, quand je baisse les yeux je la vois dormir. Je lui passe la main sur la joue et lui embrasse le front doucement. Un peu osé mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, elle semble plus apaisée et se tourne en accrochant ma taille. Je pique un fard monstre mais ne bouge pas d'un pouce, pire je m'allonge près d'elle et l'enferme dans mes bras.

Lexa : Qu'avez-vous fait Déesse ?

Clarke : (Voix endormie) J'ai protégé les personnes que j'aime le plus au monde.

Lexa : Je resserre mes bras autour d'elle et m'endors à mon tour. Je me sens si bien comme ça, je ne ressens pas du tout ça quand je suis avec Kalahan. Pourtant je l'aime, mais là j'ai juste l'impression d'être à ma place. Abby et Marcus mon adopter, faisant de moi une Princesse. Mais c'est étrange, on dirait que ce titre ne m'enchante pas ?

 **Trois heures plus tard….**

Illan, Clara vous vous occupez de mettre en place les tours de garde autour du campement. Raven, Jason vous vous occupez de tout installer. Roan, les garçons, Talia et Kalahan on va en éclaireur. Seigneur Lancelot, je vous confie le camp.

Lancelot : (S'incline) Oui Princesse.

Clarke : Il y a plusieurs centaines de grottes sur cette île abritant soit des Hydres, soit des Chimères. Merlin nous a dit qu'on devait en tuer environ mille de chaque pour protéger tout le monde. Si on s'y prend bien en un mois on devrait pouvoir atteindre ce chiffre. Plus on s'enfonce dans l'ile et plus les créatures sont dangereuses, et donc plus leur sang est puissant.

Lexa : On devrait commencer directement par elles alors ?

Clarke : Je vous le déconseille, vous devez d'abord vous faire la main. Je connais vos capacités, mais ces monstres sont redoutables.

Kalahan : Elle à raison, je ne veux pas que tu prennes autant de risque, j'aimerais bien t'épouser avant que tu n'aille sauver le monde Lexa.

Clarke : Ne vous en faite pas Princesse Kalahan, je la protège, il ne lui arrivera rien.

Kalahan : (Sourire) Merci Déesse.

Je regarde la Déesse du coin de l'œil, elle s'est encore plus écartée de moi après la phrase de Kalahan et Roan se rapproche d'elle doucement.

 **POV Clarke :**

Roan : Déesse, tout va bien ?

Clarke : Oui, ne vous en faites pas. Je pense qu'on devrait commencer par cette grotte, elles craignent énormément la lumière donc je vous conseille d'attendre que le soleil se lève pour attaquer.

Roan : Il faudrait faire des petits groupes, en roulement pour ne pas perdre de temps.

Lexa : Bonne idée, rentrons au camp et organisons ça.

Je les laisse partir devant et souffle de lassitude, mon frère me regarde avec inquiétude mais je lui souris et il rejoint les autres. Jamais je n'aurais cru que ça allait être si dur.

Talia : Vous aimez ma sœur, n'est-ce pas ?

Clarke : Je suis la Déesse de l'amour véritable Capitaine, j'aime tout le monde.

Talia : Je ne suis pas aussi proche de vous que Lexa et ses compagnons, c'est pour ça que je le vois. Vous regardez Lexa comme je regarde Kalahan et ce n'est pas un regard amical Déesse. Qu'avez-vous fait au juste ? Avoir une amie près de vous pour parler peut aider.

Clarke : J'ai Atalante.

Talia : Je ne remets pas en doute la loyauté d'Atalante ni sons amitié, mais elle est aussi votre serviteur. Je vous parle d'une amie qui vous dirait si oui ou non vous avez fait le bon choix.

Clarke : Je sais que j'ai fait le bon choix Capitaine, cette situation n'est évidente ni pour vous ni pour moi mais c'est la seule qui garantisse votre survie à tous. Et croyez-moi j'en souffre autant que vous, voire plus. J'aimerais vraiment vous raconter, mais ça ne changerais rien à la situation. Par contre avoir une amie, qui comprend ce que je ressens, ça peux aider. (Sourire)

Talia : La victoire mérite des sacrifices je le sais, mais le votre à l'air bien grand.

Clarke : Mes amies me tutoient, Capitaine.

Talia : Et les miens m'appellent par mon prénom Déesse.

Clarke : (Sourire) Très bien Talia, un entrainement au bâton contre moi, ça te dit ?

Talia : Avec plaisir Clarke.

Mon cœur s'allège un peu et une fois arrivés au camp et après avoir tout organisé avec Lexa pour demain je lui lance un bâton en souriant.

Lexa : Vous allez où ?

Clarke : Votre sœur à gentiment accepté de s'entrainer avec moi.

Talia : J'espère que tu ne seras pas trop dure avec moi, tu es une Déesse quand même.

Clarke : Tu as peur ? (Sourire)

Talia : Tu aimerais bien ?

Clarke : (Rire) Soit, on va corser un peu, si tu arrive à me toucher une fois je t'accorde un souhait.

Talia : Ce que je veux ?

Clarke : Oui, dans la limite du raisonnable bien sûr.

Talia : Ok, et si je n'arrive pas à te toucher ?

Clarke : Tu réessayeras demain.

Talia : En garde alors.

 **POV Lexa :**

Kalahan : Depuis quand Talia et la Déesse sont si proches ?

Lexa : Je ne sais pas mais ça fait plaisir de les voir sourire comme ça.

Roan : Je parie sur la Déesse.

Kalahan : Moi sur Talia, avant la fin de cette mission elle arrivera à la toucher, vous verrez.

Octavia : On prend les paris ?

Lexa : Désolée mais je parie sur la Déesse aussi, bien que ma sœur se défende très bien.

Tout le monde parie, et je les regarde se battre. Un sentiment mitigé m'envahit, ça fait du bien de la voire sourire. Seulement d'habitude ses sourires c'est souvent moi qui en suit l'origine.

Gabriella : Tu es jalouse maman, au cas où tu ne le saurais pas.

Lexa : Pas du tout, je suis contente qu'elles s'entendent si bien c'est tout.

Gabriella : Depuis qu'on est ici ta Magie du Cœur n'est pas vraiment au point maman.

Lexa : J'ai beaucoup à gérer, c'est pour ça. Je vais revoir le plan pour demain, tu me diras qui a gagné. Je rejoins ma tente sans m'apercevoir du regard remplit de tristesse de Clarke. Ni celui de Kalahan sur Talia, je ne vois rien de tout cela. Je suis perturbée par ce que m'a dit ma fille, finalement je me concentre sur le plan de demain et oublie tout ça. Une heure plus tard je me suis endormie sur le plan et je sens qu'on me porte doucement. Inconsciemment je pose ma tête contre son épaule et resserre mes bras autour d'elle. Je sais que c'est ma Déesse, je reconnaîtrais son odeur n'importe où.

Lexa : (Dors à moitié) Moi aussi je veux que vous m'appeliez par mon prénom.

Clarke : Dors, je veille sur toi.

Lexa : C'est ma phrase ça, non ?(Dors)

Clarke : Plus maintenant mon amour. (Embrasse le front tendrement)

(Halo doré)

Morphée : Clarke, tu tiens le coup ?

Clarke : (Larmes) Il le faut.

Morphée : (Serre dans ses bras) Je suis désolée de ce qui arrive, mais pour ce soir, je vous accorde à tous une nuit de repos. Rejoins mon Royaume, une surprise t'y attend mon enfant.

Clarke : Merci Parrain.

Morphée : J'aimerais faire plus.

Clarke : Je savais que ce serrait dur, merci d'être près de moi.

Morphée : Toujours mon enfant.

(Halo Doré)

Je souffle et tente de me lever mais les bras de Lexa m'empêche de bouger.

Lexa : Ne partez pas, svp.

Clarke : Je suis là Lexa.

Je m'allonge et ferme les yeux, elle se colle à moi et malgré moi, je l'enferme dans mes bras. Par tout les Dieux que c'est dur, je finis par m'endormir et rejoint le Royaume des Rêves. Mon Parrain a réuni tout mes proches et je souris en voyant ma Lexa s'avancer près de moi. Bien que je sache que ce n'est qu'une illusion je m'approche d'elle et l'enferme dans mes bras fortement.

Clarke : Tu me manque tellement.

Lexa : Alors retrouve-moi.

Clarke : Je ne peux pas faire ça, je refuse de te perdre.

Lexa : Mon amour, je serais toujours là. (Pose sa main sur mon cœur) Je suis là pour l'éternité, et aucun sort ne pourra jamais effacer ce que je ressens pour toi.

Clarke : (Larmes) Danse avec moi.

 **Le lendemain matin…..**

Je me décale avec douceur des bras de Lexa et sort de la tente. Ce rêve m'a fait autant de bien que de mal mais il m'a apaisée et je rejoins ma tente tranquillement.

Raven : Déesse, puis-je vous parler ?

Clarke : Toujours Majesté.

Raven : (Sourire) Si je vous pose une question directe, me direz-vous la vérité ?

Clarke : Je m'efforcerai de le faire, oui.

Raven : (Montre notre bracelet) Pourquoi on a le même bracelet ?

Clarke : C'est un présent, ils nous relient, vous, Octavia et moi.

Raven : Pourquoi ?

Clarke : Car vous comptez beaucoup pour moi.

Raven : Pourquoi Déesse ?

Clarke : Tu sais pourquoi Raven, arrête de t'accrocher sinon tu souffriras et je ne le souhaite pas. Il faut me laisser partir maintenant, cesse de lutter.

Raven : (Larmes) Pourquoi je pleure ?

Clarke : (Souffle) Vous rendez les choses si difficiles. Nous partons dans une heure, vous devriez vous préparer Majesté.

Avant qu'elle ne m'arrête je disparais et étouffe un gémissement de douleur en arrivant sous ma tente. Je me penche en avant et tente de reprendre ma respiration.

Talia : Clarke ça ne va pas ?

Clarke : Je suis entourée de têtes de mules, (grimace de douleur)

Talia : Raconte-moi, tu à besoin d'en parler je le vois.

Clarke : Non, ça va passer. (Pose mon front contre son épaule) Merci d'être là Talia.

Talia : Je t'en prie, je sais ce que tu traverse.

 **POV Lexa :**

J'ai passé une nuit vraiment reposante, et c'est le sourire aux lèvres que je me dirige vers la tente de la Déesse. Mais je me stoppe net en la voyant dans les bras de ma sœur. Je pose la main sur mon cœur qui semble sur le point d'exploser et sans savoir pourquoi je fais demi-tour.

Illan : Princesse, les Soldats sont prêts.

Clara : Les Chevaliers aussi.

Kalahan : Où sont Talia et la Déesse ?

Talia : Ici, la garde aussi est prête.

Lexa : Bien, il y a trois grottes à faire aujourd'hui ne perdons pas de temps.

Clarke : N'oubliez pas, ils sont sensibles au Feu et à la Lumière. Donc une personne qui maitrise cette Magie doit impérativement être dans chaque groupe.

Lexa : C'est prévu Déesse, si vous aviez écouté hier soir vous le sauriez. (Voix froide)

Clarke me regarde avec tristesse et n'ajoute plus un mot. Qu'est-ce qui me prend de lui parler si sèchement ? Talia pose sa main sur son bras et je serre les dents en détournant le visage.

Lexa : On y va, Kira, Lisa Caleb, Roan, Kalahan, Talia et vous Déesse avec moi.

Une fois devant les grottes on se sépare en plusieurs groupes et on rentre. Clarke claque des doigts et des lumières magiques volent au dessus de nous. Une dizaine de soldats nous accompagnent et nous entourent épées tirées.

Talia : Tout va bien Lexa ?

Lexa : Oui.

Talia : Tu es sûre ?

Lexa : Depuis quand tu es si proche de la Déesse. Tu ne la connaissais même pas il y a quelques mois.

Talia : Tu es jalouse que ta Déesse s'intéresse à quelqu'un d'autre ?

Lexa : Ce n'est pas ma Déesse, je me posais juste la question.

Talia : Je suis son amie, c'est tout. On se comprend car on vit la même situation.

Lexa : Quelle situation ?

Talia : Abandonner la personne qu'on aime pour le bien du plus grand nombre.

Lexa : Tu aime quelqu'un ?

Talia : Tu le saurais si tu prenais la peine d'observer Lexa, tu n'as pas à être jalouse de ma relation avec Clarke. Elle n'a d'yeux que pour toi, et en agissant si froidement tu lui brise encore plus le cœur. Cœur qu'elle à sacrifié pour tous vous sauver, alors montre toi-en digne au lieu d'agir comme une enfant.

Lexa : Tu as raison, je suis désolée Talia.

Talia : Ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois présenter des excuses Lexa.

Ma sœur rejoint Clarke qui n'a plus dit un mot depuis notre échange de tout à l'heure.

Gabriella : Je crois qu'on est arrivés.

Lexa : En formation de combat, Kalahan, Talia et les soldats aux arcs. Déesse je vous laisse les distraire, svp.

Ma voix s'est nettement adoucie quand je lui parle mais elle refuse de me regarder et claque des doigts à nouveau. Je souffle et vois des rayons de lumière s'abattre sur les Hydres. Je tire Excalibur, et Lancelot et Arthur apparaissent près de moi. Pendant plusieurs heures c'est un vrai massacre, je regarde rapidement Kalahan pour voir si tout va bien quand je suis propulsée par une bourrasque. La où je me trouvais il y a la queue de l'Hydre et je me tourne vers la Déesse qui ne me regarde toujours pas. Je sais que c'est elle qui m'a sauvée et du coup je culpabilise encore plus.

Clarke : Concentre-toi stp.

Malgré moi je souris et reprend le combat, elle m'a parlé et tutoyée. Elle n'est peut-être pas si fâchée que ça.

 **POV Clarke :**

Lexa n'est pas concentrée, elle aurait pu mourir tout à l'heure. Ce qu'elle peut m'énerver quand elle est aussi insouciante, j'ai bien compris qu'elle était jalouse de ma relation avec Talia mais je ne peux pas y faire grand-chose. Même les Dieux ont besoin d'une amie et Talia me comprend mieux que n'importe qui en ce moment.

Aden : Déesse, votre Magie déborde.

Je souffle et me concentre, ce n'est pas le moment d'utiliser tout mon pouvoir divin.

Aden : Tout va bien Déesse ?

Clarke : Désolée je me suis laissé déconcentrer.

Aden : Ce n'est pas grave, cela arrive à tout le monde, même aux Dieux. Vous devriez lui parler, je vois bien que vous êtes mal toutes les deux.

Clarke : C'est une tête de mule, vous l'êtes tous.

Lexa : Déesse, on a tué toutes les créatures, vous pouvez vous occuper de récolter le sang ?

Clarke : Bien sûr, venez Majesté, je vais avoir besoin de votre Magie des Glaces. (Regarde Roan)

Roan : Je vous suis Déesse.

Pendant deux heures on s'occupe de récolter le sang, Roan le gèle pour mieux le conserver. Du coin de l'œil je vois Lexa et Kalahan s'embrasser et je serre les dents.

Roan : Cela vous dit de vous promener un peu avec moi ?

Clarke : Avec plaisir Majesté.

Je n'accorde pas un regard à Lexa et Kalahan et sors avec mon frère, les autres groupes ont aussi fini et on marche en silence. Je vois bien qu'il se retient de me poser des questions.

Clarke : Posez vos questions, j'y répondrais si je le peux.

Roan : J'ai la sensation que je ne serais pas ravi de votre décision.

Clarke : Vous auriez finit par comprendre, mais il est vrai que cette situation est compliquée.

Roan : Pourquoi nous sommes tellement dépendants de votre présence ? Je veux dire par là, que nous ne sommes sereins que quand vous êtes prêt de nous.

Clarke : Car nous avons beaucoup d'affection qui nous lie.

Roan : Je ne comprends pas, j'ai l'impression qu'une part de mon cœur m'a été enlevée.

Clarke : Roan, il faut me laisser partir. Plus tu lutte contre le sort et plus tu souffriras, pense à Luna et tes enfants, ils ont besoin de toi.

Roan : (Larmes) Qu'avez-vous fait Déesse ?

Clarke : Ce qui était nécessaire, rentrez vous reposer, j'ai des choses à faire.

(Halo Doré)

J'apparais dans le palais de mes parents, et m'écroule au sol. Ma mère me relève et me serre contre elle, c'est tellement dur de rester loin d'eux.

Psyché : Toi aussi tu dois les laisser partir ma fille si tu veux aller mieux.

Clarke : Je sais, mais je m'y refuse.

Psyché : Reste un maximum avec Talia, cela évitera une nouvelle crise.

Clarke : Père n'est pas là ?

Psyché : Il est dans le Royaume de Zeus, tu voulais le voire ?

Clarke : Pas spécialement, je vais y retourner.

Psyché : Courage ma fille, tout ça sera bientôt fini.

Clarke : Je sais mère, merci.

(Halo Doré)

 **Plusieurs jours plus tard...**

Clara : Déesse, nous avons plusieurs blessés légers.

Clarke : Je viens vous aider Capitaine.

Clara : Vous semblez épuisée, j'ignorais que les Dieux pouvaient être fatigués.

Clarke : Je suis une Déesse un peu particulière, ma santé marche avec mes émotions.

Clara : Je comprends mieux, mon cœur est troublé également.

Clarke : Cela passera, vous devriez en parler à Sam.

Clara : (Rouge) C'est impossible entre nous, il est le gardien immortel de Jason.

Clarke : L'amour peut tout surmonter, ne baissez pas les bras avant même d'avoir essayé Capitaine.

Clara : Vous croyez qu'il partage mes sentiments ?

Clarke : Vous savez que oui, allez le retrouver, je m'occupe des blessés.

Clara : Vous aussi Déesse vous devriez être près de la personne que vous aimez.

Clarke : Je suis aussi prêt que possible, allez maintenant.

Je la regarde ce diriger vers Sam et Jason et je souris en voyant Sam s'éclairer. Cela fait du bien de voir une peu d'amour, enfin autre que celui qui me brise le cœur évidement.

Lexa : Vous êtes là, je m'inquiétais.

Clarke : Vous avez besoin de moi Princesse ?

Lexa : Je voudrais m'excuser pour ce matin, je n'aurais pas dû vous parler comme ça, j'étais….

Clarke : Jalouse, vous n'avez pas à l'être Princesse.

Lexa : Je suis désolée, vraiment.

Clarke : Je le sais, allez rejoindre votre fiancée, je dois m'occuper des blessés.

Lexa : Puis-je vous aider ?

Clarke : Si vous le désirez Princesse.

Lexa me sourit et on commence à travailler, au bout d'une heure on sort de l'infirmerie pour aller prendre notre repas.

Lexa : Talia a réussit à vous toucher hier ?

Clarke : Non, mais elle doit réessayer tout à l'heure.

Lexa : A-t-elle au moins une chance ?

Clarke : Vous arrivez bien à me tenir tête, votre sœur en est tout-à fait capable.

Lexa : J'ai parié sur vous.

Clarke : Vous devriez changer votre pari, je pense que Talia a toutes ses chances.

Lexa : Non, j'ai foi en vous. A moins que vous ne la laissiez gagner, elle ne vous touchera pas.

Clarke : (Sourire) Vous devriez accorder plus d'attention à votre sœur Princesse.

Lexa : C'est difficile pour moi, ma sœur c'est Anya, j'ai l'impression de la trahir en parlant avec Talia.

Clarke : (Claque des doigts)

Anya : Lexa, Déesse ?

Clarke : Bonjour Majesté, je pense que votre sœur à besoin d'être rassurée. De plus votre femme et votre fils se languissent de vous.

Anya : Merci Déesse, qu'est-ce qui se passe Lexa ?

Clarke : Je vous laisse discuter tranquillement, bonne soirée.

Je m'installe près de Talia et tourne ma soupe, perdue dans mes pensées.

Raven : ANYA ! (Saute au cou)

Anya : Bonsoir mon amour. (Embrasse)

Tristan : Je suis content de te voir maman, maman est dure à supporter loin de toi.

Anya : Bonjour mon grand, je m'en doute.

Raven : Et, vous êtes méchants.

(Rires)

Talia : Je suppose que tu l'as fait venir ?

Clarke : Oui, Lexa et Raven en avaient besoin.

Talia : Je sais que je ne devrais pas mais, j'envie la relation d'Anya et Lexa, j'ai l'impression que nous ne seront jamais aussi proches. Nous avons perdu tant de temps, j'ignore si c'est possible de le rattraper.

Clarke : Lexa t'aime aussi Talia, n'en doute pas.

Talia : Je l'aime aussi, prête pour notre duel ?

Clarke : (Sourire) Sais-tu ce que tu veux au moins ?

Talia : Aucune idée, c'est pour le challenge et puis ça défoule.

Clarke : Lexa adore s'entrainer, tu devrais lui demander aussi.

Talia : Bonne idée, je le ferais, mais d'abord je dois te toucher.

Je souris et on sort pour combattre, évidement tout le monde nous regarde. Pendant plus d'une heure Talia s'efforce de me toucher mais sans succès et je finis par un des mouvements préférés de Lexa. Sentant son regard peser sur moi je me retourne et lui souris tendrement.

Talia : Demain je t'aurai.

Clarke : (Sourire) Tu peux essayer.

 **POV Lexa :**

Anya : Je dois rentrer au château, tout va bien maintenant ?

Lexa : Oui, plus ou moins.

Anya : Tu seras toujours ma petite sœur Lexa, ton cœur est bien assez grand pour y accueillir aussi Talia.

Lexa : Je le sais, dis-moi quand tu as vu Raven, tu as su tout de suite que c'était elle ton âme-sœur ?

Anya : Oui, mais les choses, comme tu le sais, n'ont pas été simples. C'est grâce à la Déesse que nous avons pu être ensemble.

Lexa : Je suis perdue Anya, depuis que je suis ici je me sens vraiment bizarre.

Anya : Cela passera, concentre-toi sur la bataille à venir, les réponses à tes questions viendrons.

Lexa : Merci, embrasse ma nièce pour moi.

Anya : Je n'y manquerai pas.

Clarke : Prête à rentrer Majesté ?

Anya : Oui, merci de m'avoir fait venir.

Clarke : Je vous en prie. (Claque des doigts)

Lexa : Et si moi je vous touche au bâton, est-ce que j'ai droit à un souhait également ?

Clarke : Non, je ne répondrai pas à vos questions Princesse, mais c'est bien essayé.

Lexa : Et après vous osez dire que c'est nous qui sommes têtus ?

Clarke : Car vous l'êtes, moi je vous protège, ce n'est pas pareil.

Lexa : Et si je ne veux pas de votre protection, si je préfère la vérité ?

Clarke : Je ne vous laisse pas le choix Princesse.

Lexa : En effet, vous avez pris cette décision seule. Et nous en souffrons tous, vous encore plus, je le vois bien.

Clarke : Lexa arrête stp.

(Silence)

Lexa : Tu finiras par me le dire.

Clarke : N'y compte pas.

Elle s'en va et je souffle d'énervement, je déteste me sentir si impuissante.

Talia : (Tend un bâton) Tu m'apprends comment lui tenir tête ?

Lexa : (Sourire) Avec plaisir petite sœur.

Elle me sourit tendrement et commence à s'entrainer. Après ça les jours défilent, rythmés d'attaques sur les monstres. Je sens la Déesse très distante et cela me brise le cœur.

Lexa : Bien demain nous allons à la dernière grotte tous ensembles, leur sang sera les plus puissant et sera donc pour nous. Restez bien groupés, soyez sur vos gardes.

On s'en va et mon cœur se serre en voyant que Clarke est encore avec Talia, mon fils arrive vers moi.

Jason : Tu ne devrais pas la laisser s'éloigner.

Lexa : Elle ne me donne pas le choix.

Jason : Depuis quand tu fais ce qu'on te demande ?

Lexa : Ce n'est pas aussi facile, si tu me racontais, alors je pourrais comprendre.

Jason : La Déesse s'est assuré que je ne puisse pas parler, et malgré tous mes efforts, je n'arrive pas à me défaire du sort.

Lexa : Et concernant le sort qu'elle a utilisé, tu as des idées pour le contrer ?

Jason : Pas encore, mais je n'abandonne pas. En attendant ne la laisse pas s'éloigner de nous, sinon ce sera pire.

Lexa : Je ferais au mieux.

On arrive à la dernière grotte et, du coin de l'œil, je vois Clarke claque des doigts.

Roan : Lexa, on devrait se séparer.

Lexa : Oui, Roan avec tes fils, John avec tes filles, Octavia et Raven ensemble. Talia et Kalahan également, Jason, Sam et Clara ensemble. Déesse vous êtes avec moi et le reste de nos compagnons.

Clarke : Bien. Kira, Lisa, Gabriella, vous restez près de moi, Princesse soyez prudente.

Lexa : Toujours.

On s'avance et je tire Excalibur en invoquant les Chevaliers. Lancelot et Arthur dans mon dos on commence à avancer. Au bout d'une heure on comprend vite que ce monstre est d'un autre niveau et on se regroupe.

Lexa : Je vais grimper sur Pégase pour le déconcentrer, pendant ce temps visez son cœur.

Raven : Je m'en charge, je ne crains pas son venin.

Clarke : Non, on est tous fatigués, je vais en finir.

Lexa : Déesse non, gardez votre pouvoir, on peut vaincre ces créatures. Ensemble !

Clarke : Bien (tire son épée).

Lexa : Gaby, Kira vous êtes prêtes pour une danse ?

Kira : Oui Maitre.

Gabriella : Vous le faite avec moi Déesse ?

Clarke : Avec joie.

On fonce sur le monstre ensemble et c'est comme si nous avions toujours combattu ensemble, nos gestes sont précis et l'Hydre s'effondre rapidement. Une telle coordination n'est pas possible sans de nombreuses heures d'entrainement et je ne me souviens pas que la Déesse se soit déjà battue comme ça avec nous ?

 **POV Clarke :**

Ça fait longtemps que je n'ais pas combattu comme ça avec ma famille, ça fait du bien.

Talia : Princesse attention.

Talia pousse Kalahan et ma Magie réagit violement lui évitant un coup mortel. Je claque des doigts et me téléporte prêt d'elle inquiète.

Clarke : Tu n'es vraiment pas prudente Talia, laisse-moi regarder.

Talia : Ton bracelet m'a sauvé, merci.

Kalahan : Et toi tu m'as sauvée, merci Talia.

Talia : Je serais toujours là pour vous Princesse.

Lexa : Talia, on va t'emmener à l'infirmerie. On a plusieurs blessés, on va s'en occuper avant de rentrer.

Clarke : (Claques des doigts) Allonge-toi, ce qui ne son pas blessés dehors.

Kalahan : J'aimerais rester près d'elle, svp.

Lexa : Moi aussi.

Clarke : Comme vous voulez, je vais t'enlever ta chemise Talia et poser mes mains sur toi.

Talia : J'ai une bonne excuse pour reporter notre duel de ce soir.

Clarke : Tu parle, dès que j'aurais fini tu vas vouloir y retourner.

Talia : (Sourire) Peut-être.

Je souris et pose mes mains doucement sur son épaule laissant couler une grande quantité de Magie, c'était moins une. J'aurais dû rester plus concentrée au lieu de m'amuser avec Lexa et les filles.

Talia : Ce n'est pas ta faute, tu ne peux pas être partout.

Clarke : Je serais plus vigilante, excuse-moi.

Lexa : Ce n'est pas votre faute Déesse, cela arrive.

Kalahan : D'autant qu'elle a voulu me protéger, c'est donc de ma faute.

Talia : Non Princesse, votre vie est bien plus précieuse que la mienne.

Kalahan : Je t'interdis de dire ça, ne refais jamais une chose pareille.

Une fois soignée je l'embrasse sur le front et un halo de Magie nous entoure. Elle me regarde en souriant et s'endort tranquillement, Kalahan n'as pas lâché sa main et je sors de la tente.

Lexa : Qu'avez-vous fait ?

Clarke : J'ai agis comme un catalyseur, je lui ai transmis l'amour de la personne qu'elle aime. En rajoutant toute l'affection que j'ai pour elle, elle dormira jusqu'à demain et sera complètement rétablie.

Lexa : C'est Kalahan n'est-ce pas ? La personne qu'elle aime ?

Clarke : Ce n'est pas à moi de répondre à cette question Princesse.

Lexa : Est-ce que vous aimez ma sœur ?

Clarke : De quoi vous parlez encore ?

Lexa : C'est pour ça que vous souffrez, car elle aime Kalahan et du coup vous ne pouvez pas être ensemble ?

Clarke : Lexa, arrête de réfléchir. De toute évidence ça ne te réussit pas, j'aime Talia comme une amie, une sœur et rien de plus. Tu dois arrêter de t'accrocher et laisser le sort faire son travail.

Lexa : (Souffle) Je veux vous aider, je retrouverai la personne que vous aimez et je vous la ramènerai.

Clarke : (Grimace de douleur) Lexa stop, stp arrête de dire ce genre de chose.

Lexa : (Pose sa main sur mon bras) Tu souffre, je veux juste t'aider.

Clarke : Alors arrête de lutter, c'est comme ça que tu m'aideras.

Lexa : Pourquoi tu ne fais que me repousser ?

Clarke : Arrête de chercher, je t'en supplie Lexa, arrête.

(Claque des doigts)

Clarke : Emmenez le sang à Merlin Princesse, je vais me reposer.

(Halo Doré)

J'apparais dans mes quartier et me laisse tomber sur le lit, j'en peux plus, c'est insupportable.

(Toc à la porte)

Clarke : Entrez !

Octavia : Pardon de vous déranger Déesse, puis-je vous parler ?

Clarke : Bien sûr, rentrer Majesté.

Octavia : Je ressens votre douleur Déesse et elle est vraiment insupportable, laissez-nous vous aider.

Clarke : C'est impossible, vous devriez peut-être, pour un temps, enlever votre bracelet. Cela sera moins pénible pour vous.

Octavia : Non, jamais je ne l'enlèverai. Je ne me souviens peut-être plus pourquoi mais je sais que nous tenons l'une à l'autre. Plus que comme une Déesse envers son champion, plus que comme une amie. J'ai raison n'est-ce pas ?

Clarke : (Tient son cœur et grimace) Je vous en supplie, il faut que vous arrêtiez.

Octavia : Qu'on arrête de faire quoi ?

Clarke : Il faut que tu accepte de me laisser partir O.

Octavia : Comment vous m'avez appelée ? Seul mon frère, mon mari et ma sœur m'appellent ainsi.

Clarke : (Claque des doigts et Octavia tombe inconsciente) _**Entendez mon appel Déesse Héra, j'ai besoin de vous**_ _._

(Halo Doré)

Héra : Bonjour mon enfant.

Clarke : Je suis désolée Déesse, c'est plus dur que prévu, j'ai besoin d'aide.

Héra : En quoi puis-je t'aider ?

Clarke : Vous pouvez veiller sur eux à ma place un temps, le temps qu'ils m'oublient ?

Héra : Bien sûr, mais seule toi peu les aider dans la bataille, mon pouvoir est limité dans ce Royaume.

Clarke : Merci Déesse, venez on va les prévenir.

Je claque des doigts et Octavia se réveille et s'agenouille devant Héra.

Octavia : Déesse Héra, c'est un honneur de vous revoir.

Héra : Merci, je vais passer un peu de temps avec vous, la Déesse Clarke a des choses à régler.

Octavia : (Inquiète) Vous reviendrez n'est-ce pas ?

Clarke : Bien sûr Majesté, allons prévenir tout le monde.

Une fois dans la salle du conseil, tous s'agenouillent devant Héra et je prends la parole d'une voix tremblante.

Clarke : La Déesse va prendre ma place un temps, j'ai des choses à régler. Je serais de retour la veille de la bataille contre le Seigneur Noir Milo.

Lexa : Déesse je peux vous parler seule à seule svp ?

Je suis Lexa dehors et ne lui laisse pas le temps de parler. Je la serre contre moi fortement et ferme les yeux en la sentant répondre à mon étreinte.

Clarke : Je reviendrais, profite de ta fiancée et de ton Royaume.

Lexa : Ne partez pas, j'ai besoin de vous.

Clarke : Je suis avec toi, toujours. (Embrasse le front)

(Halo Doré)

Lexa : Clarke, ne me laisse pas. (Larmes)


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 :** Insupportable

 **POV Clarke :**

Par les Dieux que j'ai mal, c'est insupportable cette douleur. J'en ai assez de tout ça, assez de me battre, pour au final, perdre ma famille, quel intérêt ? Après mon départ les jours ont défilé, Héra a tenu sa promesse et veille sur Lexa et les autres.

Viviane : Déesse Clarke vous souffrez énormément, j'en suis désolée mais vous ne pouvez rester loin de votre famille.

Clarke : Je le sais, pour le moment ils n'ont pas besoin de moi. L'ennemi se regroupe et nous avons besoin d'un plan pour le contrer.

Viviane : Milo est bien plus redoutable que les autres Seigneurs Noirs, il a hérité de la haine de son père.

Clarke : Lexa en viendra à bout, il faut juste lui en donner l'occasion.

Viviane : Avant ça il va falloir consolider les défenses de la cité, ce siège interminable l'a beaucoup affaiblie.

Clarke : Je vais m'en charger avec la Déesse Hestia, Wells, Merlin et Jason.

Viviane : Bien, vous aurez besoin de la lumière des Elfes de Valinor et d'Avalon.

Clarke : Très bien, autre chose ?

Viviane : Mon rôle est de protéger Avalon mais je ne commettrai pas les mêmes erreurs qu'avec Arthur et Lancelot. Je ferais en sorte de vous rendre votre famille Déesse.

Clarke : C'est impossible, mais je vous remercie quand même. Je veux juste qu'ils soient heureux.

Viviane : Ils ne le seront pas, toute votre famille combat inconsciemment le sort.

Clarke : Je le sais, c'est pourquoi je me suis éloignée.

Viviane : (Souffle) Ce n'est pas la solution non plus, pour mériter la lumière d'Avalon et de Valinor de grandes épreuves vous attendent.

Clarke : Nous les surmonterons, comme toujours.

Viviane : Galaad vous guidera, bonne chance Déesse.

La Dame du Lac disparaît et je regarde Lexa s'entrainer durement. Elle ne ménage pas Atalante qui recule sous ses assauts, elle a l'air hors d'elle. Cela fait deux semaines que je suis partie et j'ai remarqué le changement de comportement de ma famille et de mes amis. Ils sont plus renfermés, plus agressifs et le pire c'est Jason qui s'épuise à combattre le sort d'oubli.

Clarke : _**Entendez mon appel Seigneur Zeus, j'ai besoin de vous.**_

(Halo Doré)

Zeus : Bonjour mon enfant, en quoi puis-je t'aider ?

Clarke : Mon fils s'épuise à combattre le sort et j'ai besoin de lui en forme. Y a-t-il un moyen pour qu'il cesse de lutter, comme avec Atalante ?

Zeus : Je peux changer le sort de cible oui, mais je ne pourrais le faire qu'une fois et Atalante t'oubliera.

Clarke : (Souffle) Très bien, de toute façon mon fils n'acceptera jamais de m'oublier.

Zeus : Tout comme le reste de tes amis, s'ils ne te laissent pas partir. Tu va souffrir bien plus et eux aussi.

Clarke : Je le sais Seigneur, mais je ne sais que dire pour les faire lâcher prise.

Zeus : Votre amour est fort, vos liens presque indestructibles. Mais d'ici peu il te faudra agir, la lumière des Elfes est une des Magies les plus puissantes au monde. Pour l'obtenir j'ai peur que tu ne brise définitivement ton cœur Clarke.

Clarke : Mon cœur est déjà brisé Seigneur, je ferais ce qui sera nécessaire pour sauver ma famille.

Zeux : Tu es vraiment la plus courageuse de mes enfants Clarke, beaucoup de Dieux devraient prendre exemple sur toi. Grâce à vos efforts l'équilibre de la nature redevient normal. Allons voir ton fils et Atalante maintenant, il est temps pour toi de rentrer.

Clarke : Oui Seigneur.

Zeus claque des doigts et on apparaît devant mon fils qui s'empresse de s'agenouiller devant Zeus.

Zeus : Relève toi mon enfant, ta mère à une proposition à te faire.

Clarke : Tu peux prendre la place d'Atalante et te souvenir de moi sans avoir besoin de lutter.

Jason : Et en contrepartie ?

Clarke : Atalante m'oubliera, tu seras le seul à te rappeler comme elle.

Jason : Mais je ne pourrais pas en parler ?

Clarke : Non tu ne le pourras pas, c'est ta meilleure offre. Nous devons consolider les défenses de la cité et pour cela nous avons besoin de la Lumière des Elfes. J'ai besoin que tu sois en pleine forme et que tu n'utilise pas toute ta Magie à contrer la potion.

Jason : J'accepte, mais je trouverai un moyen de te sauver maman.

Clarke : (Souffle et Claque des doigts) Sarah est rentré dans son Royaume, ferme les yeux.

Atalante : (S'agenouille devant Zeus) Seigneur Zeus, Déesse ?

Zeus : Tu as entendu je suppose ?

Atalante : Oui Seigneur, je suis d'accord, même si oublier Clarke me brise le cœur. Jason sera plus utile que moi, je reste ton amie Clarke, même sans mes souvenirs.

Clarke : Toujours, merci et veille bien sur ma famille.

Atalante : Je le ferais, tu le sais.

Zeus : (Claque des doigts) Bonne chance Clarke, nous les Dieux t'aideront au mieux.

Clarke : Merci Seigneur.

(Halo Doré)

Je regarde le regard d'Atalante changer et mon fils respirer un grand coup. Bien, il nous reste beaucoup de choses à mettre en place pour cette nouvelle étape.

Atalante : Déesse, vous aviez besoin de moi ?

Clarke : Oui, mais c'est bon maintenant tu peux te retirer.

Atalante : (S'incline) Oui Déesse, je suis heureuse de vous revoir.

Clarke : C'est réciproque mon amie.

Une fois Atalante sortie mon fils m'enferme dans ses bras et je lui rends son étreinte avec plaisir.

Jason : Tu m'as manqué maman.

Clarke : Toi aussi mon grand, viens, allons voir les autres, nous devons nous préparer.

Jason : Tu sais que tout le monde lutte contre le sort, de toute évidence il n'est pas si puissant que ça.

Clarke : Ho si, il l'est, seulement j'ai la famille la plus bornée de l'univers.

Jason : (Fier) Je te sauverai, je trouverai un moyen, tu verras.

Clarke : (Sourire) Viens, allons retrouver Lexa et les autres.

 **POV Lexa :**

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais en ce moment je suis toujours en colère, même l'entrainement avec Atalante ne m'a pas aidée.

Kalahan : Tu vas bien Lexa ?

Lexa : Oui, désolée je suis juste un peu fatiguée.

Kalahan : Tu es bizarre depuis quelques temps.

Lexa : Je sais, ce n'est rien, sans doute la pression.

Kalahan : (Pose sa main sur ma joue) Ta Déesse va bientôt revenir, viens, nous avons beaucoup de choses à voir pour vaincre Milo.

Lexa : (Serre les dents) Mon comportement n'a rien à voir avec le fait que la Déesse Clarke ne soit pas là.

Kalahan : Lexa nous sommes liées par un sort puissant, tu peux te mentir à toi-même mais je sais qu'elle te manque.

Lexa : Soit, je ne le nierais pas.

Je suis Kalahan jusqu'à la salle du conseil quand je vois Jason et Clarke rentrer dans la salle. Mon cœur fait une embardée et pour la première fois depuis deux semaines un franc sourire étire mes lèvres.

Lexa : Déesse, vous êtes enfin là ?

Clarke : (Sourire tendre) Bonjour Princesse, pardon pour mon absence.

Avant même de pouvoir répondre, Octavia, Aden, Raven et Roan, Gabi, Sam et Kira déboulent dans la salle. Eux aussi ils semblent rassurés de voir Clarke et de toute évidence ils s'empêchent, comme moi, de la prendre dans leurs bras.

Roan : Déesse, vous nous avez manqué.

Raven : Vous restez n'est-ce pas ?

Octavia : Ce n'est pas pareil sans vous, même si la Déesse Héra nous a beaucoup aidés.

Aden : On vous préfère vous, vous avez finit ce que vous deviez faire ?

Clarke : (Sourie Triste) Non mais je crains qu'avec de pareilles têtes de mules se soit impossible.

Lexa : (Sourire) Je le crains aussi.

Clarke : Les murs de la cité sont fragilisés et pour les renforcer nous devons récupérer la Lumière des Elfes.

Kalahan : C'est une Magie très puissante, accordée à peu d'élus.

Clarke : Je le sais Princesse mais Lexa seras s'en montrer digne.

Un nouveau sourire étire mes lèvres, dans les yeux de la Déesse je vois une confiance absolue en moi et cela me réchauffe le cœur. Bien plus que n'importe quel geste ou parole de Kalahan.

Lexa : Merci Déesse, nous devrions réunir tout le monde.

Clarke : Le Seigneur Galaad nous guidera.

Lexa : Bien.

Une fois tout le monde installé, je prends la parole en regardant la Déesse, je me sens tellement mieux quand elle est près de moi. Même si son regard triste me serre le cœur, il me faut trouver un moyen de l'aider. Elle a tellement fait pour nous, je ne supporte pas de la voir si triste.

Tysérion : La Lumière des Elfes est notre Magie la plus puissante. Seul mon sang ou celui de mes héritiers peut la débloquer.

Galéad : C'est pareil pour moi, et de nombreuses créatures et obstacles sont à prévoir.

Gallaad : Je connais le chemin, mais j'ignore ce qui nous attend.

Lexa : Arthur, j'aimerais que tu prennes la tête de l'armée en mon absence.

Arthur : Bien sûr, tu peux compter sur moi.

Lexa : Persée, Clara, Kyle et Christopher, Nala, Nessie, Chris je veux que vous l'aidiez au mieux.

Persée : Bien sûr, mais je préférerais t'accompagner.

Lexa : Non mon ami, j'ai besoin de toi ici. Ton fils prendra ta place.

Illan : Bien Princesse.

Lexa : Déesse, avez-vous une préférence pour les personnes qui nous accompagneront ?

Clarke : Non Princesse, je vous fais confiance pour choisir.

Lexa : Bien, alors Wells, Ellios, Octavia, Orion, Tristan, Raven, Jason, Sam, Gabriella, Ulysse, Bellamy vous venez avec nous. Les autres je veux que vous commenciez à fortifier la cité, comme ça, une fois la Lumière des Elfes obtenue, il ne restera plus que ça à faire. Leos et Lancelot également, tout comme Atalante et Maximus vous venez aussi.

Aden : Je m'en occupe ne t'en fais pas.

John : Soyez prudents, n'hésitez pas à nous appeler en renfort.

Lexa : Ne t'en fais pas, ça ira.

Clarke : Il est inutile de prendre des soldats avec nous cette fois-ci.

Lexa : Parfait. Nous partiront demain à l'aube. Seigneur Galaad, savez-vous combien de temps il nous faudra pour atteindre notre destination ?

Gallaad : Il faut s'enfoncer dans Brocéliande profondément, je dirais au moins une semaine si tout va bien.

Lexa : Bien, une fois en possession de la Lumière des Elfes, nous pourront nous concentrer enfin sur le Seigneur Noir Milo.

Merlin : Le sang sera prêt à votre retour.

Lexa : Bien, Déesse autre chose ?

Clarke : Pour allez plus vite je vais invoquer d'autres fils de Pégase, vu qu'aucun soldats ne nous accompagne.

Jasper : Avez-vous besoin d'aide Déesse ?

Clarke : Pouvez-vous invoquer un compagnon pour ceux qui ne nous accompagnent pas ? Cela me semble plus juste.

Jasper : Bien sûr Déesse, avec plaisir.

Glowen : Maitre, je vais distribuer la chance.

Jasper : Fais-donc mon ami, c'est toujours utile.

Lexa : Bien, Déesse je vous accompagne.

On sort et je marche tranquillement près de ma Déesse, elle semble perdue dans ses pensées.

Lexa : Est-ce que tout va bien Déesse ?

Clarke : Ne vous en faites pas pour moi Princesse, je m'inquiète juste pour vous.

Lexa : Pourquoi ?

Clarke : Je vous ai observée durant ces deux semaines, continuer à lutter pompe votre énergie. De plus vous êtes en colère je le sens et je n'aime pas vous voir dans cet état.

Lexa : Rendez-moi la mémoire dans ce cas, car je suis persuadée que c'est lié.

Clarke : Je ne le peux pas, sachez que ce n'est pas l'envie qui manque.

Lexa : Déesse, regardez-moi svp.

Elle s'arrête et se retourne vers moi, ses yeux sont si tristes, mais elle me regarde avec tellement de tendresse que j'en perds la voix un moment.

Lexa : Qui je suis pour vous Déesse ? Ne me mentez pas svp.

Clarke : Alors ne me pose pas cette question Lexa, car je ne peux pas te répondre.

Elle s'éloigne mais je la retiens par le poignet me provocant un violent frisson, un flash m'envahit et je ferme les yeux. Je suis enfant et je combats un loup pour sauver une petit fille blonde. J'ouvre les yeux et je vois Clarke me regarder avec inquiétude.

Clarke : Tu vas bien ?

Lexa : Répond-moi Clarke, stp.

Clarke : (Grimace en se tenant le cœur) Plus tu veux savoir et plus tu souffriras, tout comme moi. Stp, cesse de lutter une bonne fois pour toute. Apelle-ceux qui ont besoin d'un cheval, je vais invoquer les fils de Pégase.

Lexa : Bien Déesse, mais sachez que je continuerai à lutter, car je sens au plus profond de moi que c'est ce qu'il faut faire.

 **POV Clarke :**

Sky : Clarke, tu vois bien que ce sort est inutile.

Clarke : Il ne l'est pas si ça peux les sauver.

Sky : Par tous les Dieux, ce que tu peux être têtue.

Clarke : Reste près de Nolan stp, vu que Jason n'est pas là et que Merlin est occupé avec le sang.

Sky : Je me charge du petit, toi essaie de ne plus faire de folie.

Clarke : J'essaierai, vas, j'ai du travail.

Lexa : Tout le monde est là, Déesse.

Clarke : _**Venez à moi fils de Pégase, une nouvelle aventure vous attend.**_ (Pose les mains sur le cercle d'invocation)

Un éclair traverse le ciel et plusieurs chevaux ailés apparaissent devant moi.

Clarke : Merci d'avoir répondu, choisissez vos compagnons. Atalante on commence par vous, approchez svp.

Atalante : Oui Déesse.

Un magnifique cheval noir s'approche et s'incline. Je vois Atalante hésiter et je lui fais signe de le toucher.

Clarke : Il t'a choisie, à toi de le nommer.

Atalante : Dans ce cas je te nomme Black.

Black : Merci maitre.

Clarke : À toi Maximus.

Maximus : Oui Déesse.

Un cheval tacheté approche et s'incline devant Maximus qui le caressent affectueusement.

Maximus : Je te nomme César.

César : Merci Maitre.

Clarke : On continue, à vous Prince Léos.

Léos : Merci pour ce grand présent Déesse.

Clarke : Je vous en prie Prince, ce sont de fidèles compagnons, vous verrez.

Léos caresse son cheval avec les yeux brillants et prend la parole.

Léos : Je te nomme Aerendir, cela veux dire vagabond des mers dans ma langue.

Aerendir : Merci Maitre, j'aime beaucoup.

Tous les autres caressent leurs chevaux aussi et j'entends leur prénoms à tour de rôle.

Lancelot : Je te nomme Endil ce qui veut dire étoile.

Endil : Merci maitre c'est très joli.

Galaad : Et moi je te nomme Lémion, cela veux dire fils du crépuscule.

Sam : Je te nomme Ombre.

Orion : Je te nomme Eden.

Tristan : Je te nomme Tuor, cela veux dire Maitre du destin en Elfique.

Ulysse : Je te nomme Valendil, cela veux dire le puissant en Elfique.

Illan : Je te nomme Astaldo, cela veut dire le vaillant en Elfe.

Ellios : Je te nomme Astro.

Kalahan : Je te nomme Eresséa, cela veux dire le Solitaire.

Clarke : Gaby tu as de la chance tu as une femelle, elles sont rares.

Gabriella : Comment vous m'avez appelée ?

Clarke : Désolée, tu devrais nommer ton cheval.

Gabriella : Je te nomme Elerinna, cela veux dire couronnée d'étoiles en Elfique.

Elerinna : C'est beau, merci Maitre.

Lexa : Biens allons nous reposer, on se retrouve demain pour le départ.

Tout le monde rentre et je vois Gabriella et Lexa se diriger vers moi, je sens déjà mon cœur se serrer.

Clarke : Non, allez vous reposer, svp.

Gabriella : Est-ce que vous pouvez au moins me dire pourquoi ?

Clarke : Pourquoi quoi ?

Gabriella : Pourquoi votre cœur semble exploser de douleur quand je suis près de vous ?

Clarke : Gaby, je ne peux rien te dire.

Gabrielle : C'est la seconde fois que vous m'appelez par mon surnom, seule ma mère, Jason, Sam et Kira m'appellent comme ça.

Clarke : Pardonnez-moi Princesse, cela ne se reproduira plus.

Lexa : Gaby rentre au palais, je dois parler à la Déesse.

Gabriella : Vous pouvez m'appeler Gaby aussi Déesse, cela me fait plaisir.

Ma fille tourne les talons et je m'assois près du lac, Lexa prend place près de moi et me regarde.

Lexa : Est-ce que je peux vous demander une simple chose Déesse ?

Clarke : Dites toujours ?

Lexa : Est-ce que votre âme sœur se trouve parmi nous ?

Clarke : Oui.

Lexa : Est-ce que…

Clarke : Tu as dit une question Lexa, rentre te reposer.

Lexa : Et vous ?

Clarke : Je vais aller voir si je peux définir ce qui nous attend.

Lexa : (Inquiète) Vous revenez n'est-ce pas ?

Clarke : Toujours.

(Halo Doré)

Apollon : Bonjour Clarke.

Clarke : Salut, alors tu as des nouvelles ?

Apollon : Pas vraiment, j'ai du mal à voire dans le Royaume des Elfes à cause de la Magie Noire de Morgan.

Artemis : Je connais bien Brocéliande, je vais vous accompagner.

Clarke : Vous êtes sûre Déesse, vous risquez d'être affaiblie en restant sur terre si longtemps.

Artémis : Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, de plus c'est à mon tour de t'aider.

Clarke : Dans ce cas merci, vous souhaitez un fils de Pégase pour nous accompagner ou une autre créature ?

Artémis : Hermes m'a prêté ses sandales volantes, donc je peux vous suivre facilement.

Apollon : Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'à la fin vous devrez affronter un Seigneur Dragon.

Clarke : D'accord, merci à tous les deux.

Artémis : Je t'en prie, tu as fait tellement pour nous que c'est bien normal. On y va et stp, accepte enfin de m'appeler par mon prénom et de me tutoyer, je vais finir par me vexer.

Clarke : Très bien, j'essaierai Déesse.

Artémis : (Fronce les sourcils) Cela commence mal, Clarke.

Apollon : (Rire) J'ai hâte d'observer tout ça, fais attention à toi petite sœur et toi aussi Clarke.

Clarke : Bien sûr, toujours.

 **POV Lexa :**

Jason : Tout va bien maman ?

Lexa : Oui, je me demande juste depuis quand la Déesse Clarke et Artémis était si proches.

Jason : (Sourire) Vraiment, tu devrais peut-être le lui demander.

Lexa : Elle m'a avoué que son âme sœur était parmi nous. Cela réduit nos recherches, je suis sûre qu'une fois réunis tout rentrera dans l'ordre.

Jason : Je pense qu'avant ça on doit se concentrer sur cette mission.

Lexa : Certainement.

Clarke : Tout le monde est prêt ?

Lexa : Oui, d'après Pégase nous devrions mettre trois jours à arriver au cœur de la forêt.

Galaad : Après ça je vous guiderai.

Artémis : Et moi je vous éviterai les mauvaises rencontres.

Octavia : Déesse, cela me fait plaisir de vous revoir.

Artémis : Moi aussi, on va voire si tu n'es pas trop rouillée.

Octavia : Avec plaisir Déesse, merci de nous accompagner.

Artémis : C'est normal, Clarke compte beaucoup pour moi et cela lui importe et puis je vous aime bien aussi.

Clarke : Aller, tous en scelle, Seigneur Pégase, après vous.

Pégase : Ma Maitresse souffre énormément Clarke, je t'en veux un peu.

Clarke : Pardonnez-moi Seigneur mais c'était la seule solution pour les sauver, vous le savez.

Pégase : J'aimerais que tout ça soit fini, au final je sais que vous vous retrouverez.

Clarke : Je l'espère Seigneur, même s'il y a peu d'espoir.

Zéphyr : Moi je sais que Lexa t'aime toujours, regarde comment elle regarde Artémis, elle est carrément jalouse de votre proximité.

Artémis : Voila qui est intéressant.

Clarke : Enlève-toi cette idée de la tête tout de suite, Lexa est mon âme sœur et je ne jouerais pas plus avec ses sentiments.

Artémis : Tu n'es vraiment pas drôle Clarke.

Voir Clarke si proche d'Artémis me dérange au plus haut point, je regarde Kalahan qui discute avec mon frère et souffle de lassitude, je ne comprends décidément rien.

Raven : Tu sais elles sont juste amies, je le sens grâce à notre lien. Son cœur ne s'accélère que quand elle est près de toi, je pense que tu sais pourquoi.

Lexa : Je suis avec Kalahan Raven, c'est écrit comme ça.

Raven : Foutaises, rien n'est écrit. Nous sommes Maitres de notre destin, c'est toi qui me l'as appris.

Lexa : J'aime Kalahan Raven, on va se marier.

Raven : Tu es sûr que tu l'aime ?

Gabriella : Tata a raison maman, j'aime beaucoup Kalahan mais je ne pense pas que se soit ton âme sœur.

Lexa : Tout le monde n'a pas la chance de la rencontrer ma fille, comment ça se passe avec Ulysse ?

Gabriella : Je ne sais pas encore, je l'aime beaucoup mais je suis encore incertaine. Alors que lui il semble tellement sûr de ses sentiments, je m'en veux de ne pas lui donner de réponse claire.

Lexa : Tu as le temps, rien ne presse. Ulysse t'attendra, je le sais.

Gabriella : Maman, il faut qu'on trouve ce que la Déesse nous a fait oublier, c'est capital, je le sens.

Lexa : Je sais, Jason travaille dessus avec Merlin.

Drake : Princesse, vous devriez cessez d'interférer.

Lexa : Que veux-tu dire ?

Drake : Que si vous découvrez la vérité, les conséquences seraient très fâcheuses. De plus la Déesse souffre beaucoup car vous vous accrochez, cessez tout cela. La réponse à vos questions ne vous apportera rien de bon, si ce n'est chagrin et désillusions.

Lexa : J'en prends note Drake, mais je ne peux la laisser se sacrifier pour nous.

Drake : C'est son choix, et vous devez le respecter si vous voulez arriver à la fin de cette quête en vie.

Jason : Drake et moi on n'est pas vraiment d'accord sur ce point, je pense que vous devez vous souvenir et que comme ça on trouvera une solution, ensemble.

Lexa : Nous en parlerons plus tard, on va faire une pause pour dormir.

Illan : Princesse, vous devriez vous reposer.

Lexa : Plus tard, Raven, Tristan, Octavia et Orion vous montez les tentes. Wells, Jason et Sam vous lancez les sorts de protection. Illan, Gabriella et Ulysse vous préparez le repas. Bellamy, Ellios et Léos vous venez avec moi on va sécuriser le périmètre. Kalahan et vous Déesses, reposez vous, on revient. Lancelot et Galaad, occupez-vous du feu svp.

Artémis : Je vous accompagne.

Clarke : Je vais aider Raven et Octavia.

Kalahan : Je vais aider pour le repas, tout le monde doit participer.

Je m'éloigne un peu quand Bellamy se positionne près de moi.

Bellamy : Lexa, on nous observe depuis un moment déjà.

Artémis : La forêt est très ancienne et remplie de Magie. Ella a été corrompue à cause de Morgan, du coup elle nous est hostile. Mais vous ne risquez rien avec moi, malgré tout ces pouvoirs, je suis supérieur en tout point à Morgane.

Lexa : On doit s'attendre à quoi ?

Artémis : Je ne sais pas encore, mais on devrait retourner près des autres.

Léos : Lexa, le chemin a disparu.

Artémis : La forêt cherche à nous isoler, restez groupés.

Lexa : (Siffle) Il est temps de prendre un peu de hauteur.

Pégase : Lexa, le campement est attaqué.

Artémis : On y va.

Bellamy : Brume me dit qu'on est très éloignés du campement.

Léos : Comment c'est possible, on a marché à peine dix minutes ?

Lexa : La forêt cherche à nous isoler, allons-y Pégase.

Artémis : Tirez votre épée tout de suite, des trolls arrivent.

Je donne un coup et Pégase décolle, je tire mon épée et on taille rapidement en pièces les trolls, seulement je m'inquiète pour le campement. Une fois arrivé je constate les dégâts, mais tout le monde à l'air d'aller bien.

Clarke : Il serait plus sage de rester ensemble et de mettre plusieurs personnes de garde Princesse. J'ai besoin de moins de repos que vous, je vais prendre le premier tour.

Artémis : Je t'accompagne alors.

Lexa : Déesse j'aimerais que vous restiez au campement, cela me rassurerais d'avoir une Déesse qui surveille et une Déesse qui reste près de nous. Je vais prendre le premier tour de Garde avec la Déesse Clarke, Tristan, Illan vous aussi vous prenez le premier tour.

Tristan : Ok, on va derrière.

Artémis : Bien, faites attention, tout dans cette forêt est là pour vous tromper.

Clarke : Ne t'en fais pas, on ne me dupe pas facilement.

On s'assoit près du feu en silence et le temps défile, on ne parle pas mais sa simple présence m'apaise.

Clarke : Quand je suis dans le Royaume d'Hestia j'aime m'asseoir près de la flamme, cela m'apaise.

Lexa : Comment se fait il que tout les Dieux vous apprécient ?

Clarke : Je suis la Déesse de l'amour véritable, évidement que tout le monde m'aime Princesse.

Lexa : Aphrodite est la Déesse de l'amour, pourtant je sais qu'elle ne s'entend pas avec tous les Dieux.

Clarke : J'ai meilleur caractère que ma grand-mère.

Lexa : (Sourire) Je ne suis pas sûre.

Clarke : C'est méchant, et puis tu peux parler niveau caractère.

Lexa : Je suis un ange voyons.

Clarke : (Rire) Certes, mais avec un côté assez démoniaque.

Lexa : (Amusée) Vous….

Kalahan : Chérie, tu ne viens pas te coucher ?

Alors que je voyais Clarke se détendre enfin, elle se referme totalement dû à la présence de Kalahan.

Lexa : Je suis là bientôt, je tiens compagnie à la Déesse pour son tour de garde.

Kalahan : (Embrasse) Ok, ne traine pas trop. Bonne nuit Déesse !

Clarke : Bonne nuit Princesse.

Kalahan s'en va et je me tourne vers Clarke qui a perdu son sourire. Je pose ma main sur son bras et je croise son regard triste. Je resserre ma prise autour de son poignet et la tire dans mes bras sans réfléchir. Je la sens se tendre puis soupirer en fermant les yeux.

Clarke : Lexa lâche-moi, va te reposer.

Lexa : Je ne te lâcherais pas, que tu le veuille ou non je suis là pour toi.

Un nouveau flash m'envahit et je revois cette jeune fille blonde, je suis agenouillée devant elle. Puis je lui tiens les mains dans un cercle d'éveil à la magie. Je fais donc partie de son cercle et à la place la plus importante, mais qui est-elle ?

Clarke : Lâche-moi stp Lexa, pourquoi rends-tu les choses si difficiles ?

Lexa : Tu dois connaître la réponse mieux que moi.

En effet, je connais la réponse, malgré le sort elle m'aime quand même. Je resserre mes bras autour d'elle fortement et laisse une larme couler sur ma joue.

Clarke : Moi aussi Lexa, mois aussi.

Lexa : Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je suis si bien dans tes bras et je….

 **POV Clarke :**

Clarke _:_ _ **Papa j'ai besoin de toi.**_ (Claque des doigts)

(Halo Doré)

Cupidon : Je t'avais dit qu'un tel lien serait impossible à briser.

Clarke : Frappe-la avec une de tes flèches papa, il faut que Kalahan et Lexa restent ensemble, tu le sais.

Cupidon : Très bien, mais je ne te promets pas que ça va marcher.

Clarke : Elle doit juste tenir jusqu'à la fin de la quête, ensuite elle finira par m'oublier avec le temps.

Cupidon : Je l'espère ma fille.

Je regarde tendrement Lexa et lui embrasse le front, j'ai figé le temps. Je l'allonge près de Kalahan et fait signe à mon père.

Clarke : Mets la dose, Lexa ne doit pas se souvenir de ce qu'elle ressent pour moi.

Cupidon : (Souffle) _**Dans ton cœur, nulle place au doute, c'est elle que tu choisis. Dans ton cœur tu ressentiras, la magie d'un amour profond. Dans ton cœur tu comprendras, où est ta place à présent.**_ (Tire une flèche) _**Les Princesses Kalahan et Lexa**_ _._

(Halo Doré)

Je me rassois près du feu et claque des doigts, le temps se remet à défiler normalement et je tourne les yeux en voyant Lexa serrer amoureusement Kalahan contre elle.

Artémis : Tu vas être à court d'option à force Clarke.

Clarke : Elle est tellement têtue.

Artémis : Tout comme toi, vas te reposer.

Clarke : Ok, merci.

Je m'allonge le plus loin possible de Lexa et Kalahan et sourit en sentant mon fils se serrer contre moi.

Jason : Maman, si tu continues maman ne te pardonneras jamais. Tu joue avec ses sentiments, tu lui efface la mémoire, tu lui mens. Tu décide sans nous, ce n'es pas comme ça que tu m'as élevé, je t'en prie arrête.

Clarke : Je ne vous laisserais pas mourir, dors maintenant.

Jason : Notre vie ne sera heureuse que si tu en fais partie, quand vas-tu le comprendre ?

Clarke : Jas, ça suffit dors stp.

 **Deux jours plus tard….**

Galaad : Nous y sommes.

Wells : Quel endroit sinistre, ou sommes-nous ?

Galaad : Dans une ancienne forteresse, c'est ici qu'au temps d'Arthur nous gardions les prisonniers magiques.

Clarke : Ce lieu dégage beaucoup de souffrance Seigneur Galaad.

Elfe Noir : Je suis le Gardien de ce lieu, vous n'accéderez à la Lumière des Elfes qu'après avoir remporté chacun une épreuve. Déesses Artémis et Clarke vous ne pouvez pas participer avec vos pouvoirs divins.

Artémis : La forêt bouge encore Clarke, je vais la retenir le temps que tu participe.

Clarke : Tu es sûre ?

Sam : Avec Atalante, Lancelot, Maximus et Galaad on va l'aider Déesse.

Elfes Noir : Votre décision Déesse ?

Clarke : Vous pouvez bloquer ma magie Divine Gardien.

Lexa : Déesse, cela va considérablement vous affaiblir.

Clarke : J'étais une puissante Magicienne avant de devenir une Déesse Princesse, tout ira bien.

Lexa : Vous n'êtes pas née Déesse ?

Clarke : Ce n'est pas le lieu pour en parler Princesse, allons-y.

On se sépare et on rentre dans la forteresse, mes pouvoirs Divins m'abandonnent mais cela ne me dérange pas.

Elfe noir : Roi Wells, Prince Ellios avancez svp.

Wells : Que devons nous faire ?

Elfe Noir : Vous êtes le plus fort en Magie de protection Majesté, et vous Prince, vous êtes un excellent archer.

Il claque des doigts et on se retrouve tous attachés au dessus du vide. Génial, ça promets.

Elfe Noir : Empêchez-les de tomber, vous ne pourrez les libérer que si vous touchez leur cible Prince.

Il claque une nouvelle fois des doigts et nos liens se détachent, évidemment toute notre magie et bloquée et le vide semble nous appeler. Wells lève les mains et des barrières nous entourent, Ellios se dépêche de prendre son arc et commence par les cibles les plus près. Tristan et Illan sont libérés en premier, quelques instants après c'est au tour d'Octavia et Orion d'apparaître près de lui, suivis de Gabriella, Ulysse, Kalahan et Bellamy. Les choses se compliquent pour Jason mais au bout de la troisième tentative il réussit à atteindre la cible. Il ne reste plus que Raven, Lexa, Léos et moi au dessus du vide. Wells tombe à genoux et je me décide à parler.

Clarke : Wells regarde-moi, je sais que tu as bien plus de Magie que ça. Ce n'est qu'un entrainement par rapport à la guerre des Titans, rappelles-toi que tu as empêché un château de s'effondrer. Ellios, respire, ton père ne cédera pas si facilement, concentre-toi et tire, j'ai confiance en toi.

Ils semblent reprendre du poil de la bête et Ellios libère Raven et Léos qui souffle de soulagement.

Raven : Bien joué gamin, tient le coup Wells, on est avec toi.

Lexa : Comment faites-vous pour trouver toujours les mots ?

Ellios : Parce qu'elle nous aime.

La flèche atteint la cible de Lexa et je soupire de soulagement. Evidement ma cible est la plus éloignée mais j'ai confiance, je sais que Wells ne me lâchera jamais et qu'Ellios réussira.

Lexa : Courage Wells, c'est bientôt fini.

Au bout d'un temps assez conséquent je sens ma Magie réagir violemment et me tourne vers Wells, il est proche de la rupture.

Clarke : Ellios, regarde-moi mon grand, je t'ai vu t'entrainer encore et encore pour être à la hauteur de ton héritage. Ta famille est très fière de toi, toute ta famille mon grand. Tu ne dois plus hésiter, tire, tu ne me toucheras pas, je te le promets. Wells, rappelle-toi pourquoi tu te bats mon ami.

Ellios tire sa flèche juste au moment ou Wells s'effondre et je ferme les yeux.

Lexa : CLARKE !

Je réapparais près d'eux en souriant et me penche au dessus de Wells doucement.

Wells : Qu'est-ce que tu as fait Clarke ?

Il s'évanouit et mon cœur se serre, il se souvient. C'est impossible, personne ne peux briser le sort d'oubli, pas même les Dieux. Je le soigne et m'approche d'Ellios doucement pour lui retirer l'arc des mains qu'il serre fortement.

Clarke : C'est fini mon grand, ton père va bien, il dort.

Il se jette dans mes bras en pleurant et je le serre contre moi.

Ellios : Pourquoi Marraine ?

Il s'évanouit aussi et je le pose au sol doucement, il n'a fait que murmurer mais je l'ai parfaitement entendu. Comment peut-il se souvenir, c'est impossible.

Lexa : Ils vont bien ?

Clarke : Ils ont juste épuisé toute leur Magie, ils ont besoin de repos.

Lexa : Et vous ça va ? Vous semblez avoir vu un fantôme ?

Clarke : Ce n'est rien, Gardien la prochaine épreuve aura lieu quand ?

Elfe Noir : Demain, reposez-vous.

Il disparaît et tout le monde s'organise pour monter le campement, je fixe les flammes depuis un moment quand mon fils s'assoit près de moi.

Jason : Ils se sont rappelé de toi car ils étaient à deux doigts de mourir, normalement ils ne se souviendront de rien à leur réveil.

Clarke : Je pensais plus que tu allais jubiler de cette découverte.

Jason : Non, pas quand je vois à quel point cela te fait souffrir de les retrouver pour les perdre à nouveau.

Clarke : Ils avaient l'air si déçus et si triste en me regardant, j'essaie de faire pour le mieux mais ça devient compliqué de tout gérer Jason et j'ai besoin d'un break dans toute cette souffrance.

Jason : Je sais maman, je suis de ton côté, même si je ne suis pas d'accord avec ta décision, je sais que tu veux juste nous protéger. C'est toujours ce que tu fais, on ne te changera pas et c'est pour ça qu'on t'aime tous autant.

Je ne dis rien et m'assoupis devant le feu, il y avait tellement de douleur dans leurs regards que je culpabilise encore plus.

 **POV Lexa :**

Clarke semble éteinte depuis l'épreuve de Wells et Ellios et je me demande bien pourquoi.

Jason : Elle culpabilise, cette situation n'est facile pour personne.

Lexa : Je sens que si je retrouve la mémoire, ça ne va pas m'enchanter.

Jason : Tu seras en colère, mais rappelle toi que c'est parce qu'elle nous aime plus que tout qu'elle a fait ça.

Mon fils rejoint la Déesse, on dirait qu'il n'y a qu'avec lui qu'elle s'éclaire un peu.

Kalahan : Lexa, tu dois cesser de t'inquiéter autant pour elle.

Léos : Kalahan à raison Lex, c'est une Déesse elle peut prendre soin d'elle.

Elfe Noir : Prince Léos et Princesse Kalahan, à votre tour.

Lexa : Quelle sera leur épreuve ?

Elfe Noir : C'est simple, ils doivent se battre.

Kalahan : Contre qui ?

Elfe noir : Pas qui, quoi !

Un tremblement nous fait vibrer et un Gorille monstrueux nous fait face.

Elfe Noir : A chaque demi-heure passée contre lui, un de vos compagnons sera sacrifié. Si vous voulez les sauver, il vous faut le tuer. Vous avez droit aux armes et à la Magie, c'est quand vous voulez.

Avant que je ne puisse dire quelque chose Clarke arrive et claque des doigts. Une puissante barrière entoure Léos et Kalahan et je la remercie d'un regard.

Lexa : Attention à la longueur de ses bras, s'il vous attrape vous êtes morts. Visez ses jambes, elles me semblent faibles.

Léos : Tout ira bien, Talia et toi vous me surpassez peut-être en combat mais je sais aussi me battre.

Lexa : Je sais, j'ai confiance en toi.

Je serre Kalahan contre moi et l'embrasse doucement, mon cœur se contracte et je m'écarte.

Lexa : Fait attention stp.

Kalahan : Bien sûr, je compte bien t'épouser tu sais.

Clarke : Princesse, au moment de l'achever tapez dans vos mains. Je vous ai chargé un sort puissant, à vous aussi Prince.

Lexa : Merci Déesse.

Clarke : C'est normal, bonne chance.

On s'assoit tous et le combat commence, au bout de trente minutes je me rends compte de pas mal de choses. Raven c'est évanouie, Léos et très agile mais manque de patience et de force. Quand à kalahan elle fait des ravages avec son arc. Mes mains sont serrées sur la rambarde quand je vois Léos prendre un mauvais coup. Clarke a serré les dents, sans son bracelet il serait sûrement plus amoché. Trente minutes plus tard, je me retiens de toutes mes forces de ne pas aller éventrer moi-même ce gorille de malheur. Bellamy c'est lui aussi évanoui, mais il semble juste dormir.

Clarke : C'est fini Lexa, respire.

Lexa : Quoi ?

Clarke : Regarde, le Gorille s'est arrêté de bouger, ton frère l'a fait courir exprès et Kalahan l'a affaibli grâce à son arc. C'était une très bonne stratégie que tu aurais remarqué si tu n'étais pas si inquiète pour eux.

Je tourne la tête vers mon frère et Kalahan qui tapent dans leurs mains ensemble. Deux rayons de lumière traversent le corps du Gorille qui s'écroule, suivi de près par Léos et Kalahan mais j'ai le temps de la rattraper. Clarke se penche au dessus d'eux et guérit les blessures sans un mot.

Léos : Déesse mais enfin pourquoi ?

Clarke : Dormez Prince, vous avez besoin de récupérer.

Kalahan : Lexa où est Talia ?

Lexa : (Fronce les sourcils) Elle est au palais, pourquoi ?

Kalahan : Ho Déesse, mais pourquoi ?

Clarke : Vous savez pourquoi, dormez.

Clarke s'en va plus loin et s'assoit devant le feu, la prochaine épreuve n'est que demain.

Octavia : Tu as remarqué toi aussi ?

Lexa : Ils se souviennent juste avant de s'évanouir.

Raven : Car ils sont épuisés, ils épuisent toute leur Magie et leurs forces, sans le bracelet de la Déesse ils seraient morts.

Lexa : Super, on doit être à l'article de la mort pour se souvenir. Tu parle d'une solution, mais vu leurs regards ça a l'air plutôt sérieux.

Octavia : Wells et Ellios ne se souviennent de rien, mis-à part une profonde tristesse.

Bellamy : Je pense que nous n'arriverons à rien aujourd'hui, dormons.

Raven : Je crois qu'il est capital que nous nous souvenions, j'ai l'impression que la Déesse est de plus en plus fatiguée et triste. Et même si je ne sais pas pourquoi, je ne supporte pas de la voir comme ça.

Lexa : Personne ne le supporte, je vais aller lui parler un peu.

Je m'approche du feu et Clarke essuie discrètement ses larmes, mon cœur semble se fissurer et je m'assois près d'elle. Et pour ma plus grande surprise elle pose sa tête contre mon épaule. Ce nouveau contact entre nous déclenche un nouveau flash. Je dois être adolescente je tiens la jeune femme blonde dans mes bras fortement, elle semble effrayée par un serpent et je me moque gentiment d'elle. Elle a l'air terrifié et je resserre mes bras autour d'elle, une fois au sec Wells prend le relais.

Clarke : Nous nous connaissons depuis longtemps, c'est moi que tu vois dans tes flashs. Mais je ne peux pas te dire pourquoi, ni comment c'est possible. Tu dois comprendre que je ne peux rien te dire Lexa, ni aux autres, sinon vous mourez. Je l'ai vu et ce n'ai qu'en vous faisant perdre la mémoire que tu remporte cette quête. Tu dois arrêter de chercher, vous le devez tous car cela finira mal. Je sais que tu les aimes tous, alors réfléchis. Est-ce que ma vie contre celle de tous tes compagnons et famille vaut le coup ?

Lexa : Comment ça ta vie ?

Clarke : Je finirais par mourir aussi, mais avant que ça arrive vous aurait tous une belle vie.

Lexa : Mais toi, toi finiras seule.

Clarke : Je ne serais jamais seule Lexa, je garde chaque moment passé avec vous précieusement.

Lexa : Pourquoi te sacrifies-tu ? Tu es une Déesse, la vie de simples mortels devrait t'indifférer.

Clarke : Ma vie contre ceux que j'aime, ça vaut le coup. Maintenant promets moi d'arrêter, de te concentrer sur Kalahan et la réussite de cette quête. Car si tu ne le fais pas, je ne pourrais plus rester près de toi.

Lexa : Depuis combien de temps on se connait au juste ?

Clarke : Depuis des décennies, maintenant va rejoindre ta fiancée, il nous faut du repos.

Lexa : Dors, je veille sur toi ce soir.

Clarke : Ce n'est plus ton rôle Lexa, va stp.

Je me lève et rejoins a couchette près de Kalahan, ce n'est plus mon rôle ? Il l'a été un jour alors ? Je devais la protéger ?

Clarke : Lexa arrête, dors.

Je verrouille mon esprit et tente de dormir, elle lit dans mes pensés maintenant ?

Clarke : (Pensé) J'ai toujours pu le faire Lexa, arrête de réfléchir et dors.

Lexa : (Pensé) Mais qui es-tu pour moi ?

N'obtenant pas de réponse je m'oblige à dormir et au petit matin c'est la caresse de Kalahan sur mon visage qui me réveille.

Kalahan : Bonjour.

Lexa : (Sourire) Bonjour ma Princesse.

Je me stoppe net en disant cette phrase et me tourne vers Clarke. C'est à elle que je disais cette phrase, j'en suis sûre.

Kalahan : Lexa, tout va bien ?

Lexa : Que ressens-tu pour Talia ?

Kalahan : Nous sommes amies depuis des décennies c'est tout.

Lexa : S'il n'y avait pas ce sort qui nous lie, serais-tu avec moi ?

Kalahan : Bien sûr, tu es ma destinée Lexa. (Embrasse)

Je réponds malgré moi au baiser et ferme les yeux. Kalahan est ma fiancée, Clarke à raison, il me faut arrêter de chercher.

 **POV Clarke :**

Les jours défilent, tout comme les épreuves. Heureusement pour mon cœur, seulement les deux premiers jours les gens se sont souvenus et j'ai pu respirer un peu. Lexa semble s'être résignée et passe la majeure partie de son temps avec Kalahan.

Elfe Noir : Pour l'avant dernière épreuve j'appelle Raven, Octavia et Clarke.

Clarke : Que devons-nous faire ?

Elfe Noir : Vous êtes liées toutes les trois, prouvez-moi à quel point.

Il claque des doigts et on se retrouve enfermées dans une boule géante qui se remplit d'eau.

Elfe Noir : Seule une cruelle vérité vous sortira de là. Ce qui se passe dans cette boule reste dans cette boule Déesse.

Octavia : Il entend quoi par là ?

Raven : Ce n'est pas très clair cette histoire, vous avez une idée Déesse ?

Clarke : J'en ai bien peur.

Octavia : Vous nous éclairez ?

Clarke : Je dois vous dire la vérité, sachant que vous oublierez tout en sortant d'ici.

Octavia : Ce n'est pas bien grave alors, quoi que vous ayez fait, c'était pour nous protéger.

Raven : C'est plus compliqué que ça, n'est-ce pas ?

Clarke : Le contre coup va faire mal et sans mes pouvoirs divins je risque gros.

Octavia : Ce sort est lié à vos émotions n'est-ce pas ? A chaque fois qu'on en parle vous souffrez, quand on cherche à savoir la vérité également.

Clarke : C'est un peu ça oui, disons que comme je suis la Déesse de l'amour véritable mes pouvoirs sont en rapport avec mes émotions. Vous dire la vérité va me briser le cœur une nouvelle fois, vous allez être en colère, genre très en colère. Je ne sais pas si vous allez pouvoir me pardonner ce que j'ai fait, et déjà le regard de Wells a été dur, je sais que le votre va m'être sûrement fatal.

L'eau nous arrive jusqu'à la taille maintenant, je devrai me décider et vite….

Octavia : Essayons de sortir d'ici avec notre Magie.

Raven : Elle est scellée.

Clarke : Je suis votre sœur.

(Silence)

Octavia : Pardon ?

Clarke : La première quête c'est moi qui l'ai remportée et ma récompense a été de devenir une Déesse.

Raven et Octavia changent de regard à mesure que les souvenirs arrivent et je ferme les yeux.

Raven : (Colère) Bordel Clarke, on aurait trouvé une autre solution.

Clarke : Il n'y en avait pas Raven, tu serais morte. Orion aussi Octavia, Jasper, Gabriella, Sam, Ulysse, Bellamy, Roan. La vision changeait constamment mais à chaque fois c'était une hécatombe. Si Lexa ne se mariait pas avec Kalahan, Tysérion serait parti et nous aurions perdu. Avalon aurait était détruite et Lexa anéantie tout comme moi. Elle allait défier Tysérion dans le défi royal quand j'ai lancé le sort. Elle aurait perdu la vie et j'aurais perdu le contrôle de mes pouvoirs.

Octavia : On aurait pu en discuter ensemble, c'est ce que fait une famille Clarke.

Clarke : Jamais vous ne m'auriez laissé faire une chose pareille.

Raven : Pourquoi on est encore là dedans, tu nous as dit la vérité pourtant ?

Clarke : Le chagrin finira par me tuer.

(Silence)

Octavia : (Larmes) Non, non. (Me serre dans ses bras) On te sauvera, comme la dernière fois, on y arrivera ensemble.

Raven : Quand ?

Clarke : J'espère tenir très longtemps pour vous voir heureuses.

Raven : Sans toi c'est impossible et tu le sais.

Clarke : Je devais vous sauver, c'est mon rôle.

Raven : Tu aurais dû nous en parler Clarke.

Clarke : Je suis désolée mais je vous aime assez pour prendre ce genre de décision, je ne regrette pas mon choix. Il vous permettra de vivre encore longtemps et très heureuses et c'est tout ce qui m'importe.

Octavia : Tu as intérêt à nous rendre la mémoire, sinon jamais on ne te pardonnera.

Clarke : C'est impossible, veillez bien sur Lexa et les enfants.

Raven : On ne te laissera pas mourir Clarke, mais je suis vraiment furieuse contre toi.

Clarke : Je sais.

La boule éclate et on atterrit trempées au pied de nos compagnons. Jason m'aide à me relever et je vois dans les yeux de Raven et Octavia, qu'elles m'ont oubliée à nouveau. La douleur est telle qu'elle me fait tomber à genoux et Jason se précipite vers moi.

Jason : Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Elfe Noir : Dernière épreuve, Princesse Lexa à vous.

Lexa : Quoi maintenant, la Déesse ne se sent pas bien.

Elfe noir : Ce n'est pas moi qui fixe les règles Princesse, vous voulez la Lumière il faut vous battre pour l'avoir.

Clarke : (Grimace) C'est bon Lexa vas-y.

Elfe noir : Ha mais vous venez aussi, ainsi que la Princesse Kalahan.

Lexa : Elles ont déjà remporté leur épreuve.

Elfe Noir : Correct mais la votre implique les deux femmes que vous aimez.

(Silence)

Lexa : Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

Elfe noir : Choisir ! (Claque des doigts)

Aden, Anya, Talia, Léos, Sam, Gabriella et Jason se retrouve attachés à un poteau.

Elfe noir : A chaque heure passée sans choix, vous perdrez une personne aimée.

Lexa : J'ai déjà choisi, je suis fiancée à la Princesse Kalahan.

Elfe noir : Alors elle doit tuer la Déesse et vous repartirez avec la lumière et sauverez Valinor.

Lexa : QUOI ?

Kalahan : Jamais je ne ferais une chose pareille, vous êtes fou.

Je me lève aidée par Tristan et Orion et les serre fort contre moi.

Clarke : Veillez bien sur vos mères pour moi.

Lexa : Clarke non, je t'interdis d'avancer.

Je ne l'écoute pas et me positionne devant Kalahan qui a tiré son épée.

Lexa : Non, je refuse de choisir dans ce cas là.

Clarke : (Pensée) Princesse Kalahan vous devez le faire, sinon Avalon sera détruite et votre peuple mourra ainsi que toute les personnes que j'aime.

Kalahan : Non, jamais je ne ferais ça.

Clarke : Alors je vous y obligerais.

Lexa : Clarke non, arrête.

Clarke : (Pose sa main sur la joue de Lexa) Je t'aime, sois heureuse mon amour.

Je l'embrasse doucement sur le front et claque des doigts.

Aussitôt Lexa et propulsée loin de moi et Kalahan court, épée en l'air.

Jason : MAMAN !


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7 :** Parce que je t'aime…..

 **POV Lexa :**

Clarke m'éjecte mais grâce à la magie des vents de Raven j'atterris en douceur. Tristan semble bloquer Kalahan, qui lutte aussi contre le sort de Clarke. Octavia et Roan se sont interposés et Wells a entouré Clarke d'une puissante barrière.

Clarke : Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

Jason : Personne ne mourras et sûrement pas toi.

Lexa : Annule le sort Clarke, tu ne te sacrifieras pas une nouvelle fois.

Clarke : Mais c'est le seul moyen, il faut le sang de Kalahan et le tien pour obtenir la Lumière de Valinor.

Lexa : (Colère) LIBERE KALAHAN TOUT DE SUITE !

Je la vois hésiter et soupirer en claquant des doigts, je suis vraiment en colère cette fois ci.

Lexa : Gardien, personne ne mourras aujourd'hui. Si tu n'acceptes pas mon choix, nous repartons, libère ma famille.

Elfe Noir : Déesse votre famille est assez impressionnante, même sous l'effet du sort d'oubli ils tiennent plus à vous qu'a leur propre vie.

Clarke : Laissez-moi parler au Seigneur Dragon Gardien, notre quête est juste, vous le savez.

Elfe Noir : (Claque des doigts) Soit, Princesses Kalahan et Lexa avancez. Une goutte de votre sang suffira pour invoquer le Seigneur Dragon, les autres retournez à votre place.

Je m'avance avec Kalahan et laisse tomber une goute de sang à terre, le sol tremble et un énorme Dragon apparaît devant nous. Je suis tellement en colère contre Clarke, je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle ait choisi de mourir.

Clarke : Seigneur Dragon, savez-vous pourquoi je suis devant vous ?

Dragon : Déesse, vous ne devriez pas abandonner, il y aura des jours meilleurs.

Clarke : Pardonnez-moi Seigneur Dragon mais j'en doute, les Princesses Kalahan et Lexa sont l'avenir d'Avalon. Confiez leur la Lumière, elles en feront bon usage, vous avez ma parole.

Lexa : Seigneur, je veux sauver mon peuple, svp.

Kalahan : Laissez-nous protéger Avalon.

Dragon : Je sais que vous avez le cœur pur mes enfants, Avalon sera en paix grâce à vous. Lexa ton choix était courageux mais pour le bien de ton peuple, vous ne vous souviendrez plus des dernier événements.

Lexa : NON ! J'en ai assez qu'on joue avec moi, j'ai mon mot à dire. Personne ne touchera à ma mémoire, je veux savoir ce qui se passe et qui est Clarke pour moi, pour nous tous.

Clarke : Lexa, stp.

Lexa : (Colère) NON ! Tu vas me dire la vérité, tout de suite Clarke, sinon tu n'es plus la bienvenue près de nous.

Kalahan : Lexa arrête, calmes-toi. Tu ne peux pas lui parler comme ça, elle était prête à mourir pour tous nous sauver, encore. Clame toi, elle a sûrement de bonnes raisons d'agir ainsi.

Lexa : C'est bien ça le problème, je ne te laisserais plus faire ce genre de chose.

Dragon : Tu es en colère Princesse, mais cette quête est trop importante. L'équilibre doit être rétabli et Avalon est essentielle pour cela. Ta Déesse l'a très bien comprit, c'est pour ça qu'elle se sacrifie autant. Au lieu de lui en vouloir et d'agir par colère, tu devrais la remercier et comprendre que certaines choses dépassent ton entendement. Vos liens sont fort, presque indestructibles mais regardez l'état de votre Déesse. Vous ne faites que la faire souffrir en vous obstinant, je vis depuis des milliers d'années et peu de Dieux ont autant de courage qu'elle.

Lexa : Je ne remets pas en doute son courage mais ses décisions.

Kalahan : Déesse, dite-nous la vérité.

Clarke : Seigneur Dragon pouvez-vous faire venir tous mes compagnons ici svp ?

Dragon : Oui, cela va faire mal Clarke.

Lexa : Quoi encore ?

Kalahan : Lexa, stp calmes-toi.

Gabriella : _**Que ton cœur s'allège, que ton esprit s'apaise.**_

Une puissante vague de Magie m'envahit et une sensation de bien-être m'envahit. Ma fille vient de m'envoyer une dose d'amour assez puissante et toute ma colère semble s'être volatilisée.

Lexa : Merci ma puce.

Dragon : J'aimerais qu'il y ait une autre solution Déesse, vous ne méritez pas toute cette souffrance.

Clarke : Ce n'est rien Seigneur, je peux le supporter, pour eux.

Lexa : Qu'as-tu fait ?

Une lumière nous éblouie et tous nos compagnons et nos familles apparaissent devant nous.

Dragon : Parlez Déesse, cela libérera la Lumière.

Marcus : Lexa ?

Lexa : Père, je suis heureuse de vous revoir.

Kira : Papa, maman. (Serre dans ses bras) Vous m'avez manqué.

Abby : Toi aussi ma puce, qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

Anya : Lexa, tu nous explique ?

Clarke : C'est moi qui vais le faire.

 **POV Clarke :**

Clarke : (Pensé) Seigneur Dragon, je compte sur vous pour qu'à la fin de mon récit ils oublient à nouveau et agissent enfin comme le veut le sort.

Dragon : Tu as ma parole Clarke.

Clarke : Installez-vous, cela va prendre un peu de temps. _**Entend mon appel Apollon, j'ai besoin de toi.**_

(Halo Doré)

Apollon : (Grimace) Désolé Clarke, certaines choses me sont inconnues aussi.

Artémis : Après tout ça, tu vas avoir besoin de repos. Tu viendras dans mon Royaume, cela te fera le plus grand bien.

Clarke : Merci.

Lexa : Tu vas te décider à nous dire la vérité ?

Clarke : Mieux je vais vous la montrer.

J'attrape les mains d'Apollon et laisse exploser tout mon pouvoir Divin. Contrer le sort d'oubli va épuiser mes dernières forces et briser définitivement mon cœur. Jamais ils ne me pardonneront, je le sais.

Clarke/Apollon : _**MEMORIS !**_

Je vois le regard de Lexa changer au fur et à mesure, suivi de ma famille et mes amis. Tous me regardent avec tristesse, colère et incompréhension.

Jason : Je sais que vous êtes en colère, aussi je vais vous montrer pourquoi elle a fait ça.

Mon fils claque des doigts et les nombreuses visions de la bataille finale d'Apollon apparaissent devant leurs yeux. Je sens mes forces décliner et avant que je ne m'écroule par terre on me rattrape. Roan me serre contre lui en pleurant et mon cœur se serre.

Indra : Je comprends ta décision Clarke, j'aurais pris la même. Aussi difficile soit-elle (S'incline)

Sinclair : Moi aussi, tu as toute ma reconnaissance et mon admiration depuis longtemps.

Sarah : Je sais à quelle point vous aimer Jason et votre famille Déesse, je prendrais soin d'eux pour vous, je vous le promets.

Lincoln : Pour ma part je n'approuve pas, même si je comprends. Je suis conscient que c'est toi qui souffre le plus dans l'histoire Clarke, mais regarde autour de toi.

Tout le monde pleure, leurs regards sont tristes mais celui qui m'achève c'est celui de Lexa.

Lexa : Je ne suis pas prête de te pardonner une telle chose Clarke, c'est ensemble que nous sommes les plus fortes. Je pensais qu'après toutes ces années tu l'avais compris, apparemment je me trompais.

Gabriella : Maman, ne dis pas ça. Je sais que depuis le sort, ta Magie du cœur débloque, mais écoute-le et ressens la peine de maman. C'est l'enfer pour elle, elle souffre autant physiquement que moralement. Et même si je lui en veux beaucoup moi je lui pardonne.

Kira : Moi aussi.

Tristan : Tout comme moi, mais je pense que ça va être plus difficile pour nos parents. Désolé Tata, jamais je n'aurais pu faire ça si les rôles avaient été inversés.

Aden : Et maintenant quoi ?

Clarke : Vous allez gagner et vivre heureux.

Lexa : (Colère) Tu n'as rien compris, je refuse de vivre sans toi Clarke. Jamais tu n'aurais dû faire ça, jamais je ne te pardonnerai, tu m'as brisé le cœur.

Kalahan : Lexa, arrête.

Au moment où elle a prononcé cette phrase, mon cœur s'est arrêté de battre et je m'écroule dans les bras de mon frère.

Roan : CLARKE !

Raven : (Paniquée) Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

Nolan : (Larmes) Son cœur s'est arrêté !

Octavia : NON !

Aden : Bordel Lexa bouge, tu vois bien qu'elle est en train de mourir.

Gabriella : Embrasse là maman, ça fera repartir son cœur.

Lexa pose ses lèvres sur les mienne et une vague de Magie nous entoure. J'ouvre les yeux difficilement et vois la Lumière des elfes apparaitre.

Clarke : Je suis désolée mon amour, prends la fiole.

Lexa se saisit de la fiole et je regarde le Seigneur Dragon tristement, il me fait un signe de tête et je souffle doucement.

Clarke : Pardonnez-moi, je vous aime.

(Flash)

J'ouvre les yeux, je suis dans un grand lit moelleux. Mon cœur ne semble plus en fonction et je tourne la tête pour voir qui rentre dans ma chambre.

Artémis : Tu es enfin réveillée ?

Clarke : Apparemment, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Artémis : Tout est rentré dans l'ordre, tout le monde est rentré à Avalon ou chez eux. Personne ne se souvient, sauf Jason. Il n'a rien dit, il semble accepter enfin la situation. Les épreuves sont finies pour toi, laisse les se débrouillez. Rester près d'eux, ne fera que précipiter ta perte.

Clarke : Je partirais une fois Avalon sauvée, j'ai dormis longtemps ?

Artémis : Une semaine, mais tu as encore besoin de repos.

Clarke : Je vais étrangement bien.

(Halo Doré)

Aphrodite : Tu vas bien parce que ton cœur ne bat plus, et sans ton cœur tu ne peux être la Déesse de l'amour Véritable Clarke. Sans ton cœur pour gérer tes émotions, ton pouvoir va être incontrôlable.

Clarke : Je croyais que Lexa avait fait repartir mon cœur ?

Aphrodite : Oui, seulement elle t'en voulait terriblement à ce moment là.

Clarke : Je vois, je me débrouillerai sans.

Artémis : Tu as entendu ce qu'elle vient de te dire ?

Clarke : Je n'utiliserai pas mes pouvoirs divins, je reste une puissante Magicienne sans eux.

Aphrodite : Il va y avoir des répercussions ma fille, tu vas devoir faire repartir ton cœur si tu ne veux pas troubler encore plus l'ordre des choses.

Clarke : Je ferais ce qu'il faut Grand-mère.

(Halo Doré)

Hadès : Bonjour mon enfant, ravi de te voir réveillée.

Clarke : Bonjour Seigneur.

Hadès : Avant la bataille contre Milo, il faut mettre en place les défenses. En plus de la Lumière des elfes, Lexa devra se servir d'Excalibur.

Clarke : Pour ?

Hadès : Avalon est sa cité, elle ne s'éveillera que pour elle.

Clarke : Bien, elle réussira j'en suis sûre.

Hadès : Tu sembles différente.

Aphrodite : Son cœur ne bat plus.

Hadès : Je vois, tu trouveras une solution. Apelle-moi en cas de besoin, je vous laisse.

(Halo Doré)

Clarke : Je vais rentrer à Avalon, il faut mettre en place les défenses et préparer notre attaque contre Milo.

Artémis : Bien, reviens quand tu veux.

Clarke : Merci de ton aide.

Aphrodite : Je vais te remplacer dans ton rôle en attendant que tu règle tout ça. Fais attention à toi, tu as peu de temps pour rétablir ton cœur. Et il te faut calmer la colère de Lexa aussi, sinon ça risque de faire encore plus mal.

(Halo Doré)

Je ne sais pas si ça va être possible, et puis il faut avouer qu'il est plaisant de ne plus rien ressentir.

Clarke : Merci Encore Artémis, à plus tard.

(Halo Doré)

 **POV Lexa :**

Lexa : Gaby ta garde est trop basse, je te l'ai dit dix fois.

Je fauche les jambes de ma fille qui s'écrase lourdement au sol. Cela fait des jours qu'on s'entraine, j'ai rêvé qu'elle mourait alors je suis plus dure avec elle. Elle se relève sans un mot et reprend le combat, elle semble épuisée.

Jason : Maman, Gaby ça suffit.

Lexa : Elle doit être prête.

Jason : Ce n'est pas en la tuant à l'entrainement qu'elle le sera. Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive à la fin, vous vous parlez à peine et vous passez vos journées à vous cogner dessus.

Gabriella : Maman pense que je vais mourir durant la bataille finale.

Jason : Jamais je ne laisserai faire une telle chose. Ni la Déesse…..

Lexa : (Colère) Ne parle pas d'elle, tu peux aller te reposer Gabriella.

Gabriella : Bien, à plus tard alors.

Lexa : Ulysse à toi, Maximus, Kyle vous prenez Tristan et Bastien.

(Halo doré)

Clarke : Princesse cela suffit, tout le monde est épuisé.

Lexa : (Enervée) Vous n'avez pas à me donner d'ordres Déesse.

Clarke : (Claque des doigts) J'ai dit ça suffit Princesse.

Tout le monde lâche son arme et elle me regarde durement, je suis tellement en colère, je ne comprends pas ?

Clarke : N'oubliez pas que je suis une Déesse, vous n'aimez pas mon ton ? Bien ! Cessez d'être stupides et je le changerais, tout le monde est épuisé. Et vous avez tort Princesse, je vous donnerai des ordres tant que vous n'aurait pas repris vos esprits. La colère est mauvais juge, vous devriez le savoir.

Jason : Ok, tout le monde se calme.

Lexa : Je n'ai pas besoin de vous pour remporter cette quête.

Clarke : Vous n'avez pas le choix, maintenant cessez ce comportement puéril.

Je serre les dents, je ne comprends pas ce qui nous est arrivé. Avant on s'entendait bien pourtant, maintenant ça simple vue m'énerve au plus haut point.

Lexa : Je suppose que vous avez des informations pour réapparaitre après une semaine sans nouvelles ?

Clarke : Oui, et ce que je fais de mon temps ne vous regarde pas Princesse. Si je n'étais pas près de vous c'est que j'avais d'autres priorités, vous n'êtes pas le centre du monde.

Jason : Ok, stop. Allons à la salle du conseil organiser tout ça.

Lexa : Après vous Déesse.

Elle suit mon fils et je serre les poings, elle m'énerve. Tu parles d'une Déesse de l'amour, j'ai envie de lui taper dessus.

Clarke : (Colère) Je te déconseille d'essayer si tu veux rester en un seul morceau.

Lexa : (Bloque son esprit) Foutus Dieux, après cette quête je n'en entendrai heureusement plus parler.

Kalahan : Eh Lexa, respire. Elle est là pour nous aider, pourquoi es-tu si en colère contre elle ?

Si seulement je le savais, je sais juste que c'est pour une bonne raison. Malgré ma colère pourtant je sais que je tiens à elle, j'ai l'impression que la situation m'échappe et je déteste ça.

Lexa : Tu as raison, je vais essayer d'être plus aimable.

Kalahan : Bien, tout le monde est là on peut commencer.

Lexa : Déesse vous dites avoir de nouvelles informations ?

Clarke : Quand la lumière des Elfes sera répandue dans la cité vous aurez besoin d'Excalibur pour la réveiller.

Lexa : Bien, Arthur tu sais comment faire ?

Arthur : Oui, c'est un peu comme pour faire venir les Chevaliers de la Table Ronde.

Galéad : Une fois en sécurité nous organiserons vos fiançailles.

Je vois la Déesse serrer les dents mais je ne réagis pas, si ça peux leur faire plaisir. On a tous besoin de se détendre en ce moment et c'est une bonne occasion.

Lexa : Bonne idée, un peu de détente ne nous fera pas de mal.

Clarke : Excusez-moi un instant.

Raven : Je vais aller voir ce qu'elle à.

La réunion se poursuit, je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander ce qui se passe avec la Déesse. Je la sens distante, froide, un peu comme moi, pour tout avouer.

Gabriella : Je sais que tu as peur pour nous maman, mais tu pourrais faire un effort avec la Déesse.

Lexa : Je n'ai rien dit là.

Jason : Tu es en colère et ça déborde, on devrait tous aller se coucher.

La Déesse reviens avec Raven et je soupire, je ne sais pas quoi faire ?

Clarke : Je partirai au sud avec le Roi Wells et la Reine Raven ainsi que Tristan et Ellios si ça ne vous dérange pas ?

Lexa : Bien, j'irai au nord avec Kalahan, Talia, Octavia, Orion et Gabriella.

Merlin : Je partirai à l'est avec le Roi John et ses filles ainsi que le Roi Roan et ses fils.

Jason : Je partirai à L'ouest avec le Roi Bryan, Le Roi Jasper et leurs enfants.

Lexa : Aden je veux que tu te charges du palais avec les autres.

Aden : Ok, comptes sur moi.

Lexa : Bien, il est tard, allons nous reposer.

On se lève tous et je rejoins mes quartiers, je vois la Déesse sortir et je la suis. Il va nous falloir parler, cette tension ne peut plus durer.

Clarke : Je vous entends Princesse, vous devriez verrouiller votre esprit, surtout que Milo est maitre dans l'art d'y pénétrer.

Lexa : Pourquoi on se déchire comme ça ?

Clarke : (Souffle) J'ai dû prendre des décisions difficiles, voire impossibles. Vous m'en voulez, vous êtes blessée donc vous me blessez à votre tour. C'est un cercle vicieux d'où nul n'en sortira vainqueur.

Lexa : Je n'aime pas être fâchée contre vous, et puis pourquoi j'ai l'impression que vous êtes différente ?

Clarke : Car je le suis, je vous l'ai dit ce sont des décisions difficiles que j'ai prise.

Lexa : Pourquoi ?

Clarke : Je ne sais plus vraiment, quand on voit le résultat en plus….

Lexa : Quel résultat ?

Clarke : Regardez-vous, vous me détestez. J'ai fait tout ça pour vous protéger et vous me haïssez.

Lexa : Je ne vous hais pas Déesse.

(Silence)

Clarke : Bon à savoir. (S'assoit)

Je m'installe près d'elle et regarde les étoiles. J'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas la première fois que nous faisons ce genre de chose. Le temps défile, et on reste juste là à contempler la voie lactée.

Clarke : Je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure.

Lexa : Moi aussi.

Clarke : Tu ne rends pas les choses évidentes.

Lexa : Toi non plus.

Clarke : Tout sera bientôt fini, tu seras bientôt débarrassée de cette quête et de moi par la même occasion.

Lexa : On ne se reverra plus n'est-ce pas ?

Clarke : Je serai toujours avec toi Lexa.

Mon cœur semble se décomposer face à sa confirmation silencieuse. Pourquoi ça me fait si mal de savoir qu'à la fin de la quête je ne la reverrai plus ?

 **POV Clarke :**

 **Le lendemain…..**

Raven : Déesse que faut-il faire avec la lumière ?

Clarke : La disposer le plus au sud possible, une fois les quatre points cardinaux atteints c'est à Lexa de jouer.

Tristan : On va juste la laisser au sud ?

Clarke : On va la confier à un Gardien sélectionné par le Roi Tyssérion et la Reine Galéad.

Wells : Je suppose que suis là pour renforcer les barrières ?

Clarke : En effet et aussi parce que j'apprécie votre compagnie.

Ellios : Déesse vous semblez absente ces dernier temps, est ce que tout va bien ?

Clarke : Ne t'en fait pas pour moi, même les Dieux ont des choses à régler parfois.

Raven : Est-ce qu'on peut vous aider d'une manière ou d'une autre ?

Clarke : Vous le faites déjà en restant vous-même.

Wells : Il me tarde de rentrer chez moi, cette quête me semble plus dure que la dernière.

Clarke : Car elle l'est, du moins moralement.

Raven : J'aimerais qu'Anya soit là ainsi que Larissa.

Wells : Séléna et les filles me manquent également.

Clarke : Je peux arranger ça. (Claque des doigts)

Larissa : Maman, Tristan. (Saute au cou)

Raven : Eh mes amours, vous me manquez tellement.

Anya : Vous aussi, tout va bien ?

Clarke : Votre famille se languissait juste de vous, j'espère que je ne vous ai pas interrompus à un moment important.

Séléna : Cela fait du bien de te voir mon amour, peut-on vous accompagner un moment ?

Wells : Déesse, c'est sans danger ?

Clarke : Nous sommes dans la cité, ils n'ont rien à craindre.

Tristan : Viens petite sœur, je te présente Tuor.

Larissa : Whaouuu, il est à toi ?

Tristan : C'est un présent de la Déesse, mais il n'est pas à moi c'est mon ami.

Clarke : Si tes mères sont d'accord j'invoquerai le tien aussi.

Larissa : Vraiment ? (Yeux brillants)

Anya : Il faudra le mériter et t'en occuper.

Larissa : Bien sûr, merci Déesse.

Clarke : Cela sera mon ultime cadeau.

(Silence)

Raven : Pourquoi ultime ?

Clarke : Après la quête je retournerai dans mon Royaume.

Wells : Mais vous viendrez nous rendre visite ?

Clarke : Cela me sera impossible, mais je garderai toujours un œil sur vous.

Ellios : Je sais que vous le ferez, mais ce n'est pas pareil si vous n'êtes pas là.

Tristan : Pourquoi vous ne pourrez plus venir ?

Anya : Déesse tout va bien avec Lexa ?

Clarke : Votre sœur a un sacré caractère mais oui, tout va bien.

Anya : Vous comptez beaucoup pour elle, même si elle ne le dit pas.

Clarke : C'est réciproque. Vous comptez tous beaucoup pour moi, voilà pourquoi je vous aide.

 **Trois heures plus tard….**

Clarke : Je vais devoir vous renvoyer nous arrivons.

Anya : Merci encore Déesse. (Embrasse Raven) Fait attention à toi mon amour. Tristan veille sur ta mère et sois prudent aussi.

Raven : Je t'aime.

Anya : Je t'aime aussi.

J'entends mon cœur battre doucement et je souris, rien de tel que l'amour pour me guérir on dirait. Une fois leurs adieux fait je claque des doigts et on se présente au Gardien.

Elfe : Bonjour Déesse, tout est prêt.

Clarke : Parfait, Wells vous pouvez vous occupez de la barrière svp ?

Wells : Bien sûr.

Clarke : Raven je vous laisse à votre imagination pour protéger la Lumière. Les garçons, je vais devoir me concentrer un maximum, je compte sur vous pour me protéger.

Ellios : Oui Déesse.

Tristan : Faites tout de même attention, vous semblez plus fatiguée que d'habitude Déesse.

Leur inquiétude me fait chaud au cœur et je sens mon cœur battre faiblement, oui décidément l'amour est la réponse à mes problèmes. Je lève les mains et récite plusieurs formules complexes, sans mes pouvoirs divins c'est plus long mais le résultat est plus que satisfaisant.

 **POV Lexa :**

Je vois une lumière briller au sud, la Déesse a rempli sa partie on dirait. Dire qu'avant j'aurais tué pour pouvoir l'accompagner, là je suis juste soulagée qu'elle ait pris Wells et Raven.

Gabriella : Maman, qu'est-ce que t'as en ce moment ? Je sais que tu as peur pour moi, pour nous mais ton comportement est vraiment bizarre depuis une semaine.

Lexa : Il y a beaucoup de pression, ma mère à raison, un bal pour célébrer nos fiançailles nous fera le plus grand bien.

Talia : (Visage fermé) Super.

Lexa : Quel enthousiasme petite sœur, que se passe-t-il ?

Talia : Rien, je suis heureuse pour vous. (Triste)

Kalahan est étrangement silencieuse et regarde avec tristesse Talia.

Gabriella : Maman, je pense que tu devrais écouter un peu plus ton cœur et arrêter de réfléchir.

Lexa : Réfléchir c'est ce qui me permet de tous vous ramener en vie.

Kalahan : Tu ne m'as jamais dit pourquoi les dieux t'avaient accordé un enfant après Jason ?

Lexa : Je ne m'en souviens plus vraiment, mais avec Jason ils sont toute ma vie.

Kalahan : J'espère que nous en auront aussi, avec Talia on avait l'habitude de dire qu'on voulait au moins cinq enfants.

Lexa : Vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps toutes les deux ?

Talia : Depuis notre naissance.

Kalahan : (Regard tendre vers Talia) Oui, Talia est ma meilleure amie.

Gabriella : (Murmure) Elle est bien plus que ça.

Ma fille a murmuré mais je l'ai parfaitement entendue, je regarde ma sœur et ma fiancée rire ensemble et je fronce les sourcils. Est-ce que tout le monde a décidé de me mentir ?

Lexa : On est arrivés.

Merlin et Jason ont, eux aussi, on finit d'installer la lumière et après quelques sorts, nous aussi. Je tire Excalibur et souffle avant de réveiller la cité.

Lexa : _**Je suis la Princesse Lexa, cité d'Avalon, il est temps d'accomplir ton devoir. Protège nous de nos ennemis, garde nous en sécurité entre tes murs.**_

Excalibur brille et une vague de Magie sans précédent me traverse le corps, je souris et me tourne vers ma famille.

Kalahan : Bien joué, il ne nous reste plus qu'a rentrer.

Gabriella : Pour une fois que tout se passe bien, j'en ai marre de me battre.

Lexa : Le bal a lieu ce soir, ça va faire du bien à tout le monde.

Je grimpe sur mon cheval et on prend la route du palais, mon cœur se serre en pensant à ce soir. Je devrais être ravie mais ce n'est pas vraiment le cas. Lasse de combattre, je respire un grand coup et écoute mon cœur, chose que je n'ai pas faite depuis un moment. Ma magie du Cœur se réveille et je vois ma fille sourire en me regardant. Je tourne la tête vers Kalahan et je vois toute l'affection et l'amour qu'elle me porte. Tout comme Talia, puis je me concentre sur leur lien et perd mon sourire. Elles s'aiment, c'est évident mais ont abandonné leurs sentiments depuis longtemps sachant que Kalahan m'était destinée. Je vois le sort qui nous lie, puissant et presque indestructible. Mais dans mon cœur je sens un lien bien plus fort, je ferme les yeux en me concentrant et je revois Clarke. Mon cœur se comprime douloureusement et je comprends enfin. Une fois arrivée au palais je m'enferme dans ma chambre et de colère j'invoque les parents de Clarke.

Lexa : _**Seigneur Cupidon, Déesse Psychée j'ai besoin de vous, entendez mon appel.**_

(Halo Doré)

Psychée : Bonjour Lexa.

Cupidon : Te rappelles-tu ?

Lexa : Non pas vraiment, je sais juste que je suis liée à Clarke.

Psychée : Oui, votre lien, malgré tout nos efforts, semble impossible à briser.

Cupidon : Tu as compris pourquoi elle a fait ça ?

Lexa : Pour nous sauver sûrement, elle fait toujours ça.

Psychée : Oui, pour le moment il n'y a pas d'autre solution.

Lexa : Vous allez la laissez souffrir ?

Cupidon : Elle a fait son choix, tu sais mieux que personne à quel point elle est têtue.

Lexa : Oui, pourquoi je suis si en colère depuis une semaine ?

Psychée : Tu sais pourquoi, au final j'ai confiance, je sais que tu briseras ce sort.

Lexa : Comment ? Je le ferais, mais dites-moi comment ?

Cupidon : L'amour est la réponse Lexa, toujours.

(Halo Doré)

Lexa : Super, bon Jason doit pouvoir m'aider.

Je sors de ma chambre et file retrouver mon fils qui s'entraine avec Maximus et Sam.

Jason : Eh maman, tu t'entraines avec nous ?

Lexa : Plus tard, il faut que je te parle.

Jason : Un problème ?

Lexa : Clarke, y a un truc qui cloche.

Jason : Ho, je vois. Sam, Maximus vous pouvez nous laisser svp ?

Une fois seul, mon fils me regarde en souriant, je m'assois contre un arbre et soupire.

Lexa : Tu te souviens de tout n'est-ce pas ?

Jason : Oui, non sans difficultés.

Lexa : Je sais que je suis liée à Clarke, je ne sais pas comment mais je le ressens profondément.

Jason : Elle s'est assuré que je ne puisse pas te le dire.

Lexa : Comment ?

Jason : Un sort, particulièrement dur à contrer.

Lexa : J'en ai assez de cette situation, dis-moi comment rompre le sort Jason.

Jason : Je ne sais pas, mais je sais que tu peux te souvenir juste avant de mourir. Quand tu as épuisé toute ta Magie par exemple, ce n'ai pas le meilleur choix mais c'est tout ce que j'ai pour le moment.

Lexa : Mais je ne me souviendrais plus après ?

Jaosn : Ah moins que tu agisses pile à ce moment là.

Lexa : Si je n'ai plus de Magie ça va être difficile.

Jason : Il n'y a pas que la Magie qui peut vous sauver.

Lexa : Quoi d'autre ?

Jason : L'amour.

Lexa : (Souffle) Ce soir il y a mes fiançailles Jason, je ne sais pas quoi faire.

Jason : Si tu sais, mais tu as peur.

Mon fils s'en va et je soupire plus fort, il est temps de parler à Kalahan et Talia. Je ferme les yeux et regarde le lac, je me sens si vide c'est insupportable.

Clarke : Princesse, tout va bien ?

Lexa : Vous savez que non.

Clarke : Vous devriez aller vous préparer pour ce soir.

Lexa : Clarke, ça suffit maintenant. Regarde-moi, je sais pertinemment que tout ça n'est pas normal.

Clarke : Si tu t'obstines à lutter, beaucoup de monde va mourir.

Lexa : On empêchera ça.

Clarke : Je ne peux pas protéger tout le monde.

Lexa : On l'a bien fait lors de la première quête.

Clarke : Ce n'est pas pareil, ce n'est même pas comparable.

Lexa : Je n'épouserai pas Kalahan, pas quand je sais qu'elle aime ma sœur, pas tant que je ne sais pas ce que nous sommes toi et moi.

Clarke : Si tu ne l'épouses pas, Tyssérion partira avec son armée.

Lexa : Je m'en fiche, dis-moi la vérité.

Clarke : Même si je te dis la vérité, tu l'oublierais aussi tôt. On ne peut pas contrer le sort d'oubli, c'est comme ça.

Lexa : Jason l'a bien fait ?

Clarke : Et ça lui a pompé toute son énergie, si bien que j'ai dû intervenir.

Lexa : Je ne l'épouserai pas, les fiançailles sont reportées pour le moment, tant que je n'y verrais pas plus clair. Je dois parler avec Kalahan et Talia, excuses-moi.

Clarke : Lexa arrête, je….

Je l'enferme dans mes bras et la serre aussi fort que je peux. Je la sens se tendre et soupirer, elle pose se tête sur mon épaule et me rend mon étreinte.

Clarke : Tu es tellement têtue.

Lexa : Toi aussi.

Clarke : Ne fais rien stp, je ne veux pas te perdre.

Lexa : Pourtant si j'épouse Kalahan c'est ce qui va se passer Clarke.

Clarke : Mais tu seras heureuse et en vie, ainsi que tous nos compagnons.

Lexa : Tu te trompe, je sais que je ne serais heureuse que si tu es là.

Clarke : Je….

Persée : Lexa, Déesse il faut que vous veniez tout de suite. Milo est arrivé et il fait des ravages dans notre armée.

Lexa : Sonne la retraite, il est temps de l'affronter.

 **POV Clarke :**

Tous les soldats sont revenus, on a de nombreux blessés. Notre plan est simple, Milo sera isolé de manière à ce que Lexa puisses l'affronter. Après avoir recouvert de sang tout le monde, on forme les équipes. Je suis évidement avec Lexa, mais aussi avec Atalante, Aden,Lissandro, Ulysse, Bellamy, Gabriella, Lisa, Harper et Kira. Merlin, Jason, Nolan, Sam et Maximus sont avec les Magiciens. Léos, Talia, Kalahan est avec la Garde des Elfes. Illan, Tristan, Bryan, Bastien, Jasper et Cassiopée avec les soldats accompagnés de Nala et Nessie. Clara, Octavia, Orion, Raven avec les Chevaliers de l'Ordre. Persée, John, Cassandra, Roan et ses fils avec la Garde Noire. Wells et Ellios sont en charge de protéger l'infirmerie et de rapatrier les blessés avec les Chevaliers Logan et Lionel. Kyle et Christopher sont chargés des archers et Chris de la cavalerie.

Lexa : Faites attention, même si nos âmes sont protégées, une blessure de son arme sera très douloureuse.

Clarke : Si vous vous faites toucher, venez me voire immédiatement.

Lexa : C'est le dernier Seigneur Noir avant de pouvoir affronter Morgan. Donc pas d'imprudence et tout se passera bien, notre plan est solide, la victoire est pour nous.

On se sépare et on rejoint nos positions, je sens Lexa tendue mais l'enjeu est important donc je suppose que c'est normal.

Aden : Déesse vous savez, je pense qu'il vous faudra parler sérieusement avec ma sœur à la fin de cette bataille.

Clarke : Je le crains aussi, elle va m'en vouloir énormément.

Aden : Sûrement mais ce sera pire si vous vous obstinez, vous ne pouvez pas rester ainsi.

Clarke : Tu as raison, je lui parlerai. Même si elle oubliera, on ne peut pas rompre ce sort.

Aden : Je crois que vous le pouvez, ensembles, je pense qu'il n'y a rien que vous ne puissiez faire.

Clarke : (Sourire) J'admire ta confiance.

Aden : Non, je vous rappelle juste ce que vous avez oublié Déesse.

Clarke : On est plus forte ensemble !

Aden : Oui.

Je soupire, cette situation est impossible. Je regarde ma fille et Ulysse se mettre dos à dos à dos épées tirées et je souris. Mon cœur bat faiblement mais il bat, et je sais que c'est grâce à eux, à tous mes compagnons remplis d'amour et à Lexa qui refuse de m'abandonner. Et moi dans tout ça je m'avoue vaincue, tout ce que je veux c'est retrouver ma famille.

Harper : Déesse votre magie ?

Je regarde autour de moi et tout le monde s'incline, ma fille se jette dans mes bras et me serre contre elle fortement.

Gabriella : Vous avez enfin accepté, votre cœur Déesse, écoutez-le.

Je fronce les sourcils et en effet mon cœur bat normalement et mon pouvoir divin m'envahit complètement. Mon Halo Doré m'entoure et je souris aussi.

Lexa : (Souris) Te voilà enfin, juste à temps.

Je souris à ma femme, ma femme cela fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas appelé comme ça et prend une grande respiration.

Clarke : Allons gagner cette bataille.

 **Plusieurs heures plus tard…..**

Milo : Vous allez perdre Princesse.

Lexa : Je ne pense pas. (Tire Excalibur)

Milo : Pourquoi tenter de sauver Avalon, ce n'est pas chez vous ?

Lexa : C'est mon Royaume aussi. Je suis la Princesse héritière d'Avalon, c'est mon devoir.

Milo : Et tu prête à tout perdre pour ça ?

Lexa : Je ne perdrais rien, et tu va mourir.

Aden : On protège tes arrière Lex, vas-y.

Du coin de l'œil je surveille le combat pendant que j'abats des centaines d'ennemis. Kira, Lisa et Harper font des ravages pendant qu'Aden, Lissendro et Gabriella couvrent Lexa qui se bat avec Milo. Atalante reste près de moi, et tue qui ose s'approcher.

Milo : Ma Maitresse peut te rendre la mémoire, ta vie. Il te suffit de partir, d'abandonner.

Lexa : Je ne ferais pas ça, tu perds ton temps.

Milo : Alors je te prendrais une à une les personnes que tu aimes. _**Devil Ames !**_

Il lève son épée et la lance de toutes ses forces en l'air en visant Gabriella. Mais Ulysse et Bellamy contrent son arme et j'apparais prêt de ma fille.

Clarke : Je crois qu'il est temps de laisser exploser ta magie Gaby.

Elle me regarde en souriant et tire ses doubles lames de Gardien, des éclairs tombent du ciel et un tempête se lève grâce à Bellamy et Ulysse qui ont uni leurs Magies. Milo a récupéré son arme et combat furieusement Lexa qui ne bronche pas sous ses assauts. Cependant je fronce les sourcils en voyant la quantité de Magie qu'elle utilise à côté, on dirait qu'elle veut vider ses pouvoirs rapidement.

Clarke : Lexa qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Lexa : C'est le seul moyen pour me rappeler.

Clarke : Arrête ça tout de suite, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment.

Milo : (Rire) Hooo je vois, je m'en suis pris à la mauvaise personne la dernière fois. Tu sais que ma lame peut même blesser un Dieux ?

Lexa : Tu ne la toucheras pas, _**Chevaliers de la Table Ronde, entendez mon appel et combattez.**_

Les Chevaliers apparaissent autour de Lexa et chargent Milo qui recule un peu.

Clarke : _**Entendez mon appel Héros de l'ancien temps, votre commandante a besoin de vous.**_

Xena : Déesse il était temps, on s'ennuyait.

Clarke : (Sourire) C'est toujours le cas, je te laisse aider ma femme.

Xena : Avec plaisir.

Atalante : Ta femme ?

Clarke : Oui ma femme.

Le combat reprend et je vois Atalante lutter pour garder ce souvenir mais le sort fait effet et elle oublie à nouveau. Mais ça m'a fait du bien de le dire à haute voix, ça a soulagé ma douleur. Milo a invoqué des guerriers squelettes par milliers mais d'un claquement de doigts j'invoque des golems et me tourne vers lui en souriant.

Clarke : Tu vas perdre Milo, ne fais pas la même erreur que ton père et abandonne. La haine n'est pas la réponse, c'est l'amour la réponse, toujours.

Milo : C'est par amour que tu les as tous abandonnés Déesse, c'est par amour que tu vas mourir.

Kira : DEESSE !

Je me retourne et vois Kira et Lisa me pousser grâce à leur Magie et intercepter l'épée de Milo.

Lexa semble épuisée mais charge Milo avec force, il récupère son arme et avant qu'il ne la blesse j'interviens.

Clarke : _**Tempus !**_

Le temps semble se ralentir et Milo perd son sourire et voyant que Lexa n'est pas affectée par mon sort. Elle enfonce Excalibur dans son ventre et se recule en titubant. Le sort s'arrête et Milo tombe à genoux en même temps que Lexa. Aden la soutient pour se relever et Milo tape des mains.

Milo : Tu m'as peut être terrassé mais je te jure que je vais emmener avec moi ta Déesse.

Cette fois des milliers de lianes emprisonnent tous mes amis et je n'ai pas le temps de réagir qu'il m'enfonce son épée dans le ventre.

Lexa : (Larmes) NON !

Clarke : Tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça Milo.

Milo : Pourquoi ?

Clarke : Je suis une Déesse me blesser revient à blesser tous les Dieux. _**Entendez mon appel Artémis, Apollon, j'ai besoin de vous.**_

(Halo Doré)

Apollon : (Colère) Tu vas souffrir, on ne touche pas à l'une des nôtres.

Clarke : Artémis peux-tu aller aider tout le monde avec tes Amazones stp ?

Artémis : Clarke, par l'enfer regarde ton état.

Clarke : J'ai manqué de vigilance, fais ce que je te dis stp. Ces lianes sont chargées de Magie Noire, ils ne survivront pas longtemps à ce rythme là.

Apollon a libéré Lexa et Artémis s'éloigne avec un régiment d'Amazones qui détruisent tout sur leur passage. Lexa s'est jetée sur Milo et Apollon retire la lame de mon ventre doucement. Je ne vais pas mourir mais ça fait mal, il me soigne en secouant la tête et je lui souris.

Apollon : Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle Clarke.

Clarke : Tu sais j'avais tort, ils sont ma plus grande force. Je n'aurais pas dû effacer leur mémoire, j'aurai dû avoir confiance en eux. Ils sont si têtus, mais c'est pour ça que je les aime autant.

Apollon : Que vas-tu faire alors ?

Clarke : Il n'y a rien à faire, le sort ne peut pas être brisé mais je ne leur mentirais plus.

Apollon : (Sourire) Bien parce que ta fille et ta sœur arrivent.

Je me tourne vers les filles en souriant et les serre contre moi en les inspectant sous toutes les coutures.

Kira : On va bien Déesse, pas comme vous.

Gabriella : MAMAN !

Je me tourne vivement et voit Lexa s'effondrer dans les bras d'Aden.

Apollon : Occupes-toi de ta famille avec Artémis on va se charger de l'armée.

Kira : Famille ?

Clarke : Tu es ma pette sœur.

Kira : Mais….

Ses yeux s'éclairent et elle me serre dans ses bras fortement en pleurant.

Kira : Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? J'étais si triste et je ne savais même pas pourquoi.

Clarke : Parce que je pensais que je vous sauverais tous, pardonne-moi ma puce.

Kira : Je vais encore oublier ?

Clarke : Oui, on ne peut pas lever le sort.

Je me penche au dessus de Lexa et la serre contre moi.

Lexa : Clarke, mais enfin pourquoi ?

Clarke : Parce que je t'aime, j'ai eu peur de te perdre, de vous perdre. L'espace d'un instant j'ai oublié que vous étiez ma plus grande force, qu'ensemble on peut tout vaincre. Je suis désolée mon amour, je vous ai vu mourir tellement de fois que mon cœur ne l'a pas supporté. Pardonne-moi, ta mère et Tyssérion refusent de lever le sort, on allait perdre.

Lexa : Non Clarke, ensemble on ne peut pas perdre. Je t'aime Clarke, maintenant embrasse-moi car je ne veux plus jamais t'oublier.

Je m'exécute, trop heureuse de pouvoir le faire et qu'elle ne m'en veuille pas trop. Une vague de Magie monstrueuse se dégage de nous et Lexa approfondit encore plus notre baiser.

Gabriella : Maman ! (Me regarde en pleurant)

Aden : Par les Dieux, Clarke je n'arrive même pas à t'en vouloir tellement je suis content de te retrouver.

Clarke : (Etonnée) Mais c'est impossible, comment vous pouvez tous vous souvenir ?

Harper : Je me souviens aussi, on va trouver une solution.

Lisa : On ne laissera personne mourir, tu verras.

Atalante : On est une famille, et si Tyssérion refuse de le voire je le tuerais moi-même.

Kira : On va s'en sortir, mon maitre ne te laissera plus jamais partir.

Lexa : (Serre ses bras autour de moi) Je t'aime mais je suis terriblement en colère contre toi.

Clarke : (Larmes) Vous allez oublier, mais je vous aime c'est pour ça.

(Halo Doré)

Aphrodite : Il semble que le sort d'oubli ne soit pas si infaillible que ça ma fille.

Clarke : Que veux-tu dire ?

Aphrodite : Regarde par toi-même.

Je me tourne juste attend pour réceptionner Raven et Octavia qui me serrent à m'étouffer contre elles en pleurant.

Raven : Tu n'es qu'une abrutie.

Octavia : Jamais on n'aurait jamais pu être heureuses sans toi.

Roan arrive avec John et ils me prennent dans leur bras aussi, suivis de chacun de mes compagnons, ils semblent tous se souvenir de moi.

Aphrodite : L'amour est ta plus grande force, en acceptant que tu as fait une erreur tu as fait la moitié du chemin. Votre baiser d'amour véritable a fait le reste. Le sort est rompu, mais la bataille pour sauver Avalon ne fait que commencer.

Clarke : Mais Tyssérion ?

Kalahan : Je m'occupe de mon père. Il est temps qu'il respecte mon choix (Tend la main à Talia)

Talia : Et ma mère aussi. (Serre la main de Kalahan)

Lexa : On va leur parler, l'armée est avec nous il n'aura pas le choix que de nous écouter.

(Halo Doré)

Dionysos : Mais avant ça on va faire la fête, toute cette tristesse m'a tué.

Clarke : (Rire et serre Lexa contre moi) Je t'aime.

Lexa : (Embrasse) Je t'aime aussi ma Déesse, pour l'éternité. Mais je ne suis pas prête de te pardonner même si je comprends ton geste, tu aurais dû avoir confiance en nous.

Clarke : Je sais, je suis désolée, j'ai eu peur.

Jason : Bon et cette fête ? (Sourire)

Dionysos sourit et tape des mains, on se retrouve au palais entourés de tous nos compagnons, même les absents.

 **POV Lexa :**

Je n'ai pas lâché la main de Clarke de la soirée, même si je lui en veux elle m'a tellement manqué. J'ai remarqué les regards de Tyssérion et de ma mère sur Talia et Kalahan et sur nous mais ce soir je m'en fiche.

Clarke : Tu n'as pas trop mal au cœur ?

Lexa : Etrangement non, je ne ressens rien.

Kalahan : Moi non plus, c'est bizarre.

Merlin : Vous avez fait votre choix, le sort qui vous unit ne peut lutter contre cela.

Lexa : On a rompu le sort qui nous lie aussi ?

Merlin : Plus ou moins, seul Tyssérion et Galéad le peuvent. Mais cela ne vous fera plus souffrir, aussi puissant soit ce sort, l'amour reste le plus fort.

Clarke : Rien ne se passe comme Apollon l'a vu.

Lexa : À la dernière quête aussi, on s'en sortira une fois de plus.

La soirée dure jusqu'à l'aube et épuisée par la bataille je rentre dans ma chambre. Je fronce les sourcils en voyant Clarke s'arrêter et me tourne vers elle.

Clarke : Je vais te laisser te reposer.

Lexa : Si tu crois que tu vas passer ta nuit loin de moi, tu rêve Clarke, cela fait des semaines que nous sommes séparées.

Clarke : Je suis désolée. (Triste)

Je pose ma main sur sa joue et l'oblige à me regarder….

Lexa : Plus jamais je ne te laisserai partir Clarke, qu'importe ce que tu feras, je te retrouverai toujours.

Clarke : Quand tu as appris la vérité avec le Seigneur Dragon, tu étais bien plus fâchée, je ne comprends pas ?

Lexa : Ha mais je suis fâchée Clarke, mais je t'aime assez pour te pardonner. De plus tu as autant souffert que nous, voire plus et je pense que tu as été assez punie comme ça. Tu as a eu tort, tu le sais, je le sais, tout le monde le sais. Mais on t'a tous pardonnée parce qu'on t'aime. Maintenant viens, je suis extenuée et les bras de ma femme m'on manqué.

Clarke : Comment on va faire pour ta mère et Tyssérion ?

Lexa : D'abord on dort, ensuite on s'en occupe, ensemble.

Clarke : (Sourire) Ensemble.

 **Le lendemain, salle du conseil….**

Lexa : Bien vous avez tous retrouvé la mémoire. Donc vous savez de quoi nous allons parler, Clarke est ma femme et je l'aime plus que tout au monde. Kalahan et Talia s'aiment également, ce sort est inutile. Aucune de nous deux ne désire cette union, Clarke a prouvé qu'elle était prête à mourir pour sauver Avalon. Elle s'est brisé le cœur en mettant se sort sur nous, et bien que je trouve ce geste stupide je ne peux qu'admirer son courage. Grâce à elle nous sommes encore là, comme la majorité de notre armée.

Galéad : Tu ne changeras pas d'avis n'est-pas ?

Lexa : Non.

Galéad : Très bien j'accepte, mais cela ne dépend pas que de moi.

Kalhan : Avant de parler père, réfléchissez bien, ne m'obligez pas à me dresser contre vous.

Tyssérion : Tu ne peux rien faire, tu es ma fille et tu te plieras à ma volonté. Tu te marieras à la Princesse Lexa comme convenu, sinon je pars à Valinor sur le champ.

Lexa : Je peux aussi vous tuer, et Kalahan montera sur le trône.

Clarke : Lexa, ne dis pas ça.

Tyssérion : C'est une déclaration de guerre que tu viens de faire là ?

Lexa : Oui, soit vous acceptez de nous libérer de ce sort, soit je vous défie.

Clarke : Lexa, non.

Lexa : Non Clarke, c'est ma quête et c'est à moi de décider.

Clarke : Tu as dit qu'on déciderait ensemble.

Lexa : Comme toi tu as fait en jetant le sort d'oubli ?

A l'instant où je prononce cette phrase je la regrette, le visage de Clarke se voile de tristesse et une larme coule sur sa joue.

Jason : Maman, ça suffit maintenant.

Tyssérion : L'amour n'a rien à faire là dedans, c'est une faiblesse. Si vous n'acceptez pas je pars, c'est aussi simple que ça.

Léos : Non, ça ne l'est pas. Lexa et Clarke sont des héroïnes pour notre peuple. Vos soldats vous abandonnerons, si vous persistez.

Galéad : Tyssérion, tu dois arrêter. Je ne séparerais pas ma fille de son bonheur et tu devrais en faire de même.

Tyssérion : Alors je prendrai la vie de cette Déesse de malheur.

Il lance sa dague sans que personne ne réagisse et la barrière de Clarke l'entoure. Comment il a pu oser ? Je vois rouge et tire Excalibur en me jetant sur lui. Ma lame sur sa gorge je boue de colère quand je vois le regard de Clarke. Elle semble si triste à cet instant, je sais que c'est ma faute.

Lexa : Si vous osez toucher à ma femme une nouvelle fois je vous tue.

Elros : Cela suffit, c'est vous qui venez de nous déclarer la guerre. Je n'ai rien dit jusque là mais cela va trop loin, n'oubliez pas que vous êtes mon hôte.

Galéad : Et vous venez d'attaquer un membre de la famille royale.

Talia : Ce qui est le pire des déshonneurs.

Léos : Vous n'êtes plus le bienvenu à Avalon.

Kalahan : Ni sur le trône de Valinor, vous avez perdu la raison.

Tyssérion : Je suis le Roi et tu m'obéiras.

Lexa : Partez avant que je ne vous tue.

Tyssérion : Vous allez tous mourir sans mon armée.

Kalahan : L'armée reste là, c'est vous qui êtes banni de Valinor et d'Avalon.

Tyssérion : Tu n'as aucun droit de faire ça.

Merlin : Ho si, elle en a le droit, et vos soldats sont d'accord.

Je me tourne vers Merlin qui tient un grand miroir dans ses mains. On voit les Généraux de Tyssérion à genoux le poing sur le cœur.

Merlin : Ils viennent de jurer loyauté à la princesse Kalahan, vous n'avez plus d'armée.

Tyssérion : Alors je n'ai plus rien à perdre.

Il tape des mains et les ténèbres l'entourent. Clarke réagit et nous entoure d'une puissante barrière, il la regarde avec haine et disparaît en murmurant.

Tyssérion : Morgan m'a promis Avalon si je l'aidais. Vous avez eu tord de me choisir comme ennemi, je vous tuerais jusqu'au dernier. En commençant par toi Kalahan, tu m'as trahi et donc je vais te prendre ta chère Talia.

Il claque des doigts et disparaît, Talia s'effondre et Clarke la rattrape juste avant qu'elle ne touche le sol.

Kalahan : TALIA !


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8 :** Tempus

 **POV Clarke :**

Clarke : Wells, Merlin, Jason je veux que vous protégiez Avalon d'une nouvelle intrusion de Tyssérion. Léos, j'aimerais que tu ailles avec Persée voir les Généraux de Valinor et que tu récoltes tous renseignements susceptibles de nous aider contre lui. Personne ne doit toucher Talia, le sort qui l'emprisonne est très contagieux.

Galéad : Déesse qu'est-ce qu'il lui a fait ?

Clarke : Je ne sais pas exactement, cette Magie est bien plus noire que tout ce que j'ai pu voir pour le moment.

Kalahan : Mais tu peux la sauver n'est-ce pas ?

Clarke : Bien sûr, mais je vais avoir besoin d'aide pour cela. John va me chercher Monty, Jackson, Tara, Naelle et Nyssa. Clara, Seth, Caleb et Zack je vais avoir besoin de vous aussi.

Lexa : Tu vas faire quoi ?

Clara : Tu vas diviser le sort ultime de guérison, n'est-ce pas ?

Clarke : Si j'utilise mon pouvoir divin pour la sauver si proche de la bataille finale je serais trop fatiguée.

Clara : Certainement, je pense que le prix à payer sera moindre divisé entre nous tous.

Clarke : Oui, John ramène ma mère aussi.

John : Ok, je reviens vite.

Lexa : Atlante, je veux que tu ailles avec Illan voir nos soldats. Triple la garde, Tyssérion sait parfaitement comment rentrer ici. Arthur, Galaad, Aden, Roan, Tristan et Bastien vous venez avec moi on va aux tunnels.

Clarke : Majesté, je vais transporter Talia dans sa chambre.

Elros : Princesse Lexa, je viens avec vous. Merci Déesse.

Clarke : Kalahan, viens avec moi, Octavia et Raven aussi. Les autres essayez de vous reposer, ça ne fait que commencer.

Je soulève doucement Talia dans mes bras et marche à la suite de Galéad. Octavia et Raven sur mes talons, Kalahan ne lui a pas lâché la main et je lui souris.

Clarke : Je ne la laisserais pas mourir, je te le promets.

Kalahan : Je sais Déesse.

Raven : On peut aider aussi ?

Clarke : Oui il faut que vous isoliez les appartements de Talia du reste du château, je ne veux pas qu'on soit dérangé.

Octavia : Elle respire à peine.

Clarke : Elle est dans un profond sommeil, je vais demander à Morphée et Aclépios de m'aider.

Octavia : Cela va te faire dépenser beaucoup de magie.

Clarke : Tous mes pouvoirs sont revenus quand vous avez retrouvé la mémoire, je ne souffre plus du tout. Donc tout ira bien, je suis une Déesse tout de même.

Galéad : J'espère que vous me pardonnez d'avoir était si aveugle, votre amour pour ma fille crève les yeux. Je voulais seulement sauver mon peuple.

Clarke : Je sais Majesté, je ne vous ne veux pas.

Galéad : J'ai bien peur que mes filles ne soient pas aussi promptes au pardon que vous Déesse.

Clarke : Lexa et Talia vous pardonnerons, tout finira bien, vous verrez.

Une fois Talia installée, tout le monde vient autour d'elle. Je fais apparaitre un vieux grimoire et tourne les pages doucement en réfléchissant.

Abby : Ma puce, tout va bien ?

Clarke : Maintenant oui, même si Lexa et les autres m'en veulent énormément.

Abby : Je t'en veux aussi tu sais, mais je suis également admirative de ton courage.

Clarke : Ce n'est pas du courage, c'est de la peur maman.

Abby : On va dire un peu des deux. Lexa t'aime au de la de la raison, laisse lui un peu de temps pour te pardonner complètement.

Clarke : Regarde, si nous partageons notre Magie de manière équitable, le prix à payer sera minime.

Abby : Il faut le sang d'un Dieu, tu vas être affaiblie.

Clarke : Je sais mais moins que si j'utilisais mon pouvoir Divin, et vous serez là pour me redonner de l'énergie au besoin.

Abby : C'est une bonne idée en effet.

Clarke : Bien, on va attendre le retour de Jason et Merlin pour commencer. Je vais tout préparer en attendant, il nous faut pas mal d'ingrédients pour la potion.

Je claque des doigts et fait apparaître Lincoln devant moi. Après de brèves retrouvailles je lui explique la situation et on commence la préparation.

Lincoln : Ce que tu as fait, je n'aurais pas pu le faire Clarke. Je n'aurais pas pu regarder Octavia embrasser quelqu'un d'autre, même pour la sauver. Alors même si je t'en veux de ne pas nous en avoir parlé avant, je comprends et respecte ton choix. Seulement, Octavia ne survivra pas à un autre truc de ce genre, alors stp, plus de décision de ce style.

Clarke : Promis.

Lincoln : Lexa a de la chance de t'avoir, on a tous de la chance de t'avoir avec nous.

Clarke : Merci Linc, je te promets que je ramènerais tout le monde à la maison.

Lincoln : On est tous là pour t'aider Clarke, Lexa plus que n'importe qui. Ensemble vous pouvez tout réussir, je le sais, tout le monde le sait.

Clarke : Elle m'en veut terriblement.

Lincoln : C'est compréhensible, laisse-lui un peu de temps.

Clarke : Bien sûr, j'espère juste qu'elle me pardonnera vraiment un jour.

Jason : Maman, on a installé autant de protections qu'on a pu.

Clarke : Merlin, tu connais se sort ?

Merlin : Oui, c'est une très bonne idée.

Nolan : Maîtres, cela consiste en quoi ?

Jason : Nous allons laisser couler notre Magie en nous, et ma mère va la canaliser.

Merlin : On sera fatigués mais rien d'irréversible.

Clarke : Reste près de Jason et Merlin, tu vas aider aussi mon grand.

Octavia : On a fini avec Raven, on va aider Roan. Pas d'imprudence, tu viens chéri ?

Lincoln : J'arrive, j'embrasse Orion et je rentre au palais.

Clarke : Merci pour ton aide.

Lincoln : Je t'en prie, c'est normal.

Une fois Lincoln, Raven et Octavia partis je place tout le monde en cercle autour de Talia.

Clarke : _**Entendez mon appel Seigneur Aclépios, Seigneur Morphée, j'ai besoin de vous.**_

(Halo Doré)

Morphée : Elle est prisonnière d'un cauchemar assez effrayant, il va falloir allez la chercher.

Kalahan : J'irai.

Clarke : Je t'accompagne, le monde des rêves est dangereux.

Aclépios : Je maintiendrai l'énergie de tout le monde en attendant, soyez prudentes.

Clarke : Toujours, Jason, veilles sur nos corps.

Jason : Bien sûr maman, ne t'en fais pas.

Clarke : On y a va, concentrez-vous un maximum, Kalahan, donne-moi la main et répète après moi.

Kalahan : (Serre ma main) Je t'écoute.

Clarke : _ **Reveus !**_

On s'endort et on apparaît dans le Royaume de Morphée, il nous guide jusqu'à son cauchemar. Je ne suis venue que rarement dans cette partie du Royaume de mon parrain, et cela se comprend.

Morphée : Les cauchemars nous mettent en garde, tout comme les rêves Clarke, n'ai pas peur.

Kalahan : Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire ?

Morphée : La ramener, tu trouveras les mots, ne t'en fais pas. Je ne peux pas entrer, je dois maintenir la porte, soyez prudentes. N'oubliez pas que le temps passe vite ici.

Je grimace, en effet, nous somme là depuis cinq minutes mais dans notre monde une heure sait déjà écoulée. On ne doit pas perdre de temps, on rentre et un frisson m'enveloppe. Partout ou je regarde je ne vois que désolation et tristesse. On finit par voir Talia qui se bat contre de sombres créatures, protégeant le corps de tout les gens qu'elle aime en pleurant.

Clarke : J'ai déjà été victime d'un tel sort, elle croit que tu es morte. Il va te falloir lui prouver le contraire, laisse parler ton cœur et tout ira bien.

On s'approche et la créature disparaît, Talia nous menace, elle ne nous reconnaît sûrement pas. Je suis étonnée de voir mon corps parmi les victimes et malgré moi je souris, il est vrai que nous somme devenues proches depuis le début de cette quête.

Talia : N'approchez pas de ma famille ou je vous tue.

Kalahan s'est arrêtée, je ne peux que l'encourager à distance, c'est elle qui doit la ramener, pas moi.

Talia : Stop je vous dis, qui êtes-vous ?

Kalahan : Mon amour, regarde-moi, c'est moi. Tyssérion t'a jeté un sort, ce que tu vois ce n'est pas la réalité. Tu es enfermée dans un cauchemar. Mais avec Clarke on est venues te libérer et te ramener près de nous.

Talia : Clarke est morte, comme toi, pour me sauver, car je suis trop faible. Trop faible pour te mériter, pour te protéger. Tu aurais dû épouser Lexa, elle ne t'aurait jamais laissé mourir, elle.

Kalahan : Talia je t'interdis de dire ça. Tu es la personne la plus courageuse, la plus fidèle et la plus aimante que je connaisse. Je t'aime pour tout ça et pour bien plus encore. On va s'en sortir ensemble mon amour. Je ne suis pas morte, et je vais te le prouver.

Kalahan ne laisse pas le temps à Talia de réagir et écrase ses lèvres sur les siennes. Un puissant halo les entoure et des milliers de créatures des ténèbres les encerclent. Je claque des doigts et Luna apparaît près de moi.

Clarke : J'ai besoin d'un coup de main, ça te dit ?

Luna : (Tire son épée) A ton service petite sœur.

Je souris et tire mon épée, du coin de l'œil je vois Talia reprendre pied dans notre réalité et serrer Kalahan dans ses bras fortement. Avec Luna on se déchaine et on arrive à se frayer un passage jusqu'à elles.

Talia : Clarke !

Clarke : Bonjour mon amie, bon retour parmi nous.

Talia : Est-ce que je suis morte ?

Clarke : Non, je ne laisserai pas ça arriver. On doit partir, le temps joue contre nous.

Kalahan et Talia tirent leurs épées et on fonce vers le Seigneur Morphée qui peine à garder le cauchemar ouvert. Luna, grâce à sa technique parfaite, nous est d'une grande aide et on arrive finalement à sortir.

Luna : Rien de tel qu'une petite bataille pour se mettre en appétit. À propos de ce que tu as fait Clarke, même si je comprends ton geste, je ne te pardonne pas pour autant.

Clarke : Je sais, je suis vraiment désolée.

Luna : Tu ne peux pas décider pour nous, et même si on meure ce sera notre choix, tu comprends ?

Clarke : Je voulais juste vous protéger.

Luna : On préfère tous mourir en défendant nos convictions qu'en restant dans l'ignorance Clarke, promets-moi que tu ne referas plus jamais une chose pareille.

Clarke : Je te le jure sur le Styx.

Luna : Bien, alors je te pardonne.

Clarke : (Larmes) Merci.

Luna : Appelles-moi au besoin.

Clarke : Toujours.

Je claque des doigts et elle disparaît, nouveau claquement de doigt et on se réveille dans la chambre de Talia.

Jason : Maman, enfin tu es là. On a beaucoup de blessés graves, Tyssérion arrive par les tunnels avec une armée des ténèbres, maman est débordés.

Clarke : J'arrive, il ne passera pas.

 **POV Lexa :**

Ulysse : Gaby attention.

Je tourne la tête vivement pour voir ma fille échapper de peu à un coup fatal. Heureusement qu'Ulysse assure ses arrières, depuis deux heures, c'est la panique. Je comprends que la trahison de Tyssérion est prévue depuis longtemps.

Elros : Ce traitre, si je le trouve ….

Léos : PAPA !

Mon frère se jette devant le Roi et s'écroule, mon cœur se serre mais je ne peux rien faire pour l'aider pour le moment. Les Chevaliers de la Table ronde se battent tous, et je suis soulagée de voir Roan porter mon frère à l'abri.

Jasper : Lexa, nos barrières sont complètement inutiles, comment c'est possible ?

Wells : Ces créatures sont contrôlées par Tyssérion, ils nous plongent dans un petit cauchemar. Pas aussi violent que celui de Talia mais ça nous fait nous évanouir et du coup notre barrière tombe. Seul le bracelet de Clarke nous évite le pire.

Lexa : Ce traitre avait tout prévu, il faut le trouver et vite.

John : Lexa, la Garde Elfique, je vais les chercher.

Lexa : Bonne idée, on se regroupe.

Je hurle des ordres à tout le monde, je sens des gouttes de sueur dégouliner le long de mon dos. Je déteste faire face à l'imprévu, je ne connais rien de ces créatures et de leur pouvoir.

Illan : Tristan !

Je tourne la tête pour voir Illan protéger Tristan d'un vilain coup, il s'écroule dans les bras de mon neveu et je soupire. Une vive colère s'empare de moi quand je vois l'état de mes troupes et de mes compagnons, je ferme les yeux et tire mes doubles lames en regardant ma fille.

Lexa : Il est temps de se servir de notre pouvoir de Gardien ma fille.

Roan : Les garçons et moi on vous suit.

Lexa : John, évacue les blessées rapidement, c'est partit.

Je sens toute ma Magie exploser et du coin de l'œil je vois Gabriella faire pareil. Cela fait une heure que nous utilisons notre Magie à pleine puissance et on commence tous à fatiguer mais le nombre d'ennemis à heureusement baissé. Il faut que je trouve Tyssérion et que je mette fin à cette folie au plus vite.

Roan : Lexa, tourne-toi.

J'obéis et je soupire de soulagement en voyant Clarke arriver avec Jason, Talia et Kalahan. D'un claquement de doigts je me retrouve dans ses bras et ferme les yeux.

Clarke : Tu n'as rien ?

Lexa : Je vais bien mais je ne sais pas d'où vienne ces créatures ni comment les arrêter.

Clarke : Moi je sais, Jasper, Aden, Lissendro avec moi.

Lexa : Que vas-tu faire ?

Clarke : Tyssérion est au centre de l'armée des créatures. Je vais te déblayer le passage en invoquant quelques amis.

Kalahan : Si tu le peux, capture-le en vie Lexa, il sera puni selon nos lois.

Lexa : J'essaierai, mais je doute qu'il se laisse faire.

Raven : Lexa, Clarke, on a vraiment beaucoup de blessés.

Jasper : C'est bon Clarke, tout est prêt.

Clarke : _**Entendez mon appel, Gardiens des 13 Royaumes, j'ai besoin de vous.**_

Jasper : _**Entendez mon appel Seigneurs des Gobelins, j'ai besoin de vous.**_

Aden : _**Entendez mon appel Seigneurs des Félins, j'ai besoin de vous.**_

Seth/ Caleb/ Zack : _ **Entendez mon appel Seigneur des Aigles, on à besoin de vous.**_

Les 13 Gardiens s'incline devant Clarke en souriant et se jette dans la bataille avec des milliers de Félin, Aigles et Gobelins.

Lexa : Talia, Tristan, Raven on y va.

Tristan et Raven lèvent leurs mains et, grâce à leur Magie du Sang, protègent notre avancée jusqu'au centre de la bataille. Du coin de l'œil je vois Kira pousser Lisa loin et s'écrouler rattrapée par Clarke. Octavia protège Orion et s'écroule aussi mais Seth et Zack les récupèrent. Il n'y a plus de temps à perde, on a trop de blessés.

Talia : Lexa, il est là.

Tyssérion : Comment peux-tu être là, vermine ?

Talia : J'ai la chance d'être aimée sincèrement, Kalahan et Clarke sont venues me chercher.

Tyssérion : Cette maudite Déesse, c'est de sa faute. Mon plan était parfait, Avalon devait être à moi.

Lexa : Valinor ne vous suffit plus ?

Tyssérion : Morgan a envahit Valinor il y a bien longtemps, soit j'obéissais, soit je mourais. Et puis elle m'a promis Avalon, la richesse, la puissance.

Talia : Vous étiez un bon Roi avant, que s'est-il passé ?

Tyssérion : Ma femme est morte me laissant avec Kalahan, elle a dit qu'elle me la rendrait si je coopérais.

Lexa : Seuls les Dieux peuvent ramener à la vie et c'est extrêmement rare.

Kalahan : Père, revenez à la raison, cette folie doit s'arrêter, mère ne voudrait pas vous voir comme ça.

Tyssérion : Tu n'en sais rien, mon choix est fait depuis longtemps.

Lexa : Rendez-vous, regardez autour de vous, vous avez perdu.

Tyssérion : Peut-être mais je vais m'assurer d'emporter ta précieuse Déesse avec moi.

Lexa : (Colère) Vous ne toucherez pas à ma femme. (Tire Excalibur)

Tyssérion : _**Reveux Totalus.**_

Clarke : LEXA !

Je me tourne vers Clarke qui a lâché tout son pouvoir autour d'elle, je vois Talia, Raven, Tristan et Roan s'écouler autour de moi et je serre les dents. Clarke lutte contre le sort et nous protège avec Kalahan, Kalahan qui pose sa main sur la mienne.

Kalahan : Tues-le, mon père n'est plus.

De toutes mes forces je lance Excalibur qui se fige droit dans son cœur et il s'écroule en souriant. Les ténèbres se lève enfin et je récupère mon épée en soupirant.

Clarke : Lexa mon amour, ce n'est pas ta faute.

Lexa : Si Morgane attaque maintenant, nous sommes finis.

Jason : Avalon nous protégera le temps qu'il faudra maman.

Kalahan : Pourquoi personne ne se réveille ?

(Halo Argenté)

Circée : Ce Roi Déchu a utilisé de la vieille Magie Noire. Clarke, tu vas devoir utiliser ton pouvoir divin.

Lexa : Cette quête est sans fin.

Clarke : Nous y arriverons, Maitre vous m'aidez ?

Circée : Pourquoi crois-tu que je suis là au juste ? Commençons.

Galaad : Princesse Lexa, que devons-nous faire ?

Lexa : Transférez tous les blessés au même endroit. Arthur et Lancelot, je vous laisse gérer la sécurité d'Avalon un moment.

Clarke : Où vas-tu ?

Lexa : Je dois parler à la Dame du Lac, ne dépasse pas tes limites s'il te plait Clarke.

Clarke : Je serais raisonnable, je te le promets.

Lexa : (Embrasse tendrement) Je reviens vite.

Jason : Je viens avec toi maman, Nolan aussi.

Nolan : Oui Maitre.

Lexa : Très bien, je reviens au plus vite.

Sam : Je viens aussi.

S'est donc à quatre que nous empruntons les tunnels, personne ne parle en me voyant plonger dans mes pensées. Arrivés au Lac, Viviane m'attend déjà, elle sait déjà ce que je vais lui demander.

Viviane : Nous serons mieux chez moi.

On nage tranquillement quand j'entends la voix de mon fils dans ma tête.

Jason : Maman, à quoi tu penses ?

Lexa : Il nous faut le Graal, Clarke ne pourra pas toujours soigner tout le monde.

Jason : C'est Morgan qui l'a, ça ne va pas être facile.

Lexa : Rien dans cette quête n'est facile.

Sam : Vous avez un plan ?

Lexa : Plus ou moins.

Nolan : Mais Maître, si vous récupérez le Graal, ce n'est pas censé mettre fin à la guerre ?

Viviane : C'est un peu plus compliqué que ça. Installez-vous, vous sortez d'une grande bataille. Mangez, nous parlerons plus tard.

Une fois le repas prit et un peu de repos, je sens Clarke au bord de l'épuisement. Mais avant que je n'intervienne, elle s'arrête. Je souffle de soulagement, au moins elle m'écoute maintenant.

Clarke : Je t'ai entendu Lexa.

Lexa : Désolée, je m'inquiète pour toi c'est tout.

Clarke : Ecoute Viviane, je sais déjà ce qu'elle va te dire. Je vais dormir un peu, c'est à mon tour de te dire d'être prudente.

Lexa : Promis, je t'aime.

Clarke : Je t'aime aussi, reviens-moi vite.

Je sens Clarke s'endormir et je me concentre sur la Dame du Lac qui me sourit gentiment.

Viviane : Votre amour devrait être cité en exemple dans bien des livres mes enfants.

Lexa : J'ai faillis la perdre tellement de fois depuis le début de tout ça.

Viviane : Le principal c'est que vous vous retrouviez toujours, non ?

Lexa : Oui, mais j'aimerais avoir un peu de paix.

Jason : Ne t'en fais pas Maman, une fois cette quête finie tout rentrera dans l'ordre.

Viviane : Pour récupérer le Graal, ça ne va pas être facile et j'ai bien peur qu'il faille une nouvelle fois te séparer de ta bien-aimée.

Lexa : Pourquoi ?

Viviane : Car l'armée de Morgane est à nos portes, elle sera là dans dix jours.

Lexa : L'une d'entre vous reste ici pour commander l'armée et l'autre part chercher le Graal.

Viviane : Tu dois rester ici, même si Clarke a tout le respect des Elfes, elle n'est pas leur chef.

Lexa : (Souffle) Où se trouve le Graal, vous le savez ?

Viviane : Au cœur de Valinor, gardé par les plus terrifiantes créatures existantes et par Mordred en personne.

Lexa : Il n'est pas mort ?

Viviane : Il est lié à Morgane et au Graal. Comme Arthur et Lancelot à Excalibur.

Lexa : Si Clarke récupère le Graal, la guerre est finie ?

Viviane : La guerre se finira quand tu tueras Morgane, pas avant.

Jason : Vous entendez quoi par créatures terrifiantes ?

Viviane : Dragon noir, Troll, Gorgones et ce n'est rien à côté de ce qui attend Clarke.

Sam : Mais encore ?

Viviane : Mordred a le pouvoir de tuer un Dieu car il a vendu son âme aux ténèbres. Son épée peut transpercer toute défense, même celle d'un Dieu. Milo, Tyssérion, Melwas et Blaise font office d'enfant de cœur face à lui. Il ne vit que pour détruire, tuer, haïr.

Lexa : Comment le vaincre ?

Viviane : Il ne craint pratiquement pas la Magie, seule une épée enchantée peut le tuer, comme Excalibur, mais tu en à besoin pour vaincre Morgane et seule toi ou tes descendants pouvez la manier.

Lexa : Et si on créait une arme enchantée, ça marcherait ?

Jason : En dix jours ? Sans compter que maman devra s'entrainer avec car elle ne laissera aucun de nous combattre à sa place, tu la connais.

Lexa : Je connais un sort qui peut nous faire gagner du temps, un mois au moins.

Jason : Manipuler le temps est dangereux maman, mais on n'a pas vraiment le choix.

Nolan : Manipuler le temps ?

Jason : Le temps peut se plier, mais ça a toujours un coût.

Lexa : Coût que j'accepterais, être loin d'elle m'insupporte.

Jason : Merlin et moi on pourra t'aider.

Lexa : Ok, et une fois qu'elle aura le Graal ?

Viviane : Tu le sentiras, c'est à ce moment là que tu pourras vaincre Morgane.

Sam : Il va nous falloir nous séparer en deux, je n'aime pas mener deux fronts simultanément.

Viviane : Je pense qu'il est temps que tous vos compagnons arrivent maintenant.

Lexa : Ils ont leur Royaumes à diriger.

Jason : Maman, tu sais qu'ils viendront, pour un mois ils peuvent laisser le pouvoir à leurs intendants et on a besoin de toute l'aide possible.

Viviane : Ton fils parle sagement Lexa, écoute-le.

Lexa : Je n'aime pas ça.

Viviane : Je le sais, mais Morgane ne s'attendra pas à vous voire vous séparer.

Lexa : Je le sais, c'est pour ça que j'ai pensé à ce plan.

Sam : Nous avons beaucoup de choses à mettre au point, il nous faut des soldats aussi, nous sommes trop peu nombreux, même avec les soldats de Valinor. Les Elfes repoussent Morgane depuis des années, ils sont tous épuisés et pas en état de se battre à leur plein potentiel.

Jason : Je me charge de ça, même si plus de soldats ne ferait pas de mal.

Viviane : Vous avez environ 200 000 hommes. Morgane en a facilement le triple, sans oublier les créatures qui la servent.

Lexa : Clarke peux invoquer les Héros et moi les Chevaliers et je demanderai à chacun de nos compagnons de ramener un régiment avec eux. Mais ils doivent tous protéger leurs Royaumes aussi, on ne sait jamais, donc on fera avec ce qu'on a.

Viviane : Cela semble un bon plan pour éviter d'utiliser trop de Magie. Je me charge de ramener vos compagnons après que vous les ayez avertis.

Lexa : Merci, on à de nombreuses choses à mettre en place avant. Je vous ferais savoir quand ce sera le moment.

Viviane : Lexa, Morgane est une Maitre de l'illusion. Quoi que tu voies sur le champ de bataille, ne t'y fies pas, suis ton instinct, ton cœur et tout ira bien.

Jason : On va y arriver, et on rentrera tous chez nous.

Viviane : Vous êtes chez vous ici aussi mes enfants.

Lexa : J'ai du mal à considérer Avalon comme mon chez moi mais je défendrais la cité, je vous le jure.

Viviane : Je le sais. Préviens moi grâce au miroir, le Roi John m'a en gentiment offert un.

Lexa : Bien, merci de votre aide.

Viviane : C'est normal, je vous renvoie chez vous. (Claque des doigts)

Une fois arrivés dans la salle du trône, ma mère me prend dans ses bras. C'est la première fois qu'elle le fait et bien qu'étrange cela me fait le plus grand bien.

Galéad : Je suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir écoutée depuis le début pour Clarke, ta femme est un être exceptionnel, remplie d'amour et de bonté. Tu n'aurais pas pu choisir mieux comme âme sœur.

Lexa : Whaouuu, je suis partie deux heures, qu'est-ce qui c'est passé pour que tu tiennes un tel discours d'un coup ?

Tara : Elle a soigné tout le monde, tout le monde Lexa ! Il ne reste plus personne de blessé, après une nuit de repos ils pourront tous reprendre le travail.

Lexa : Je lui ai pourtant dis d'être raisonnable.

Naelle : Elle l'a été, elle a pris en charge le sort et nous a laissé tout le reste.

Monty : Ce qui est un net progrès dans son attitude surprotectrice envers tout le monde.

Abby : Ma fille fait des efforts pour que tu la pardonnes Lexa, ne sois pas trop dure avec elle.

Lexa : Nous avons tous besoin de dormir, vraiment.

Galéad : La prochaine réunion à 14 heures, ça te va ?

Lexa : Bien, en attendant, mis à part les tours de garde nécessaires, tout le monde doit se reposer et pour ça je connais quelqu'un de parfait.

Jason : Attends d'être dans ton lit avant d'invoquer le Seigneur Morphée.

Lexa : Bonne idée, bonne nuit à tous et à demain. Je vous laisse dix minutes pour rejoindre vos lits.

J'embrasse mon fils et Nolan et me dirige vers ma chambre ou je sais que Clarke dort. Une fois sous les draps avec elle, je constate sa mine fatiguée mais elle ouvre les yeux doucement.

Clarke : Coucou mon amour, il est déjà temps de se lever ?

Lexa : Non mon Ange, peux-tu demander à Morphée d'endormir les personnes qui ne sont pas de garde au moins jusqu'à 10 heure demain matin ?

Clarke : Je peux le faire, mais pourquoi ?

Lexa : Economise ta Magie, nous avons beaucoup de chose à voir mais avant il nous faut du repos à tous.

(Halo Doré)

Morphée : Lexa a raison, je m'en occupe. Toi, serre ma filleule dans tes bras, votre nuit sera douce, j'y veillerai personnellement.

Clarke : Merci parrain.

J'attrape Clarke contre moi et il ne faut même pas deux minutes pour qu'elle se rendorme sous le regard bienveillant de Morphée et mes yeux amoureux.

Morphée : Dors, je veille sur vous ce soir.

Lexa : Merci Seigneur.

Je ferme les yeux doucement et me sens dériver vers un profond sommeil réparateur.

Morphée : Il est temps, pour nous autres Dieux, d'entrer en action aussi.

 **Le lendemain matin….**

 **POV Clarke :**

Je regarde Lexa dormir, serrée dans mes bras. Je sais qu'elle m'en veut encore, il va me falloir longtemps pour qu'elle me pardonne, mais l'avoir près de moi m'emplit de joie.

Lexa : Je t'entends réfléchir même endormie, tout va bien ?

Clarke : Tant que tu es dans mes bras, oui.

Lexa : A ce propos.

Je me tends un peu, j'ai tellement peur que ce que j'ai fais nous sépare. Elle pose doucement sa main sur ma joue et m'embrasse doucement, comme pour chasser mes doutes, mes peurs et ça marche plutôt bien.

Lexa : Tu es coincée avec moi pour encore très longtemps mon amour, fais-toi une raison.

Clarke : (Rire) Je ne demande que ça.

Lexa : Je t'aime, jamais cela ne changera, jamais. Mais j'ai besoin que tu me promettes que même si c'est pour nous protéger, tu ne referas plus jamais une chose pareille.

Clarke : Je te le jure, de toute façon, j'ai faillis mourir, tellement la douleur de te perdre m'était intolérable.

Lexa : Moi aussi, je ne veux pas que tu ailles chercher le Graal sans moi.

Clarke : Tu sais que nous n'avons pas le choix mon amour.

Lexa : Je n'aime pas être séparée de toi, j'ai l'impression que mon cœur n'est apaisé que quand tu es prêt de moi.

Clarke : Je suis toujours avec toi Lexa, toujours. Tu n'as qu'à penser à moi et j'apparaîtrai devant toi, on se protège comme ça, toujours.

Lexa : Je veux que tu fasses pareil également, en cas de trop grand danger, invoques-moi près de toi.

Clarke : Je n'en n'aurais pas besoin, ni toi, on le fait naturellement depuis des années Lexa.

Lexa : Je sais, bien, et si tu nous faisais apparaitre un bon petit déjeuner maintenant ?

Clarke : Avec plaisir, mais d'abord…

Je saute sur ma femme et lui prouve à quel point elle m'a manqué durant une bonne heure. Ce n'est que bien plus tard qu'on passe les portes de la salle du conseil et j'ai la joie de voire tous nos amis présents.

Lexa : Viviane les a ramenés après avoir reçu mon message tout à l'heure.

Clarke : Bien, mais il y a un peu trop de monde, tu ne trouve pas ?

Lexa : Si, seuls nos compagnons directs et nos familles restent, ainsi que les Généraux et les Capitaines.

Clarke : Tristan, tu es le porte-parole de nos enfants, ça convient à tout le monde ?

Kira : Je suis de ta famille.

Gabriella : Moi aussi.

Clarke : (Sourire) Ok, les autres dehors. On vous tiendra au courant au plus vite. Allez rejoindre Tara à l'infirmerie et voyez si vous pouvez être utile.

Voyant Kane plus loin je me décale pour le serrer dans mes bras, cela fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu et sa présence me fait le plus grand bien.

Kane : Tu m'as manqué ma fille, comment vas-tu ?

Clarke : Mieux depuis que vous êtes tous là, je suis désolée.

Kane : Ne le sois pas, tu nous as toujours protégés, tu es comme ça et c'est pour ça que l'on t'aime tous autant.

Clarke : Oui, maman est à l'infirmerie ?

Kane : Oui elle aide Tara.

Clarke : Bien.

Lexa : Pour commencer, sachez qu'il va y avoir deux équipes mais avant cela, nous devons faire plusieurs choses. Je laisse Clarke expliquer sa partie, ensuite viendra la mienne.

Je me décale des bras de mon père et me positionne près de Lexa qui attrape ma main naturellement. Je lui souris tendrement et prend une grande inspiration.

Clarke : Bon, pour commencer, si nous ne faisons rien, l'armée de Morgane sera ici vite, trop vite. Aussi, avec Merlin, Aden, et Jason ainsi que Seth, Caleb et Zack nous allons utiliser le sort Tempus. Il enfermera l'armée ennemie dans une boucle, il leur faudra environ un mois pour s'en délivrer et là nous serons prêts à les accueillir. Ensuite je vais invoquer le Seigneur Héphaïstos et avec l'aide de Raven et Tristan qui ont aussi un don pour cela il me forgera une arme pour vaincre Mordred.

(Silence)

Arthur : Il est en vie ?

Lexa : Il est lié à Morgane et au Graal.

Lancelot : Cette fois nous le terrasserons !

Arthur : Mon fils n'est pas à prendre à la légère.

Clarke : Ce n'est pas le cas, croyez-moi Majesté. Une fois mon épée forgée, vous aurez peu de temps pour m'entrainer.

Lexa : Tous les Chevaliers de la Table Ronde devront l'entrainer pour plus de sécurité mais je compte principalement sur toi Arthur ainsi que Gallaad et Lancelot.

Gallaad : C'est un honneur pour moi.

Lancelot : Pour moi également.

Clarke : Bien, une fois cette étape accomplie, une équipe m'accompagnera à Valinor pour récupérer le Graal.

Kalahan : À Valinor ?

Lexa : Je suis désolée, ton Royaume est envahit par Morgane, mais je te jure de le libérer dès que possible.

Clarke : J'ignore ce qui nous attend, mais je ferais tout pour sauver ton Royaume aussi.

Kalahan : Dans ce cas je t'accompagne, c'est mon Royaume et tu auras besoin d'un guide.

Clarke : Je te remercie, je comptais te le demander.

Gabriella : Qui d'autre t'accompagnera ?

Clarke : Toi, Bellamy, Gallaad, Anya, Raven, Tristan, Octavia, Lincoln, Illan, Kira, Harper et Talia. Car je me doute que tu ne veux pas être séparée de Kalahan ? Vos enfants viennent aussi, les autres vont rester avec Lexa.

Talia : Exactement. (Sourire)

Clarke : Bien, j'ai pensé que les enfants plus jeunes pourraient s'occuper à l'infirmerie sous la surveillance de ma mère, Naelle et Tara.

Lexa : Des objections ?

Tout le monde fait signe que non, je suis stressée de nous séparer en deux mais nous n'avons pas le choix.

Clarke : Pour finir avec ma partie, John, je veux que tu te charges de ramener les blessés du champ de bataille en sécurité avec tes filles. Emori j'aimerais que tu te charges d'aider la Reine Galéad et le Roi Elros pour l'intendance du château et comment organiser les choses ici en notre absence. Wells, je veux que tu te charges avec Merlin de surveiller la cité, si la barrière d'Avalon tombe, je compte sur vous. Roan, Luna toi et tes fils vous êtes avec Persée et le reste de l'armée. Nathan, Bryan vous êtes avec votre enfant et Chris au Commandement de la Cavalerie. Nessie et Nala vous prenez en charge les Archers. Aden tu reste avec LIssandro, Léos et Lexa, votre priorité est Morgane.

Aden : Pas de problème, je ne la quitte pas.

Wells : Ne t'en fais pas, on surveillera les points les plus fragiles.

Merlin : Avalon ne tombera pas, j'en fais le serment, même si c'est la dernière chose que je ferais sur cette Terre.

Emori : Je ne vous décevrai pas.

John : Je veux que les membres de l'équipe qui part avec toi aient tous une de mes pièces et ce n'est pas négociable.

Clarke : Cela sera fait, au moindre problème on t'appelle.

John : Bien, Hermes arrive.

(Halo Doré)

Hermes : Vous devenez de plus en plus doué pour reconnaitre ma Magie Majesté. (Sourit à John)

John : Il faut croire que j'ai eu un bon professeur. (Sourire)

Hermes : Clarke, Zeus te convoque pour une réunion de la plus haute importance.

Clarke : Un problème ?

Hermes : Pas encore, mais il faut que tu viennes au plus vite.

Lexa : Va, nous reprendrons la réunion à ton retour.

Clarke : Bien, (Embrasse Lexa) Je vous suis Seigneur Hermès.

(Halo Doré)

Une fois arrivée au palais de Zeus, je vois les douze grands Dieux sur leurs trônes. Tout ça n'est pas bon signe, que va-t-il me tomber sur la tête encore ? Je tourne les yeux vers Hestia et mes parents mais leurs visages ne montrent rien. Hermès s'incline devant Zeus et rejoint son trône.

Zeus : Bonjour mon enfant, n'aies crainte, si nous sommes tous réunis, c'est pour t'aider dans ta quête.

Clarke : Comment ?

Zeus : Nous t'avons confié nos Magies, Poséidon, Hadès et moi en cas de nécessité absolue, mais leurs terribles puissances ont un coût, c'est pour ça que tu ne t'en sers pas ?

Clarke : En autre oui, et j'ai toujours réussis à faire sans elles pour vaincre mes ennemis.

Zeus : Mordred va être ton plus grand combat, c'est pour ça qu'avec l'aide de tous les Dieux et surtout grâce au talent d'Héphaïstos, nous t'avons forgé une épée, un bouclier et un casque.

Hades : Le casque te rendra invisible et te permettra de contrôler les esprits sans avoir à utiliser ta Magie.

Athéna : Le bouclier est une réplique du mien, en version améliorée, je suis même un peu jalouse, pour tout te dire. Tu sais qu'aucune barrière ne résiste à l'épée de Mordred, mais le bouclier en sera capable.

Héphaïstos : Et pour l'épée, tu as renfermé dedans notre plus grande Magie. La colère des Dieux, c'est nos magies réunies en une seule. Tu ne pourras l'utiliser qu'une fois, pour achever Mordred. Alors choisis bien ton moment car il pompera toute ton énergie et tu ne pourras plus te battre ensuite.

Clarke : Merci ce sont de grands présents.

Zeus : Même si tu es l'une des nôtres, tu restes notre Championne.

Clarke : Puis-je prêter mes armes ?

Athéna : Lexa recevra également un bouclier et un casque identiques aux tiens. Seules les personnes qui t'aiment d'un amour véritable peuvent toucher tes armes.

Clarke : Bien, merci encore de votre aide.

Poséidon : Pour finir, toi et Lexa pouvez nous invoquer une fois en disant nos noms.

Clarke : (S'incline) Je ne sais pas quoi dire.

Apollon : Essaies « merci », et c'est Morphée et Hestia qui ont proposé tout ça. On n'y avait même pas pensé, je crois que nous sommes un peu trop fainéants ici. (Sourire)

Clarke : (Sourire) Certainement que tu l'es plus que d'autres.

(Rires)

Artémis : Bien envoyé, n'hésites surtout pas à nous appeler Clarke.

Clarke : Je le ferais Déesse.

Artémis : Voila qu'elle recommence à m'appeler Déesse, j'abandonne.

(Rires)

Clarke : Pardonne-moi, merci Artémis, merci à tous de votre aide, je ne vous décevrai pas.

Zeus : Nous le savons, vas maintenant.

Je m'incline et rejoins Morphée, mes parents et Hestia pour les serrer dans mes bras fortement.

Clarke : Merci.

Morphée : On est avec toi, toujours.

Hestia : Je garde un œil sur tes compagnons et tes enfants, promis.

Psychée : Tout va bien se passer, tu vas réussir, j'en suis certaine.

Cupidon : Cela fait longtemps que je ne me suis pas battu mais n'hésites pas à m'appeler aussi.

Clarke : Je le ferais, je vous aime.

Hestia : (Sourire éclatant) Nous aussi mon enfant, vas maintenant, ta femme t'attend.

 **POV Lexa :**

Deux heures que Clarke est partie. Au fond de moi je suis assez paniquée. C'est la première fois qu'elle est convoquée comme ça et j'ai peur que ça n'annonce rien de bon.

Jason : Elle va revenir, ne t'en fais pas.

Gabriella : Maman ne nous laissera plus jamais, elle l'a juré sur le Styx et même les Dieux sont obligés de respecté cette promesse.

Lexa : (Souffle) Je sais, c'est juste que je suis inquiète pour elle.

Jason : Maman va rentrer et nous expliquer.

(Halo Doré)

A peine Clarke apparue devant nous que Gabriella et Jason lui sautent dans les bras, en fait, ces sacripants étaient aussi inquiets que moi en vrai.

Clarke : (Rire) Je ne suis partie que deux heures, qu'est-ce qui vous prend d'un coup ? Pas que je me plaigne de recevoir des câlins mais bon.

Ma merveilleuse femme me regarde avec interrogation et pour seule réponse je l'embrasse amoureusement.

Lexa : C'était deux heures vraiment longues, c'est tout. (Sourire)

Le visage de Clarke se ferme un peu, elle doit croire qu'on lui en veut encore.

Lexa : Mon amour, regarde nous, on sait que tu reviendras toujours. On était juste inquiets car jamais encore tu n'avais était convoquée aux Conseils des Dieux.

Clarke : (Claque des doigts) Ils m'ont offert des armes pour combattre Mordred, et à toi aussi.

Lexa : Fantastique, je n'ai jamais rien vu de tel.

Clarke : Du coup, l'entrainement peut commencer dès demain.

Lexa : Excellente idée.

Jason : On doit tous s'entrainer mais d'abord le sort est prêt. On peut piéger l'armée de Morgane quand tu veux.

Clarke : Parfait, on ira après la réunion.

 **(Salle du conseil)**

Lexa : Bon, nous avons une bonne nouvelle, les Dieux nous ont encore aidés.

Après avoir exposé les derniers éléments on poursuit le conseil jusque tard dans la nuit pour tout mettre en place. Une fois devant les enfants on leur explique tout et au bout d'une heure supplémentaire je rentre avec Clarke dans la chambre.

Lexa : Le sort à marché ?

Clarke : Bien sûr, on est tranquille pour au moins un mois.

Lexa : Enfin une bonne nouvelle, Clarke je veux que tu t'entraines avec moi aussi.

Clarke : Tout ira bien mon amour, je préfère plutôt que tu mes serre dans tes bras le soir.

Lexa : Je veux juste faire tout mon possible, l'épée n'est pas ton arme favorite, même si je sais que tu la maitrise très bien aussi.

Clarke : Voila ce qu'on va faire, tu feras un combat avec moi, deux jours avant notre départ. Si je n'arrive pas à te vaincre alors j'accepterai une autre solution pour vaincre Mordred.

Lexa : Bien, tu es au courant qu'en plus de vingt ans tu ne m'as battue qu'une fois au bâton ?

Clarke : Certes, mais j'ai toujours eu mauvaise conscience de te taper dessus mon cœur.

Lexa : Je ne suis pas si faible, je peux tenir tête, même à une Déesse. Je le fais avec mon père régulièrement.

Clarke : Je sais Lexa, tu sais que ta mère m'a révéla ton vrai prénom ? (Sourire)

Lexa : Je t'interdis de le prononcer, gare à toi.

Clarke : Je tremble de peur Asthelelleen (Guerrière du Feu en elfe)... (Sourire)

Je lui saute dessus pour qu'elle ne le prononce plus et l'embrasse fougueusement. Je trouve que ce nom fait trop présomptueux, de plus j'aime bien Lexa. Elle rigole et ça me fait du bien de l'entendre se détendre avec moi. Dans trois semaines nous serons séparées mais pour le moment nous sommes ensemble et c'est tout ce qui importe.

 **Le lendemain matin….**

Lexa : _**Entendez mon appel Chevaliers de la Table Ronde, j'ai besoin de vous.**_

Des dizaines de Chevaliers m'entourent en souriant, très vite rejoins par Arthur et les autres.

Lexa : Bien, Seigneur Lancelot j'aimerais que vous vous chargiez de l'entrainement des enfants svp. Sélectionnez quelques Chevaliers et allez-y.

Lancelot : Bien Princesse. (S'incline)

Lexa : Arthur, tu te charges avec Lionel et Logan de la Garde Noire et des Chevaliers de l'ordre stp.

Arthur : Bien, pas de temps à perdre.

Lexa : Seigneur Gallaad, j'aimerais que vous supervisiez l'entrainement de Clarke svp.

Galladd : C'est pour moi un grand honneur Princesse.

Lexa : Bien, on va commencer. Compagnons greffez-vous à différents groupes, je veux que d'ici ce soir vous ayez amélioré vos points faibles.

Talia : Tu as du temps pour ta petite sœur ?

Léos : Et ton petit frère ?

Lexa : (Sourire) Toujours.

On rejoint le centre du stade et on se met en position de combat. Une heure plus tard je rectifie leurs positions, je tape fort mais cela ne semble pas les gêner.

Talia : Tu sais que je la protégerai, n'est-ce pas ?

Lexa : Je le sais mais pas d'imprudence non plus, vous êtes ma famille aussi et je ne veux pas vous perdre.

J'arrête de taper en les voyant ne pas réagir et avoir les yeux brillants et les regarde bizarrement.

Léos : Tu ne me l'as jamais dit, enfin je veux dire….

Lexa : Je suis désolée, je me rends compte que j'ai été dure avec vous mais vous êtes ma famille et je vous aime et ce, même si ça fait peu de temps que l'on se connaît.

Talia : (Larme) On t'aime aussi Lexa.

Je baisse complètement mon arme sans m'en rendre compte et serre mon frère et ma sœur contre moi. Aden et Anya me sourient gentiment comprenant mon geste et on continue l'entrainement. Une autre heure passe et je ne peux m'empêcher de regarder Clarke se battre avec le Seigneur Gauvain. Considéré comme le plus fort des Chevaliers de la Table Ronde, il ne ménage pas ses coups mais Clarke non plus. Je dois même dire que je suis surprise par tant de rage de sa part, cela ne lui ressemble pas.

Roan : Elle se bat pour pouvoir revenir vers toi, vers nous. Quand elle est comme ça, rien ne peut l'arrêter, tu le sais.

Lexa : C'est certain, je n'aime toutefois pas la voire se battre, c'est si loin d'elle à l'origine.

Roan : J'ai confiance en elle, en toi, en nous. Nous vaincrons.

Luna : Et on passera le temps qui nous reste à s'aimer.

Lexa : Voilà un programme qui me convient tout à fait.

Clarke : Je peux savoir pourquoi plus personne ne s'entraine ?

Lexa : On t'admire mon amour.

Gauvain : Princesse je vous assure qu'elle n'a pas besoin d'encouragements.

(Ries)

Lexa : Ma femme vous donne du fil à retordre Seigneur Gauvain ?

Gauvain : Certainement, elle est, de mon point de vue, au même niveau que Lancelot.

Lexa : Parfait, elle n'a plus qu'à le surpasser maintenant.

Arthur : J'ai vaincu en combat loyal tous mes Chevaliers, même Lancelot. Je participerais aussi à son entrainement le moment venu.

Lexa : Merci, tu les a vraiment tous battus ?

Galaad : Disons qu'il a fait match nul avec mon père et moi. (Sourire)

Arthur : Prétentieux. (Sourire)

Lexa : Je pense qu'on mérite tous une pause. Mangeons, on reprendra cet après-midi et j'ai encore plusieurs choses à voir avec les Généraux. Persée, Jasper, Marcus vous m'accompagnez ?

Marcus : On te suit.

Persée : Les Capitaines devraient venir aussi, histoire de mettre au point notre tactique.

Lexa : Bonne idée, Jason, Atalante, Talia, Illan, Clara, Christopher, Max, Chris, Nessie, Nala, Kyle, Christopher avec nous.

Au bout d'une heure de réunion je rejoins mes quartiers, j'ai besoin de me rafraichir un peu. Une fois changée et rafraichie je m'allonge sur mon lit.

Morgane : Je vois que tu prends notre arrivée à la légère Princesse.

En moins de deux secondes j'attrape Excalibur et lui fait face, le visage dur et l'épée en main.

Morgane : Ne sois pas stupide, je ne suis pas vraiment là. Ta chère femme m'a coincée dans une boucle temporelle, mais je finirai par sortir.

Lexa : Que veux-tu ?

Morgane : Renonce et je laisserais tout le monde repartir chez lui. Tu n'auras à souffrir d'aucune perte, je t'accorde même le droit de sauver ta famille d'ici.

Lexa : Jamais, si tu crois que je vais laisser Avalon entre tes mains, c'est mal me connaître Morgane.

Morgane : Mon fils va tuer Clarke, ainsi que tous ses compagnons. Regarde par toi-même, je ne te le proposerais pas une seconde fois, alors réfléchis bien avant de refuser à nouveau.

Devant moi se déroule une scène qui me lève le cœur mais pourtant je reste impassible. Clarke git aux pieds de Mordred, elle semble grièvement blessée. Il rit, tel un démon et notre fille se précipite sur lui. Un par un il tue tout le monde devant moi, me laissant impuissante. Dire que Clarke a supporté ça durant des jours et des jours. Une vision de ce type et je suis déjà prête à me rendre tellement tout ceci me fait horreur. Je serre Excalibur de toutes mes forces dans les mains et respire un grand coup. Quand je m'adresse à elle de nouveau c'est d'une voix clair et forte.

Lexa : J'ai totalement confiance en Clarke, comme elle a confiance en moi. Elle tuera Mordred et récupérera le Graal et ainsi je te vaincrai Morgane. Cette quête prend fin bientôt, et seul le goût de la défaite et la mort t'attendent.

Morgane : Dommage Princesse, tuer une si belle femme que toi me fait de la peine.

Clarke : Je crois que ma femme ne vous trouve pas à son goût, disparaissez sorcière.

Morgane : Si tu n'existais pas, rien de tout ceci ne serait arrivé. Si Lexa et les autres meurent, ça sera de ta faute Déesse.

Clarke : Avec ou sans moi Lexa vous aurait vaincue. Partez maintenant, profitez de vos derniers moments sur cette Terre.

L'illusion disparaît et Clarke me fait baisser mon arme doucement. Elle pose sa main délicatement sur ma joue et me regarde tendrement.

Clarke : Personne ne mourra, et certainement pas moi. Gaia faisait pareil, elle a juste peur et elle essaie de te déstabiliser car elle sait qu'elle va perdre.

Lexa : Je sais, par tous les Dieux Clarke, je suis désolée. Jamais je n'ai ressenti pareille douleur en te voyant mourir sous mes yeux, ainsi que le reste de nos compagnons. Je comprends que tu ais voulu éviter ça par tous les moyens. Pardonne-moi d'avoir était si dure avec toi mon amour.

Clarke : Ce n'est rien, je comprends. Mais ne fais pas la même erreur que moi, ensemble nous réussiront mon amour, n'en doute jamais.

Lexa : Jamais, je te le promets.

Clarke : Maintenant embrasse-moi et retournons nous préparer.

Lexa : Oui ma Déesse, tout ce que tu veux.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9 :** Puissions-nous nous retrouver !

 **POV Lexa :**

Trois semaines qu'on s'entraine comme des fous, et Clarke plus que n'importe qui. Demain Clarke et son équipe partent pour Valinor, équipe qui s'est agrandit, vu que certains enfants et compagnons veulent l'accompagner. On a mis la limite d'âge à 14 ans, sinon tous veulent se battre. Je regarde avec inquiétude ma fille se battre avec le Chevalier Logan, j'ai tellement peur de la perdre, de les perdre, cette quête nous a déjà tellement fait souffrir. Je m'en veux de faire subir ça à ma famille, j'aurais dû partir seule.

Clarke : Je ne t'aurais jamais laissé faire une telle chose et les enfants aussi. Tout va bien se passer, bientôt nous rentrerons chez nous mon amour et on continuera notre vie, ensemble.

Lexa : Je ne veux pas que tu partes loin de moi, ça me rend malade de savoir que je ne serais pas là pour te protéger en cas de besoin.

Clarke : Moi aussi, mais tu sais que nous n'avons pas le choix. Morgane sera bientôt là et on ne peut pas laisser Avalon sans défense.

Lexa : (Souffle) Tout le monde est prêt ?

Clarke : Oui, ne t'en fais pas. Et si on profitait de notre dernière soirée, ça te dit un petit tour au Royaume de mes parents ?

Lexa : (Sourire) J'adorerai ça, oui.

Ma femme me prend dans ses bras et on apparaît dans le palais de Psychée et Cupidon, qui apparemment sont absents. Clarke claque des doigts et des serviteurs nous apportent à manger, le temps défile et je profite juste de ce moment. Le calme avant la tempête, je suis dans les bras de Clarke et c'est tout ce qui est important pour le moment.

Clarke : Ces quelques semaines loin de toi ont été horribles. Je n'ose imaginer ma vie sans toi, je ne le peux et ce même si je suis une Déesse.

Lexa : Ne pense pas à ce genre de chose pour le moment. Les Elfes vivent des centaines d'années, finissons cette quête et agrandissons notre famille à notre retour.

Clarke : Cette idée me plait beaucoup.

Lexa : Je m'en doute. (Sourire)

Après quelques heures hors du temps on retrouve tout le monde pour un dernier repas, une dernière soirée. Les rires fusent, l'ambiance est détendue, chacun profite de ces dernier instants de paix.

Anya : Tu sais que je veillerai sur elle, tout comme les autres.

Lexa : Je le sais bien, mais tu ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'inquiéter.

Anya : Vous avez traversé tellement de choses, cette séparation est nécessaire, tu le sais.

Lexa : Comment fais-tu pour rester calme, alors que toute ta famille est en danger ?

Anya : On se protège et ma femme et mes enfants ne sont pas faible. Ils ne se feront pas battre facilement, viens donc profiter de cette soirée.

Je me retrouve dans les bras de mes amis pour quelques tours de danses, beaucoup de couples se font formés aussi parmi les enfants, ce qui semble ravir Clarke.

Clarke : Nous avons de la chance, certain des enfants ont déjà trouvé leur âme-sœur.

Lexa : Je le pense aussi, vu que ma Magie du cœur est complètement ouverte je vais faire des pronostics et tu me dis si je me trompe ?

Clarke : (Sourire) Je t'écoute.

Lexa : Alors je vais commencer par ceux dont je suis sûre.

Clarke : Ok.

Lexa : Jason est Sarah, je te l'accorde celui-ci était facile.

Clarke : Oui, leur amour est fort et ce sont des âmes sœurs.

Lexa : Je suis heureuse pour eux, même si avec l'immortalité de Jason ce ne sera pas facile.

Clarke : Ils trouveront une solution, tu connais notre fils, il est têtu.

Lexa : Sam et Clara, ça me semble évident aussi.

Clarke : Oui, ils semblent enfin avoir accepté leurs sentiments, j'en suis ravie.

Lexa : Tristan et illan.

Clarke : Oui, eux aussi ont cessé de lutter contre ce qu'ils ressentaient, enfin, surtout Illan.

Lexa : Ensuite pour Gaby et Ulysse je ne suis pas sûre.

Clarke : Notre fille a peur, elle voudrait le même genre d'amour que le nôtre. Elle aime Ulysse, sincèrement mais elle ne sait pas si c'est son âme sœur.

Lexa : Est-ce qu'il l'est ?

Clarke : Je le pense, mais tant que Gaby ne s'abandonnera pas complètement elle ne le verra pas.

Lexa : Enfin les dernières pour qui je suis sûre sont Kira et Lisa.

Clarke : Ces deux là, c'est une évidence aussi. Je mise aussi sur Bastien et Cassiopée et Léos et Angèle.

Lexa : Ha bon, je n'ai rien remarqué, mon frère ne m'a rien dit ce petit cachotier.

Clarke : Ils s'entrainent ensemble tout les jours depuis deux semaines, et prennent pratiquement tous leur repas ensemble aussi. Talia n'arrête pas de le charrier, il a fallu que Kalahan la calme car le pauvre était rouge comme une tomate.

Lexa : Je vois, c'est bien pour eux. Angèle est une chouette gosse et mon frère a été trop mit de côté récemment.

Clarke : Oui, pour les autres ils ont encore le temps.

Lexa : C'est déjà bien, toi qui dit que les âmes-sœurs sont rare ont est servi autour de nous.

Clarke : Oui mais nous sommes bénis des Dieux, on ne compte pas vraiment.

Lexa : Certes, je trouve cela plaisant quand même. Même si je reste la plus chanceuse d'entre tous, je suis quand même mariée à une Déesse.

Clarke : Et moi à une Princesse Elfes, une magnifique Princesse Elfe. (Embrasse) Viens, allons dans notre chambre, je veux te serrer dans mes bras et t'aimer avant notre séparation.

Lexa : (Pose ma main sur son cœur) Je serais toujours avec toi Clarke.

 **Le lendemain matin…**

On y est, mon cœur se serre en voyant tout le monde embarquer sur le bateau. Clarke part donc avec : Kalahan, Talia, Gaby, Ulysse, Bellamy, Raven, Anya, Larissa, Tristan, Illan, Octavia, Lincoln, Orion, Kira, Abby, Lisa, Harper, Angèle, Ellios, Jasper, Cassiopée Atalante, Raphael et Gallaad. Le reste est avec moi, je serre Gaby dans mes bras à l'étouffer mais au lieu de se plaindre elle resserre ses bras autour de moi.

Gabriella : Je t'aime Maman, je veillerai sur maman ne t'en fais pas.

Lexa : (Regarde Ulysse) Je te confie ma fille Ulysse, je sais que tu la protégeras.

Ulysse : Je vous le jure sur le Styx, je la protégerai toujours.

Lexa : Bien, mais fais attention à toi également mon grand.

Ulysse : Oui, promis. (Sourire)

Ils partent enfin sur le bateau, il ne reste plus que Clarke qui me regarde tendrement. On s'est tout dit hier aussi je me contente de la prendre dans mes bras.

Lexa : Je t'aime.

Clarke : Je t'aime.

Elle grime sur le bateau et je reste là longtemps à fixer l'horizon.

Jason : Maman, tout ira bien. Viens, il faut nous préparer, Morgane sera là bien vite maintenant.

Lexa : J'arrive mon grand.

Je fixe une dernière fois l'horizon et je murmure tout bas…

Lexa : Puissions-nous nous retrouver ma Déesse.

 **POV Clarke :**

Je savais que la séparation serait dure, je fixe l'horizon depuis un bon moment quand Gaby s'approche.

Gabriella : Tout ira bien maman, tu sais bien que personne ne peux vaincre maman.

Clarke : C'est certain, bon allons préparer notre mission.

Un dernier regard et j'entends Lexa me murmurer notre phrase, je souris tristement et lui répond.

Clarke : (Pensée) Je suis avec toi mon amour, on se retrouvera.

Lexa : (Pensée) Je sais.

Après ça, durant plusieurs heures, je n'entends plus rien, trop occupée à gérer notre mission avec tout le monde. Tout comme Lexa qui organise les défenses d'Avalon.

Clarke : Kalahan, combien de temps pour arriver à l'endroit ou se trouve le Graal d'après toi ?

Kalahan : Si tout va bien une semaine, vu que nous avons tous des chevaux ailés, ça va nettement plus vite.

Clarke : Bien, Seigneur Gallaad, vous serez en charge du Graal une fois que nous l'auront récupéré. Votre mission est de le protéger et de le ramener à la Reine Galéad au plus vite. Ne vous souciez pas de nous, une fois que vous l'avez partez. Raphael, tu seras en charge de le conduire à Avalon

Raphael : Oui Maitre.

Gallaad : Je comprends vos ordres Déesse, mais il me sera difficile de vous laisser seule face au danger. Je suis peut-être le Gardien du Graal mais je suis aussi Chevalier et mon devoir et de vous protéger.

Clarke : Votre devoir et de veillez sur le Graal et de protéger Avalon, Chevalier. Je ne suis pas seule, aucune personne ici présente ne me laissera sans protection. De plus je suis la plus puissante étant une Déesse, votre sollicitude me touche mais elle n'a pas lieu d'être.

Gallaad : Bien Déesse j'obéirai.

Kalahan : Nous savons que pratiquement toute l'armée de Morgane est avec elle, je pense que nous n'auront pas de problème sur le chemin.

Clarke : Je m'occupe de Mordred et vous des créatures des ténèbres qui l'entourent. N'engagez pas le combat avec lui, sauf en cas d'absolue nécessité.

Raven : Il faut aussi qu'on te protège durant le combat, toute ton attention sera fixée sur ton duel et tu ne sais pas ce qui pourrait arriver.

Atalante : Je la protégerai.

Jasper : Je le ferais également avec ma fille, ça devrait suffire pour assurer ses arrières.

Clarke : Très bien, ensuite je ne veux personne seul. Vous formez tous des binômes, ou plus.

Anya : Ne t'en fais pas, c'est déjà fait naturellement.

Clarke : Ok, on doit arriver demain, reposez-vous.

Tout le monde sort et je reste avec Raven et Octavia pour peaufiner quelques détails.

(Halo Doré)

Apollon : Clarke, Morgane a maudit le Royaume de Valinor pour qu'aucun Dieu ne puisse fouler son sol. Mais aussi puissante soit-elle, ça ne nous empêchera pas de t'aider. Seulement nous ne pourrons rester que peu de temps, ta barrière ultime te protégera, ne la laisse pas tomber, sinon tu seras très affaiblie par le sort.

Raven : Affaiblie comment ?

Apollon : Assez pour qu'on arrive à te tuer, surtout Mordred.

Octavia : Seigneur, vous savez ce qui nous attend ? Avez-vous eu d'autre vison, depuis notre victoire sur Tysserion ?

Apollon : Je ne vois que la bataille de Lexa, pour l'instant la victoire vous revient sans perte importante.

Clarke : Bien, de toute façon rien ne se passe jamais comme prévu dans une prophétie.

Apollon : Parce que tu as le don de les contrer, sinon je ne me trompe jamais.

Clarke : Je le sais, et en temps normal il est très utile mais l'heure n'est plus au plan mais à l'action.

Apollon : Certes, n'oublie pas de garder ta protection.

Clarke : Je le ferai, merci Apollon.

(Halo Doré)

Raven : Je regrette Wells c'est lui l'expert en barrière.

Clarke : Ne vous en faite pas, la barrière que Lexa m'a offerte il y a longtemps, ne cédera pas. On a tous besoin d'un peu de repos, demain on va voler toute la journée.

Une fois dans ma cabine je me concentre sur Lexa, son image apparait devant moi. L'avantage d'être une Déesse, je peux avoir le son est l'image quand je veux maintenant.

Clarke : Bonsoir mon amour, je te dérange ?

Lexa : (Sourire) Jamais, comment ça se passe. J'ai entendu Apollon, tu es sur que ça ira ?

Clarke : Ne t'inquiète pas, ma barrière ne cédera pas. On à tout mis en place, et de ton côté ?

Lexa : On s'organise doucement, Jason et Merlin ont confirmé que la boucle à céder. Morgane sera là dans trois jours, mais on est prêt, ne t'en fais pas.

Clarke : Bien, tu devrais te reposer. Ne t'épuise pas avant la bataille, je dois te laisser.

Lexa : Je file me coucher, sois prudente demain. Morgane a peut-être laissé d'autres surprises qu'Apollon n'a pas vues.

Clarke : Promis, je t'aime.

Lexa : Moi aussi mon amour, à demain.

Son image disparaît mais nos consciences restent connectées, même si je le voulais je ne pourrais pas l'empêcher, notre lien est si fort que même le sort d'oublie ultime n'a pas complètement fonctionné. Je m'endors avec la présence réconfortante de ma femme dans mon esprit et le lendemain matin au réveil je me sens reposée.

Lexa : (Pensé) Bonjour ma Déesse.

Clarke : (Pensé) Bonjour mon amour.

Juste trois petits mots et ma journée peut bien commencer, une fois notre petit déjeuner pris je sors sur le pont, on est sur le point d'arriver.

 **POV Lexa :**

Deux jours que Clarke est partie, ça me semble une éternité. Et le fait qu'ils n'aient rencontré personne sur leur chemin augmente ma nervosité. Morgane sera là demain, il est temps de revoir le plan une dernière fois.

Kane : Tout les Généraux et Capitaine ont été mis au courant de notre tactique. Il ne te reste plus qu'à répartir nos compagnons.

Lexa : Merci Marcus, ton aide a vraiment été très utile.

Marcus : Cela fait longtemps que le don de la Déesse Hestia ne m'avait pas servi, j'en profite.

Lexa : Bien, on va commencer. Merlin, Wells, Ellios Jason, Sam, Sarah et Nolan vous êtes en charge des protections de la cité. Vous savez ce que vous avez à faire, la priorité est que Morgane ne pose pas un pied à Avalon.

Jason : Ne t'en fais pas Maman, on ne la laissera pas passer.

Lexa : Je sais, ensuite John, Elise et Cassandra avec Le seigneur Lancelot vous êtes en charge de mettre à l'abri les blessés et les civils, votre priorité n'est pas le combat, en cas de besoin tournez-vous vers Arthur et les Chevaliers pour avoir du renfort.

John : Très bien, Raphael est avec l'équipe de Clarke. Donc en cas de besoin il pourra les ramener ici, il est bien plus puissant que moi à son âge.

Lexa : Emori je veux que tu reste avec la Reine et le Roi pour les seconder, et accueillir ceux qui viendront se mettre à l'abri ici. Tara, Naelle, Jackson et Maya vous êtes à l'infirmerie avec Monty. Eléanor Tu est en charge de protéger les enfants trop jeunes pour se battre. La plupart des Elfes ont mis leurs enfants ici, donc je compte sur toi.

Elléanor : Ne t'en fais, ils ne leurs arrivera rien.

Lexa : Marcus tu gères le Commandement, toutes les informations passent par toi. Max tu seras notre Messager, tu devras faire les va et vient donc, reste vigilant.

Max : Oui Princesse.

Lexa : Bastien, Angèle Nathan et Bryan vous êtes avec les Archers ici. (Montre sur la carte)

Nathan : Tu veux leur couper toute possibilité de retraite, c'est risqué mais malin.

Lexa : Je sais.

Bryan : Ne t'en fais pas, on ne laissera personne s'enfuir.

Lexa : Roan, toi et tes fils vous serez avec la cavalerie avec Clara et Chris

Roan : Ok, on sera le soutient de Persée c'est ça ?

Lexa : Exactement, Persée et Christopher vous dirigerez la Garde Noire.

Persée : D'accord, cette position est légèrement en hauteur, on pourra venir t'aider ou la cavalerie en cas de besoin.

Lexa : Tout à fait. Aden, tu va diriger les Magiciens, vu que Merlin et Jason seront occupés avec la cité. Mais tu reste avec moi aussi. Lissendro et Eliza, vous allée aider Max à faire passer les messages.

Aden : Ok.

Lexa : Et enfin, Luna et Léos, vous êtes avec moi au centre de la bataille avec tout le reste de notre armée.

Luna : Tu peux compter sur moi pour assurer tes arrières.

Léos : C'est un honneur de marcher à tes côtes ma sœur.

Lexa : Voilà, prenons du repos, demain la bataille commence.

Après une courte nuit, Morgane et son armée est à nos portes. Tout le monde est en place et je tire Excalibur, il est temps de rappeler les serviteurs du bien à combattre avec moi.

Lexa _:_ _ **Entendez mon appel, Chevaliers de la Table Ronde et combattez avec moi. Entendez mon appel serviteurs du bien, héros de l'ancien temps, Avalon est en danger et demande votre protection.**_

J'ai modifié l'incantation pour avoir le maximum de monde, et ça marche, car au moins dix milles combattants nous entourent en s'inclinant devant moi.

Lexa : Notre ennemi est Morgane et son armée, soyez sans pitié, car elle n'en aura aucune.

Arthur : Chevaliers, avec moi, l'heure de la revanche a sonné, chargez !

Clarke : (Pensée) Mon amour, fais attention, et n'oublie pas que Morgane est Maitresse en illusion. Concentre-toi sur ta Magie, ton instinct, ils te montreront la vérité.

Lexa : Tu es arrivée ?

Clarke : Pas encore dans trois jours si tout se passe bien.

Lexa : Très bien, je dois me contrer sur la bataille.

Clarke : Je t'aime.

Lexa : Moi aussi je t'aime.

Aden, Léos et Luna me regardent et je talonne mon cheval, il est temps de commencer cette guerre, il est de temps de finir tout ça. Au bout de trois heures de lutte acharnée, les premiers sorts tombent. Mais Aden veille et les contre tous un par un avec les Magiciens. Aucune trace de Morgane mais je sais qu'elle est là je ressens sa Magie Noire partout. Deux heures plus tard les premiers effets de la fatigue se font ressentir mais notre armée tient tête à celle de Morgane sans problème et prend même l'avantage le plus souvent.

Luna : Ses soldats ne sont pas forts mais ils sont nombreux, elle veut nous avoir à l'usure.

Léos : Elle fait toujours ça, je ne suis même pas sûr que ces soldats soient vraiment des êtres vivants.

Lexa : Jason pourrait nous dire leur vraie nature, si ce sont des êtres magiques ou des esprits il va falloir changer notre méthode de les combattre.

Léos : On devrait sonner la retraite et revoir notre plan.

Lexa : Bonne idée.

Je repère Max et lui fait le signe de la retraite, il lève le point et les trompettes sonnent. Une fois tous à l'abri dans la cité je vais voir chaque responsable pour évaluer nos pertes.

Jason : Il faut que j'étudie un de ces soldats, ils ne sont pas normaux.

Lexa : Ok.

Roan : Je t'en ramène un pas trop amoché, on a fait pas mal de prisonniers.

Kane : Nos pertes sont minimes, je ne sais pas à quoi joue Morgane ?

Lexa : Je ne sais pas, c'est sûr que je m'attendais à plus de résistance, ça cache quelque chose.

Galéad : Avec elle, c'est même certain.

John : Je n'aime pas ça, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

Nathan : On va interroger tout les prisonniers, on trouvera les réponses à nos questions.

Lexa : Merlin, tu peux faire combien de sort de vérité ?

Merlin : Avec l'aide des garçons de Roan et Luna et de Jason et Nolan une dose assez importante.

Lexa : Bien, on va faire ça. Bastien, Nathan, Bryan vous venez avec moi.

Nathan : Où ?

Lexa : On va boucher tout les tunnels sauf un, ça limitera les mauvaise surprises.

Bryan : Ok, tu as raison. On ne sait pas ce que Tyssérion a pu lui dire.

Bastien : Avec ma Magie, ce sera rapide.

Une heure plus tard c'est réglé, ça va prendre du temps de tout déblayer une fois la guerre finie, mais je préfère ça. Entre temps Merlin et Jason ont finit les potions et Persée, Roan et Clara interrogent les prisonniers.

Jason : Ils ne disent rien, ils n'ont pas d'âmes.

Lexa : On va donc faire autrement. Je vais invoquer Apollon, en espérant qu'il m'entende.

Merlin : Tu veux lire leur esprit ?

Lexa : Oui, on peut le faire, comme quand Clarke invoque mon image.

Jason : C'est une bonne idée, mais pas besoin du Dieu, il vaut mieux l'appeler en dernier recours. Je connais le sort, Merlin aussi, ce sera suffisant. On va être affaiblis mais rien que Monty ne peut gérer.

Lexa : D'accord, Gardes, emmenez tout les prisonniers ici, svp.

Garde : (S'incline) A vos ordres Commandante.

Je souris au titre, il n'y a rien à faire, malgré les années je n'ai jamais pu me faire à Princesse. Je sens Clarke rire à ma réflexion et je soupire, elle me manque.

Clarke : (Pensée) Je suis là mon amour, je suis là.

Mon cœur s'allège un peu et je me concentre à nouveau sur les prisonniers. Ils sont une vingtaine, Merlin leur faire boire la potion et il commence.

Jason/ Merlin : _**La parole peut être fausse, mais les images ne mentent pas. Memoris !**_

Des centaines d'images apparaissent, pour la plupart du moment où ils ont perdu leur âme. Ce sont des prisonniers, en fait, des esclaves, ils ne veulent pas la servir, ils n'ont juste pas le choix. Cette vérité me serre le cœur, ils ne méritent pas de mourir comme ça.

Lexa : Est-ce qu'on peut leur rendre leurs âmes ?

Merlin : (Triste) Non c'est impossible, seule un Dieu peut faire cela.

Lexa : La Déesse Psychée, peut s'en doute nous aider, c'est la Déesse des âmes après tout.

John : Même si on sauve ceux là, les autres ?

Lexa : Je ne sais pas, elle compte sur le fait qu'on va hésiter à se battre maintenant qu'on sait ça.

Persée : Chose que nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre.

Kane : Non, la mort semble plus douce que cette malédiction.

Lexa : (Pensée) Clarke, tu en pense quoi ?

Clarke : Tu m'as appris, il y a longtemps, qu'on ne peut pas sauver tout le monde mon amour. Mais invoque ma mère, elle t'aidera si elle le peut. Je suis d'accord avec Kane, la mort semble mieux que cet état.

Lexa : Morgane est vraiment un monstre.

Clarke : Plus pour longtemps. Dis à tes soldats d'éviter de tuer, mais de mettre hors combat. Si je peux, à mon retour, je les aiderai. Mais ne prenez pas de risques inutiles, si vous hésitez, vous serez blessés.

Lexa : Tu as raison, toujours aucun problème de ton côté ?

Clarke : Aucun, mis à part que le Royaume est désert et Kalahan s'en inquiète comme nous tous.

Lexa : Ok, faites attention.

Clarke : Toi aussi.

Luna : Qu'est-ce qu'a dit Clarke ?

Lexa : D'invoquer sa mère et d'éviter de les tuer, elle les aidera si elle le peut à son retour. Allez vous reposer, je m'en charge avec Jason.

Roan : On reste, on se reposera en même temps que toi.

Lexa : (Souffle) Très bien…. _ **Entendez mon appel Déesse Psychée, j'ai besoin de vous.**_

(Halo Doré)

Psychée : Bonjour mon enfant, en quoi puis-je t'aider ?

Jason : Grand-mère, ces soldats sont sans âmes. Toute l'armée de Morgane est comme ça, on se demandait si tu pouvais nous aider ?

Psychée : C'est une terrible malédiction qu'elle a jeté sur ces pauvres hommes, seul les Dieux peuvent rendre les âmes et c'est très rare. Ils sont perdus, il faut l'accepter. Cependant je comprends votre peine, je sauverai ces soldats et tous ceux que vous ramènerez en vie. Mais n'oubliez pas que si vous hésitez à frapper, eux n'auront aucune hésitation.

Lexa : On le sait Déesse, on veut juste faire ce qui est juste.

Psychée : Je ne pourrai sauver que ceux qui ont un cœur pur à la base.

La Déesse s'élève dans les airs et illumine la pièce avec la force de son aura. Sept soldats s'écroulent au sol pour ne plus se relever et les autres me regardent les yeux écarquillés.

Psyché : Les sept sont dans la Royaume d'Hadès, c'est tout ce que je peux faire.

Lexa : Merci Déesse.

Psychée : Je t'en prie, tu es de la famille c'est normal.

(Halo Doré)

Elle disparaît et des gardes ramassent les corps, les soldats de Morgane restants sont agenouillés devant moi, le poing sur le cœur et visiblement plus que reconnaissant.

Lexa : Relevez-vous Soldats, est-ce que quelqu'un parle pour vous ?

Soldat Noir : Moi Princesse, je suis le Capitaine Loméon, je servais Avalon au temps de l'ancien Roi.

Lexa : Vous êtes prisonniers depuis fort longtemps, pouvait nous dire des choses pouvant nous aider à vaincre Morgane ?

Loméon : Oui Princesse, il ne faut pas qu'elle vous touche. Sinon vous êtes obligatoirement à son pouvoir et votre âme lui appartient. Vous devenez simple spectateur de votre vie, j'ai dû faire des choses horribles sous son contrôle.

Lexa : Ce n'est pas votre faute Capitaine. Autre chose ?

Loméon : Elle ne fait confiance à personne, sauf à Mordred, ce monstre. C'est pour ça qu'elle lui a confié le Graal dans lequel elle a bu.

Arthur : Elle a donc l'immortalité ?

Loméon : Non, son cœur remplit de ténèbres reste fragile. Même le Graal ne peut pas la sauver, mais son corps est quasi indestructible et ses sorts sont très puissants.

Aden : Il n'y a qu'elle qui utilise la magie, elle n'a pas de Magicien dans son armée ?

Loméon : Si mais comme ils sont sous son contrôle et sans âmes, leurs sorts sont faibles.

Lexa : Voilà qui nous arrange, avez-vous connaissance de son plan ?

Loméon : Détruire Avalon et régner sur Valinor et le reste du monde. Elle vous craint Princesse, elle sait que seule Excalibur peux la tuer, c'est pour ça qu'elle ne se montre pas directement.

Lexa : Je m'en doutais, c'est une lâche.

Loméon : Si votre dame arrive à terrasser Mordred elle sera assez affaiblie pour être vaincue, mais encore faut-il pouvoir l'approcher. Elle a quatre monstres comme garde personnelle, aucun humain n'a jamais réussit à les vaincre.

Léos : Quels monstres ?

Loméon : Il y a un Python, une chimère, le Lion de Némée et la Reine des Araignée.

Aden : Mon père a vaincu le Lion de Nemée.

Loméon : Pas celui-ci, c'est son fils.

Lexa : Bien, vous devez être épuisé, reposez-vous. La guerre est finie pour vous, j'espère qu'il vous reste de la famille à Avalon. Vous avez tous mérité un peux de paix.

Loméon : Merci Princesse, mais on aimerait se battre à vos côtés, on veut se venger et aussi aider nos ancien compagnons si on le peut.

Lexa : Dans ce cas Capitaine Loméon, je vous confie un régiment de la Garde Elfique, elle aura pour charge de ramener autant de prisonniers qu'elle peut.

Logan : Commandante j'aimerais aider à cette tache si vous le permettez.

Lexa : Bien sûr Seigneur Logan, maintenant nous avons tous besoin de repos, on se retrouve demain matin.

Ils sortent tous et je rejoins mes quartiers, je suis dans un bain quand l'image de Clarke apparaît.

Clarke : Bonsoir mon amour, c'est bien ce que tu as fait pour Loméon, je sens qu'il te sera fidèle jusqu'à sa mort.

Lexa : Bonsoir ma Déesse, oui c'est un grand soldat, je l'ai sentis aussi.

Clarke : J'aimerais être avec toi dans ce bain.

Lexa : Ne m'en parle pas, vous avez trouvé le peuple de Kalahan ?

Clarke : Pas encore, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

Lexa : Moi aussi.

Clarke : On devrait dormir, je voulais juste te dire que je t'aime et que je suis fière de toi.

Lexa : Merci, je t'aime aussi.

Un dernier regard, un dernier sourire et son image disparaît, je soupire et sort du bain. Je ne tarde pas à m'endormir tant ma fatigue est grande et c'est une douce caresse sur la joue qui me réveille. J'ouvre les yeux et voit Clarke, je vais pour lui sauter dans les bras quand mon cœur m'arrête. Ce n'est pas elle, Clarke est à Valinor.

Lexa : (Colère) Morgane.

 **POV Clarke :**

Je suis réveillée par la voix de Lexa qui crie le nom de Morgane avec dégout. Comprenant qu'elle utilise encore l'illusion pour troubler Lexa je serre les dents.

Raven : Un problème ?

Clarke : Morgane rend visite à Lexa.

Raven : Illusion ?

Clarke : Oui, il faut que je trouve un moyen pour que ces visions ne l'atteignent plus.

Raven : C'est possible ?

Clarke : Il faudrait que je créer une nouvelle barrière, elle serait à l'abri.

Raven : Alors fais-le, même si elle sait que ce n'est pas vrai, ses mots sont du poison et Lexa a besoin de rester concentrée.

Clarke : Ok, maman tu pourras me recharger en énergie magique ?

Abby : Bien sûr, j'ai plusieurs catalyseurs de Raven sur moi.

Raven : On est jamais trop prudent, ne t'en fais pas, on te rechargera.

Octavia : Comme ça tu ne touche pas à ton pouvoir divin, c'est le mieux.

Je souris à ma famille et pendant deux heures je forge un bracelet ou j'enferme une barrière anti-illusion puissante.

Clarke : Je pense que dans un premier temps, ça doit suffire. Raphael, je veux que tu apporte ça à Lexa tout de suite, dit-lui de ne jamais l'enlever.

Raphael : Oui Déesse.

Il disparaît et je sens Lexa se détendre aussitôt le bracelet autour de son poignet.

Lexa : (Pensé) Merci mon amour, pardon de t'avoir réveillée.

Clarke : Ce n'est rien, tu devrais être à l'abri dans ton sommeil, mais je ne peux rien faire quand elle sera face à toi alors sois prudente.

Lexa : Je le serais.

Raphael revient en souriant, c'était sa première mission.

Clarke : Je suis fière de toi mon grand.

Raphael : Merci Maitre.

Clarke : On y va, on a assez perdu de temps.

Zéphyr : Déesse, on a avancé plus vite que prévu, on y sera en début d'après-midi.

Clarke : Merci mon ami, c'est parfait.

Kalahan : Clarke, il devrait y avoir un village important ici normalement et pas un désert.

Clarke : On va retrouver ton peuple Kalahan, je te le promets.

Talia : Ils sont sûrement enfermés quelques part, on va les retrouver, j'en suis sûre.

Bellamy : Tu en penses quoi Clarke ?

Clarke : J'en pense qu'on va au devant de beaucoup de difficultés, mais on savait que cela ne serait pas simple.

Anya : Ils ont bien compris qui ils affrontent en tout cas.

Raven : Tu veux dire quoi par là ?

Anya : Que Clarke fera n'importe quoi pour pouvoir les sauver, elle compte sur son amour.

Lincoln : Et sur sa compassion, le peuple de Kalahan est parfait comme monnaie d'échange.

Clarke : Sauf que je ne suis pas la Déesse de l'amour véritable en ce moment, je suis Clarke, la Princesse et future Reine d'Avalon aux côté de Lexa. Je ferais ce qu'il faudra pour sauver autant de monde que possible mais je ne reculerai pas face aux pertes possibles.

Lexa : (Pensée) Je suis fière de toi mon amour, montre leur le vrai visage de la femme que j'aime.

Je souris et on continue notre route tranquillement, je ne peux pas sauver tout le monde, je ne peux pas protéger tout le monde, même si je suis une Déesse. Je vais devoir faire des choix difficiles, je le sais. Comme prévu par Zéphyr, on arrive en début d'après-midi. Je sens de suite la Magie Noire m'entourer mais nos barrières nous protègent.

Mordred : Je t'attendais Déesse, et tu prête à mourir ?

Il claque des doigts et douze cercles apparaissent autour de lui, au centre un Elfe. On sait maintenant où est le peuple de Kalahan.

Clarke : Relâche-les, c'est entre toi et moi.

Mordred : Non Déesse, ces cercles absorbent leur énergie vitale. Prépare-toi à mourir, ainsi que tes compagnons. _**Tenebris, créatus.**_

Clarke : Gallaad, Kalahan, Talia, Raphael partez cherchez le Graal, les autres en formation de combat. Anya tu prends à droite avec Raven, Lincoln tu prends à gauche avec Octavia et Orion, Tristan et Illan, vous restez en retrait, Jasper et Cassiopée, vous couvrez mes arrières. Atalante, il est temps de montrer une danse à quatre lames mon amie. Bellamy, tu prends les autres et tu trouve les prisonniers, je compte sur vous.

Bellamy : On fait au plus vite, tiens le coup.

Je tire mon épée, me saisit de mon bouclier mais n'enfile pas mon casque pour le moment. Mordred perd un peu son sourire en voyant mes armes mais attaque quand même. Jamais je n'ai contré une telle puissance, et je me suis entrainée avec Arès. Pourtant au premier coup d'épée je remarque deux choses Il est stupide, il se contente de foncer dans le tas et il a peur de mon épée. Les Elfes dans les cercles tombe à genoux et je serre les dents, se sont vraiment des monstres. Il faut que je détruise ces cercles d'invocation, mais en combattant c'est impossible.

Clarke : Jasper avec Raven visez les cercles, il faut les affaiblir un maximum et dès que je le pourrais je les détruirais.

Jasper : Compris, on s'en charge.

Ma Magie réagit violement et je me tourne vers Octavia, elle s'est pris un mauvais coup mais ça va. Les coups s'enchainent, je vois tous mes amis donner tout ce qu'ils ont mais ce n'est pas suffisant. Les Elfes s'écroulent et sont automatiquement remplacés par d'autres, dont un enfant.

Mordred : Tu vas assister à la fin de tout un peuple. Toi qui prône l'amour partout, ça te fait quoi ?

Clarke : Pour tout te dire ça me met en colère, et c'est une chose que tu devrais éviter de faire. _**Lumérus ténébris !**_

Mordred recule sous la violence de mon sort mais je me rends vite compte que plus vite et plus fort je l'attaque plus vite il pompe l'énergie des elfes.

Clarke : _**Entend mon appel Seigneur Hermès, j'ai besoin de toi.**_

(Halo Doré)

Hermès : Je peux rester cinq minutes, pas plus sur cette terre souillée, que veux-tu ?

Clarke : J'ai besoin de vos messagers, tous et maintenant.

Hermès : Ils ne pourront pas rentrer dans les cercles.

Clarke : Si, car je vais les bloquer un instant à chaque fois.

Hermès : Tu vas t'épuiser, mais je ne vois pas d'autre solution. _**Messagers obéissez et apparaissez, vous êtes sous les ordres de la Déesse Clarke jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Ces ordres sont absolus, faites-lui confiance, elle sait ce qu'elle fait.**_

Clarke : Merci Seigneur.

Hermès : Mon temps est écoulé, bonne chance.

(Halo Doré)

Mordred : Ramener plus de monde ne vas pas t'aider, au contraire. _**Explosus Ténébrus !**_

Clarke : Messagers, évitez et tenez-vous prêt. À mon signal récupérez les prisonniers et mettez-les en sécurité.

Messagers : Oui Déesse.

Je contre une nouvelle série d'attaque, mais je me contente de défendre pour ne pas affaiblir plus les Elfes prisonniers.

Clarke : Tout le monde, à mon signal vous lancez un sort puissant contre un des cercles.

Raven : Ok, quand tu veux.

Mordred : Aucun humain ne peut briser ces cercles d'invocation, tu perds ton temps.

Clarke : Je ne suis pas une humaine, je suis une Déesse. MAINTENANT !

Je lâche mon pouvoir divin en même temps que les sorts et bloque les cercles, les Messagers disparaissent un à un et je souris, ça marche. Par contre si moi je souris, Mordred lui enrage et me fonce dessus.

Jasper : _**Aquaeus ….**_

Jasper à invoqué une vague géante qui jette Mordred au loin, me permettant de reprendre mon souffle. Les cercles apparaissent à nouveau mais j'ai compté, toutes les trois minutes il faudra refaire ça. Jusqu'à ce que Bellamy ou Gallaad arrivent. Un long combat nous attend, mais je ne perdrai pas.

 **POV Lexa :**

Clarke a engagé le combat avec Mordred, il faut que je trouve Morgane au plus vite. Mais j'ai beau regarder partout, elle reste invisible.

Lexa: Aden, je vais mettre le casque des Dieux, avec ça je suis capable de voire l'invisible. Il faut que je trouve Morgane, Clarke lutte déjà depuis plusieurs heures contre Mordred.

Aden : Ok, fait attention. Quand tu l'auras trouvée, signale ta position on viendra en soutien.

Lexa : Ok, j'y vais.

J'enfile le casque et regarde à nouveau le champ de bataille. Voir autant de soldats sans âmes me brise le cœur mais je ne peux rien faire de plus pour eux. Je vois mes amis combattre, mais le nombre d'ennemi ne faiblit pas pour autant. Après plusieurs minutes de recherche je la vois enfin, elle est donc cachée par une sors d'invisibilité, comme moi. Elle est entourée de ses quatre gardiens, une aura maléfique se dégage d'eux, il va falloir s'en occuper avant Morgane, pour ça je vais avoir besoin d'aide. Je retire mon casque et respire à fond, qui pourrait vaincre de tels monstre sans risque ?

Aden : Lex, je m'occupe du Lion.

Lexa : Tu le vois ?

Aden : Oui je me suis jeté un sort.

Roan : Je m'occupe de la Reine des Araignée, Aden m'a jeté le sort, je les vois aussi.

Lexa : D'accord.

Caleb : On s'occupe de la Chimère avec mes frères.

John : Et moi du Python avec les filles.

Max : Commandante, le Roi Wells vous avertit que les défenses du nord commencent à s'affaiblir. Il est parti avec le Prince Jason et Ellios la consolider pendant que Sir Merlin et les autres surveillent le reste.

Lexa : Bien, dis au Roi Kane qu'on va engager le combat avec Morgane et ses Gardiens. Elle va sûrement tenter un truc, il nous faut rester sur nos gardes.

Max : Oui Altesse.

Il part au triple galop vers Marcus et je me tourne vers mes amis, c'est le moment de lancer notre dernier combat.

Lexa : Suivez votre cœur, écoutez votre instinct, ne faites pas attention à vos yeux, n'écoutez pas ses paroles.

Aden : Lexa, elle nous a vus.

Lexa : (Tire Excalibur) Ne mourrez pas, en avant.

Morgane : Tu me vois donc, je vois que les Dieux t'ont offert de jolis cadeaux.

Lexa : Cesse cette folie, tu ne gagneras pas.

Morgane : Je ne m'arrêterais pas tant qu'Avalon ne sera pas détruite, tu perds ton temps.

Arthur et Lancelot apparaissent près de moi et je souris, ok ils couvrent mes arrières.

Morgane : La mort te va assez bien mon frère.

Arthur : Tais-toi Sorcière, il est temps d'en finir.

Morgane : Je suis d'accord, je vais tuer tous tes descendants et je prendrai Excalibur en plus du Graal.

Lancelot : Vous ne pourrez jamais brandir Excalibur, démon.

Morgane : Le toutou est là aussi à ce que je vois, tuez-les.

Les Gardiens se jettent sur moi et sont tous interceptés par mes compagnons qui engagent le combat. Voyant ça, Morgane perd un peu le sourire et claque des doigts. Je vois Gabriella en sang à ses pieds et je serre Excalibur, Gaby est avec Clarke, elle va bien.

Lexa : Tes tours de passe-passe ne marchent pas sur moi.

Morgane : Je te montre juste comment tout ça va finir.

Elle claque à nouveau des doigts et je vois Jason souffrir et Anya se sacrifier pour sauvé Raven. Ces images vont me hanter longtemps, je siffle et Pégase se pose près de moi, il est temps d'en finir. Je fonce ver elle et elle contre mon attaque facilement, portant elle ne semble pas très contente, je comprends que c'est parce que Clarke met à mal son fils et je souris.

Lexa : Tu vas perdre Morgane, ma femme ramènera le Graal et tuera Mordred.

Morgane : Tu sous-estime mon fils, il n'est pas faible.

Lexa : Et toi tu sous-estime ma femme si tu crois qu'il va l'arrêter longtemps.

Morgane : Il n'a besoin que de la retenir, quand je t'aurai tuée elle mourra de chagrin et tout sera finit.

Lexa : Dans l'hypothèse où tu y parviendrais, crois-moi tu ne serais plus là pour profiter de ta victoire. Elle te tuera et s'assurera que ton tourment soit éternel.

J'attaque de nouveau et serre les dents en voyant John se faire toucher, heureusement ses filles et le bracelet de Clarke lui ont évité le pire. Tout en en combattant je tente d'évaluer où en sont mes amis quand une douleur me vrille le cœur.

Lexa : (Pensé) Clarke !

Morgane : Je t'avais dit que tu sous-estimais mon fils.

Clarke : (Pensée) Pardon mon amour, j'ai relâché ma barrière sans faire exprès, je vais bien.

Lexa : Tu ne devrais pas sous-estimer une Déesse, Sorcière.

Morgane : Je t'aurai à l'usure Princesse, comme ta Déesse. Que dirais-tu de goûter à ton propre sort ? _**Tempus !**_

Jason : _**Que la flamme de l'Olympe la protège.**_

Une douce chaleur m'entoure, Jason a contré le sort à temps. Il a du revenir, ce qui veux dire que les défenses tiennent bons. Voyant Sarah en mauvaise posture, j'utile la magie du ciel et invoque plusieurs éclairs.

Morgane : Vous finirez par fatiguer, et à ce moment-là je frapperai.

Lexa : C'est ce qu'on va voir.

Aden : Je te tiens sale bête.

Le temps semble s'arrêter quand Aden brise le cou du Lion de Némée. Je remarque plusieurs blessures assez importantes mais il se relève en souriant.

Aden : Et de un, à qui le tour ? (Sourire)

Morgane semble affectée par la perte d'un de ses Gardiens et je me tourne vers Arthur.

Arthur : Elle a dû leur insuffler de son énergie vitale. Il faut tous les tuer si on veut avoir une chance de la toucher.

Roan : On s'y emploie Majesté, un coup de main ne serait pas de refus, c'est une sale bête que j'ai là.

Lexa : Lancelot va l'aider, on s'occupe de Morgane avec Arthur.

Lancelot : Ok.

Lexa : Aden, vas te faire soigner, tu pisse le sang.

Aden : Je vais bien.

Morgane : Plus pour longtemps, ton sang va m'être utile Demi-Dieu.

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu bouger, je me suis jetée sur elle, personne ne touchera à ma famille, personne. Je perds la notion du temps, quand enfin Roan et Lancelot terrassent l'Araignée. Je vois Morgane tanguer un peu mais on ne lui laisse pas le temps de se reprendre et on l'attaque sans relâche avec Arthur, pendant que Jason l'assomme de sorts.

Morgane : Si tu me tue, Mordred se vengera sur ta femme et ta famille.

Lexa : Non, car j'ai confiance en eux, ils vaincront.

Morgane : Mais à quel prix Princesse ?

Arthur : Ne l'écoute pas, elle cherche à t'embrouiller, c'est sa spécialité. Tu ne peux pas la croire, qu'importe ce qu'elle te dira, ce sera un mensonge.

Morgane : Crois-tu ? Pourtant je sais qu'elle m'écoute. Ta Déesse utilise tout son pouvoir pour sauver le peuple de Valinor, en oubliant une chose importante.

Lexa : Quoi donc ?

Arthur : Lexa non, ses paroles ne sont que poison.

Morgane : Elle a oublié qu'une chaine ça se brise. Sa barrière ne sert à rien si mon fils brise sa chaine.

Lexa : Tu es une idiote Morgane.

Morgane : Pourquoi ?

Lexa : Parce que, certes, la barrière protège Clarke de ta malédiction, mais ce qui la fait lutter et tenir debout c'est notre amour. Même sans barrière elle remportera la bataille.

Elise/ Cassandra : _**Lumérus Tenebris !**_

Le Python s'écroule et tout ce à quoi je pense c'est, « heureusement que Clarke n'est pas là ! ». Elle serait déjà dans mes bras en train de trembler face à ce serpent géant.

Clarke : (Pensée) Très drôle mon amour, c'est facile pour toi, tu n'as peur de rien.

Lexa : Si, j'ai peur de te perdre, toi et nos proches.

Clarke : Jamais, je serais toujours avec toi.

Pendant ce temps-là, les garçons terrassent la Chimère et Morgane claque des doigts. Je la vois s'élever dans les airs et parler, je reconnais le ton, elle utilise le même type de magie que moi pour l'ordre absolu. C'est sans compter sur Merlin, Jason et Nolan qui invoquent les aigles géants qui l'attaquent sans répit. Je grimpe sur Pégase et fonce, j'ignore ce qu'elle veut faire mais je ne la laisserai pas faire. Au moment où je l'atteins, la voix de Clarke retentit fortement dans ma tête.

Clarke : Lexa, NON !

 **POV Clarke :**

J'utilise trop mon pouvoir divin, à ce rythme je vais être complètement inutile pour aider Lexa. C'est le cœur lourd que je décide de ne sauver que les enfants dorénavant. Il me faut garder des forces, et même si je suis une Déesse je ne suis pas invincible non plus.

Octavia : Clarke, on est à bout de force.

Clarke : Je sais mais tant que Gallaad ou Bellamy ne sont pas revenus, il faut tenir.

Raven : Que fait Mordred ?

Je me tourne vers notre ennemi et j'entends Lexa parler avec Morgane. Il ne cassera pas ma barrière, c'est stupide. La confiance de Lexa me réchauffe le cœur et je claque des doigts. Un bouclier nous enferme tous, nous donnant quelques instants de repos.

Illan : Déesse, je pense que vous devriez partir chercher le Graal, on peut s'occuper de Mordred.

Clarke : Non, seule moi peu le contenir avec ses armes, s'il vous touche vous mourrez.

Tristan : Que faire ? On est tous à bout de force.

Clarke : Maintenez le bouclier, je vais invoquer le Seigneur Arès.

Jasper : Pourquoi ?

Clarke : Vous allez partir aider le groupe de Bellamy et de Kalahan.

Raven : Tu ne peux pas rester toute seule.

Jasper : Atalante, Cassie et moi restons avec toi.

Atalante : Je n'avais pas l'intention de partir de toute façon.

Clarke : Bien, envoyez-moi Raphael pour me tenir au courant.

Illan : Je reste près de vous aussi.

Tristan : Moi aussi.

Clarke : Bien, _**entendez mon appel Seigneur Arès, j'ai besoin de vous.**_

(Halo Doré)

Arès : En quoi puis-je t'aider.

Clarke : J'ai besoin de soldats pour contrer les créatures des ténèbres. Les autres sont à bout de force et on doit trouver les prisonniers et le Graal.

Arès : (Claque des doigts) Il me reste trois minutes, et si je t'aidais à mettre une raclée à ce démon ?

Clarke : Avec plaisir Seigneur.

Je laisse tomber le bouclier et mon cœur se serre en voyant douze Elfes s'écrouler. Mordred sourit en voyant Arès et lui fonce dessus sans réfléchir. Le Dieu l'évite facilement et tout le monde rejoint sa position. Tristan, Jasper, Illan et Atalante avec moi, Octavia, Lincoln et Orion avec Kalahan et Raven et Anya avec Bellamy. Je souffle un peu pendant qu'Arès combat Mordred et je réfléchis. Je prête attention à ce que dit Morgane et soudain je comprends une chose. C'est une illusion que combat Lexa, si elle passe à travers elle sera maudite.

Clarke : Lexa, NON !

Lexa : (Pensé) Clarke, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Clarke : C'est une illusion, enfile le casque. Ferme les yeux, trouve là.

Arès : Mon temps est écoulé Clarke, je l'ai un peu fatiguée, bonne chance.

(Halo Doré)

Mordred : Normalement aucun Dieu ne peut fouler cette terre, comment c'est possible ?

Clarke : Ta mère n'est pas aussi forte que tu le penses, nul ne surpasse les Dieux.

Mordred : C'est ce qu'on va voire, tu t'es décidée à laisser mourir mes esclaves ?

Le combat reprend durant plusieurs heures, quand enfin j'aperçois une lueur d'espoir. Je vois Raphael arriver, je regarde plus loin et voit Bellamy arriver. Ils les ont trouvés, je souffle de soulagement et claque des doigts pour les mettre à l'abri.

Raphael : Déesse, Le Seigneur Gallaad à réussit, nous partons tout de suite.

Mordred : QUOI ?

Tout le monde me rejoint et je souris, il est temps d'en finir. Je vois Raphael disparaître, la victoire est proche maintenant.

Clarke : (Pensée) Mon amour, prépares toi. Il faut agir ensemble à mon signal.

Lexa : Je suis prête, je vois Morgane, elle ne m'a pas vu.

Clarke : Messagers, une dernière fois, tenez-vous prêts. Tout le monde, il est temps de détruire ces cercles.

Tour le monde lève les mains et je leur donne le signal tout en repoussant Mordred, qui semble à cours d'option. Un à un les cercles s'effacent et je vois Mordred chanceler.

Clarke : Restez derrière moi, Lexa, avec moi.

Lexa : Je suis là.

Clarke : _**Que la colère des Dieux soit mienne et qu'elle terrasse mon ennemi.**_

Tout mon pouvoir Divin éclate et la lame irradie, je le lance de toutes mes forces vers Mordred qui s'écroule.

Clarke : Maintenant Lexa, tue là !

Je m'écroule de fatigue dans les bras d'Atalante, je n'ai plus aucune force à cause de la colère des Dieux.

Mordred : (Agonise) Mère, je l'emporterai au moins avec moi. _**J'en appelle aux ténèbres, je vous offre ma vie, Ténébris Implosium !**_

Jasper : CLARKE, ATTENTION !

Gabriella : (Lance mon épée) NON, meures démon.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10 :** C'est fini….

 **POV Lexa :**

Morgane : MON FILS ! Je vous emporterai dans les ténèbres avec moi. _**Ténébris Totalus Explosium !**_

Lexa : _**J'en appelle à ton pouvoir Excalibur, mets fin à cette guerre ancestrale.**_

Au moment ou les ténèbres arrivent sur nous je lui enfonce Excalibur dans le cœur et je ferme les yeux face à la douleur de Clarke qui semble infinie, puis plus rien, je ne ressens que le vide.

Jason : Maman à terre !

J'obéis à mon fils et évite un rayon des ténèbres, Aden, Merlin, Sam et lui déploient toute leur Magie pour contenir l'ultime sort de Morgane. On ne tiendra pas longtemps, les ténèbres gagnent du terrain, tous mes compagnons se joignent à eux et je lève les mains.

Gallaad : (Apparaît avec Raphael) Princesse, je l'ai, prenez-le. Grâce à lui vous pourrez arrêter le sort, vite.

Il me lance le Graal que je rattrape, une immense puissance me traverse et je lève le Graal bien haut. Je sais ce qu'il me reste à faire, je ne ressens plus Clarke et ça me terrifie mais le temps nous est compté.

Lexa : _**Moi Lexa, fille du Dieu Achille et de la Reine Galéad, héritière d'Arthur et Maitre d'Excalibur. J'en appelle au pouvoir de Graal, mon peuple est en danger, sauvez-le.**_

Exclibur et le Graal brillent d'une lumière intense et une énorme vague de Magie éclate autour de nous.

(Halo Blanc)

Viviane : (Apparaît) C'est fini.

Je tombe à genoux, comme le reste de mes compagnons et souffle de soulagement. Le Graal serré dans ma main je laisse couler mes larmes.

Jason : (Epuiser) Maman, ça va ?

Lexa : Ta mère souffre, je n'arrive pas à lui parler, Viviane que se passe-t-il ?

Viviane : Les Dieux ont protégé Clarke, mais avec la malédiction de Morgane ça a créé une réaction en chaine. Valinor est complètement scellé par la Magie, personne ne peux y entrer ou en sortir. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'un de vos compagnons a été tué et que Clarke a déchainé son pouvoir pour contrer une dernière fois Mordred.

Lexa : Seigneur Gallaad, comment êtes-vous arrivé si vite ?

Raphael : Grâce à moi Princesse, la Déesse m'a ordonné de l'emmener.

Lexa : Tu as été très courageux Raphael, tu nous as tous sauvés.

Gallaad : Je ne voulais pas partir Princesse, mais la Déesse ne m'a pas laissé le choix, je suis navré.

Lexa : Je dois aller à Valinor, elle a besoin de moi.

Roan : On va tous y aller, mais d'abord on doit se reposer et beaucoup de choses sont à faire ici aussi.

John : Les autres vont veiller sur Clarke, viens.

Vidée de mon énergie je me laisse relever par mon fils et Sam, la douleur de Clarke est si intense que mes larmes se mettent à nouveau à couler.

Viviane : Je vais mettre le Graal à l'abri, au cœur d'Avalon.

Je lui tends le Graal en silence et place Excalibur dans son fourreau. Arthur et Lancelot me regardent en souriant et s'inclinent avant de disparaître avec le reste des invocations.

Lexa : Reposez en paix mes amis, merci.

Arthur : Merci Lexa, appel nous au besoin.

Merlin s'occupe du corps de Morgane et on regagne le palais, on est tous à bout de forces. Un passage à l'infirmerie s'impose pour beaucoup d'entre nous et Monty, Abby, Jackson, Tara et Naelle sont débordés.

Maya : (Larmes) C'est Jasper n'est-ce pas ? Je sens un vide immense dans mon cœur, ça ne peut être que ça.

Lexa : Je ne sais pas, la dernière chose que j'ai entendue c'est son cri pour avertir Clarke d'un danger.

Monty : Vous devez dormir, vous avez épuisé toute votre énergie magique.

Son visage est triste, ce vide il le ressent aussi. Je sens son cœur se briser, tout comme celui de Maya et je ferme à nouveau les yeux de lassitude. Je me réveille dans le Royaume du Seigneur Morphée, il a l'air épuisé, ce qui pour un Dieu est assez étonnant.

Lexa : Seigneur que se passe-t-il ?

Gabriella : Maman !

Ma fille me saute dans les bras et je la serre contre moi, elle a l'air d'aller bien. Je vais pour la lâcher mais elle resserre sa prise et je vois qu'elle pleure. Je ne dis rien et la garde contre moi un moment en silence, sous le regard bienveillant de Morphée.

Morphée : Gabriella a achevé Mordred quand il a lancé le sort. Tu peux être fière d'elle, elle est votre digne fille à Clarke et toi.

Lexa : Mais je le suis, que s'est-il passé ?

Morphée : Gabriella va t'expliquer, je dois retourner à Valinor pour éviter que Clarke ne s'écroule.

(Halo Doré)

Lexa : Ma puce calme-toi et explique moi, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé.

Gabriella : Mordred a lancé un ultime sort, maman n'avait plus son bouclier car elle pensait que c'était fini et elle était à bout de forces…(Larmes)

Lexa : Respire ma puce, on à le temps.

Gabriella : Jasper c'est interposé pour protéger Maman. J'ai achevé Mordred mais c'était déjà trop tard. Le sort se répandait et les Dieux sont intervenus. Ils ont protégé Valinor et Maman qui c'est évanouie suite à son combat. Puis Jasper c'est écroulé et maman en se réveillant elle a juste déchainé sa Magie. Jamais je ne l'ai vue dans cet état, les Dieux se relaient pour lui permettre de tenir encore debout. C'est pour ça que le Seigneur Morphée à l'air si fatigué. Valinor a été pratiquement détruite, elle refuse de se reposer, de manger et se contente de reconstruire le Royaume. Kalahan nous a installé au Palais, Raven, Octavia, Kira et Talia sont avec Clarke. Les autres se reposent, il faut que tu viennes arrêter maman. Le Seigneur Zeus à dit quelle risque de mourir si elle continu comme ça.

Lexa : Je vais faire aussi vite que possible, dès mon réveil. Et toi ça va, les autres ?

Gabriella : Maman nous a soignés avec grand-mère, physiquement ça va. Cassiopée ne fait que pleurer, l'âme de Jasper est toujours là. C'est un cadeau du Seigneur Hadès, il attend que vous arriviez pour dire au revoir et monter aux Champs-Elysées. Il a répété à maman qu'il ne regrettait pas son geste, qu'il a eu une belle vie. Qu'elle s'était assez sacrifiée pour nous, il part en paix mais la douleur de maman semble infinie.

Lexa : Ta mère aime profondément chacun d'entre nous, Jasper faisait partit de son cercle et était un ami fidèle. Sa perte tout comme celle d'Ellios, Finn, Costia, Nylah, et bien d'autres la touche plus que n'importe qui. Elle a besoin de temps pour accepter sa disparition, soit là pour elle. Juste ta présence lui fera du bien, si elle pousse trop demande lui d'arrêter, elle t'écoutera je le sais. Je viendrai dès que je peux, je suis fière de toi.

Gabriella : (Larmes) Je t'avais dit que je la protégerais et ….

Lexa : Gaby, certaines choses sont impossibles à prévoir, tu as été très courageuse. Maintenant rentre, dis à ta mère que j'arrive, même si elle s'en doute.

Gabriella : Et de ton côté tout le monde va bien, Jas et Sam ?

Lexa : Tes frères vont bien, on a juste besoin de dormir.

Gabriella : D'accord, je vais y allez alors, maman a besoin de dormir.

Lexa : Je t'aime ma puce, tout ira bien.

Je me réveille dans un lit moelleux, la matinée et bien avancée. Mon cœur se serre en pensant à Maya et Hector. Mais aussi à Monty, Harper et leurs filles. Comme l'ensemble de nos compagnons, la perte de Jasper va laisser un vide immense. Je me lève le cœur lourd. Après une toilette rapide je pars à leur recherche, je croise ma mère en conversation avec Viviane.

Galéad : Comment te sens-tu ma fille ?

Lexa : Epuisée, de quoi parlez-vous ?

Viviane : Beaucoup de soldats sans âmes ont été ramenés et le peuple à peur, je pense qu'il va falloir leur parler.

Aden : Lexa, on a trouvé la famille de Titus.

Galéad : Titus ?

Lexa : Notre ancien Maître, dites à tout le monde de venir en réunion svp. Nous avons plusieurs choses à faire avant de partir à Valinor chercher Clarke et les autres. Aden, mène-moi à eux stp.

Viviane : Je vais aider les Dieux à enlever la malédiction des soldats, avec le Graal revenu à sa place ça devrait suffire.

Lexa : Merci., je vous laisse faire alors.

Sur le chemin je raconte à Aden ce que m'a dit Gaby, la disparition de Jasper l'attriste autant que moi. Il s'inquiète aussi pour Clarke, la dernière fois elle s'était complètement renfermée.

Aden : On est arrivés, ils étaient prisonniers depuis longtemps. Je ne savais pas que Titus avait épousé une Elfe, en même temps on ne sait pas grand-chose de lui.

Je rentre dans la pièce ou trois personnes se lèvent, ils ont l'air fatigués mais semblent aller bien. Ils s'inclinent devant moi et je leur fais signe de se rassoir.

Lexa : Bonjour, je suis la Princesse Lexa, et voici Aden le Grand Enchanteur du Royaume de Skyland mon frère.

Endesil : Je me nome Endesil, je vous remercie infiniment de ce que vous avez fait.

Lexa : Ce n'est rien, je vous ai fait venir car Titus était notre Maitre, il y a longtemps je lui ai fait la promesse de vous retrouver et de vous ramener à lui.

Vanessa : Mon mari est toujours de ce monde ?

Aden : Oui Madame, cependant il est en prison pour haute trahison depuis plus de quinze ans.

Gwendoline : Mon père ne ferait jamais une telle chose, c'est l'homme le plus droit que je connaisse.

Aden: Il était désespéré par votre perte, il a fait le mauvais choix.

Lexa : Titus a été un Maître pour moi, ainsi que pour beaucoup d'autres. Il ne mérite pas de finir sa vie en prison, je vais voir avec le Roi Kane s'il peut obtenir son pardon.

Kane : Je suis là Lexa, on m'a prévenu de leur présence.

Endesil : Majesté, j'ignore ce que mon père a fait mais je vous supplie de le libérer. Cela fait vingt cinq ans que nous attendons de le revoir. Je vous fais le serment sur mon honneur qu'il ne causera plus aucun souci, si vous permettez qu'on soit réunis à nouveau.

Kane : Titus obtiendra son pardon, cependant il ne pourra vivre à Skyland. Votre sécurité ne pourrait pas être assurée, beaucoup de gens se souviennent encore de sa trahison et lui en veulent.

Lexa : Vous êtes les bienvenus à Avalon.

Vanessa : (Larmes) Merci infiniment.

Kane : Je vais envoyer un messager pour le libérer et le faire venir, à moins que tu préfères t'en occuper Lexa ?

Lexa : Je vais y allez, l'un d'entre vous souhaite m'accompagner ?

Gwendoline : J'aimerais venir si vous le permettez.

Lexa : Bien, reposez-vous, je reviendrai au plus vite. Aden, commence la réunion pour moi stp, je reviens.

Je sors de la pièce avec Gwendoline, il me faut parler sans tarder à Maya aussi. Je sens que Clarke s'est arrêté, Gaby a dû réussir à la calmer. De ne pas pouvoir lui parler me pèse, mais je ne peux échapper à mon devoir.

Gwendoline : Qu'a-t-il fait ?

Lexa : Il s'est allié avec Gaia, qui lui avait promis votre retour.

Gwendoline : Je suis désolée.

Lexa : Vous n'êtes pas responsable des actes de votre père.

Gwendoline : C'est de ma faute si on s'est perdus, puis fait kidnappés par les hommes de Morgane.

Lexa : C'est à dire ?

Gwendoline : Je rêvais d'aventures, Skyland me semblait trop petit. Endesil n'a pas voulu que je parte seule, ma mère nous a accompagnés jusqu'à la frontière. On s'est fait attaquer à ce moment-là, si j'étais restée bien sagement à la maison, rien de tout ceci ne serait arrivé.

Lexa : Vous n'en savais rien, je comprends votre désir de liberté. Je suis pareille, bien que maintenant j'ai une famille et des devoirs qui me retiennent ici.

Gwendoline : J'ai entendu dire que vous étiez mariée à une Déesse.

Lexa : Elle n'était pas Déesse quand je l'ai connue, mais Princesse héritière du Royaume de Skyland.

Gwendoline : La Princesse Clarke ?

Lexa : Oui, elle devait être bien jeune quand vous êtes partis.

Gwendoline : En effet, mais j'ai toujours su qu'elle ferait de grandes chose, est-elle ici ?

Lexa : Elle est à Valinor, j'irai la chercher bientôt. Bien, nous sommes sortis, donnez-moi la main on y va.

On apparaît devant le château de Skyland et un élan de nostalgie m'envahit. Je me rends compte que Skyland est ma maison, plus qu'Avalon, mais je suppose que ça viendra.

Liam : Commandante, c'est un plaisir de vous revoir.

Lexa : Général Liam, je suis heureuse de vous revoir. Je suis là pour Titus, avez-vous eu le message du Roi Kane ?

Liam : Oui Commandante, il vous attend dans la salle du trône. Je tiens à vous féliciter pour votre victoire, même si je n'en doutais pas.

Lexa : Merci Général, nous devons repartir au plus vite, mais nous reviendront fêter ça dignement.

Liam : (S'incline) Nous vous attendons avec impatience ainsi que la Déesse.

On rentre dans le palais, tous s'inclinent devant moi et me félicitent. J'aimerais que Clarke sois là, tous ces sourires et ces visages connus lui feraient du bien. On arrive enfin devant la salle du trône où Titus nous attend, assis la tête basse.

Gwendoline : Père !

Il relève la tête brusquement et ses yeux s'emplissent de larmes, Gwendoline se jette dans ses bras et je souris face à ces émouvantes retrouvailles.

Titus : Ma petite fille, je suis si heureux de te voire. Princesse Merci, merci de me l'avoir ramenée.

Lexa : Je vous en ai fait la promesse, votre femme et votre fils vous attendent à Avalon.

Titus : Je ne mérite pas votre pardon, Princesse, ce que j'ai fait est inexcusable.

Lexa : C'est du passé, venez nous avons peu de temps.

Une fois de retour à Avalon je laisse Titus à sa famille et je rejoins la réunion où tout le monde m'attend. Voyant Maya je lui fais signe de me suivre à l'extérieur.

Maya : C'est lui n'est-ce pas ?

Lexa : Je suis désolée mon amie, il a sauvé Clarke. Ma dette envers ta famille est immense, sache que son âme t'attend à Valinor. Cadeau du Seigneur Hadès, vous pourrez lui dire au revoir. S'il y a quoi que ce soit que je puisse faire pour toi, n'hésite pas.

Maya : (Larme) Merci, je sais qu'il ne regrette rien. Et honnêtement on aurait fait tous pareil pour la protéger, je sais qu'on se retrouvera aux Champs-Elysées. Pouvoir lui dire au revoir est déjà un grand cadeau, je vais prévenir Monty et Hector.

Lexa : Prend ton temps, je te fais signe quand on part pour Valinor.

Maya : Merci Lexa.

Je la regarde s'éloigner le cœur lourd et rentre dans la pièce.

Lexa : Bien, je vais commencer par une triste nouvelle. Le Roi Jasper en protégeant la Déesse Clarke est tombé. Son âme nous attend à Valinor ou nous pourront lui faire nos adieux. Valinor est scellée magiquement mais la Dame du Lac et les Dieux s'en occupent pour qu'on puisse rejoindre nos compagnons au plus vite.

Harper : Maya ?

Lexa : Elle est avec Monty et son fils.

Ron : Clarke doit être anéantie.

Jason : Si ça fait comme avec Ellios et les autres, sûrement.

Lexa : Tout le monde est là pour elle. Jason, Nolan, Sam, Gallad je veux que vous partiez sur le champ à la frontière pour aider à briser la barrière. On vous rejoindra dans trois jours, avec le bateau. Merlin avec Wells je veux que vous fassiez le tour de la cité pour réparer les dégâts fait aux barrières. Roan, Clara, Persée je veux que vous gériez les soldats sans âmes. On s'en occupera à notre retour avec Clarke. Emori, Léos je vous laisse gérer le palais et aider la Reine et le Roi. John, Max j'aimerais que vous fassiez le tour des villages et que vous évaluiez les dégâts. Marcus j'aimerais que tu voies avec les Généraux présents pour mettre en place la reconstruction. Tara, je te laisse gérer l'infirmerie et les nombreux blessés. Aden et Harper il y a beaucoup d'orphelins, j'aimerais que vous leur trouviez un nouveau foyer svp. Nathan, Bryan, Luna vous venez avec moi pour déblayer les tunnels. Pour ce qui est de nos enfants, ils se grefferont avec qui ils veulent pour aider. Des questions ?

Personnes ne parle et je clos la réunion, on a trois jours pour tout régler, j'arrive mon amour, tiens le coup.

 **POV Clarke :**

Tristan : Tata stp, mange. Repose-toi un peu, la barrière sera toujours là dans quelques heures.

Anya : Tristan a raison, tu vas finir par t'écrouler et ce n'est pas le moment.

Gabriella : Stp maman, tu sais que maman serait en colère si tu dépasse tes limites.

Je souffle et baisse les mains, ils ont raison mais me gardé occupée m'empêche de succomber à la tristesse. Je prends l'assiette des mains de Tristan qui me sourit tendrement. Je m'assois avec eux et Raven pose la main sur mon épaule.

Raven : Elle va arriver, Gaby a dit que tout le monde va bien.

Clarke : C'est bien. (Triste)

Cassiopée : Déesse, mon père ne regrette pas son geste. Vous devez cessez de vous en vouloir, laissez-le partir en paix, svp.

Octavia : Jasper nous manque aussi, mais te tuer à la tache ne le ramènera pas.

Clarke : Je sais, pardonnez-moi de vous inquiéter. Je ferais en sorte d'être plus raisonnable, mais il y a tant à faire.

Kalahan : Mon peuple est fort Clarke, ensemble on reconstruira le Royaume, ne t'en fais pas.

226 c'est le nombre de personnes qui sont mortes dans les cercles de Mordred, je ne peux m'empêcher de m'en vouloir. Je mange pour faire plaisir mais mon appétit et proche du néant.

Abby : Ma puce, tu devrais essayer de dormir un peu. Juste quelques heures, pour nous faire plaisir.

Clarke : Plus tard, promis.

Kira : Clarke, il y a des jumeaux à l'infirmerie. Ils n'arrêtent pas de pleurer, ils n'ont plus de famille.

Abby : Je n'arrive pas à définir leur mal, j'aurais besoin d'aide.

Clarke : D'accord, je vais vous aider. Il y a beaucoup d'orphelins ?

Lisa : Non, seulement eux, apparemment de ce que nous ont dit les survivants Morgane gardait les enfants pour faire des expériences sur eux.

Clarke : Quel âge ils ont ?

Kira : Environ deux ans, personne ne connaît leurs noms, ni comment Morgane a mis la main dessus.

Clarke : Ok, je vais allez les voir.

Gabriella : Je t'accompagne, apparemment ils sont plus calme quand je suis là.

Clarke : Sûrement grâce à ta Magie, allons-y.

Ma mère, Kira et Lisa nous accompagnent aussi. Une fois à l'infirmerie j'entends leurs pleurs, ce qui me déchire un peu plus le cœur. Les filles les prennent aux bras mais rien n'y fait. Je prends alors le garçon dans mes bras et ses pleurs s'arrêtent, Gaby qui tient la petite fille me regarde en souriant. La petite a aussi arrêté de pleurer et me regarde en tendant les bras. Je la prends aussi et m'assois, dix secondes plus tard ils dorment accrochés à ma tenue.

Abby : L'amour, il n'y a pas plus grand remède.

Clarke : Je vais profiter qu'ils dorment pour les examiner, je vais faire venir le Dieu Aclepios aussi.

Kira : C'est la première fois que je les vois dormir si sereinement, tu crois que Morgane leur à fait quoi ?

Clarke : Je ne sais pas, mais je ressens leurs pouvoirs. Les jumeaux comme vous le savez ont de grand pouvoirs .Regardez Seth, Caleb et Zack ou Elise Et Cassandra. Ou encore Rysellis et Stella, Nala et Nessie. Morgane a dû vouloir se servir de leur puissance.

Lisa : Mais se sont des bébés.

Clarke : Elle a dû pomper leur énergie magique, ce qui me rassure c'est qu'ils ont toujours leurs âmes.

Gabriella : Maman, pourquoi ils ne se calment que dans tes bras ?

Clarke : Mon énergie magique est la plus forte ici, ça doit les apaiser, je suppose.

Abby : Les filles, vous devriez allez vous reposer un peu. On s'en occupe avec Clarke, demain sera encore une journée chargée pour tout le monde.

Les filles sortent et je regarde ces être innocents, Morgane était vraiment un monstre.

Clarke : _**Entendez mon appel Seigneur Aclépios, j'ai besoin de vous.**_

(Halo Doré)

Aclépios : Tu devrais dormir Clarke, que puis-je pour toi ?

Clarke : Je dormirai plus tard, ça va. On a trouvé ces enfants, apparemment Morgane s'en servait comme catalyseur magique. Vous pouvez vérifier leur état svp ?

Aclépios : Je vois, allonge-les sur la table, je vais regarder.

Après dix minutes à regarder le Dieu s'occuper des enfants je les couche dans leurs lits.

Clarke : Alors ?

Aclépios : Tu avais raison, elle a vidé leur énergie, ce qui fait qu'ils sont instables. Tout devrait rentrer dans l'ordre avec le temps, maintenant que plus personne ne touche à leur Magie.

Clarke : Vous pouvez demander à Apollon de chercher d'où ils viennent ?

Aclépios : Je demanderai à mon père, ne force pas trop. Je vais te donner de l'énergie aussi, tu tiens à peine debout.

(Halo Doré)

Abby : Ils sont si jeunes, ça me brise le cœur de voir ce qu'elle leur a fait.

Clarke : On va les protéger maintenant, il ne va plus rien leur arriver.

Abby : Je vais me reposer, fais-moi plaisir et essaie de dormir.

Clarke : J'essaierai maman, promis.

Elle me serre dans ses bras et s'en va, je marche près du lac quand Nylah apparaît avec Jasper.

Nylah : Bonsoir ma Princesse, je suis là pour accompagner Jasper le moment venu.

Clarke : (Larmes) Bonsoir.

Jasper : Clarke, stp ne sois pas triste. Je ne regrette rien, j'ai eu une belle vie. Une femme, deux beaux enfants, un Royaume prospère, des amis fidèles. Je ne regrette rien, je recommencerai mille fois s'il le fallait.

Clarke : Je suis tellement désolée Jasper, jamais tu n'aurais dû t'interposer.

Nylah : Clarke, même les Dieux sont soumis au destin. L'heure de Jasper était venue, comme la mienne avant.

Clarke : Je sais que je ne peux pas sauver tout le monde, mais ça reste difficile.

Jasper : Tu veilleras sur Maya et les enfants pour moi, ça me suffit.

Clarke : Bien sûr que je serais là pour eux, et je viendrais te voir aussi.

Jasper : Je l'espère bien, mais n'oublie pas de vivre aussi.

Nylah : Viens Jasper, je vais te montrer tout ce qu'on peut faire quand on est un esprit.

Ils disparaissent et je m'assois, je pense à Lexa et son image apparait. Elle ne m'entend pas, mais la voire me fait le plus grand bien. Elle doit s'en doute organiser les choses à Avalon, j'espère qu'elle sera bientôt là. Soudain elle tourne la tête, on dirait qu'elle à sentit ma présence, c'est bien, la barrière doit commencer à céder.

Lexa : J'arrive mon amour, tiens le coup.

Je souris et l'image disparaît, je retourne à la barrière ou je retrouve Hestia et Aphrodite.

Aphrodite : La barrière tient bon, mais elle s'affaiblit d'heure en heure. Ton fils est de l'autre côté avec Sam, Nolan et Gallaad, ils nous aident bien.

Clarke : Lexa a dû les envoyer, vous devriez rentrer, je prends le relais.

Hestia : Tu n'as pas dormi depuis longtemps, ce n'est pas raisonnable.

Clarke : Je t'assure que je me suis reposée, ça ira.

Aphrodite : Bien, de toute façon on est épuisés aussi.

Clarke : Merci pour votre aide.

Hestia : C'est normal.

(Halo Doré)

 **Trois jours plus tard…..**

 **POV Lexa :**

Lexa : Ok tout le monde, la barrière est sur le point de céder. Ensemble, on va lancer notre sort le plus puissant, de l'autre côté ils vont faire pareil.

Roan : Comment tu le sais ?

Raphael : J'arrive à passer, mon Maître me l'a dit.

Wells : Bien, il est temps d'en finir.

Je tire Excalibur, Viviane m'a dit que ça aidera à tout canaliser. Je lève la lame au dessus de ma tête et mes amis lancent leurs sorts, une fois chargée je lance ma lame contre la barrière qui éclate. Tout le monde se retrouve avec joie, je serre Gaby dans mes bras quand je vois enfin Clarke. Je ne dis rien et la serre contre moi aussi fort que je peux, des larmes coulent sur ses joues, je ne dois pas être mieux.

Lexa : C'est fini mon amour, je suis là.

 **Deux heures plus tard…..**

Kalahan : J'aimerais que vous restiez pour mon couronnement et mon mariage.

Talia : On aimerait que se soit Clarke qui nous marie, et si tu le veux bien Lexa j'aimerais que tu sois mon témoin.

Lexa : Avec plaisir.

Clarke : C'est un honneur de vous unir.

Kalahan : J'ai envoyé une invitation à ta mère, dans trois jours ils seront là.

Lexa : Parfait, en attendant je pense qu'il faut tous se reposer un peu, ce qui t'inclue Clarke.

Clarke : D'accord.

Raven : Des jours qu'on lui demande et toi tu arrive, et elle te dit d'accord. (Sourire)

Clarke : Ma femme a plus d'arguments, mais d'abord il faut allez voire Jasper.

Maya, Hector, Cassiopée, Monty, Harper, Gwen, Lisa retiennes leurs larmes et on s'approche de l'âme de notre ami. Grâce à la Magie tout le monde peut le voir, et on le prend tous dans nos bras. Une fois à mon tour il me chuchote doucement.

Jasper : Veille sur notre Déesse Commandante.

Lexa : (Larmes) Promis.

Jasper : Je vous aime, on se retrouve aux Champs-Elysées mes amis.

Nylah : Il est temps Jasper, au revoir mes amis.

Clarke : Au revoir. (Larmes)

Maya : Au revoir mon amour, part en paix.

Après ces instants difficiles on rejoint notre chambre, ou je prends Clarke dans mes bras. Elle pleure longtemps et finit par s'endormir, suivie de près par moi. On se réveille le lendemain assez tard, Clarke est lovée dans mes bras et ne semble pas prête à bouger.

Lexa : On m'a parlé de ces jumeaux, tu sais, je pense qu'on pourrait les adopter. Tu as déjà un lien avec eux, et ce serait un bon début pour agrandir notre famille, qu'en penses-tu ?

Clarke : Je pense que je t'aime, et que je serais heureuse tant que tu es près de moi. Ces enfants je les aime déjà, j'ai même pensé à des prénoms mais je ne sais pas si tu seras d'accord.

Lexa : Jasper me semble être bien pour le garçon, mais pour la fille tu as pensé à quoi ?

Clarke : (Sourire) Tu me connais trop bien, la fille j'aimerais l'appeler Nylah.

Lexa : Je suis d'accord, et comme Gardiens ?

Clarke : Je pensais demander à Maya et Sam.

Lexa : Excellente idée, maintenant comme Parrains et Marraines ?

Clarke : Tristan et Illan.

Lexa : Je suis d'accord, et pour les Marraines Kira et Lisa.

Clarke : Parfait, viens je vais te présenter nos enfants.

Une fois à l'infirmerie, elle me tend Jasper qui s'accroche à mon cou en souriant, mon cœur fond et je sais que j'ai pris la bonne décision en voyant le sourire éclatant de ma femme. Elle tient Nylah contre elle en la berçant et claque des doigts. On se retrouve dans notre chambre, les affaires des petits près de nous. Plus tard on réunit tout le monde pour leur annoncer la bonne nouvelle.

Lexa : Voilà-on a décidé d'adopter les jumeaux. Laissez-moi vous présenter le Prince Jasper, Finn d'Avalon.

Clarke : Et la Princesse Nylah, Costia d'Avalon.

(Applaudissements)

Aden : C'est une super nouvelle, et leurs prénoms sont un bel hommage.

Maya : (Larme) Merci.

Lexa : Maya on aimerait que tu sois la Gardienne de Jasper et toi Sam celui de Nylah, ça nous ferait vraiment plaisir.

Sam : C'est un honneur pour moi d'accepter.

Maya : Pour moi aussi.

Clarke : Pour les Parrains on a pensé à Illan et Tristan s'ils acceptent.

Illan : Moi, mais je….

Tristan : Chéri, dis juste oui. On accepte avec joie, je serais un Parrain exemplaire.

Lexa : Je n'en doute pas.

Illan : Je suis très touché, je saurais m'en montrer digne.

Lexa : Pour les Marraines, on pensait à Kira et Lisa.

Kira : Ho que oui, je les aime déjà de toute façon.

Lisa : On est très heureuses d'accepter.

Kalahan : Eh bien, notre Royaume a beaucoup à fêter.

Talia : Oui, c'est certain. (Sourire)

 **Trois jours plus tard….**

 **POV Clarke :**

Clarke : Aujourd'hui c'est un jour ou l'amour triomphe encore. Moi Clarke, Déesse de l'amour véritable vous bénis mes amis. Que votre amour dure, qu'il reste aussi fort qu'au premier jour et que votre vie soit belle.

Je claque des doigts et une vague de Magie parcoure le palais au moment où Kalahan et Talia s'embrassent. Après les embrassades de rigueur je me retrouve dans les bras de Lexa pour danser.

Lexa : C'était une belle cérémonie. Elles ont l'air heureuses, tu ne trouve pas bizarre que les Dieux ne soient pas venus nous parler ?

Clarke : Tu sais le temps pour eux ne s'écoule pas pareil que pour nous, ils viendront quand ils seront remis aussi.

Lexa : Bien, demain on rentre à Avalon, il y a beaucoup de choses à mettre en place et j'aimerais savoir ce que tu veux qu'on fasse maintenant ?

Clarke : T'aimer pour l'éternité, ça compte ?

Lexa : (Sourire) Oui ça compte, mais tu es prête à rester à Avalon ? Je sais que tu aimes Skyland et notre maison est là-bas.

Clarke : Ma maison c'est là où tu te trouves Lexa, là où tu es, ainsi que nos enfants.

Lexa : D'accord, on en parlera plus tard.

Sam : Je peux te voler notre Déesse pour une danse ?

Lexa : Je t'en prie, je vais aller voir nos jeune mariées.

Lexa m'embrasse et je danse avec Sam en silence, je me rends compte qu'il serait temps que je le lui dise.

Clarke : Tu sais je ne te l'ai jamais dit mais, pour Lexa et moi, tu es comme note fils aussi. On est très fières de ce que tu es devenu, je suis rassurée de voir que Jason puisse compter sur toi.

Sam : Vous ne me l'avez jamais dit mais vous me l'avez prouvé maintes et maintes fois. Vous êtes ma famille et je vous aime sincèrement.

Jason : Et tu le lui as dit ?

Sam : Pas encore, je t'attendais.

On s'arrête de danser et je regarde mes fils curieusement. Ils ont leur tête à bêtises, je souris et attend patiemment qu'ils parlent.

Jason : Sarah a enfin dit oui.

Sam : Et Clara a accepté de m'épouser.

Jason : On aimerait que tu nous marie.

Sam : Jason va créer un portail pour qu'on puisse rejoindre Avalon rapidement quand on sera rentrés.

Clarke : Excellente nouvelle.

Lexa : (Embrasse mon cou) Les garçons t'ont dit la bonne nouvelle ?

Clarke : (Larmes) Oui, j'accepte évidement. Je suis heureuse pour vous mes garçons, je vous aime.

 **Un mois plus tard….**

Clarke : Chérie, ta mère veut nous voire avant que tout le monde n'arrive pour le baptême des enfants.

Lexa : Ha oui, d'accord.

Clarke : Gladys, on vous laisse les enfants, on reviendra les chercher plus tard.

Gladys : Oui Déesse, je vais les faire tout beaux, ne vous en faites pas.

Clarke : Je sais, à plus tard.

On parcoure le palais main dans la main, depuis un mois la vie à repris son cour. J'ai libéré une grande partie des soldats de Morgane grâce à mon pouvoir, ils ont décidé pour la plupart de rester ici et sont sans doute les plus dévoués soldats de la cité. Nos amis sont tous rentrés dans leurs Royaumes mais reviennent pour le baptême de Jasper et Nylah. Le mariage de Sam et Clara et de Jason et Sarah se fera par contre au Royaume de Sarah, dans six mois. Mon cœur est encore triste de la disparition de Jasper, mais j'ai pu aller le voir dans le Royaume d'Hadès et il semble en paix.

Lexa : Bonjour mère, vous vouliez nous voire ?

Galéad : Bonjour les filles, oui. Avec Elros, on aimerait partir quelques temps pour Valinor, cela fait longtemps que nous n'avons pas été là-bas. C'est pour ça que j'aimerais te demander si tu as pris ta décision, car nous aimerions désigner notre héritier à la tête de la cité. Nous avons encore du temps devant nous, mais on veut voyager. Et puis on aimerait visiter votre pays aussi, vos compagnons nous ont gentiment invités et nous avons accepté.

Elros : Talia étant Reine de Valinor maintenant, il ne reste plus que toi ou Léos pour prendre notre place. Quoi que tu te décide, on respectera ton choix.

Lexa : Avec Clarke on en a parlé, on accepte de rester ici.

Galéad : J'en suis très heureuse, alors je pense que votre couronnement se fera dans moins d'un an. Une fois que les mariages de Jason et Sam seront passés et le temps de tout organiser. Maintenant allons accueillir vos amis, et baptiser mes petits-enfants.

Clarke : Avec joie Majesté.

 **Six mois plus tard…..**

 **POV Lexa :**

La cérémonie a été une nouvelle fois magnifique, je danse avec mon fils en riant quand les Dieux apparaissent devant nous. On s'incline tous et Clarke s'approche.

Zeus : Désolé de vous interrompre, mais certaines choses doivent être dites, ainsi que des décisions prises.

Clarke : Seigneur, que voulez-vous dire, c'est fini, non ?

Zeus : Oui ma fille ne t'en fait pas, mais nous les Dieux on aimerait vous récompenser. Depuis votre plus jeune âge vous avez dû vous battre, la plupart du temps pour nous. Vous méritez une récompense à la hauteur de vos exploits.

Lexa : Nous voulons juste vivre en paix Seigneur.

Zeus : Et ce sera le cas, j'en fais le serment.

Lexa : Ce soir c'est la fête, pouvons-nous régler ça demain ?

Zeus : Bien entendu mon enfant, nous les Dieux sommes toujours ravis de faire la fête.

C'est ainsi que tout le monde reprend son activité, ma femme discute avec Morphée et mon père s'avance vers moi en souriant.

Achille : Ta légende dépasse largement la mienne maintenant, je suis terriblement fier de toi ma fille.

Lexa : Merci père, je suis heureuse de vous voire.

Achille : Moi aussi, tu es inquiète de ce que Zeus va annoncer n'est-ce pas ?

Lexa : Un peu, je n'ai besoin de rien d'autre que de Clarke et de mes enfants pour être heureuse.

Achille : Je le sais, mais laisse donc le père des Dieux vous récompenser, vous le méritez.

Lexa : Veux-tu que je te présente Jasper et Nylah, tu n'as pas eu l'occasion de les voire encore ?

Achille : Ces enfants auront une grande destinée, comme vous.

Lexa : Savez-vous qui ils sont ?

Achille : Oui, Zeus vous en parlera mieux que moi.

Lexa : Dois-je m'inquiéter pour eux ?

Achille : Non ma fille, ils auront une belle vie, je te l'assure.

Lexa : Tant mieux, c'est le plus important.

Une fois près des enfants mon père tend les bras, Nylah aussi et Jasper se cale dans les miens. Ils sont étrangement calmes depuis que nous les avons adoptés, ils ne pleurent jamais et sont adorables.

Clarke : On a eu la même idée. Papa, Maman voici les derniers arrivés dans la famille. Jasper et Nylah, ils sont adorables.

Psychée : Oui, l'amour guidera leurs pas.

Cupidon : Ils seront forts et bons, de grandes choses seront accomplies par eux.

Achille : Nous sommes chanceux, ils sont en effet adorables.

Plus tard les Dieux partent, promettant de revenir le lendemain soir avec nos récompenses et leurs décisions.

Anya : Je me demande bien ce qu'ils ont prévu.

Lexa : Qui sait, avec les Dieux tout est possible.

Anya : Tristan aimerait rester à Avalon avec Illan et vous, je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient. Je pense que Larissa aimerait plus prendre notre succession.

Clarke : Eh, de quoi vous parlez ?

Raven : Anya doit sûrement dire à ta femme que Tristan refuse le trône se petit traitre et préfère rester à Avalon près de vous et Illan.

Clarke : (Rire) Tristan ressemble trop à Lexa et Anya, elles n'aiment pas tout ce qui est royauté. Même si nos femmes n'ont pas eu le choix en nous épousant.

Anya : (Souffle) Hélas !

Raven : (Boude) Tu aurais pu au moins tenter de le dissuader.

Anya : Pourquoi faire mon amour ? Tu sais que sa décision était prise.

Clarke : Tu sais que je veillerai sur lui et vous êtes les bienvenus à Avalon quand vous le désirez.

Lexa : Et puis, nos enfants ont besoin de leurs parrains proches.

Raven : Jason et Sam sont magnifiques habillée comme ça.

Clarke : C'est vrai, les filles ne sont pas en reste. Je crois qu'il faut que je prévienne mon fils qu'en épousant Sarah il est devenu Roi.

Lexa : (Rire) Et Sam Prince et futur Roi ?

Raven : Je suis sûre que ces deux idiots n'y ont même pas réfléchi.

Lexa : L'amour a tendance à nous rendre faible dans cette famille.

Clarke : Moi je dirais que c'est notre plus grande force, mais je ne suis pas très objective.

(Rires)

Jason : Mamans, tatas venez danser.

On sourit et on rejoint nos garçons sur la piste, ce n'est qu'au petit matin qu'on rejoint notre chambre. Après une douche salvatrice je me glisse dans les draps et Clarke se colle à moi.

Clarke : Bonne nuit Commandante.

Lexa : Bonne nuit ma Déesse.

Le lendemain soir, tout le monde attend avec impatience l'arrivée des Dieux.

(Halo Doré)

Zeus : Bonsoir à tous, bien nous allons commencer par Merlin, approche-toi.

Merlin s'approche et s'agenouille devant le Roi des Dieux, Clarke glisse sa main dans la mienne et on regarde la suite.

Zeus : Il est temps pour toi d'être libéré, tu es à nouveau mortel. Ta vie sera néanmoins encore longue, mais elle sera belle.

Merlin : Merci Seigneur.

Zeus : Général Persée, approchez avec votre famille svp.

Ils s'agenouillent tous et Arés avec Aclépios s'avancent.

Arès : Persée, tu seras en charge de la formation des futurs héros, beaucoup émergent et se sentent perdus. Illan, ainsi que Tristan vous serez en charge de les ramener et de les éduquer.

Persée : C'est un grand honneur, Seigneur, merci.

Il claque des doigts et Tristan et Illan sont équipés d'une armure magnifique, le symbole des Dieux inscrit dessus.

Arès : Elles vous seront utiles dans votre mission.

Tristan : Merci Seigneur, elles sont magnifiques.

Aclépios : Quand à Vous Naelle et Elléa, vous avez voué votre vie à aider les gens. Naelle tu deviens mon apprentie, et vous dame Elléa je vous offre ce grimoire, il vous sera utile pour soigner de nombreuses maladies.

Naelle : C'est un grand honneur, merci Seigneur.

La distribution des présents dure un moment, tous nos amis y passent. Ils semblent tous ravis, Clarke pose sa tête sur mon épaule pendant que Sam, Clara, Jason et Sarah s'avancent devant Zeus.

Zeus : Nous accordons la vie éternelle à vos compagnes, tant qu'elles vous resteront fidèles elles pourront demeurer à vos côtés. N'oublie pas ta promesse d'instruire les jeunes magiciens dans le monde, mais tu as encore le temps. Profite de ta femme et de ton nouveau Royaume avant de partir.

Jason : Merci infiniment Seigneur, je ne vous décevrai pas.

Zeus : Je le sais. Gabriella, avance, ta famille va vivre éternellement, à moins d'un autre souci, mais pour toi ce n'est pas le cas. Aussi nous te donnons le choix, sois tu choisis une vie de mortelle, longue est belle. Soit tu choisis une vie d'immortelle, seulement, en contrepartie, tu seras notre nouveau champion.

Gabriella : Si je vous dis oui, pourrais-je vous demander une faveur supplémentaire ?

Zeus : La personne que tu choisiras d'aimer et d'épouser partagera ton immortalité et ton destin.

Gabriella : Dans ce cas j'accepte Seigneur, c'est un honneur d'être votre nouvelle championne.

Je ferme les yeux, elle choisit une vie bien difficile, mais c'est son choix.

Clarke : Notre fille est forte, ne t'en fais pas.

Lexa : Je le sais.

Zeus : A vous mes enfants, Lexa, ta vie était déjà très longue mais sachant qu'il est impossible à Clarke de vivre sans toi. Nous t'accordons l'immortalité aussi, immortalité qui te demande un choix.

Lexa : Lequel Seigneur ?

Zeus : Soit tu deviens une Déesse comme Clarke, soit une invocation à ta mort.

Lexa : Une invocation liée à quoi ou qui ?

Clarke : A moi, mais je préférerais que tu choisisses l'autre option mon amour.

Lexa : Je deviendrais la Déesse de quoi ?

Zeus : (Sourire) Celle des Héros, je te laisse ma place et devient le Commandant Suprême de la Garde des Dieux.

Lexa : (Sourire) J'accepte avec plaisir Seigneur.

Zeus pose ses mains sur moi et une vague d'énergie me traverse le corps, Whaouuu c'est ça être une Déesse ?

Clarke : (Rire) C'est grisant n'est-ce pas ?

Zeus : Bienvenue parmi nous ma fille.

Dieux : Gloire à notre sœur la Déesse Lexa.

Tout le monde s'agenouille devant moi et je souris. Je serais avec Clarke pour l'éternité, c'est tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu.

Zeus : Clarke mon enfant, tes enfants Jasper et Nylah sont des étoiles. Morgane a extrait leur énergie et les a enfermés dans le corps de bébés. Ils sont donc éternels aussi, et s'arrêteront de vieillir comme Jason et Sam à 25 ans. Leur Magie est presque aussi puissante que celle des Dieux.

Clarke : Je leur apprendrai à la contrôler avec Lexa.

Zeus : Je le sais, profitez de votre vie Héros, nous ne nous reverrons pas. A part vous, les filles, soyez bénis.

(Halo Doré)

 **Cinq ans plus tard…..**

 **POV Clarke :**

Jasper : Maman, tu sais qu'elle étoile ont était ?

Clarke : Oui, vous faisiez partie de la constellation de la Lyre.

Nylah : Tu crois qu'on retournera un jour dans le ciel ?

Clarke : Je ne l'espère pas, vous nous manqueriez trop.

Nylah : (Réfléchi) C'est vrai, c'est aujourd'hui que nos Parrains se marient ?

Clarke : Oui ma puce, pourquoi ?

Jasper : On voudrait leur faire un cadeau, mais on ne trouve pas ou l'enfermer.

Clarke : Que voulez vous enfermer ?

Lexa : Eh vous êtes là, on vous attend pour partir je vous signale.

Jasper : Maman, est-ce que tata Raven nous a laissé le bocal qui peut contenir à l'infini ?

Lexa : Il me semble, pourquoi ?

Clarke : Nos enfants ont une idée en tête pour le cadeau d'Illan et Tristan.

Lexa : (Claque des doigts) Voila le fameux bocal, vous voulez en faire quoi ?

Sous nos yeux nos enfants se mettent à briller intensément, le bocal se remplit d'une douce lumière et ils nous regardent en souriant.

Nylah : C'est notre lumière, comme ça on sera toujours avec eux aussi.

Clarke : C'est un magnifique cadeau mes amours, maintenant il faudrait y aller.

Ils nous sautent dans les bras et je claque des doigts, on apparait devant le palais de Raven et Anya. Pour leur faire plaisir les garçons ont décidé de se marier ici. S'ils avaient su à quel point Raven allait les rendre fous, ils auraient choisit autre part, c'est certain.

Lexa : Je vais le répéter. (Sourire)

Clarke : Raven le sait. (Sourire)

En cinq ans il y a eu d'autres mariages, celui de Léos et Angèle, Bastien et Cassiopée, ainsi que de Kira et Lisa. Kalahn et Talia ont adopté deux petits garçons il y a un an. Les parents de Lexa sont toujours en voyage, mais reviennent souvent à Avalon pour nous voire ainsi que les enfants. Jason règne aux côtés de Sarah, Sam et Clara sont restés près d'eux. Mais ils sont très souvent à Avalon, Gabriella a accepté d'épouser Ulysse, pour sa plus grande joie, le mariage est prévu dans le Royaume de Bellamy dans six mois. Elise et Cassandra semblent avoir trouvé l'amour aussi, elles sont avec Zack et Seth pour la plus grande joie de leurs parents. Caleb lui sort avec Naelle depuis peu, Nolan quant à lui est avec Larissa, les autres ne sont pas encore casés mais ils ont le temps.

Jasper : Maman, est-ce qu'on aura bientôt un petit frère ou une petite sœur ?

Lexa : Jason, Sam et Gabriella ne vous suffissent plus ? (Sourire)

Nylah : Mais c'est nous les plus petits.

Clarke : Eh bien Lexa a porté Gaby, alors je pense que je porterai le prochain.

Lexa : Ha oui, nos enfants ne te suffisent plus non plus ? (Sourire)

Clarke : Jason et Sam sont loin, même si on se voit souvent. Gabriella est toujours à droite et à gauche avec Ulysse. Jasper et Nylah sont assez grands maintenant et j'aimerais porter un enfant aussi.

Lexa : Je plaisante mon amour, on fera autant d'enfants que tu le voudras.

Clarke : Commençons par un de plus déjà.

Jasper/ Nylah : OUAI ! (Sourires)

 **Trois ans plus tard…**

 **POV Lexa :**

Même pour deux Déesses dès fois il est dur de faire un enfant, c'est pourquoi on a mis tant de temps à agrandir la famille. Et pour agrandir, on l'a agrandie puisque Clarke a accouché de triplés. Jack, Chalie et Noa. Tous nos proches sont là pour le baptême, les plus heureux sont sans doute Jasper et Nylah qui sont aux petits soins pour les triplés. Beaucoup d'enfants son nés aussi durant ces dix dernières années, ma vie ne pouvait pas être plus heureuse qu'à cet instant précis.

Clarke : Tu es dans la lune mon amour ?

Lexa : Je suis juste heureuse.

Clarke : Tant mieux, ha, pour ton information, les garçons sont des Dieux.

Lexa : Je m'en doutais un peu.

Clarke : Du coup en Parrain tu veux qui ?

Lexa : Apollon.

Clarke : Bonne idée, alors je demanderai à Artémis d'être la Marraine.

Lexa : Très bon choix, et se sont les Dieux de quoi ?

Clarke : Jack de la tendresse, Charliede la fidélité et Noa de la passion.

Lexa : Que des Dieux de l'amour, ça promet.

Clarke : (Sourire) Oui.

Lexa : Je t'aime.

Clarke : Moi aussi je t'aime, allez viens allons présenter nos enfants.

(Halo Doré)

Apollon : (Apparaît) Je suis Parrain ? (Sourire)

Artémis : (Apparaît) Et moi Marraine ? (Sourire)

Clarke : Vous n'êtes pas drôles, on ne peut jamais vous faire de surprises.

Apollon : Pardon, mais je suis trop content.

Artémis : Également.

Lexa : Je crains le pire avec vous deux comme exemple.

Clarke : Il est encore temps de changer mon amour. (Sourire)

Apollon/ Artémis : NON !

(Rires)

Lexa : Venez, la cérémonie va commencer.

Je regarde tout le monde assise sur mon trône, jamais je n'aurais cru possible d'être si heureuse. Clarke pose sa main sur ma cuisse en souriant et riant. Artémis et Apollon se disputent déjà les enfants, je souffle, ça promets.

Jasper : Maman, on peut lancer des étoiles maintenant ?

Nylah : Dit oui stp maman ?

Je souris et les autorise à faire de la Magie, une pluie d'étoiles se met à exploser au dessus de nos têtes et Clarke glisse sa main dans la mienne. Voilà qui clos mon histoire, mais demain si vous êtes sage je vous raconterai comment Gabriella a vaincu 1001 monstres affreux lors de sa quête.

Enfants : OUAIS !

Clarke : (Rires) Qu'as-tu promis à nos petits enfants encore ?

Lexa : Une nouvelle histoire.

Clarke : Tu ne te lasseras donc jamais de conter notre histoire et celle de nos enfants ?

Lexa : Non, car elle est parfaite.

Clarke : (Sourire) C'est vrai, viens te coucher maintenant.

Une fois dans notre lit Clarke se love contre moi et je l'enferme dans mes bras.

Lexa : Bonne nuit mon Ange.

Clarke : Bonne nuit mon amour.

 **FIN**


End file.
